Tokio Hotel: Forgotten Children
by LightningStatic
Summary: Moving to America, originally. The Kaulitz twins move to America, for a short little break. There, they meet two girls that will change their lives, completely.
1. America

**Okay, so this is not only written by me. It's also written by my Bill-Obsessed friend, Kyra (Kear-a or Kira). So YAY! We are Bill and Tom Obsessed, to let you know. I don't know if this story will be good, or if it will suck. So anyway on with the story...**

**Oh and Bill and Tom are NOT gay.**

**

* * *

**

Germany, 10:30 am.

**Bill POV**

Tom and I were moving to America. We knew a little bit of English. Not much. It'd sucked. America was so... different then Germany. I mean, not trying to offend anyone in the states, but I heard they're not the brightest people in the world. So, mum and Gordon wanted to get a "learning experience" by going there. I know it's because I get beat up a lot. Do they really think the US will be better? Doubt it. This freaking sucks. Goodbye Germany. My homeland for fourteen years.

We, all four of us, were walking down the hall, to mine and Tom's lockers.

_"Schließlich verlassen Sie zwei. Deutschland ist ein besserer Platz. Ich fühle mich für die Amerikaner traurig."_ (Finally, you two are leaving. Germany will be a better place. I'll feel sorry for the Americans.) Someone shouted at us. I really didn't care.

_"Hören Sie auf mich, wenn ich mit Ihnen spreche. Dieses ist der glücklichste Tag meiner Lebensdauer. Die homosexuellen Zwillinge verlassen!" _(Listen to me when I talk to you. This is the happiest day of my life. The Gay Twins are leaving!) I ignored him, but well Tom, was Tom. He turned around to the boy.

_"Hören Sie auf mich. Wir sind glücklich, weg von Ihnen Bündel zu erhalten. Amerika ist glücklich, uns zu haben. Es ist verlorenen Deutschlands! Jetzt werden wir uns mit ihm befassen, oder würden Sie eher kämpfen?"_(Listen to me. We are happy to get away from you faggots. America will be happy to have us. It's Germany's lost! Now, are we going to talk about it or would you rather fight?).

"Tom, we don't need to cause a fight!" I yelled in English, very few understood me.

_"Lassen Sie uns kämpfen!" _(Let's fight!) The boys friends were holding him back and Gustav, myself and Georg were holding Tom back.

"Bad, Tom. Just ignore it and get our stuff so we can catch our plane." We let go of Tom and headed to out lockers.

When we got to our lockers, they were broken into.

"We didn't have anything important in them, did we?" Tom asked. I looked at him. Our songs. "Oh. That's it! They are going to be dead."

"Tom, come on, let's go."

"Okay," Tom turned to the boys, "We can write even better songs in America!"

We walked outside, we said our good byes to Georg and Gustav. Our mom and dad, were waiting for us and we jumped into our car. We had all out stuff in the car already. e arrived at the airport, moments later and just made our plane.

"How long will it take to get to... where ever we are going?" I asked.

"About 10 hours. And we are going to Florida, New York." Mom said.

Tom put in his iPod and I got bored. Tom was "dancing" to his music. Well, I don't think you can call it dancing. I couldn't help myself but laugh at him.

"What?" He asked me, when he took his ear phones out.

"Your dancing." I laughed.

"Well, yours isn't any better."

"I bet it is."

"It is not!" Tom yelled at me.

"It is and you know it. You're just jealous of me."

"Pfft, why would I be jealous of you? I'm your twin."

"But not the better twin."

"I'm the older twin."

"I'm the awesomer twin."

"You are not!"

"Ha ha! I win."

"Whatever, Bill." Tom went back to listening to his music.

I was bored again and I figured out that if our plane left at 12pm and it takes 10 hours to get there we'd be there by 12am. But with the time difference, we will be in New York by 4pm. I soon fell asleep out of boredom.

* * *

**Florida, New York. 3:00 pm**

**Julia POV**

I watched my best friend run up the hill in my backyard. Her brunette hair was in a ponytail. She was wearing capris and a tee shirt. Her normal wear, unless it was really hot. It was August and it has cooled down a lot since July. I ran after her. My blonde hair was flopping everywhere. I could put it up, but it was just a little too short. Stopping to catch my breathe, I realized my shirt had a hole in it. It was my favorite black shirt, that went well with my jean shorts.

"Kyra! Come back!" I yelled at her. Kyra, was my best friend. She was running away with my phone. That didn't surprise me. It happened very often, actually. This is what happens when we have Monsters. You know, the energy drink. "Kyra! Hey did you hear about the secret?" I asked. She stopped running.

"What?"

"Come here, give me my phone and I'll tell you."

She handed it over to me. "Okay. Now what is it?"

"You know that white and red house down that way?" I pointed to the house. I lived in a red and white house, that was being worked on. To the right, if your facing the road, was a white and blue house and next to that house was the white and red house.

"Yea. It's been for sale for, what. two years?"

"Well, some family from Germany bought it. They have two twins that are our age." I said.

"Boys or girls? Really, they're 14?" Kyra asked me.

"Um, I don't know, but they're on there way to America now. No I just said they're our age, they're really 40." I said sarcastically.

"Ha ha ha, very funny. Well if they are hot guys or nice girls, we 're fine. If they are like Katie or Craig, we have a problem." Kyra said. I agreed.

"If your sleeping over, you need your stuff." I said. We walked into my house.

"Hey, mom, Kyra and I are going to walk to her house to get her stuff." I yelled.

"Okay" I heard back.

"Let's go!" Kyra said and we walked towards her house.

When we got to Kyra's house, only her brother was home. We ran upstairs and she grabbed a bag and threw some clothes and a brush in it. I grabbed her pillow and we made our way downstairs. We started walking back. We got back to my house about a half and hour after we left my house, only almost getting run over, once. Kyra occasionally runs infront of cars.

"It's 3:30. What do you want to do?" Kyra shrugged. "How about we watch a movie? Okay. Um, Pirates of the Caribbean." She said and found one of the three and put it in the DVD player. After that was over at like 6pm, my brother starte bugging us.

"Come on, let me watch TV. You know I don't like Pirates of the Caribbean. It's my turn." Ugh, 11 years olds.

"Well, to bad, we have a guest." I said.

"Yeah," Kyra said.

After about 10 minutes of arguing, he finally went to a friend's house to spend the night. Oh thank god!

Kyra and I made our "beds" which was just a blanket and some pillows on my floor.

"I hope they're are cute." I said.

"Wait, who?" Kyra asked.

"The new kids. I want them to be cute or hot guys. Maybe the Kaulitz twins would be checking into New York," I laughed.

"Haha, I hope that everyday. I don't think that will happen."

The Kaulitz twins were apart of a German band, called Tokio Hotel. They were really cute. Kyra and I weren't normal, and we listened to German music. It was cool, actually. Don't knock it till you try it. Bill is the lead singer. And Tom is his brother, who's the guitarist. Too bad they lived in Germany.

I flipped through the T.V. channels and put on something. I couldn't remember because I fell asleep.

* * *

**Airport, 6PM**

**Tom POV**

We finally arrived in New York. Bill fell asleep on the plane around , and I had to wake him up. How he could sleep for so long, I don't know. But, I was the same way. It was around midnight in Germany. Only 6PM here. Woo, time differences are fun. no. No they're not.

"Hey, Bill, we're in New York!" I shouted. We were still on the plane, but in New York. Bill didn't budge. "BILL! Wake Up!"

"Huh, what? Why are you shouting?" Bill was confused. " Are we in New York?"

"Yes." I sighed.

They finally let us off the plane. I was happy to get up and stretch. We waited for our bags and it came, finally. Our parents got the rental car and we got in. We had to get used to the schedule. It took about an hour to get to our new house. We stopped at a gas station, I think it was called Quick Check, or something. Bill and I grabbed some Coke, to keep us awake. Not that the little amount of caffine would help. Quick Check was right out of town. We drove into town.

"The school looks small," I stated as we drove past it.

"It is. It's 6th - 12th." Mom said. Wow, that is small. We drove past some other buildings and we got to the other edge of town. Well let's just say the town is small.

"Which house is ours?" Bill asked. We pulled into a driveway. "Okay, I'm guessing this one." Bill pointed to a white and red house. Mom nodded.

"It looks..." I started but couldn't think of a word.

"Different." Bill finished my sentence. It was smaller, but not too small. I guess like average size. We got out of the car and took our bags inside. I ended falling asleep on a couch not to later. Traveling was exhausting.

* * *

**Julia's House. 11:30am**

**Kyra POV**

I was sleeping. Until I was awakened.

"Kyra, Kyra, Kyra wake up." Julia was trying to wake me up. I hit her in her face, I think. I don't know, I had my eyes closed.

"Go away. I'm trying to sleep," I said. Can't she see I'm a human being and I need my sleep! Dammit!

"KYRA! WAKE UP!" Julia yelled at me but I ignored her. "Kellan Lutz is in my kitchen shirtless."

"WHAT? Why didn't you wake me up?" I said and I woke up, fully. She rolled her eyes at me. "How long have you been up?"

"Since 10am. I woke up, took a shower, got dressed, tried to wake you up." She said.

"Oh, well what we doing?" I asked.

"I don't know, but my new neighbors are here. They've been here for a while. "

"What are we going to stalk them? Or do you think they are going to stalk us." I asked. Stupid people always stalking us.

"Just get dressed and then we'll go outside." Julia told me and walked away.

The floor is very uncomfortable to sleep on. I got up and got dressed. Then Julia and I walked outside, to her front yard.

* * *

**Kaulitz House. 12pm.**

**Bill POV**

Tom fell asleep, but I couldn't blame him. I woke him up, which was hard. I hate traveling so much. With tours and stuff, yeah I have to get used to it. But, this is not a tour. I hate this. I hate America.

"Tom, wake up."

"No," he mumbled.

"Yes."

"No."

"YES!" I heard to girls laughing outside. Stalkers, already? Oh wonderful/

"Tom there are two girls outside."

"What? Come on, Bill, time's wasting." I rolled my eyes. We walked outside and about a house down, there were two girls.

"Wow." Tom said speechless.

"I know." I said.

At the exact same time, Tom and I both said:

Tom: "The blonde is amazing."

Me: "The brunette is amazing."

"What? The blonde is cuter." Tom said to me.

"No way, the brunette is."

"Blonde."

"Brunette"

"Blonde"

"Brunette"

"Blonde!"

"Brunette!"

"BLONDE!"

"BRUNETTE!"

"Hey, Bill, you made the blonde disappear." Tom was staring blanklessly. What the hell was he talking about? I looked to where the girls were. No one was there.

"The brunette is gone, too." I said.

* * *

**Julia's Backyard**

**Julia POV**

"Was it just me or do you think, um, that we have more stalkers?" I asked.

"More stalkers." Kyra said.

"Wonderful."

"Did you see what hey looked like? I could've sworn it was Bill... But, I mean..."

I said, "Well, lets go say hi."

Kyra nodded. We walked down my driveway, which is a hill. We walked down the street and saw the kid with a black hair and a kid with dreads. Holy bloody shat. It's them

"Hi, I'm Julia. I live in that house." I pointed to my house.

"I'm Kyra, her bestest friend." Kyra said and threw her arms around me. I rolled my eyes. Then she whispered, "It's them, JJ!"

"I'm Tom and this is my younger brother, Bill." The kid with dreads said.

"By ten minutes. I can, also, introduce myself." Bill said.

"Well, it's nice to meet you. Oh, you'll be walking to school, which starts on September, 1st." Kyra said. I don't think they liked that day. She was trying so hard not to act like a fan girl. It was killing the both of us.

"That's our birthday." Tom said.

"Well that sucks." I said. They both nodded. "Freshman year."

"I find it sweet that you think I'm cuter." I said to Tom. He smiled. Oh My God, I love his smile. Always did.

Kyra burst. "YOU GUYS ARE THE KAULITZ TWINS! OH MY FUCKING GOD!"

Bill raised his eyebrow. "You know us? We only have German songs... And you're American..."

I rolled my eyes. "Way to be stereotypical, Bill."

"Heyhey, we should hang out. Just suggesting.." Kyra nodded, to her own statement.

Tom smiled, again. "that's be cool."

My stomach is going flip-flop, flip-flop.

* * *

**Like it? Hate it?**

**This was all written by yours truly, Julia. Oh and my other stories are all written by me, Julia.**

**Review to get the answers.**

**~Julia.**


	2. Hyper Pizza Musical Squirrels

**Haha, me and Kyra here. and we're writing Chapter two!**

**We dont own Bill or Tom, sadly.**

**

* * *

**

Previously:

_"Hey, I know we just met, and I understand if you say no, but would you like to go out with me?" ~Tom_

_

* * *

_

Kyra POV

"Do you guys wanna come to pizza with us?" I asked. Julia groaned. "I'll pay!"I grabbing her hand and Bill's hand. She looked at Tom. "Damn two hands. Sorry, Tom. If I had three hands I take yours too. Julia, you can take his hand." I laughed and pulled us down the street.

Julia grabbed Tom's hand and dragged him with us. I knew she would. Hahaha. Omg... I'm holding Bill Kaulitz's hand. AHHHHHH!

When we got there, Julia and I grabbed our sodas while Tom and Bill got coke.

We ordered four plain slices and sat at mine and JJ's usual table. I sat in one booth, my side of the booth, with Bill and JJ sat in a booth with Tom. A duh.

I smiled and leaned back on the table when I was done.

"Julia, put the spices down!" I yelled at her because she was really, really hyper. I was too, but that besides the point.

Tom laughed, "Spices?"

"Yeah. I play with spices...when I'm hyper... "

"Wow..." Bill and Tom said in unison.

"LA la La lalala LA LA la," I said, changing pitches. Bill stared at me while Tom cracked up. Julia laughed.

"Are you guys always like this?" Bill asked.

"Only when we have soda or pizza or candy or doughnuts or... well anything sugar induced." I said. Julia nodded. I got up and ran out the door. Into the rain. Julia came running after me as Bill and Tom shook their heads in mock horror. They came after us anyway.

Julia and I ran up the sidewalk and sat on Julia's yard. I swayed back and forth retardely. Tom was in front of Bill so I jumped down and ran behind Bill. I jumped on his back.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I don't know," I laughed.

* * *

**Tom's POV**

"What is your friend... Kara... doing?"

"It's Kyra first of all and I've got no idea," Julia laughed. I joined in.

Bill walked over, still carrying Kyra I might add. They were laughing at god knows what. They'd be a cute couple, I admit. I know we just meet them. But, he was acting like he knew her for years. I had to speak up, because this was going no where.

"Dammit, Bill just ask her out," I yelled.

Kyra fell off his back in shock. "Ow," she said. "Now my ass hurts, thaaanks Tom."

Bill stood in complete stand still. "Er... um... well... er... Kyra... do you um wanna..."

"Bill! Just say it," Julia yelled. Two great minds think alike. I laughed.

"Doyouwannagooutwithme?" he said really fast.

"Huh? I never learned German, well not a lot of it," Kyra said.

"Do you want to go out with me?" Bill asked.

"Sure," she said and stood up. She walked over to Julia and I.

She hit the back of my head. Hard.

"Hey!" I exclaimed.

"You made my ass hurt," she stated obviously. Julia cracked up with that statement. I realized, and started laughing too. Kyra soon realized what she said. "NO! No, no, no. Not like that!"

Bill was confused. "What was- Oh. Nevermind."

"Rule Number 1, don't upset Kyra." Julia said to me. She turned to Bill, "Same for you."

"Ow" I said rubbing the back of my head. Something dropped on my head. "What the hell?"

"The sky is falling!" Kyra said and took cover behind Bill.

"It was a pine cone. From the pine tree." Julia said and pointed to the tree. I was being ambushed by squirrels. "I'm going to kill the squirrels."

"Oh, no you don't." Julia said. "Squirrels are friends."

"Fine," I said. Then I muttered under my breathe. "For now. Hey, I was thinking, since I met you like only a few hours ago, but still. Do you.. um..kinda.. wanna go out with me?"

Julia smiled. "Of course."

"We Need Music!" Kyra exclaimed and ran into Julia's house.

"She's getting my iPod." Julia explained.

"What's on your iPod?" Bill asked.

"Alternative, Rock and Punk is what I listen to, you two?" Julia asked.

"Same as yours." Bill said.

"Hip pop-rap." I said.

"Ick." Julia said.

"What?" I asked.

"I don't like that kind of music."

"I return with good music!" Cara shouted from the porch.

"It's KYRA!" Kyra yelled from the porch.

"What the hell! Can you read my mind?" I asked.

"Yes..."

"Oh, Shit."

"I don't want to know what you were thinking, Tom," Bill said to me.

* * *

_The month went by (It was August) with pizza, hyperactivness, fighting Tom with his music, Kyra trying on Bill's jacket, Julia being hyper, Bill and Tom chasing Kyra and Julia, Tom being ambushed by squirrels, Julia almost killing Tom for almost killing squirrels, and annoying the hell out of Floridian, New Yorkers._

* * *

**REVIEW!**

**This was written by Juliz and Kyrz**


	3. Gatorade, Jello and Flour, OH MY!

**Chapter 3 is going up after we write it.**

* * *

**September 1st, first day of school, Kaulitz birthdays 7:00am**

**Bill POV**

It was the first day of school, on our birthday. Great.

"TOM!" I yelled.

"WHAT!" Tom yelled back.

"Nothing..." I said as I walked into the kitchen, where Tom was.

"Whatever." He said.

_DING DONG_

"I got it!" Tom and I both yelled. "No me! My girlfriend! Stop that! I got the door! No, me! I told you to stop that!" Ugh I hate when we do that. When we speak the same words, at the same time.

The door opened and Kyra and Julia were standing there and were laughing.

"What?" I asked.

"Come on." Kyra laughed.

We walked out of our house and down to the sidewalk. Kyra and I walked in the front and Julia and Tom walked in the back.

"If you could have any mystical animal, what would be?" Kyra asked.

"A zebra with wings, you?"

"A puppy."

"How is that mystical?" I asked.

"With a horn. and a wing."

"Just one?"

"Ja." Kyra said.

"If you could have any famous boyfriend who would it be?" I asked.

"Hmm, Kellan Lutz. You?" Kyra asked very serious.

"I am NOT gay!" I yelled. I heard Julia laugh.

"I wasn't implying that but if you were a girl..." Kyra said.

"I'm not going to answer that." I said.

"Nice, Bill..." Tom said.

We were crossing the street from Valero to the other side. We almost got run over. Kyra flipped him off.

"Nice." Julia said.

* * *

**Tom POV**

We were in front of the pizzeria. Which was not to far from the school.

"School." Julia sighed.

We walked through the front doors of the school and made our way upstairs. I put my arm on Julia's shoulder. Kyra and Bill ahead of us. When they reached the top we heard some gasps.

"OMG! Kyra is he your boyfriend? We never expected you to have a boyfriend! We thought you'd die alone." Some girls all in brown said.

"Move, Katie." Cara said and pushed her out of the way. "Or you will be hurt."

"Julia! OMG! Is he your boyfriend! Wow! You both have boyfriends now! Amazing!" The "Katie" girl said.

By that time, everyone was looking at us. I don't like America...

"God, it's that amazing that I have a boyfriend. God Dammit!" Julia yelled.

A black kid, a really short kid and a kid with a big head went over to Bill and Kyra.

"I always knew Kyra was a lesbo. See now she has a girlfriend." The big headed kid said.

"Craig, back away before I punch you in the face." Kyra yelled.

"Yeah back away from my BROTHER and his girlfriend, now, you fucking bastards!" I yelled.

"A kid in dreads and a girl don't scare me." The black kid said.

"Wanna bet, Shaq?" Kyra asked and punched him right in the face.

"Nice, job, Kyra." I said.

"Hey Craig, It's time for your punch!" Kyra yelled.

"Mind if I?" i asked.

"Sure." Kyra said I punched the "Craig" kid right in the face. The short kid, whose name I learned was "Joe" ran away. **[A/N Shaq is the black kid. Craig is the big headed kid. Joe is the short kid]**

"Nicely done."Kyra said.

"Not bad yourself." I said.

We walked over to three girls. I guess they are their friends.

"This is Kayla," Julia pointed to a tall girl , with dark brown hair, "Emily," she pointed to an also tall girl with round face and light brown hair, "and Melissa." The last girl was a bit shorter than Julia and had darker brunette hair than Kyra.

"This is Bill," Kyra said and pointed to Bill, "and Tom." She said pointing to me.

"Are you guys really going out?" Melissa asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"Well..." Melissa was about to say something but Julia cut her off.

"Don't say anything. Everything that comes out of your mouth is just stupid."

"Julia, Kyra, can I talk to you over there?" Emily asked.

"Hi, I'm Kayla. Nice to meet you. You two seem perfect for them." Kayla said to me and Bill.

"Danke!" We said in unison

"Hey, we can date whoever we want!" Julia shouted at Emily.

"We don't need your approval!" Kyra yelled.

They came back over to us, pissed, I might add.

"Don't ask. Emily seems that you two are the freaks of the century. That's dreads are weird and a guy wearing eyeliner is gay." Julia said.

"Well, who asked her?" I asked and put my arm around Julia pulling her closer to me.

"No one." Kyra laughed and hugged Bill.

* * *

**Julia POV**

"Turn over your schedules, I want to know what classes we have together," I said and held out my hands as Bill, Tom and Kyra walked towards our lockers.

"Here," Tom gave me his as Bill gave Kyra hers.

"English, Science, Study Hall, Social Studies, Home Ec and Lunch. Perfect, six classes," I smiled and gave him his back.

"Social Studies, Study Hall, Math, Chorus, Lunch and English and Home Ec," Kyra read off Bill's and her's.

We went through all of ours and saw we had Study Hall, English, Lunch, Social Studies, and Home Ec all together.

We walked to Social Studies to meet our teacher, Mr. Gravelle. We took a seat by each other it went Kyra, Bill, Tom then me.

Our teacher came in, and first thing I thought with our teacher was **fat. **Tom had the same look on his face while Kyra was trying to hide her laughs along with Bill.

The class went by quickly with him telling us about the class.

The rest of the day went by REALLY quickly. We sat down at lunch with Kayla and Mimi.

"What are you guys doing after school today?" Kyra whispered to Mimi and Kayla.

They shrugged, saying nothing.

"Well, we were gonna go to pizza for their birthday, Bill and Tom's that is," she said.

They nodded with grins on their face.

I glanced over my shoulder and saw Joe, the short kid, and Stephen, my ex-boyfriend, who my friend's still hated. Kyra saw me looking at them, so she got up with her gatorade. Mimi followed with with her red jell-o.

* * *

**Mimi POV**

I grinned, knowing what Kyra was doing.

I walked behind Joe and grabbed the back of his shirt. I dumped jell-o in his hair and down his pants and shirt. He had on a cream shirt on. I laughed and shoved him into a chair, and swerved him a bit.

I laughed.

I glanced at Kyra, approaching Stephen with and evil look on her face.

* * *

**Kyra POV**

I took the back of Stephen's shirt and spun him around to face me.

I shoved him against a wall and poured red gatorade on his hair, down his shirt and splashed it on his pants.

I laughed and turned away, chanting:

"Stephen had a PMS, Stephen had a PMS..."

Everyone laughed. I was satisfied.

* * *

**Bill POV**

I had a good laugh at lunch. So, did everyone else. Kyra walked back over with Melissa

"I think we did a good job, don't you think?" Kyra asked us as she sat down.

"Yes, wonderful job." I said.

We got up and threw our trash away. Kyra and I were on our way to math. Julia and Tom went to Science.

We walked into the math room and I saw the teacher and I thought that she was very freakish and dressed weird.

She just was telling us about math and what will happen through the year. Blah, blah blah.

I took out a piece of paper and started to write down some lyrics to a song. Actually, I was translating Schrei. Which was harder than it looks.

_You get up and somebody tells you where to go to_

_When you get there everyone's telling what to do._

_Thank you, it's been another bloody monday_

_and no one asking what you wanted anyway_

_Nein, nein, nein, na na na nein, nein, nein, nein, na na na nein_

_**Scream, Till you feel it**_

_**Scream, till you believe it**_

_**Scream, and when it hurts you, scream it out loud**_

_**Scream, Till you feel it**_

_**Scream, till you believe it**_

_**Scream, and when it hurts you, scream it out loud**_

I started humming a tune. Then I started singing in my head. Yes, this will be a great song. Kyra looked over to my desk. I handed her the paper.

She nodded, I'm guessing she liked it.

"Perfect for this class." She whispered to me.

* * *

**Science**

**Tom POV**

The science teacher dude just explained what we are going to learn and what we'll need. Then he gave us a study hall. Woo. School was till boring as hell, I can tell you that. Like we were freshman, or ninth graders. We were Year 10's back home.

"Happy Birthday" Julia whispered to me. But I didn't realize it was her until I turned around.

"Thanks." I said.

"14 or 15?" She asked. "I'm really just asking, bacause I don't want to seem like so much of a fangirl, when I know you're fifteen."

I laughed. "Interesting.."

"Ah, hmm so how do you like it here so far?"

"School, boring as hell. America, well it's different. But I'm glad your here."

"Yeah, I don't think I had a choice though." She laughed.

Across the hall, I could see Bill and Kyra. Bill had a piece of paper with words written down on it. Probably a new song. Or translating

Julia laughed. I realized I has said it out loud. "Translating, probably."

I nodded. "Probably. He does all that stuff. I can't be bothered. I help, but seriously? I hate English. It's so confusing. I'm trying my best, but it sucks.

"I think it's perfect. Hmm... Why is Tokio spelt with an _I_?"

"German way of spelling it," I sighed. "I wonder how the G's are.."

We got up to go to Home Ec.

* * *

**Home Ec**

**Julia POV**

Tom and I walked into Home Ec and saw Bill and Kyra and we joined them.

"OMG! Kyra your contagious, anyway, we're making cookies." I said. Bill started laughing at me. "Shut up!" I said and I threw some flour at him.

"Hey!" Kyra said and threw flour at me. Tom threw flour at her. Bill threw flour at him.

In about ten minutes I think they all ganged up on me. I was like a ghost. Covered in flour...

"I'm going to haunt you..." I said in a spooky voice.

I threw some more flour at Kyra. "Eat Flour!" I yelled at her. Bill threw some flour at me. "Okay, I'm covered! Thank you!" I yelled.

I brushed most of the flour off of me. I went to the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror and washed most of the flour out. My hair was a lot lighter. I walked back into the room to see my two ghosts of friends and my ghost of a boyfriend. I sighed.

"I'm clean!" I yelled. I backed away from them. I didn't need more flour on me. Kyra went to the bathroom and came back with most of the flour off of her. Bill did the same, then Tom.

Our cookies came out like crap.

"Okay, never let the four of us cook, ever again." Kyra said. I agreed with her.

We walked out of Home Ec and met Kayla and Mimi by the side doors.

"You ready?" Mimi asked us.

"Yep."

"Where are we going?" Bill asked.

"You'll see..." Kyra said.

We made Bill and Tom close their eyes. I don't think they trusted us...

We went into the pizzeria and sat down at the big table that fit 8.

"Okay, open your eyes." I said.

"SURPRISE!" We all said.

* * *

**Hazzah! Written by Julia and Kyra.**

**REVIEW! Pwease.**


	4. Pizza, Hangouts and Love

**DISCLAIMER:** **We don't own Tokio Hotel, Bill, Tom, Georg or Gustav... But I wish we did.**

**

* * *

**

**Kyra POV**

I smiled as Julia and I gave Bill and Tom hugs.

"Alright, I'm kinda hungry, pizza please?" Mimi said getting up. I handed the money and told her what to get.

"A pitcher of Sprite, a pitcher of Coke, a pie, 24 garlic knots, marina sauce and garlic bread." I sat back and glanced around at our friends.

"20 questions!" Kayla smiled.

"Alright, me first... " Tom thought for a moment, "Kyra, what is your most blonde moment?"

"Um... when I was caught staring at Bill while you asked Julia out. Julia! What is your biggest regret?"

"Telling anyone a secret... Bill, what is your favorite thing to do?" Julia said.

Bill's face went pale, then he smiled. "Look, food's here!"

I laughed and shoved his shoulder lightly.

I picked up a slice of pizza after everyone ate and smiled.

"What were you writing today in Math, because I know you weren't taking notes on the crazy hag called Napoli?" Kayla asked. I nodded and glanced at him.

"Translating Schrei..." he said quickly.

"Cool, what's that mean in English?"

"SCREAM!" I yelled.

"Excited much?" JJ asked me. I shrugged.

"Alright, is everyone done?" she said, glancing round the plates.

"Okay, we're outta here!" I yelled and got up. I took the last swig of my Coke and grabbed a garlic knot on the way out. We headed to Valero to get doughnuts, gum, breathmints and... MORE SODA!

Once everything was bought we went to Julia's house. Nobody was home. We sat down and opened the doughnuts. Julia ate a breathmint then a piece of gum. I opened the soda and began drinking it from the bottle till Tom was wrestling me for it. Mimi was running around with four doughnuts as Kayla chased her and Bill was laughing. We finally stopped and it settled down, for the most part. I grinned then ran upstairs. I took Julia's iPod and iHome and brought them downstairs. I put on Given Up by Linkin Park, really loud, to annoy Tom.

He covered his ears as everyone else sang along with it.

Bill laughed and started dancing. The funniest thing though, was when Barky (Julia's little brother, really Colin) walked in and started dancing with him. Dancing...oddly... I got up and pulled Bill away, who hadn't noticed anything. Everyone was shocked. Julia tackled Barky. Well, more like made Kayla attack him. Apparently, she didn't want to tackle him. We heard a big crash so everyone jumped. Tom pushed Julia(Porque) behind him and Bill did the same. Kayla and Mimi stood behind us as well.

"Wait here," Bill said. Tom walked forward, Bill at him side. As the walked forward, 4 people walked in.

I looked closely at their faces as Julia screamed. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE YOU ASSWIPES?"

"What the fluck? Craig? James? Evan? Mike? Why are you here?" I yelled.

Colin came up behind Craig and jumped on his back, starting to strangle Craig, making all of us crack up.

"Fear me, I know tae kwon doe!" he yelled. Bill and Tom came back over to us.

"Why are they here?" Tom asked.

"I invited them because I love Evan soooooo much," Julia said sarcastically.

Bill laughed and walked over to them. Barky stood up and smiled.

"I win!" he said, running out of the house.

Bill looked down at Craig. "He'll be alright," he turned and looked at Evan, James and Mike. Tom came over and thought for a moment. They looked at each other before Bill punched James, Tom punched Evan and Mike ran away, looking like an idiot.

James staggered and hit the wall.I laughed and walked forward. "You're gonna be okay," I said, faking a smile, "now leave!" Julia came forward and looked at Evan. I kicked Craig.

"Party-crashers!" she punched Evan in the nose. They ran and dragged Craig with them.

"Well that sucked!" Mimi exclaimed, taking a bite out of her doughnut.

"God, Mimi." I exclaimed.

It was about 6:00PM when Bill and Tom left. Kayla and Mimi left around 5:30.

"What are we going to do now?" Kyra asked me.

"I don't know. Wait till tomorrow to see them? Wait tomorrow's Saturday. Hmm, Maybe we could hang out..." Julia said trailing off into space.

"Well then we'll wait." I said and ended up falling asleep

* * *

**Saturday 12pm**

**Bill POV**

I got up and got dressed and woke Tom up. We went outside and sure enough, Julia and Kyra were outside.

We walked toward them.

"Hey," I said.

"Hi," Kyra said back.

"Hey, Tom." Julia said.

"Hey," he said back.

"So what's the plan?" I asked.

"How about we hang at my house?" Julia suggested.

"Sure," Tom said.

We walked towards Julia's house. We went into her backyard. We were up by her barns and we had a small plate of food and some soda.

* * *

**Kyra POV**

We were all hanging out at Julia's house. We had a small plate of food, but whatever.

I was wearing a blue tshirt and a pair of jeans with holes in them...

Julia had on a blue v-neck shirt on and a pair of shorts.

* * *

**TOM POV**

"Hmm, so what should we do?" I asked.

"I dunno." Julia answered.

"Ha ha, we are going to go exploring in the barns." Kyra said very excitedly.

"Okay, where first?" Bill asked.

"Let's start up." Julia said.

There was a wooden ladder that made it's way to on of the top barns. Julia climbed it and opened the door and went into the barn. Then Kyra went up. Next, was Bill. Then, me. It was like a little fort up there.

* * *

**Bill POV**

It was amazing.

"Hey, this could be our hang out." I said.

"Okay, that's fine." Julia said, "I think I'm going to end up falling asleep." She yawned and leaned against Tom.

"Holy Crap! These Damn bug bites, fucking itch!" Kyra said as she was scratching her leg.

"Well, don't scratch it, that just make it worse." Julia said and yawned again.

"Well I don't give a fuck what you say, they fucking itch." Wow, some interesting words...

"I say we go... before anything else happens." Tom said. We walked out of the barns and down the ladder. Julia was half asleep, leaning against Tom.

"Come on, let's go back to the house." I said. Kyra was itching her legs like crazy.

"Oh, shit, I look like a lobster!" Kyra said. Her legs were all red. Julia could barely walk. I swear she was sleeping.

"Tom, carry me..." Julia mumbled, but Tom still carried her.

We made our way down to Julia's house. Tom put her down on the couch.

"Try putting some cold water on them." I said to Kyra

"Okay!" Kyra exclaimed.

She came back a few moments later.

"They stopped itching! I love you!" She exclaimed. I was a bit in shock.

"Awkward..." Tom said as he came into the kitchen.

"Oh Shut up." I said.

"Make me."

"Oh, I will."

I tackled Tom to the ground.

"Eh Eh, Break it up!" Kyra yelled as she pulled me off Tom.

We walked into the living room. I sat in the chair and Kyra sat next to me. Tom sat beside Julia on the couch.

"She talks in her sleep." Kyra told me. "Sometimes. JJ was talking about emus the the night. It was so weird. And tring to find the pie..."

Julia woke up. "And your all staring at me why?" she asked.

"Waiting for you to talk in your sleep," Tom said.

"Did I say anything?"

"Nope," I said.

"Oh, well that's not that bad." She shrugged it off.

Then someone's cell phone rang...

* * *

**O.o Cliffy**

**REVIEW!**

**~WRITTEN BY KYRA AND JULIA!**


	5. Phone Call, Pirates and 20 questions

We don't own Bill or Tom......

* * *

**Julia POV**

Someone's cell phone rang and it wasn't mine. I knew it wasn't Kyra's so, it was either Bill or Tom.

Apparently, it was Tom's.

"Hallo?"

I could make out what the other person was saying.

"Hi, I know I called you gay, but I was wondering if you want to go out with me."

"I think you have the wrong number......"

"_Are you Tom Comlitz?"_

"Uh, no."

"_Oh, well who is this?"_

"Bill Kaulitz." Nice, Tom...

_"Oh, well do you want to go out with me?"_

"No, who the hell are you?"

"Emily Cannillo."

"Um , what? You dissed us before."

_"I did? Oh, right I did."_

"Um, yeah, I'm going to hang up now."

_"Wait, no, My name is Allison Stam and I would love to go out with you. "_

"Hmm, did you know Kyra and Julia are our girlfriends?" Bill and Tom said.

_"Hmm, what? You don't love me? Well if that's how it is, then I'm breaking up with you."_

"What the hell? I was never going out with you."

_"Sure, whatever. Bye." _She hung up.

"That was a bit odd....." I said.

"Slightly." Kyra said.

"What do we do now?" Bill asked.

"I dunno." Kyra and I said.

"Are You sure, you two aren't twins?" Tom asked.

"I'm almost positive, that we're not." Kyra said.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"About 2:30." Tom said looking at his cell.

"Okay, well I'm bored." Bill said.

"I think we all are." I rolled my eyes.

"Let's do something unboring, then." Tom suggested.

"Like what?" Kyra asked.

"We could watch a movie." I said.

"What movie?" Kyra and Bill asked.

"Hmm, we can watch Pirates of the Caribbean:1,2 or 3, Twilight, Harry Potter:1,2,3,4, or 5. I guess." I said looking at my DVDs.

"Pirates!" Kyra and I yelled in a british accent.

"Which one?" Bill and Tom asked.

"Have you guys seen any of them?" I asked. They shook their heads. "We'll start with number 1." I put the movie in and it started.

"Orlando Bloom is a hot pirate." Kyra said during the middle of it.

"You know it." I agreed.

When the first one over I put the second one in and then the third. They were all over by 9:30. My parents were out of town and my brother was with my grandparents.

"Why, don't you all stay here for tonight." I suggested.

"Okay." Kyra, Bill and Tom said.

Kyra called her parents and they said she could. She had an extra pair of clothing here so she didn't have to go home. Bill and Tom called their house and their parents said it was fine.

"Hmm so what are we going to do?" I asked. Argh, I hate being bored.

"20 Questions! But you know it's more like Truth or Truth." Kyra said. I shrugged.

"Okay, I'm going first....." Kyra thought for a moment. "Ah, Tom."

"Okay, what's the question?" Tom asked.

He smiled. Damn, I love his smile.

* * *

**Review. This is like the 6th chapter with no reviews! What the hell! **

**Anyway this was all written by me, Julia. -Bows- Thank you! You're all to kind. **

**Kyra is in New Mexico -.- So I am very bored in New York, so I wrote this. **

**Enjoy! **

**Remember, REVIEW! God Dammit.**


	6. Wake Me Up When September Ends

**Julia and Kyra, here. Kyra's playing with my iPod right now. **

**We want to thanks for the review. This chapter is for her. **

**Kyra says, Bill is hers and for you to stay away. **

**We sadly don't own Bill or Tom. **

**

* * *

**

**Kyra POV **

"Tom...We need something embarrassing..." I pondered. "What is your favorite past-time?"

"Er...Graffiti... on the back of the school," Tom said.

"AWESOME!" Julia said.

"Let's go see it," Bill said, getting up. We all followed pursuit.

* * *

**At the School**

**Bill POV**

We walked to the school, walking around. I looked at the wall where we stopped and of course, there was Tom's graffiti.

It said in large letters, Tokio Hotel. Then under that Julia, in smaller letters.

"HolyCRAP,?You'relikealwayswithus," Kyra said, really fast.

"Huh?" Tom and I said at the same time.

"Holy crap, that is crazzy wicked. When did you get the time to do that? You're like always with us," Julia translated.

"Holy sugar!" I said.

"Sugar?" Kyra asked.

"Do you mean shit?" Julia asked.

"Um, yeah, it just kinda came out as sugar," I said.

"So why holy 'sugar'," Tom asked.

"Julia, how the hell did you know what she said?" I asked, looking between her and Kyra.

"I've been her friend for like ever. Like end of fourth grade," she said.

"Oh, that makes sense, I guess." I said.

"''mhigh." Kyra said really fast.

"Well yeah it does. She's my translator. I need her to translate me when I'm high," Julia translated again.

"High on what?" Tom asked.

"WellIgethyperandhighveryeasilybutI'meitherhyperoffsodaormaybehighoffBill...." Kyra said, but mumbled the last part.

"Well I hyper and high very easily but I'm either hyper off soda or maybe high off Bill." Julia said and smirked at Kyra.

Kyra smacked her on her head.

"Ow....." Julia said rubbing her head.

"Well it should hurt." Kyra said, she went to hit Julia again, but I held her back. Tom was laughing, I let go of Kyra and she hit him.

"Ow." He said.

"Like I said, it should hurt." Kyra said.

Kyra tackled Tom to the ground. Julia and I couldn't help but laugh. The principal walked around to see us. The two who were fighting and the other two who were laughing.....

"What the h-.....eck is going on here?" He asked.

"Um, well, Kyra said something stupid and I translated it to Tom and Bill, then Tom was laughing, then you know what happened from there." Julia said.

"Well you all have detention."

"What did I do?" I asked.

"You were here." He said.

"You can't give me detention. It's Sunday." Kyra said fighting back.

"Hey, Evan's messing with your office." Julia said. He turned away and went to his office.

"Come, on you two, let's go before he returns." I said to Tom and Kyra. They got up and we walked back to Julia's house.

I glanced between Kyra and Tom, afraid she would attack him again.

We sat down on the couch and turned on the TV.

"What do you wanna watch?" Julia asked.

"Screw that, 20 questions," I said.

"My turn...Bill," Tom said, turning to me. I groaned.

"Yeah?"

"What's your favorite past-time?"

"Playing truth or dare," I said after a minute.

"Let's play!" Kyra yelled. "Julia you first."

"Truth or Dare...Kyra..."

"Dare!" she yelled.

"Go outside and scream I'm not a virgin," Julia smiled, Tom laughed, again.

"Julia, I can't because thats the truth," Kyra said lowly.

"What?!" I yelled.

"Kidding, jeese," she said and got up. She skipped outside, we followed.

"I AM NOT A VIRGIN!" she yelled.

We went back inside.

"Julia, truth or dare?" Kyra asked.

"Truth," she said slowly.

"What was the first thing you thought of Tom?"

"Hot," she said.

"Nice," I laughed.

"Wicked!" Tom said.

"Bill truth or dare?"

"Truth," I said.

"What do you think of Kyra?"

"Crazy," I said, not missing a beat.

"Thanks," she said sarcastically.

"You are," Julia said.

Tom laughed, "They have a point."

"Tom, truth or dare?"

"Dare," he said confidently.

"Go sing Love Game on the street," I laughed.

"This'll be good," Julia said.

We got up and walked to the front door. He walked to the sidewalk.

"Let's have some fun this beat is sick, I wanna take a ride on your...disco stick," he sang. He came back, quite angry.

"Alright... um... Kyra, truth or dare?"

"Truth." she said.

"Why did Julia smack you when you yelled, the first day, she said yes?"

"Because I ruined the moment, I think," she laughed.

"Bill, truth or dare?" Kyra asked me.

"Truth..."

"Favorite thing to do?" Kyra asked. My face went pale. Damn.....

"Umm, well, err..... shopping." I said.

"Okay, okay, okay, where?" Kyra asked.

"Hot Topic." I said.

"Okay, that's fine." She said. Tom was laughing. I rolled my eyes.

* * *

_September was filled with school, Tom laughing, Kyra and Julia asking stupid questions, hyperness, getting high off Bill, shopping at Hot Topic, pizza, and hanging with friends. _

_

* * *

_

**LOL, We are awesome. Some of us were a bit OCC but whatever. **

**REVIEW! OR KYRA WILL COME AFTER YOU! **

**~Juliz and Kyra**


	7. Swimming, Homecoming and Halloween

**Kyra here, Julia's writing Christmas...**

**Anyway, here's chapter 7...**

**

* * *

**

**Kyra POV**

**October First, swimming.**

"Finally... SATURDAY!" I yelled running up the street to Julia's house. I ran in.

"Come on, swimming," I said and dragged her outside.

We went to Bill and Tom's house. I rang on the doorbell, repeatedly.

Tom answered. He was still half asleep, I don't blame him. It was 9:30 in the morning.

"Come on sleepy head, we're going swimming," I said, pushing him aside. I walked to their room, in search of Bill.

They followed. Julia fell onto Tom's bed. I shook Bill's bed, quite hard.

"SWIMMING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed, waking them all up to a degree.

"Okay, calm down. Bill and I will get dressed, then we can go down," Tom mumbled. I sighed and pulled Julia to their kitchen. I got a glass of cold water.

I poured it over her head. "Awake yet?"

"Yeah, kinda, thanks," she said sarcastically.

smiled and went to the fridge for O.J.

I leaned on the counter as I waited for the guys.

They finally came down. Bill came over to hug me as Tom went to hug Julia.

"Later, let's go swimming," I said. We walked to her grandparents.

"Where are your grandparents anyway?" Tom asked Julia.

"Maine," she grumbled. Apparently someone was still grumpy.

"Be happy Julia," I said, handing her, her bathing suit.

I grabbed mine and ran to the bathroom. I changed quickly and ran to the pool. They came out a few minutes later. They eased themselves in.

I jumped straight in, splashing everyone.

I came out and almost fainted at the sight of Bill. I swam around, dunking them.

"Okay, Kyra how are you so awake?" Julia said.

"Sugar...A SPOON FULL OF SUGAR HELPS THE HYPERNESS GO UP," I yelled.

"That doesn't make any sense," says Tom.

"Shuttup," I said.

"Where's the Mexicana ball?" Julia asked.

"To the filters!" I said and took Julia to the filters. We didn't see it in the first one, but the second one, we both scream. Bill and Tom came over.

"What?" Bill said looking in.

"Mouse..." Julia said and swam away.

"There is a dead mouse in that filter," I said, making a face. I swam away as well.

"Ew," Tom said, glancing at Bill.

"You take it out," Bill said.

"You."

"You."

"You."

"YOU!" Bill yelled and swam away.

I laughed. "Get the net or something and take it out."

I picked up Julia and attempted to drag her to it.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" She yelled.

"Kyra, drop her," Tom said, coming towards me.

"No," I said shortly.

"Drop her," Bill said.

"Why?" I whined.

"Kyra, let go of me!" Julia yelled.

"Well then," I said, dropping her. I let myself float to the bottom of the pool, pretending to pout.

Bill came under and pulled me up.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Are you bipolar?" Tom asked.

"GOD. Why can't you all just leave me alone?" I yelled, running out of the pool. I could see Julia holding in laughter.

"Didn't she tell you? She has diagnosed bipolar-ness," Julia said.

I turned to walk away and started to laugh quietly.

"Sorry!" Bill und Tom yelled.

"Kidding!" I yelled, jumping in next to them. "Losers," I laughed when I came up.

Julia laughed. I leaned on the wall.

Bill leaned beside me. He put his arm round my shoulders.

"Wadda wanna do?" Julia asked.

"I'm bored," I sighed.

"Is the mouse still there?" Julia asked.

"I think so..." I said.

"Bill, Tom, go get it and do something with it." Julia said.

"Why us?" Bill asked.

"Well I don't think Julia or I would like to touch it." I said.

"Fine," Tom said and went inside. He came back with rubber gloves on.

He walked over to the filter and opened. He carefully put his hand in and pulled out filter basket. He dumped it over the fence.

He ran back inside. He came back out and dived in.

"Disgusted?" Bill asked.

"A little," Tom said.

I laughed and went under, pulling on Bill's leg, dragging him under.

_The day ended with swimming, teasing and boredom. _

_

* * *

_

_Homecomeing_

**Julia POV **

Jeans and a tee shirt. Same as Kyra. That was our homecoming outfit.

"Come on." I said and we walked to their house.

Kyra rang the doorbell. Repeatedly.

Bill answered.

"Hallo." He said.

We walked in.

"Ready?" Kyra asked. He nodded. Tom walked in. "Let's go!"

We walked outside and down to the school.

"Come on, we're dancing." Kyra said.

"I'm not." I said.

"Yes you are." She said.

"I am not." I said. We walked into the cafeteria, which was where everyone was dancing.

"Why not?" she said.

"I don't dance."

"Whatever," she said and ran out to the dance floor.

I sat on one of the chairs lining the walls.

"No dancing?" Tom asked sitting beside me.

"I don't dance," I said.

"Come on, anyone can dance," he said.

"Fine, I don't dance. _Well._"

"Who gives though?"

"I don't know."

He stood up, pulling me with him.

"No," I said as he pulled me towards Kyra and Bill.

"Just come on," Tom said.

Kyra laughed and so did Bill.

"We should request something. Like... um... Green Day." I said.

Kyra got up and ran to the table.

She came back.

"What song?" Tom asked.

"Know Your Enemy,"

"At least something good." I said.

"Your dancing." Tom said.

"No." I said and walked out. I grabbed a drink.

Kyra came out, along with Bill and Tom.

"Last song and you dancing." Kyra said and grabbed my hand. Bill grabbed the other.

I pulled back from them and fell on to Tom. That didn't work. The song was Leave Out All the Rest by Linkin Park. I sighed.

"Dance with me." Tom said and grabbed my hand pulling me to the dance floor.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and placed my head on his shoulder.

"See, you can dance." He said.

"This isn't dancing this is swaying back and forth." I said.

"It's progress."

"Whatever." I said.

The song seemed longer than I remembered...

"Where has all the rum gone?" Kyra asked when we walked over to her and Bill.

"What?" I asked.

"Where has all the rum gone?" She asked again.

"Kyra, are you drunk?"

"I don't think so... Just kinda tired.... Now where is all the god damned rum gone?"

"Kyra, you don't drink...."

"What? I want my rum."

"Kyra, you don't drink!"

"Why?"

"Your too young."

"What? I want my rum."

"Kyra, you don't drink and there is no rum here."

"Julia, give me the rum. I know you have it."

"I don't have any rum." Talking to Kyra was like talking to a five year old. Tom and Bill were laughing at us. "Shut up."

"Now, where has all the rum gone." Kyra asked.

"Come on let's go. Before someone gets hurt." I said and we walked out.

"Bill, where has all the rum gone?" Kyra asked.

How'd I become friends with her? I don't remember....

We walked into my house and Kyra fell asleep on the floor.

I sat in-between Bill and Tom on the couch. We ended up falling asleep there.

* * *

_Halloween _

**Bill POV**

It was Halloween and Julia was having a Halloween Party. Kyra and Julia invited like half the grade.

"So our plan ready?" Julia asked. We had a plan to scare everyone.

It was now around 7:30pm and people started arriving. Julia had on a pair of jeans, a brown tee, her converse and an army-ish hat on. Kyra dressed in all black.

Tom and I just stayed the same. Julia's brother was hiding under the snack table and was grabbing people's feet.

"This place is haunted." Julia said, once all the people were there.

"What?" Some people asked.

"Well yeah, in the 1800's a family lived here. Their daughter, Elizabeth, was beaten and abused by them. She came up here and killed herself on her birthday, which was tonight." Julia said and it was very creepy.

The ghost, Elizabeth, came down from the stairs and grabbed Julia from her neck and dragged her up the stairs. A few minutes later, Julia came running around from the other side of the barn with blood dripping down her arm. She stopped and fainted.

Most people ran over to her, other people stayed and ate. Elizabeth came around and stood by Julia.

"My life was taken on this night, and hers is going pretty fast. Try to save her, yours goes too." Elizabeth said.

Elizabeth got up and walked over to the back of the barns. Everyone turned their attention to her. Julia got up and walked over to her.

"Hi Kyra." Julia said.

"Hi, Julia." She replied.

"Like our trick?" Kyra asked.

That night went on, with more jokes and laughing and what not.

* * *

**Like It? Hate It? Well we don't care if you hate it cause it's 4:30 am and we are writing this. **

**~Julia and Kyra **

**P.S REVIEW for Tom and Bill's sake. God Dammit!**


	8. Cat Thanksgiving

**Julia and Kyra here.**

**Here's Chapter 8 **

**

* * *

**

Tom POV

_November 1st. Sunday._

"Boom." I said.

"What?" Bill asked, looking at me.

We were eating breakfast, waiting for the girls to get up and call us.

"I don't know. Boom," I said finishing my breakfast.

"Alright then," Bill said as the phone rang.

I got up and answered the phone.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey its Kyra," she answered.

"Kyra, put the cat down," Julia said in the background.

"I don't want to. Tom, you guys can come over now." Kyra said.

"Put the fricken cat down," Julia yelled.

"No!" Kyra said.

"Alright we're comin'" I said and hung up to Julia yelling at Kyra.

I walked back to Bill and shoved him out of the chair. "Come on, Kyra called. We can go over."

"Alright, no need to push," Bill said and got up.

"You're my little brother, I push," I said as we walked outside.

"10 minutes," Bill reminded me and walked into Julia's house.

"I'm home!" I yelled and walked to the living room.

"My cat," Kyra said hugged a cat...?

"Kyra give me the cat. He is not yours," Julia said slowly.

"No," Kyra said and moved away, hugging the grey cat tighter.

"Give me the cat," Julia said and walked over to get the cat.

"Hello?" Bill said from beside me.

Kyra dropped the cat, it ran under the dining room table.

"Hi!" she waved.

"Hey," Julia rolled her eyes at Kyra.

"Okay, and that cat is...?" I asked.

"Mine," Julia said.

Kyra sat on the couch and smiled.

"Yup, but I want him," she said.

Bill sat beside her and I beside him. Julia finally sat down beside me with the cat.

"I want the kitty," Kyra pouted.

"No," Julia said.

"Give me the kitty."

"Kyra, no! Besides he doesn't like you." Julia said and got up. She came back a few moments later.

"Where is he?" Kyra asked.

"Outside." Julia answered and she sat besides me.

"Kyra did you have sugar?" Bill asked.

"No... Maybe... Okay, okay I had some sugar." Kyra said, all hyper.

"Julia did you let her?" Bill asked.

"No. I was upstairs and I came down and she had a spoonful of sugar in her mouth." Julia replied.

"God dammit, Julia, I want Meow!" Kyra yelled.

"Meow...?" I laughed. Julia hit me.

"Don't laugh. His name was Fin, but my neighbor's sons couldn't say that so they called him Meow and now that's his name." Julia explained.

"Yeah, her neighbor's didn't treat Meow well, so now she owns him." Kyra said.

"What are we doing today?" Bill asked. I shrugged.

"To pizza!" Kyra yelled.

"It's 10:30 in the morning. They aren't opened." Julia said.

"Oh. You know, I don't see how people can call you a dumb blonde because your like so smart." Kyra said.

"Um, thanks..." Julia said. "I still think you were blonde when you were born, though"

"Shut up."

"No thanks."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

With that Kyra chucked her shoes at Julia. I caught one and she ducked for the other one.

"What the hell?" Julia asked.

"I told you to shut up." Kyra said.

"Will you both shut up?" Bill asked.

"Fine," Kyra said.

I pulled Julia closer to me.

"Boom," I said.

"Not that again..." Bill said.

"What?" Julia asked me.

"I don't know. Just boom," I said.

"LOL. Wait did I just say LOL? Hmm whatever it sounds like me. BOOM!" Kyra exclaimed.

"Oh god, Kyra. What will we do with you?" Julia asked.

"Hmm I don't know." Kyra said.

"Wow..." I said.

"Oh Shut up!" Kyra yelled at me.

"Nahh," I said.

"Tom, Kyra and Julia just had this fight like a half hour ago. Don't start it," Bill said.

"Whatever, lil' bro." I said to annoy him.

"By ten minutes!" And it worked.

"Still younger."

"Shut Up, Tom!"

"Make me." I said.

"Seriously, we don't need a fight." Julia said.

"Fine," I said.

"Tom, you are so whipped," Bill said to me.

"Am not," I said.

"Are too,"

"Both of you, shut up!" Julia yelled.

"Come on, let's go! It's 11:10 and they open at 11:30," Kyra said and got up. She grabbed Julia's and Bill's hands. "Like, I said the first day we meet, I don't have three hands, so Julia grab Tom."

Julia rolled her eyes and somehow escaped her. I felt sorry for Bill, somewhat...

"What's up with her?" I asked Julia as I put my arm around her.

"I don't know. She's hyper."

"I noticed that."

"Shut up." She said and shoved me.

"Make me," I said. I say that a lot...

"Oh, I will," She said.

"How?"

"Well, I can smack your head if you want..."

I laughed. "i'll be quiet then."

Bill and Kyra were way ahead of us. We were just walking past the library and they were by Valero.

When we walked into the pizzeria they were already sitting down, with the pizza in front of them.

We ate our pizza, then left.

_The day went on with random non sense._

* * *

**Thanksgiving**

**Bill POV**

It was Thanksgiving and we were at Julia's, like usual.

"What are we eating?" Tom asked, his mind was always on food, or Julia...

"Chinese. Because I don't trust myself or any of you three with cooking," Julia answered.

"Yeah, I don't trust myself either," Kyra said.

A few moments later the delivery guy came and we sat down in the dining room.

"I am thankful for food." Kyra said. "Oh and Bill."

"I'm thankful for moving here." I said.

"Kyra, I'm with you on the food thing. Oh and Julia and Bill," Tom said.

"The four of us as best friends," Julia said.

We ate the Chinese food then went on the couch. Julia turned the TV on to something, I don't even remember. I fell asleep right after Kyra.

* * *

**Julia POV**

Bill and Kyra fell asleep first, which was fine by me.

"What should we do?" Tom asked.

"I don't know." I said.

He pulled me closer and hugged me.

I soon fell asleep, on top of him, too.

I woke up sometime in the morning, when I don't know.

"Hey," Tom said.

"Hi," I was still on top of him. I got up.

"I never said you had to get up,"

"Yeah, well," I said.

"I didn't mind it," He said. He pulled me back down.

"Okay, happy now?" I asked.

"Very," I rolled my eyes.

I noticed Bill and Kyra weren't here.

"Where are they?" I asked.

"I dunno, I woke up when you woke up,"

Bill and Kyra walked into the living room.

"Hey sleepyheads," Kyra said.

"Hi," We said.

"You two look cute," She said.

"Thanks," I said.

"Tom, can you let go of me?" I asked, he was still hugging me.

"What? Oh, sure." He said and let go. I got up, he did, too.

"Where were you two?" I asked Bill and Kyra.

"Out for a walk." Kyra said.

"What time is it?" Tom asked.

"1:30," Bill said.

"That late? Hmm, okay then," I said.

"We should do something," Tom said.

"Like what?" Kyra asked.

"I don't know,"

"Let's go get some food," Kyra said.

"Okay," I said.

We walked down to the deli all the way on the other side of town.

We ordered our sandwiches and sat down.

"It's November and it's not that cold," I said.

"Your right, but it is getting cold," Kyra said, I nodded.

When we were done, we left and headed back to my house.

_November came and went_

* * *

**Now the next chapter is December with... Christmas!**

**Which I, Julia, wrote all of it. Oh and it's just me here.**

**REVIEW!**


	9. Tom learns, 'Snow is cold'

**Julia here.**

**Here's December. It starts off on December 23rd.**

**I wrote all of this down already, when I was bored so yeah.**

* * *

**Tom POV**

It was December 23rd, almost Christmas. I had no present for Julia.

"TOM!" Kyra yelled.

"What?" I asked.

"What did you get JJ? Because like you have to get her something.."

"Umm... nothing." I wonder what she got her. "You?"

"Giftcard," she smiled

Bill walked into our kitchen.

"Bill, did you buy Julia a present?" I asked.

"Not my girlfriend. Got her a card, with twenty bucks inside."

Then it popped into my head.

"Remember that old had lady that gave me detention because I wouldn't take off my hat? She made me do community service at the animal shelter at town," I said, they nodded. "Come on, we're going there now.

I grabbed their hands and we walked towards the animal shelter, in town.

Kyra grabbed my arm. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. You can't buy her a freaking pet.. You've been dating for four months. Just no. And Julia is incapable of taking care of another living thing, besides herself. No, Tom."

There goes that idea.

"Get her jewelry," Bill suggested. I nodded, letting them go home. And my to wander helplessly confused.

* * *

**Kyra POV**

What thegoes on in his mind? I don't know. Don't want to know. Okay, he's Tom Kaulitz. I walked down there for nothing. Bill smiled and put his arm around me.

* * *

**Tom POV**

Julia wasn't feeling well so we let her sleep.

"Let's go check on her," I said as we walked in her house. Bill and Kyra nodded.

I walked into her room, she was still sleeping. It was 1:30pm. She was cute when she slept. I sat on the edge of her bed. Bill and Kyra walked in.

"Should we wake her?" Bill asked.

"I don't know," I said, why would I know? I've only had one other girlfriend. All the other girls... Let's not go into that.

It didn't matter anyway, because she woke up, anyway.

"Hey..." She said.

"Hi, sleepy head," Kyra said and sat down in Julia's desk chair.

"How long did I sleep?" Good question...

"About 15 hours," Bill said, what does he do in his spare time?

"I've been asleep since 10:30pm? Wow." Julia came and sat besides me. Bill just stood there.

I hugged her and kissed her forehead.

"What do we do now?" Kyra asked, playing with the stuff on Julia's desk.

"I don't know. Watch TV, I guess." Julia said as she got up.

We went downstairs and Julia turned on the TV.

Some weird show was on, she flipped through the channels and put on a show where people got attacked by animals. Untamed and Uncut, I think.

"Am I the only one cold?" Julia asked, we nodded.

Ahh, I love her. She always make me smile.

* * *

**December 24th**

**Tom POV**

We all ended up falling asleep. I woke Bill up and we went into town. Bill was going to help me. What did he know? Whatever.

"Here," he said. It was a card. "And here." He handed me a pair of earrings.

"Okay.."

I'll trust him for now.

We walked back, after I paid. Kyra and Julia ere at the kitchen table. Talking, eating.

"Hey," I said.

"Hi," she replied. We walked into her kitchen, sitting at the other chair.

"Julia, where are your parents?" Bill asked.

"On a holiday with my brother, but I said no," Julia replied.

Our parents went to Germany to visit our realitives. We were getting snowed in, but I didn't mind that.

* * *

**December 25th, Christmas**

**Tom POV**

I was on the floor of Julia's living room. Bill was on the couch. Julia and Kyra were upstairs.

To my surprise, Julia came down first. She'd usually be the last one to wake up.

"Merry Christmas," She said and sat next to me.

_"Frohe Weihnachten" _I said and pulled her closer to me. I kissed her forehead.

Kyra came down a few minutes later and sat next to Bill, who was still sleeping.

"Ello," she said.

"Merry Christmas," Julia said.

"Same for you two," Kyra said. Bill woke up.

"Hey," He said.

_"Frohe Weihnachten_" I said, he nodded.

"I'll be back," Kyra said. She got up and left.

"Come on," Julia said and pushed me. We got up.

Julia handed me and Bill cards, we opened them and they were iTunes gift cards. Of course, plain and simple.

"Danke!" We said and hugged her.

"Bill, open Kyra's present for you," Julia said. Bill opened it and Kyra popped out.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" She yelled.

"What the hell?" Bill and I asked.

"My present for you is me," Kyra said.

"Oh, great gift," I said.

"Well, it's wonderful," Bill said and hugged her.

Julia gave Kyra a gift card. Bill gave Kyra a necklace. On the back it said. "Forever and Always?" She nodded, and hugged him.

"Of course, Bill!" Kyra grinned, and kissed his cheek.

We gave our presents to Julia. Bill's card with the twenty, Kyra's with the giftcard. And mine with the earrings. She smiled, and hugged each of us.

Then, something hit me on the back of my head.

"Holy Shit, or as Bill says 'Holy Sugar', what hit me?" I asked.

"A cookie," A hyper Kyra said.

"Why?"

Kyra giggled. "I wanted to throw a cookie at chu!"

"Kyra, you don't make any sense," I said.

"Whatever," She said and leaned on Bill.

"OMG! What do we do now?" Kyra asked.

"I don't know," Bill said.

"Well, we're snowed in," Julia said.

"Really?" Kyra asked sarcastically.

"So what do we do?" Bill asked.

"I dunno," I said.

"Well, I'm hungry. Bill make me pancakes," Kyra said.

"Okay," Bill said and walked into the kitchen. We turned on the TV and sat down on the couch.

* * *

**Bill POV**

Okay, I don't really know how to make them. Argh, I can't cook. Gustav can, not the rest of us.

Hm.. I'll call him.

"Hallo?" He answered.

"Hey it's Bill," I said.

"Why are you calling me at 5PM?" He asked.

"Oh, sorry, Its 11AM here. I need to know how to make pancakes."

"Why?"

"Because my girlfriend wants them."

"Oh okay. Wait did you say girlfriend?"

"Um, yeah, I believe I did."

"Does Tom-" I cut him off.

"Yes, he does,"

"Hey Georg Tom and Bill have girlfriend in America," Gustav said to Georg.

"Really? Are they cute? What'd they look like?" Georg asked me.

"I just need to know how to make pancakes!" I yelled. I bet the others thought I was crazy.

"Okay, get oil on put it on a pan and turn on the one of the burners to 350˚." Gustav said.

I did what he told me to do.

"Now take the mix and add eggs and water," He said.

I followed.

"Now pour it onto the pan,"

"Okay now what?"

"Flip it in about a minute,"

I flipped it in a minute.

"Now what?" I asked.

"Take it out of the pan and put it on a plate. Do the same to make others," Gustav said.

"Okay," I said.

Georg was rambling about some thing that I didn't really care about.

I made some pancakes, they didn't look good...

I moved the pan, and dumped the oil on my hand. OWWWW!

"Crap," I said. "Ow ow ow ow!"

"What?" Georg asked.

"Um, put Gustav on"

"Gustav, here," Georg said in the background.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Um, what happens when hot oil falls on your hand?" I asked.

"Bill, don't tell me..."

"Um, yeah..."

Gustav sighed. "Just wrap it up for now. It will hurt. Later. Like hurt hurt."

"What? I'm in deep shit," I said. "This is ugh. By. Thanks."

Sugar!

"Um, pancakes are ready!" I yelled. I wrapped my hand in a towel.

"Bill, these taste like crap," Julia said.

"Thanks," I said sarcastically.

"I didn't know you could even make them," Tom said.

"I don't. I called up Gustav and woke him up. It's 5 am there..." I said.

"Wow. So anyway let's go outside," Kyra said and threw the pancakes in the garbage.

We went outside and started throwing snow at each other.

"Cold Snow! Cold Snow!" Tom yelled as I threw snow at him. "Holy Crap, Bill!"

"Nice," Kyra said.

"I know, right?" I asked. She nodded.

We split into two teams. Kyra and I VS. Tom and Julia

Julia and Tom ran up the hill, or should I say tried?

Tom's pants kept falling down, he slipped. Julia tried to pull him up, but she ended up on the ground, too.

Kyra and I were laughing so hard at the two of them.

"Come on, get up," Julia said.

They both got up and came back down, sliding on the ice.

"Hello," Julia said, as she slid past us, throwing snow at both of us.

"Hey!" Kyra shouted.

"Damn ice! I can't stand." Tom yelled, trying to stand. "Bill, what happened to your hand?" he said, as he fell.

I looked away. "N-nothing."

"Liar! What happened?"

"Spilt oil on it, okay? It hurts like a bitch."

Tom rolled his eyes. They were filled with concern though. I threw snow at him. "Why is snow cold?" he asked.

"Why is fire hot?" I asked.

"Cause it wants to be," Tom replied.

"Then snow wants to be cold,"

He threw snow right in my face.

"Hey, Tom come here," I said.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because I need a hug from my brother," I said.

"Err, okay..." Haha Perfect.

We hugged and I dumped snow down his pants.

"Holy Crap Sugar Monkeys!" Tom yelled and 'danced' around like an idiot.

Kyra, Julia and I were laughing so hard.

"Shut up," He said.

"Tom, you look like an idiot," I said while he was jumping up and down.

"Well you don't have snow in your pants,"

"You still look stupid,"

"Holy Shit! Why is snow cold?" He asked, still jumping up and down.

"Like I said before, because it wants to be,"

He came over to us, shivering.

"I hate snow," Tom said and went down the hill, but he slipped and fell into a big pile of snow.

This caused the three of us to laugh even harder.

We walked down the hill to where he was. Julia helped him up.

"OMG! I want hot chocolate!" Kyra yelled and ran into Julia's house.

"Snow... is... cold..." Tom said. His teeth we're chattering.

We walked into Julia's house and Kyra had already made the hot chocolate.

"Is it safe?" Julia asked.

"Well, yeah." Kyra said.

"Snow..." Tom said.

"Bill, I think you traumatized him," Julia said.

"I think I did, too," We laughed except for Tom. He was shivering.

* * *

_December went as fast as it came._

* * *

**LOL Like the Chapter?**

**I think I was a bit harsh on Tom towards the end...**

**Oh and Its Julia, still.**

**REVIEW!**


	10. MOO COW NEMO!

**J**

**Julia here.**

**Um yeah, long chappie last time.**

**I don't own Tokio Hotel If I did I wouldn't be writing stories about them, I would be thinking I was dreaming.**

**

* * *

**

January 17th, Sunday

**Bill POV**

Kyra was at the barn, where she volunteers with horses.

"Bill, stay with Julia. I wouldn't trust her alone. Please?" Tom asked me. He had more community service.

"Sure, but you owe me,"I said.

"Thanks," He said and walked out the door.

Julia walked into the kitchen.

"Hey, Tom asked me to babysit you," I said.

"What?" She asked.

"He doesn't trust you alone,"

"Oh, well I can see that. I wouldn't trust Kyra alone either."

"What should we do?" I asked.

"I dunno. Watch a movie, I guess," Julia said and went into the living room.

"Which movie?" I asked and sat down on the couch.

"I don't know. Oo Jaws!"

"Jaws?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's a movie about this huge shark," Julia put the movie in and sat down next to me.

"You like that?" I asked.

"Yeah. Sharks are cool. I just want them to stay away from me."

"Different. So you like the ocean?"

"Yes and no. Yes because it's wonderful and beautiful. And no, because I don't like sharks, jellyfish, whales or anything else that can kill me around me."

"Interesting..."

"What are you planning to throw me into the ocean now?" Julia asked.

"No, it's just different. For someone to love sharks, but when they are in the water they are terrified of them," I said.

"Okay then."

About half way through the movie Julia got up.

"Where you going?" I asked.

"To get something to eat..?"

I nodded, and continued to watch the movie. It was really complex, you could say..

I got up and walked in to the kitchen. I mean, I was hungry, too.

"Does Tom always get in trouble?" Julia asked, as she sat in a chair.

"Sometimes. Why?" I asked.

"I don't know. I'm still trying to figure him out. Like not from a fangirl point of view, but from his girlfriend's point of view..."

I nodded. "YeaH, that makes sense.. I think I'm the only one who knows him best.. I guess I could help you, if you help me figure out Kyra."

Julia laughed. She put her hand on my arm. "I can tell you what I know, but she's her own little mystery."

Then Tom walked in...

He sees his girlfriend and brother, looking into each other's eyes and smiling.

"What the hell?" he asked.

Julia didn't look up.

"What the hell?" he yelled again.

She looked up. "Jealous?"

"What?" he asked, completely confused.

I rolled my eyes. "Nothing. We were just talking, Tomi."

Tom sat in the chair, between us. "About?"

"You," Julia grinned.

"What about me?"

I left the two of them to talk, so I call Kyra up.

"DAMMIT KYRA, pick up your phone. I miss you. Come home soon, please?"

I walked back into the room. Julia looked a little pissed. Tom had no clue what to do.

"Fusheof," Julia said.

"What?" Tom said.

"Fuck off," she said.

"Why?" he asked.

"PMS, Tom that's why," I said.

"Shuttup Bill," she snapped.

"Okay," I said, backing away.

"I'm HOM- What the _h__ell_?" Kyra said coming through the door. "Holy Crap! Bill's having an affair with Julia!" Kyra yelled.

"What?" Tom and I asked.

"Wait, what? What the hell are you talking about?" Julia asked.

"Well, why is he over here than?" Kyra asked.

"Because, Tom doesn't trust me home alone, so Bill's here," Julia explained.

"Oh, that makes sense..." Kyra said.

"Yeah," I said.

"Oo, what's that?" Kyra asked pointing to a lightbox.

"A light box?" Julia said, but made it sound like a question.

"I need paper,"

"What the hell? We were talking about Bill and Julia having affair and now that you need paper. What's wrong with you?" Tom asked.

"I have ADD, God dammit!" Kyra yelled.

"Are you like drunk?" Julia asked.

"No, I'm hyper!"

"There's something wrong with you..." I said.

"I know, but whatever." Kyra said.

"Okay then..." I said.

"Julia, I'm sleeping over here."

"Okay, then." Julia said.

"Are you ever at your house?" I asked.

"Nope," Kyra said and made a popping noise for the 'p'.

"Okay, then..." I said.

"Okay!" Kyra shouted.

Kyra got up to get some paper.

She drew something.

"LOOK! It's a cow!" She shouted. "MOOOOOOOO!" Kyra shouted.

"We're going to go now..." Tom said.

"Yeah, we have to um you know that thing," I said.

"Yeah, the thing with the thing..." Tom said and started backing away.

"NO! You can't leave me with her!" Julia shouted, Kyra was laughing her ass off.

"Sorry," Tom and I said and walked out.

"I hate you two!" Julia shouted at us.

"You're a cupcake!" Kyra yelled.

"What the fuck?" Tom asked.

"I have no idea," I said as we walked in our house.

"Never let her have sugar or anything of a sugar content," Tom said.

We could hear Kyra yelling something and Julia yelling back at her.

"Different," I said.

We looked out the window and saw Kyra running down the sidewalk and Julia chasing her.

"Moo Cow, don't follow me. Moo Cow, don't follow me. Moo Cow, don't follow me. Moo Cow, don't follow me." Kyra yelled.

"Kyra! Get your ass back here and shut up!" Julia yelled as she was chasing her.

"I don't wanna," Kyra whined.

"This is very entertaining," I said.

"Yep," Tom said.

We went into our room. We heard Kyra yelling.

"MOO COW! MOO COW! MOO COW!" She yelled.

"I think we get the point, cow's moo," Tom said.

"NO THEY MEOW, TOM!" Kyra yelled.

"What the hell?" He asked.

"We walked in the door," She said as she walked into our room.

"Why are you here?" Tom asked.

"Because Julia sent me here," Kyra said.

"Why?" I asked.

"I dunno. She said something about since you guys left that she sent me here to bug you guys,"

"Wonderful," Tom said.

"I know, right," She shouted.

"Well go back to Julia's and stay there," Tom said, falling asleep.

"I don't want to," Kyra protested.

"Well than don't bug us," He said.

"Do you have any cookies?"

"What?" I asked.

"Do. You. Have. Any. Cookies?" Kyra said, one word at a time.

"No, we don't go see if Julia has any," I said, falling asleep, too.

"Fine," Kyra said and stormed out.

"Thank God," Tom said.

"Er, I have to tell you something," I said.

"What?" Tom asked, falling asleep.

I ook a deep breathe. "I really like Kyra."

"And I like Julia," Tom closed his eyes, turning to the wall.

I shook my head. "No, Tom. I really really like her."

"Come on, get up," Tom said and grabbed my hands.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"To Julia's."

We walked outside and into Julia's. Kyra was.. I don't know. Julia had her head on the table. It sounded like she was mumbling a prayer.

"Save Me!" Julia siad and ran to us.

"Moo Cow, don't follow me!" Kyra yelled as she walked into the kitchen, where we were.

"Why are you here?" Julia asked.

"Because we missed you two," I lied. Tom elbowed me.

I took him out to the back porch closing the door.

"Tell her, Bill," Tom said sternly.

I ran my hand through my hair. "I can't. I just can't."

Tom sighed. "When the time comes, then you can."

"Okay," I said.

We walked back to the kitchen.

"GROUP HUG!" Kyra yelled and hugged us all.

"Okay, being squished. Not comfortable," Julia said. Tom laughed.

"Kyra, you can let go of us, any time soon," he said.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because it's very tight and suffocating," Julia said.

"Now it's not," Kyra said.

"Well your not squished inbetween Bill and Tom, now are you?"

Kyra laughed and let go of us.

"Thank you," Julia said.

"No problem, buddy," Kyra said.

"We can stay here right?" Tom yawned.

"Yeah. Is your house to far away to walk to?" Julia asked.

"Yes. Besides I might trip, then fall asleep there and be kidnapped. You wouldn't want that, would you?" Tom asked

Julia rolled her eyes and pushed him.

"I don't think I can fall asleep. I was awakened by cold snow," I said.

"Well, I'm hyper! I cannot fall asleep at all," Kyra said.

"Wonderful," Julia yawned.

"Well then. You two can go to sleep, but Bill and I will stay up," Kyra yelled/said.

"Don't yell," Tom said.

"Fine," She pouted.

"How'd you two get so tired?" I asked.

"It's a little thing called chasing your girlfriend down the street," Julia said.

"What happened today," Tom said.

"Oh," I said.

"Yeah and now I'm going to go sleep," Julia said and walked up the stairs but walked into the wall. "I'm okay,"

Tom followed her.

"I don't want to know what those two will do up there. Maybe sleep. But you never know," Kyra said.

"I'm not going to ask," I said.

We sat down on the couch and Kyra put movie on, I think.

"What'd you put on?" I asked.

"You'll see," She said and sat next to me.

Okay, it looked different.

"It's NEMO!" Kyra yelled.

"KYRA! Shut up! Some people would like to sleep!" Julia shouted from upstairs.

"Fine," She said.

I ended up falling asleep because I woke up to the smell of waffles.

"Waffles?" I asked as I walked into the kitchen.

"Yep," Kyra said and took them out of the toaster.

"Julia and Tom still sleeping?" I asked, she nodded. It was 11:30am.

We ate our breakfast.

"These are so much better than the pancakes," Kyra said.

"Hey, I tried," I protested.

"There were egg shells in mine," she said. "Besides, waffles are easier to make."

I rolled my eyes. We finished and walked into the living room. We sat on the couch.

"Hmm, what to watch?" Kyra pondered. She finally put on 'Untamed and Uncut'.

It was different.

* * *

It was 1:00pm.

"Should we wake them?" I asked.

"Sure," Kyra said, grabbing my hand running upstairs.

They were already up though.

"Isn't today Monday?" Julia asked.

"Yea," Kyra said.

"I guess we cut class then," Tom said.

"Yea, we did," I said.

"Ehh, school's not important," Kyra said. "I say we go throw eggs at the windows."

"Okay. let's go," Julia said and got up.

"Are you serious?" I asked.

"Yeah. Well, I am." Julia said.

"Well, let's go," Tom said.

Kyra ran downstairs and Julia followed her.

"This is going to be fun," Tom said to me as we walked downstairs.

"I guess," I said.

"Be happy and excited or just be normal and boring. You choose,"

"Shut up,"

"Make me,"

I pushed him, he pushed me back.

"Come on, you two. We have 36 eggs, 12 saran wrap pieces filled with whip cream, and 8 rotten pieces of meat," Kyra said.

"Yeah, one of you two can hold the meat," Julia said.

"Here, put all of the stuff in the box," Kyra said and started putting the 'weapons' in the box.

"Bill, you can carry it," Tom told me.

"Why me?" I asked.

"Because I said so,"

"You hold it,"

"No thanks,"

"Just take it,"

"Bill, just hold the damn box," Julia yelled.

"Bill, hold it," Kyra said.

"Fine," I said.

We walked down the street and were outside the school.

* * *

**LOL. I had fun writing that. The throwing the 'weapons' and stuff will be in the next chapter**

**Well I've been writing it for days (dont ask) and I just finished now.**

**Oh, I luff my two reviewers.**

**~Julia**


	11. Revenge? Freaks? Laughs?

**Julia here. I need to write so yeah. **

**I'm in Ocean City right now. I want to get this chappie up, before my dad leaves with the computer.**

**

* * *

**

**Julia POV **

We we're outside the school, by an open window.

Kyra picked up some eggs and started throwing them.

The three of us followed.

It was sorta cold out. I mean it was January.

"Hey, what happens if we hit Kayla or Melissa?" I asked.

"They get hit," Kyra said. I rolled my eyes.

"What the? Eggs are flying through the window!" Someone yelled. We laughed.

Allison Stam came to the window and looked at us.

"Take this," Tom yelled and threw some whip cream things at her.

Haha, right in her face.

She sat back down. We kept throwing our 'weapons'.

Then, Melissa came to the window.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" She asked.

"Throwing eggs, because we sorta over slept," I said.

"By 'we' she means her and Tom," Kyra said.

"Oh, what were you two doing?" Mimi asked.

"Mimi, shut up," I said and threw an egg at her. She dodged it.

"Okay," She said. Kayla came over to the window.

"Where's the teacher?" Bill asked.

"Out, making copies of something. All we know is that your pelting Allison, Rachel and Katie with eggs, disgusting rotten meat and whip cream wrapped in saran wrap," Kayla said.

"Well, actually, Kyra and I are throwing the eggs and saran wrap. We're making Bill and Tom throw the meat," I said.

"That makes sense," Kayla said. She turned around for a moment then back to us. "Teacher coming. Talk to you guys later."

We left. We threw all of our 'weapons'. We walked past Rookies.

"Anyone else hungry?" Kyra asked.

"Yeah," I said. Bill and Tom nodded.

"To pizza," Kyra said and we walked in.

I walked over to "our seat", Kyra ordered and Bill and Tom went to go wash their hands.

Kyra came over and sat across from me.

"That was fun," I said.

"Yeah, especially with Allison," Kyra laughed, I did, too.

Bill and Tom came over to us. Bill sat next to Kyra and Tom sat next to me. Why would it be any different?

Our pizza came. We ate.

Tom and I finished first. I was starving. I guess he was, too.

I guess we lost track of time because Kayla and Melissa walked in.

"Hey," Mimi said.

"Hi," I said.

They sat down with us.

I was next to the wall, Tom next to me and Mimi next to him.

Bill sat across from me, Kyra was next to him and Kayla was next to her.

"Okay, I seriously don't think this is going to work," I said.

"Why not?" Melissa asked.

"Because being squished in between Tom and a wall isn't comfortable,"

"Fine, be that way," She said, got up and got a chair.

Kayla did the same.

"Thank you," I said.

Kayle and Mimi got pizza and some soda.

"Are we going to have to wait for you two?" Kyra asked. They nodded.

I sighed.

They finished, soon enough.

We walked back to my house.

We sat outside. Why? I don't know, it was cold, though.

"Anyone up for a little truth or truth?" Mimi asked. Oh god.....

"Sure," Kyra said. "I'll go first."

She pondered on who she would pick. I was hoping it wasn't me.

"Julia!" But of course. "What do you think of Tom?"

Of course, again.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"What do you think about him? It's as simple as that. Stop trying to avoid it," Kyra said. She knew me too well.

"Well, he's awesome and perfect," I said.

"You are, too," Tom said and wrapped his arm around me.

"Okay, Okay, we get it. It's an "awww" moment. On with the game," Kyra said. I rolled my eyes.

"Hey, can we go in? It's a bit cold out here," I said. We headed in, finally.

"Okay, T or D, is getting boring. What shall we do, that's more fun?" Melissa asked.

"No snow!" Tom and Bill yelled.

Kyra and I laughed. Kayla and Mimi looked confused.

"It's confuzzled, Julia," Kyra said.

"Stay out of my mind," I said.

"Why? Your mind is interesting,"

"Err... no it's not. Yes because thinking about how Kayla and Mimi look 'confuzzled'," I used air quotes on confuzzled, "is interesting."

"No, I was talking about when you were day dreaming. How we were all on the beach and...." I cut her off.

"Shut up," I said, pushed her and walked away.

"Wait. Kyra can read minds?" Mimi asked.

"No, I'm just making this stuff up. But the whole beach thing was a dream, that she told me about. The confuzzled thing was because she was probably thinking you two looked confused, so I just had to say it," Kyra explained, as if it was a s simple as nothing.

"So, what are we going to do, now?" Kayla asked.

"Umm.... I had an idea. But I lost it. If you see my mind, please return it to me," Kyra said.

I rolled my eyes.

"OMG! Remember our stalkers?" Kyra asked.

"How can I forget?" I asked.

"I dunno. Well I mean out would probably want to forget. I mean, the one almost drowned you, the other was looking at you up and down and the other touched your ass,"

"What?" Tom asked.

"Stupid people in The Great Wolf Lodge," Kyra explained.

"You know, I kinda did want to forget that," I said. Grr... stupid stalkers.

"Well, you know. Random out burst,"

I thought things couldn't get worse. Hehe, I thought wrong.

Katie, Rachel and Allison came through my door. They were covered in egg, whip cream and meat.

"Oh god. Have you three ever heard of showers?" Mimi asked. We laughed.

"Oh shut up. It's because of you, 1,2,3,4, we're reek like this," Rachel said.

"Dumb blond, much? You had to count the four of us?" Kayla asked.

Dumb blond stuff, didn't offend me, cause all my friends aren't blondes, so I dealt.

"Reason you busted through my door?" I asked.

"Revenge!" Allison yelled.

"Err.... How?" Bill asked.

"Um... we don't know, yet. We were kinda hoping Bill and Tom weren't here. Than we would really hurt Kyra and Julia," Katie explained.

Okay, she was a brunette and she just told us their whole plan.

"Um, Katie. You just told us your whole plan," Kyra said.

"Well looks like we'll stay here for a long time," Tom said.

"WE'LL BE BACK!" Allison yelled, ran into a wall, then out the door.

Rachel went out the door, but tripped. Katie ran in a circle then out the door.

"That was confusing..." Kayla said.

"Ehh, it happened before. With the guys. We're you two here?" I asked. Pondered for a minute, "I think you two were here, but I have no clue...."

They laughed.

"How was that funny?" I asked.

They laughed again. Okay creeping me out...

"I'm gonna leave now," I said and left the kitchen and went into the living room.

They are total freaks. I sighed.

My friends.

Kyra- Bestest friend, practically my twin

Mimi- Best friend, very random and disturbing sometimes

Kayla- Best Friend, just awesome, the "Smart One" out of the four of us.

Emily- Friend, doesn't approve of Bill or Tom, but I'll keep her as a friend.

Bill- Like an older brother, I've always wanted.

Tom- Just perfect

* * *

_January came to an end, like all months. January ended with laughs and many very random freaky moments. _

_

* * *

_

**Like it? **

**Next is Febuary, which will be Valentine's Day. **

**I think it'll be about Bill and Kyra. **

**~Julia**

**~ICKY from Kyra. She decided she doesn't like PDA, haha, me is funny!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**


	12. Valentine Day UGH!

**

* * *

It's Kyra and Julia... Stupid Julia make me write stupid Valentine's Day chapter "Not enough Kyra/Bill" GRRRRR**

**Anyways on with the story**

* * *

** Kyra POV**

**February 13th. **

I walked into Julia's house, avoiding mine as usual. She staggered downstairs when she heard me come in. I sighed, closing the door.

"Are you drunk?" my immediate question, I never could trust her alone...

"Noooo, just hyper!" she shrugged as we went up to her room, she staggered, I walked. When we walked in, I walked into her light-puller-thingy.

"Do you have any soda?" I asked, sitting on her bed.

"I don't know," she said. I rolled my eyes and got up, spotting a bouncy ball on the floor. I picked it up and bounced it, hard. Hard enough that it bounced from the floor to her ceiling. I caught it and grinned wickedly. Julia was lying on the bed, so I threw it at the wall next to her. It bounced back at me, so I jumped out of the way, then it landed on the bed. She picked it up and chucked it at the window behind me.

"That didn't sound good," I laughed after something fell on the floor.

"Did anything break?" she asked looking at the floor.

"I don't think so," I laughed.

"Flo-o. Flo-o"

"Floo!"

"Flo-o"

"Floo!"

"What the hell is a flo-o?"

"And a floo?"

Tom and Bill asked, walking in.

"Well I was under the impression a flu was a disease," Tom said.

"Not f-l-u, f-l-o-o," I said smartly.

"And a flo-o?" Bill asked.

"That lies within Julia's mind... unfortunately," I said, looking over at a bouncing Julia. Sometimes she really reminded me of Alice Cullen.

"What's a flo-o?" Tom asked Julia, walking over to her and holding her down.

"That is a very, _very _good question," she said as he hugged her. Bill hugged me as well. I smiled.

"You know what sucks?" I asked them.

"What?" Julia asked.

"Tomorrow is freakin' Valentine's Day," I said sitting on Bill's lap as he sat in the desk chair.

Tom gave me a weird look and I just shrugged. "I don't know. Valentine's Day has always sucked." Julia rolled her eyes. Bill gave me an appraising look when I glanced back at him. "I don't know!"

"Calm down," Tom teased. I got up and grinned.

"MOO COW!" I screamed, running downstairs. "FLOO! FLOO, FLOO, FLOO!!!!" I ran outside screaming floo. Julia came after me, yelling,

"FLO-O, FLO-O!" She ran after me, this time not chasing.

"O.o, I want a doughnut," I said, stopping, grabbing her before she ran past me. Tom and Bill we're coming after us, so we decided to run down to Dunkin' Donuts.

They followed. We stopped outside, giving them puppy-dog faces.

"Pwease," I said, grabbing Bill's hand and pulling him in. Julia grabbed Tom. We ordered our doughnuts, while Bill and Tom paid for them.

I ate mine quickly. "Fwoo," I said with a stuffed mouth.

"I just paid 99 cents for that, no thank you," Tom said, Bill nodded. I rolled my eyes and ran away.

"Nope!" I called over my shoulder.

When we got back to Julia's house, we sat on the couch, contemplating what to do.

"Cookie!" I screamed, running to the closet. I heard three, very audible sighs. I grabbed the box and walked into the living room. No one noticed me so I started flinging cookies at everyone. "I'm a monkey."

"What?" Bill and Julia asked at the same time, ducking from the ever flinging cookies.

"Crap, I'll be right back," I was running low on cookies. I grabbed the marshmallows. I walked back.

"Where did you find those, I had them hidden?" Julia said, eyeing the marshmallows.

"I found them while we were locked in the pantry," I said, and starting throwing cookies AND marshmallows at them. Each one held up a pillow so I tackled them and continued to throw various food articles at them.

"Why were you locked in a pantry... How?" Bill asked grabbing the bags from me. I pouted and sat beside him. He rolled his eyes.

"Weelllll, you see... Barky is very odd and I didn't want him to touch me, so I locked Julia and I in a pantry," I explained. Julia nodded.

"Different, explain to me why we like you guys so much," Tom teased. But I was being a smartass that day.

"Well you see, you get this feeling and at first you don't know what it is. It's usually a physical attraction first, you know-" I was cut off.

"I was being sarcastic! You do NOT need to explain physical attractions," Bill and Tom yelled. I rolled my eyes.

"You know, and then the emotionally feelings. Then you get that physical attraction again and it gets very awkward at first," I said, I was keeping a straight face.

"Kyra, are you giving them the sex talk or something?!" Julia yelled at me.

"Yes, yes I am," I said, still with a straight face. Bill couldn't take it. He clamped his hand over my mouth.

"We're educated," he said.

"How?!" I screeched. Julia beat her head on a pillow.

"Why me?" she moaned.

"What we're you guys so damn popular in Germany that you just had to-" I was cut off, AGAIN, but this time by Tom.

"No, our dad," he said. I grinned.

"You guys are gullible. I was being sarcastic. I wouldn't have explained anything," I grinned, grabbing the cookies throwing one at everyone.

I hit Julia square in the head.

"Ow. Fuck! Why the hell are you throwing stale cookies? At me, too? I'm am your best friend, practically your twin," Julia said. I laughed.

"Yeah, and? They were the only cookies I could find,"

"You know, your the reason there's no food in my house,"

"I know!" I said and ran into the kitchen. I grabbed some gold fish.

Bill came running after me.

"Drop the goldfish, _now_," he said. I scrunched my eyes.

"When did you get so demanding?" I asked.

"Yeah what happened to you?" Tom asked.

Bill smiled and dived at me, grabbing the goldfish. He grinned and kissed my cheek. I smiled and went for the soda. Before anyone could take that from me, I ran outside.

I chugged it, then threw the bottle at Julia.

Tom groaed.

"Here goes major hyperness," he sighed. I nodded quickly. Then took a deep breath before yelling.

"HYPER!" I screamed, running inside. I ran upstairs and held Julia's door closed. I knew I was defenseless from Tom and Bill, but Julia would try first. I started pushing furniture in front of the door. I heard Julia try to open the door. It didn't work. Then Bill and Tom tried. It still didn't work.

I opened the window. I climbed out.

"Kyra, open the door!" Bill called.

"I'm on the roof," I called back.

I heard retreating footsteps then Bill was below me. I waved.

"Hi," I yelled down to him. I stood up and pretended to get ready to jump.

"Do not jump," I sighed and sat on the edge. Tom finally busted into the room.

I groaned as he pulled me back in.

_The day ended with Kyra sleeping over Julia's house and them being VERY hyper. Bill and Tom attempting to stop them._

* * *

**Kyra POV**

**Valentine's Day**

Ugh, great day.

Well at least I was spending it with my boyfriend and friends.

I rolled over. Ouch. I had fallen asleep in the chair. I shifted and got up, Julia was still asleep. Surprise.

I walked to the pantry, one of the cats came out and rubbed on my legs. I sat down and started petting him. It was Meow. I picked him up then grabbed a pop tart. I walked outside in my pajamas. I put Meow on the driveway then walked to Bill's house. I pushed open the door, noticing the cars we're gone. Well they boys were home alone. I walked up to their room and sat on Bill's bed. I ate my pop tart silently.

Tom woke up.

"What are you doing?" he whisper asked.

"Eating a pop-tart, sitting on your brother's bed," I grinned. He rolled over.

"Why?" he asked.

"Julia's asleep and I wanted to be here. I just woke up too."

"Wow."

I smiled as he went back to sleep. I looked back and Bill and folded my legs under me.

I took one of his pillows and leaned back.

I poked Bill's side just to wake him up, then put my face in front of his, sticking my tongue out to scare him.

He woke up and jolted up from one of my pokes, whacking his head into mine. "Owwww..." we moaned in unison.

"What are you doing here... in my bed...?" he asked, slowly.

"Got bored. Now come on, we're going to Julia's house," I said pulling him out of bed. I pulled Tom out as well, then pushed them out of the door in their PJs too.

We walked into Julia's house, she had finally woken up.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" Tom smiled at her.

Bill grinned. "_Happy_ Valentine's Day, be happy... be healthy," he said.

"You're stealing that from the little bee," I rolled my eyes.

"Yup," he grinned.

"Breakfast anyone?" Tom asked.

"Yeah, but Bill's not baking," Julia said, looking pointedly at him.

I giggled and walked to the kitchen, Bill followed.

"Fine, you can help," I teased. "Okie! Get the mix and and the eggs and the milk and all the other stuff we need."

Bill did as I asked. We started making the pancake mix, but Julia walked in.

"I just realized, my house might burn down," She said. I laughed.

"No, I won't do that, besides I need to live somewhere. My house is not an option,"

She sighed and walked away. We went back to making pancakes.

I turned the stove on and put butter and mix on there.

"Why pancakes?" Bill asked.

"Because they taste good," I answered.

We stared at each other for a while.

"The pancakes are burning," He said softly.

"Hmm... what? Wait! WHAT?!" I yelled and turned to see a pancake on fire.

Oh shit. I turned the stove off and thankfully the flames went down.

I sighed.

I finished up the rest of them, not burning them.

"Pancakes!" I yelled.

Julia and Tom walked in.

"You almost lit my house on fire, didn't you?" Julia asked.

"Well, maybe. But I didn't! So ha!"

We started to eat them. I didn't think they were that bad.

"Pretty good," Tom said.

"Hey, did you know that you went through making the mix and stuff all for nothing," Julia said.

"What?" I asked.

"Yea, there's this spray pancake thing in my fridge."

"Okay, it's Valentine's Day, what are we going to do?" Tom said, looking at us all.

I shrugged. "I don't know."

"Same," Bill and Julia said.

"You pick Tom," Julia said. I looked at him expectantly.

"I think we should..."

* * *

**O.o Cliffeyy**

**Kyra is officially avoiding her writing Kyra/Bill PDA mwhahahahaha**

**Julia is yelling at stupid Kyra**

**Bye Bye**


	13. Never Let Kyra Think

**Julia and Kyra here. **

**Oh and I (Julia) tried to give this chapter more PDA than the rest. Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Tom POV **

"I guess we should go to lunch?" I said but made it sound like a question.

"We just ate," Bill said.

"We'll go after, then,"

"Let's disect the hermit crab," Julia said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because it's a little bitch and pinched me,"

"No name calling, Julia. Hermit crabs have feelings too. They are just like us with-" Julia cut Kyra off.

"Kyra, shut up," She said.

"Whatever," Kyra went and picked up the hermit crab, "It looks like a spider."

"Well, keep it away from me,"

"No thanks," She said and was coming closer to Julia with.

"Kyra, put it down," I said.

She finally put the crab down.

"To lunch?" Kyra asked.

"Sure," I said.

We walked out of Julia's house and walked in to town.

Kyra and Julia were in front of us, while Bill and I were in the back.

"Did you get Kyra anything for Valentine's day?" I asked Bill quietly.

"Was I supposed to?" he asked, giving me a damn I'm in trouble look.

"Yeah... But I supposed it's not that bad. I didn't get Julia anything." I said.

"We're screwed," Bill concluded, catching up to Kyra. Suck-up.

I walked up to Julia, putting an arm over her shoulder.

"To Panera!" Kyra yelled, pulling Bill's arm towards the cafe.

Julia grinned, grabbing my arm and pulling me in.

"Should I have bought money?" Julia asked. Kyra rolled her eyes.

"Noooo, that is why we have boyfriends. They pay," she said getting in line. Bill and I sighed.

We all ordered the same thing then sat down. That's I got a brilliant idea.

I grabbed Bill's shirt and pulled him up. Julia and Kyra... and Bill looked confused.

"You guys stay here, Bill and I will be right back," I said pulling him out of the restaurant.

"What? I was about to eat," he said, looking in the window at his food. I rolled my eyes.

"We're going to buy a present... Somewhere... " I thought about it, forgetting we were in a small town.

"The chocolate place. You know that sells flowers too," he said.

"Ah, good idea," I said. We ran down the street and into the store.

"I don't think chocolate is a good idea," I said, looking at the many chocolates.

"Oh well," Bill said, getting some. I was gonna be broke by the end of the week with them.

I picked out some as well then paid. We ran back to Panera. We sat down and immediately began eating. Kyra and Julia watched us like we had two heads.

"Where'd ya go?" Kyra asked, eyeing the chocolate boxes. She had a maniac glint in her eye.

"It was a bad idea," Bill muttered.

"We got something," I said ignoring him.

"What?" Julia said, looking at Kyra then the box. She gave Kyra a look that said calm down. Kyra ignored her, as usual.

"Chocolate," I said. Kyra snatched the box.

"YES!" she said loudly. Maybe too loudly. People turned to stare. "Yes?" they turned away.

"Why me?" Bill laughed. Julia took hers and opened it.

"Chocolate," Julia said.

"Hey Julia," Kyra said, turning to her. Julia looked at her. "Floo!"

"Ugh!" I said, shaking my head.

"Flo-o!"

"Floo!"

"Flo-o!"

"Floo!"

Yoo and Akong started staring at us. **(A/N: Random Insider)**

"What? You never heard of a floo or a flo-o?" Bill asked. They looked away.

We al cracked up laughing.

"Good job, Bill, you actually stood up all of us," Julia said.

"My little brother's growing up," I said.

"Oh, shut up," he said.

Kyra laughed and shoved his shoulder.

"It's okay," she said. She grinned. "Everyone done? Alright, let's go, its not as fun getting hyper in a restaurant."

We got up and walked out.

* * *

**Kyra POV**

I skipped out of the place and up the street, I was about to run across.

"Kyra stop!" someone called out behind me.

"Why?" I whined turning around.

A car zoomed passed.

"That's why," Bill said and came up.

"Oh, make sense," I said and skipped across the street, pulling Bill by the hand.

"Kyra, please stop skipping," Bill pleaded. I sighed and stopped.

"I guess," I said and began running.

Bill ran with me, I ran into a tree. "Owwwwwwwwww."

Tom laughed.

"Hey, meany, you run into it," I said shoving him towards the tree.

"Calm down," he said and veered to the side.

I pouted then walked into Julia's house. I sat on the couch and leaned back. Bill sat on one side and Tom on the other. I leaned my head on Bill's shoulder and turned on the TV.

Julia came in from the kitchen and lied across our laps. I pushed her on the floor and laughed. She got up and sat on the couch. "Thanks."

"Anytime." I grinned and jumped up. "Moo COW! Do NOT FOLLOW ME!" I screamed, running out the door, down the steps and to the sidewalk.

I looked behind me and they were running after me. I grinned and stopped, turning around and running past them again.

"NANANANANANANANANANANANANA...LALALALALALALALALALALALALALALA!" I yelled behind me and ran the other way, then into the street and to the otherside.

I ran down the street, towards town. They couldn't cross, a lot of cars were coming. I laughed and sat down on the sidewalk. I watched them get impatient with the amount of cars then come running over when there was a break.

Bill and Tom picked me up by my hands and feet and brought back to the house.

"NO, the evil hermit crab lives here!" I yelled as the dropped me on the chair. I sat up and crossed my arms.

Julia was laughing, a lot.

"Kyra you are so stupid," she said when she was done laughing.

"Peenk," I said. She began laughing again.

"Do I want to know?" Bill asked, sitting on the arm of the chair, Tom on the couch. Julia sat beside him, vibrating.

Tom put his hand on Julia's arm as she laughed.

"You vibrate," he said, perplexed.

"Yeah, and?" she said.

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"Because she likes to vibrate!" I said and lied down on the chair.

"Do you vibrate?" Bill asked me.

"Nope," I popped the 'p'.

"We're boring," Julia sighed. I nodded.

"What to do?" Bill said, leaning back. Tom shrugged. We were some sight.

I was lying on the chair, with a guy that looked VERY SEXXY, my best friend was lying on the couch with another guy sitting on the floor, that looked also VERY SEXXY.

I took the hermit crab's cage. "I shall call him Spidey," I grinned.

"Spidey?" Julia questioned.

"He looks like a spider," I explained.

"No killing Spidey," Bill said opening the cage.

"Spidey, what a weird name for a hermit crab," Tom was lost in thoughts. Julia hit him in the back of the head.

"What did I do?" he asked, rubbing his head.

"You were talking, aloud," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Oh," he said and dropped his hand.

"Sooooooo bored," I said and picked up the Spidey.

"Put it down," Julia said.

"Why?" I asked, putting it down.

"You're gonna hurt it."

"You woulda dissected it, but I am a good person and stopped you."

"No, I was joking. Sorta..."

"Wow."

"You were going to dissect Spidey?" Tom asked, looking at her.

"No," she said, grinning.

"Evil," Bill laughed.

Just then....

.................................................

........................................

................................

.........................

.....................

................

..........

......

....

...

..

.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

A ROCK FLEW THROUGH THE WINDOW (Floo)

"What the fuck?" Julia asked, ducking under a pillow for the glass, Tom rolled to the side.

"Haha, we got you now!" A voice called from outside. Bill and Tom stood up.

"It's Stam."

"You mother-" I started. Bill stopped me. I ran outside and they followed. Bill held me back.

"You mofos! You just threw a rock through a window. You idiots!" I screamed. Julia called the police.

They came down the street in minutes. Bill was still restraining me as to not beat the living shit out of them while the police were here.

Julia explained what happened.

"And the rock hit my head," she said. She rubbed the back of her head and Tom rolled his eyes. I sat on the wall and shook my head.

"Who's paying for the window?" I asked.

"Them," Bill said as if it was obvious.

"Oh, okie!" I said. I was hyper.

Damn.... It started to snow.

"Maybe we should go in," I said, getting snowed on.

We went inside.

"Okie! It is 5:30, what we doing?" I asked.

"I dunno," Julia said.

"Hang on, we'll be right back," Tom said, taking Bill.

* * *

**Bill POV **

Tom took me out of the kitchen and into the living room.

"What?" I asked.

"Kiss her," Tom said.

"Wait, what?" I was confused.

"Kiss Kyra. On the lips," I looked at him, "Bill, you know you want to."

"Yes, but, I don't know," I sighed.

We walked back into the kitchen.

"Hmm, what was that about?" Kyra asked.

"Nothing," I said.

"You do know we heard every word of it," Julia said.

"You did?" Tom asked.

Julia and Kyra nodded.

"I say we leave them alone," Julia said, grabbing Tom's arm, and walked out of the kitchen.

Kyra stared at me. I pulled her close to me and kissed her.

It felt, I can't describe it, but awesome.

"Happy Valentine's Day," I whispered.

"Happy, happy indeed," She said.

We walked into the living room, where we found Julia and Tom. In a make-out session, I might add.

They were sitting on the couch and Julia was leaning against the arm, with Tom on the side of her.

They didn't seem to notice us at all.

Kyra sat down on the couch. "Hiya," she exclaimed.

They broke away from their kiss, "Hi," Julia said.

"Are you hyper?" Tom asked. Kyra nodded, "Oh great."

"So what are we going to do?" I asked.

"I don't know. Haven't you learned yet that whenever someone asks, 'What do we do?' the answer is always 'I don't know.'" Julia said.

"Julia, where's your iPod?" Kyra randomly asked.

"Upstairs, in my room," Julia replied.

Kyra ran upstairs and moments later she came back down with Julia's iPod.

"Nice wallpaper," She said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It says, 'You change my world with just one SMILE. You took my heart away with just one KISS.' I think we all know who it's about," Kyra said.

"Yeah and your point?" Julia asked.

"I'm just saying the obvious."

Julia rolled her eyes, Tom smiled. I laughed.

"Hey, do you have any food?" Kyra asked.

"I dunno. There's pizza in the freezer," Julia said.

"PIZZA!" Kyra yelled, got up from the couch and ran into the kitchen.

I followed her, Tom and Julia followed me.

"What'd you do to her?" Tom asked me.

"Nothing," I said.

"Yes, cause that explains why she's so hyper."

"Natural Hyperness. You don't have to be hyper off anything it;s just natural," Julia said.

"Yes, and you get it all the time. Well maybe it's because we have a lot of soda," Kyra said, putting a pan pizza in the toaster oven.

I sighed. I really don't think Kyra's ever calm. Julia's calm, at sometimes.

Then we heard a loud beep.

It was like a hurricane watch or something.

Julia went into the living room and turned off to TV.

"And that was?" Kyra asked.

"Hurricane Warning," Julia said.

"What hurricane now?"

"Hurricane Bill."

"Oh."

"Yea."

"DAMN! We are so boring!" Kyra shouted.

"Whatever," Julia said and walked somewhere.

Tom and I were confused.

"Okay! 1. It's us. 2. She went on the computer. And, 3. I dunno," Kyra explained.

Then we heard loud music.

"Shut up! You stupid gayass computer. Stupid iTunes. Shut up!" Julia yelled.

Kyra walked and we followed.

"What?" Julia asked.

"Your yelling at your computer, again," Kyra said.

"Yea, I know. I tend to do that often."

"What song?" I asked.

"Welcome to My Life- Simple Plan."

"You know, it's very unfortable with the four of us in here," Tom said. He was aginst the wall.

"I'll make room," Kyra said and sat down on Julia.

"Kyra! Get off me," Julia said.

"No, but I do think we should have a pile on Julia."

"It's a bit weird for guys to sit on girls, usually it's the other way around," I said.

"I say we don't and my chair is going to break," Julia said.

"Are you saying I'm fat?" Kyra asked.

"No, I just don't think this chair wouldn't be able to support you, Bill, Tom and myself,"

"Well, I'm sorry, not all of can be 95 pounds," Kyra said and got up.

* * *

**Julia POV **

Kyra pulled me out of the computer room and dragged me up stairs.

"Oh shit," I heard from downstairs.

Kyra blocked the door.

"What the hell are ya doing?" I asked.

"Keeping you away from them," Kyra said.

"Why?"

"Because."

I sighed. The window was always and optoin...

"Don't you dare even think about jumping, Julia!" Kyra yelled.

I sighed. I tried moving some of the furniture.

I could hear Bil and Tom outside my door.

Then suddenly Kyra picked me up.

"Kyra! Put me down!" I yelled.

"Okay!" She shouted and dropped me, right on the floor.

"Owww. You bitch."

Bill and Tom finally got the door opened.

I got up from the floor and went downstairs, Tom followed me.

Kyra had a different way a transportation. Bill was carrying her. I thought it was pretty funny.

"Bill, put me down!" She yelled.

They sat down in the chair. I smelt something.... burning.

"Kyra? Did you take the pizza out of the toaster oven?" I asked.

"Oh SHIT!" She yelled and ran into the kitchen. She walked back in. "The pizza is okay, just a little burnt."

I rolled my eyes. Tom put his arm around me and kissed my forehead.

"You know I was thinking-" Kyra was cut off.

"You think?" Tom asked.

"Yes. Anyway, I was thinking that-" I vut her off this time.

"Okay, since you can think, think before you say something stupid," I said.

She thought for 30 seconds.

"Okay, I don't think it's stupid." She said.

"Are you sure it's not stupid?" Bill asked.

"Yes. Now I was thinking that since you teo, are like always all over each other," I knew where this was going, "that you two should have the sex talk."

I hid my face in a pillow.

"That is why you should never think again," I said.

* * *

**From Bill's POV down, is where I wrote (Juliz) **

**Don't ya just love Kyra? **

**My Question: **

**Who's your favorite person in the story? Like their personality. **

**~Julizz**


	14. Every Party Has Tears

**Julia is here.**

**And I'm writing this chapter, which I should have Kyra here but you know.**

* * *

**March 21st 12:00am**

**Kyra POV**

I was at Julia's, like the usual. Her phone started ringing

_Do you know the enemy?_

_Do you know your enemy?_

_Well, gotta know the enemy._

She picked up.

"Hello?"

I stared at her.

"Okay, one moment," Julia said and handed me the phone.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hi," I very familiar voice said.

"Reason your calling me at Midnight?" I asked.

"To wish you a happy birthday."

"Weren't you and Tom just with us?"

"Ja."

"What's wrong with you Bill?"

"Nothing. The question is what's wrong with you?"

"Let's see. My best friend and I get really hyper and we are dating people in a band from Germany."

"What's wrong with that?" Bill asked.

"Because we will destroy the world with hyperness," I said.

"No, dating us."

"Oh. Well nothing at all."

"So anyways, Happy Birthday, my love," Bill said, I smiled.

"Why, thank you," I said.

"Err Tom wants to talk to Julia." I sighed and handed the phone back to Julia.

She went into a different room.

We weren't hyper. Then again, we weren't exactly calm either.

I stared up at the ceiling.

O.O Spider Go Rawr!!!!!

Ekkkk!!!! It's going to eat me. Holy crap, it's huge.

Julia came back into the room.

"Because I said so," She said.

I was confuzzled. Then, I realized she was still on the phone.

"I'm hanging up on you now. Love you, bye," Julia said and apparently hung up on Tom.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"If I told you I would have to kill you," She replied.

Her phone started ringing again.

"Let me guess, it's Tom?" I said, she nodded.

She pushed one of the side buttons to make it stop ringing.

"Not picking up?" I asked.

"Well, I dunno."

"Just pick up."

"Fine," Julia said and went into the other room, again.

That spider's going to eat me.

AHHH!!! It's dropping down from the ceiling. Holy shit, it's huge.

I kept my eyes on the spider and tried to run out.

I hit the wall.

"Owwww," I said.

"What the hell, Kyra?" Julia asked.

"I ran into the wall. But if it was you, you would've said 'The wall ran into me.'" I answered.

She laughed.

"Soo, what's happening?" I asked.

"Bill took the phone and started spilling some secret about Tom. Tom attacked him. Now, Bill's running from Tom," Julia said.

"I meant what's happening today, not what happened on the phone," I said.

"Oh well, it's your birthday," She said and walked over by the front door, "and, I think I just saw Bill and Tom run down the street."

"Who runs around at midnight?"

"Us and them."

"Oh, right," I said.

"Well since my parents are out, we're having a little party. No boys allowed, though. 'Cause I think that'd be kinda funny," Julia said.

"Is that what you and Tom we're fighting about?" I asked.

"We weren't fighting and yes."

"Oh, you know you two were fighting. I could hear _both _of you yelling. When we see them tomorrow, he'll make up, by making out with you," I said.

"Is it that predictable?" She asked. I nodded.

"We should get some sleep," I yawned.

"Okay, you can go to sleep, I don't think I can," Julia said.

I went upstairs, to her room, and fell asleep.

* * *

**Julia POV**

I was up all night. Okay, that proves it, I'm nocturnal.

Bill and Tom walked into my house.

"Hey," They said.

"Hi," I said.

"You seem tired," Bill said.

"Up all night. Which proves I am nocturnal," I said. They laughed.

"Kyra sleeping?" Bill asked.

"I dunno, probably but I have no clue."

Bill went upstairs and I looked at Tom.

"Why?" He asked.

"Why what?" I asked, pretending not to know.

"Julia," He sighed, "you know what I'm talking about."

"I don't know. It's just one night."

"If you two are still fighting, I'm going to hurt you," Kyra yelled from upstairs.

"I told you we weren't fighting," I yelled back.

"Mhm. 'Cause that's why I could hear the both of you yelling from the phone in a different room. Why you wouldn't pick up the phone when he called abck. Why we can both hear you two now. That makes perfect sense." Kyra said, walking down stairs. With Bill following her.

"Its true," Bill said.

"Just kiss and make up," Kyra said, pushing me into Tom.

We did. I stared into his eyes.

_"Ich liebe dich" _He whispered.

Although I didn't know much German, I knew that.

"I love you, too." I whispered.

"So anyway, what are we doing?" Kyra asked.

"I dunno," I said.

"SPIDER! HOLY CRAP IT'S THE ONE THAT ALMOST ATTACKED ME THIS MORNING!" Kyra yelled.

"Is that why you ran into the wall?" I asked.

"Yessss." I rolled my eyes.

"Come on, we're going to lunch." Bill said.

"Ok! But we have to get dressed first, come on J-U-L-I!" Kyra shouted, except she forgot a letter, "A!"

She grabbed me and we ran upstairs.

"You know if your not happy, I'm going to firck'n hurt you," Kyra threatened me.

"I don't know, I'm not in a happy mood," I said walking down stairs. I changed into black skinny jeans and a Dr. Pepper shirt.

I was now looking for one of my converse.

"Your cat's sleeping in it," Tom said.

"What?" I asked.

"Your other shoe, your cat's sleeping in it."

"Where?"

"Your shoe."

"No, where is my shoe?"

"Oh, in the kitchen."

I found my shoe with Patriot inside, I took him out. I put my shoe on and we started walking out of my house.

Kyra and I sat in our normal spots, while Tom and Bill ordered the food.

"Yours usually always happy. Your always happy when your with us or just Tom, when he kisses you or just smiles at you. So why aren't you now?" Kyra asked me.

"I don't know," I said. I did have my reasons.

"You know, I was wondering the same thing," Bill said as he sat down.

Tom came over with the food. "Is it because of that note?" He found it?

"What note?" Kyra asked.

"Well when they threw the rock last month, they attached a note to it," I said.

"What'd it say?" Bill asked.

"A bunch of crap that shouldn't matter," Tom said.

We ate our pizza, but didn't talk to much.

"Don't stress about it. I'm fine," I said.

"OMB! Stressed backwards is Desserts!" Kyra shouted.

"Only you would shout that," I said.

"OMB?" Tom and Bill asked.

"Well it stands for-" Kyra put her hand over my mouth. I still tried to talk, though, "mo my Mill."

"Julia, shut up," Kyra said.

"Mlet more mpand poff my mouth. Pi'll bite moo," I tied to say _'Get your hand off my mouth. I'll bite you. _It didn't go to well.

"What kind of language is that?" Tom asked.

"Pits menglish, pits just uber pard moo malk pith a pand mover more mouth," I meant to say _It's English, it's just super hard to talk with a hand over your mouth._

"If I take my hand off your mouth, then you'll say something stupid," Kyra said.

"Pi mever bay momthing mupid," _I never say something stupid. _If I bite her she'll bite me.

"Do you hear what your saying now? Sounds pretty stupid, if you ask me."

"How do you know what she's saying?" Bill asked.

"I just do," Kyra smiled.

I bit her.

"Ow...." She said as she took her hand off my mouth. I bolted for my house.

I didn't turn around to see her, just kept running.

I turned around once, but only to see Bill and Tom, running up the street.

Ahead of me, was Kyra.

But, wha, how? I didn't know and I knew I was in trouble so I shouted the first thing that came to mind.

"OMB is Oh My Bill!"

"Hiya, Julia. Now your probably wondering how I got infront of you," Kyra said.

"Yea," I said.

"Well I ran across the street, then when you looked back I ran back across to where I am now."

Tom and Bill came running up behind me, out of breathe.

"Don't...... do..... anything.... stupid......" Tom said, or tried to say.

"Oh, I won't. Today is my birthday, so I'll let her go," Kyra said.

"What?" I asked.

"Let's watch a movie!" Kyra exclaimed and ran inside.

"No.... running......" Bill said.

We walked inside and Tom and Bill plopped themselves on the couch, I sat between them.

Kyra was putting some movie in.

"Okay! I got it!" She yelled.

"What movie?" I asked.

"You'll see. But you know it's that Sorority Row or whatever."

"What? Kyra when we were in the movie theater we were getting freaked out by the preview!" I yelled.

"Yes and that's what Tom and Bill are for."

I sighed. We get freaked out in the theater and what does she do? She puts it on. Wait! Why do I even have this movie?

I was lost in my train of thoughts because I think I started talking aloud...

"This is exactly why she put this on," I said.

"Julia, you're talking aloud, again," Kyra said as she sat down on the other side of Bill.

"Now, why is she putting this on?" Tom asked me.

"Well it's quite simple, really. See we watch the movie. Kyra and I get freaked. You guys tell us it's okay and comfort us," I said.

"Actually I just kinda wanted to watch this movie, but I like your thinking, Julia," Kyra said. I sighed.

"We can go by your plan, if you want," Tom whispered. I couldn't help but smile

**~One Movie Later~**

Kyra and I were freaked out. I knew this was a bad idea. Probably like the Mountain Dew.... That was nothing but bad.

I think Kyra had her face in a pillow, but I wasn't sure.

"Kyra, I hate you," I said.

"I think I hate me, too. But your the ones that didn't stop me," Kyra said.

"Whatever," I sighed.

I got up and went into the kitchen, to get a poptart, I think.

That's when someone put their hands on my shoulders and I flipped.

"BOO!" They yelled. It was Kyra, being Kyra. I screamed.

"What the frick, Kyra? Trying to give me a heart attack?" I asked/yelled. My heart was racing.

"Well, I thought it was funny," Kyra said. Bill and Tom walked in.

"What happened?" Bill asked.

"Oh, just Kyra trying to scare me half to death. But other than that, nothing," I said.

"Oh," Bill said.

I looked at the clock, it was already 4:30. Wasn't something happening at 4:30?

Oh Sheeet!

"You two have to leave," I said to Bill and Tom.

"Why?" Tom asked.

"What I told you last night one the phone. Just go," I said.

"Just go. I don't want to hear you two fight, again," Kyra said.

They finally left. Lalalalalalalala

*Ding Dong* Door bell!

I walked over there, to see Kayla and Mimi outside.

"Hiya!" I said as I opened the door.

"Hyper?" Melissa asked. **[A/N if you haven't figured it out. Mimi and Melissa are the same person. Duh]**

"No. I almost had a heart attack though," I said as we walked into the kitchen.

"Why?" Kayla asked.

"Because I jumped up behind her after we watched a scary movie," Kyra said.

"Yea," I said.

"Where's Bill and Tom?" Mimi asked.

"I kicked them out."

"Why?"

"'Cause if my parents come home, which is very unlikely, they wouldn't be happy to see us with boys."

"You haven't told them?"

"No. I'm not allowed to date anyone until 10th grade. They don't know. They never knew anything," I said.

"When are you going to tell them?" Kayla asked.

"When I move out," Kyra said. I nodded.

* * *

**Bill POV**

We were back at our house, bored.

"Okay, I say we go spy on them," Tom said.

"What?" I asked.

"We're going to go spy on them. Besides you didn't give Kyra her present."

The present. It was nothing, just a song I wrote for her.

I was being pulled outside by Tom. We found a window and stayed low.

"They'll find us," I said.

"Sssshhhhhh......" Tom said.

I sighed. We could barely hear anything.

This was going to end disastrous.

"What are they saying?" Tom asked.

I listened more carefully.

"Well, Julia just said how she doesn't like you and she always loved me more," I made up.

"Shut the fuck up," Tom yelled.

"Sssshhhhhh......." I mocked.

"Would you?" Tom pushed me.

* * *

**Third Person POV**

"Hey, Julia, do you feel like your being watched?" Kyra asked.

"Yes. OMT, that movie is coming back to my mind. Grr, I still hate you," Julia said.

"OMT?" Melissa asked.

"Yes, Oh My Tom."

"What was this movie about?" Kayla asked.

"Well it was about this guy-" Kyra was cut off.

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT! LALALALALALA!" Julia screamed.

"Umm I think we are being watched. Look over by the window," Mimi said.

They went to the second floor, right above that window, and looked down.

"Holy Sheeetttt, it's Bill and Tom," Julia said.

"Payback?" Kayla asked, Julia nodded.

MEANWHILE

"Where'd they go?" Tom asked.

"I don't know. I was on the ground. Why? Because I was pushed by my lovely brother," Bill said.

"Oh, you know I love you."

"Whatever," Bill looked back up at the window, "They're coming downstairs."

They both looked at the window, to find Mimi and Kayla to come down first.

Julia and Kyra came down, in really short shorts and skimpy little tank tops.

"Do you think they know?" Bill asked.

"How should I know?" Tom asked.

MEANWHILE

"They saw us," Julia said.

"How do you know?" Kayla asked.

"I heard them. They aren't exactly quiet."

The phone rang and Julia went to go pick it up.

"Hello?" She asked.

_"Hey, Julia. Look I'm sorry but we can't come home tonight. I know it's been a month but we just can't find a flight." _Julia's dad said.

"Oh. When will you come home?"

_"Not for another week or two. Your mother might want to move here, too."_

"Really? She like Washington that much?" Her parents and brother were in Seattle, Washington.

_"Yes. We'll I have to go. Bye, love you."_

"Love you, too."

Julia hung up and went back over to her friends.

Even though she didn't want her parents in her life, she missed her dad.

"Everything alright?" Mimi asked.

"Um, yea. Just my parents aren't coming home tonight," Julia answered and she knew the tears we're building up. "I think I'm going to change back to my regular clothes."

She ran upstairs and changed, but didn't come down. She was looking at the picture of her dad.

MEANWHILE

"Where'd she go?" Tom asked.

"Up stairs," Bill answered.

"She's been gone for what, 10 minutes?"

"About."

"Come on, let's go inside," Tom said walking up the sidewalk, on the side of the house.

They walked in.

"Hey," They said.

"Bill? Tom? What are you doing here?" Kyra asked.

"Um, you know, just checking in," Bill said.

"Oh. Well Julia's upstairs," Melissa said.

Tom went upstairs and Bill stayed downstairs, with the girls.

* * *

**Like it?**

**March 21st- Kyra's birthday. Mark your calenders! (Just kidding)**

**Q:**

**What's your favorite part of this chapter? Of this story?**

**~Julia**


	15. Marshmallow Wars

**Kyra and Julia here. We don't own Tokio Hotel. **

**But we did call them on their Birthday! **

**To continue with Kyra's birthday... **

* * *

**Julia POV**

I sat down on my bed with my dad's picture in my hand. Someone opened the door, but I didn't bother looking up, I knew who it was.

"You okay?" Tom asked, sitting beside me.

"Does it look like I'm okay?" I asked sarcastically. It was rhetorical but Tom answered,

"Well not really," he said. I rolled my eyes and leaned back on the wall.

"It was rhetorical, dimwit," I said. Tom smiled slightly and put his arm around my shoulders. I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"What happened, been happening...?"

"My dad's been gone for a month and he's across the country, in Washington. I haven't seen him since they left, but still," I sighed.

"Oh... wow..." was apparently all Tom could articulate.

"Yeah."

"TOM! OH TOMMI!" someone called from downstairs. It was either Kyra or Bill.

"Damn him," Tom said. I guess it was Bill. "Ten minutes. Sometimes, he just needs to shut up for TEN MINUTES!" he yelled the last part.

"Now!" Bill yelled back and I heard someone coming upstairs. Kyra barged in and I hid my face in a pillow and held onto the bed.

"I'll never go!" I yelled.

"Oh, I don't care bout you right now, I need _Tommi_," she teased. After that I heard a yell, Tom's and a few muffled swears, Kyra.

I heard a thump, then something heavy dragging across the floor.

"Kyra! Drop Tom, now," I yelled getting up before she could drag him down the stairs while he held a chair and a rug.

"Fine," she sighed, dropped Tom's legs and skipped downstairs.

I rolled my eyes and helped Tom up. We walked downstairs while Tom grumbled something incoherent and probably VERY rude.

"Where's your guitar? I know you keep one here, Tom," Bill said getting up. I raised my eyebrows, why did Tom need his guitar at Kyra's party.

"BRB," Tom said and walked to the basement. He came up with an acoustic guitar. Bill grinned.

* * *

**Kyra POV**

Well now I'm just _so fucking confused.  
_

Why did Tom need his guitar and why is Bill grinning like an idiot.

"Birthday present," Bill said, acknowledging my confused face.

"Which is?" I asked, appraising Tom tuning his guitar and Bill still grinning like an idiot.

"A song."

"NO WAY!"

"Yes way," Mimi countered. I shot her a death glare then sat on the couch.

"Empty streets  
I follow every breath into the night  
The wind so cold  
The sun has frozen  
The world has lost its light  
I carry your picture  
Deep in me  
Back to you  
Over 1000 seas  
Back to us  
Don't you lose your trust and your belief  
Just trust me

We have to go 1000 oceans wide  
1000 dark years when time has died  
1000 stars are passing by  
We have to go 1000 oceans wide  
1000 times against an endless tide  
We'll be free to live our life

I know somewhere  
We'll find a little place for you and me  
It all turned out  
A different way  
Can't feel the pulse  
In our veins  
So weak today  
We'll let our heartbeat  
Guide us through the dark  
Just trust me

We have to go 1000 oceans wide  
1000 dark years when time has died  
1000 stars are passing by  
We have to go 1000 oceans wide  
1000 times against an endless tide  
We'll be free to live our life

There's nothing and no one we'll miss  
And one day we'll look back with no regrets

1000 oceans wide  
1000 endless years have died  
1000 oceans wide  
1000 stars are passing by  
Passing by

Please don't drift away from me  
Please don't drift away from me

We have to go 1000 oceans wide  
1000 dark years when time has died  
1000 stars are passing by  
We have to go 1000 oceans wide  
1000 times against an endless tide  
Then we'll be free

Please don't drift away from me  
Please don't drift away from me

1000 oceans wide."

"Wow..." I breathed.

"I want a song," Mimi whined.

"Girlfriend's only," Tom said.

"Then where's mine?" Julia asked.

"In my mind, birthday presents," he said. I laughed and gave Bill a hug.

"Thank you."

"Welcome."

"Pile on Bill!" Tom yelled. I grinned and tackled Bill down. I felt people topple over me.

"Can he breath?" Kayla asked.

"Bill?" I asked, poking his cheek.

"Yeah," he said quietly, barely breathing.

I laughed and looked up at Tom the best I could. "Reason?"

"I wanted to stay upstairs, 3 crazy girls and Bill," Tom explained.

"That reminds me, the 'talk'" I grinned. Julia groaned and Bill laughed. I rolled off and since everyone was a top me, they fell off too. Bill smiled in thanks.

"What talk?" Mimi asked.

"The s-e-x talk," I spelled it out to act saintly.

Kayla rolled her eyes as did Bill.

"How about tomorrow, when our friends are gone?" Julia suggested.

"But theres a tonight," I countered.

"I'm thirteen"

"Oh... yeah..." I thought then shrugged. "We're still gonna have the talk."

"Who needs parents when you have Kyra," Bill muttered.

"Someone needs to cook," Julia said.

Kayla and Mimi laughed.

"Alright, enough bashing the birthday girl and her boyfriend," Kayla said. I jumped up to put a movie in.

"What are you putting in?" Mimi asked.

"Hmm..." I looked through her movies, "how does... The Tigger Movie!"

"Oh no," Bill and Tom _and _Julia groaned. Hm, I would have thought she was used to me by now.

"But Tigger's cool," I put on my pout. Tom laughed at... something...

"What?" I asked.

Julia jumped up and whispered to me,

"You're clothes." I looked down._ Oh shit_

I looked away from them and ran upstairs to change.

When I came back down I was in a pair of sweats and a tee-shirt.

I sat down beside Bill and put on the movie.

"The wonderful thing about Tiggers  
Is Tiggers are wonderful things.  
Their tops are made of rubbers  
The bottoms are made of springs.  
They're  
Bouncy,  
Flouncy,  
Trouncy,  
Pouncy,  
Fun, fun, fun, fun, FUN!!!  
The wonderful thing about Tiggers  
Is I'm the only one  
I'm the only one!" I sang with the movie, swaying back and forth.

"Really Kyra?" Tom asked. I threw a pillow at him and nodded.

"You know the Tigger song?" Bill questioned. I nodded as if it was the most obvious thing.

"Bill... It's Kyra, you should know that," Julia said. Mimi laughed and Kayla nodded.

"Oh shuttup," I said and starting bouncing up and down.

The movie ended, so pretended to cry.

"Kyra, you're crying," Kayla raised her eyebrows as Bill said this.

"Its just... so *sniff* sad. I mean, he has no family... then the try to be his family... but they SUCK! Then he goes out, in the cold," I hung my head and shook it. I wiped away the tears slowly. Tom was shocked.

Mimi laughed when I threw her a smirk, so they looked over at her. She composed herself. I looked up at them and laughed.

"You morons!"

Tom began laughing as he realized it was a joke but Bill just stared at me. Julia shook her head.

"It was a joke," I gave him a small hug. "I'm sorry," I put on a puppy-dog face and he grinned.

"Alright, I forgive you."

"Julia! Do you have any soda?" I asked, getting hyper.

"Yes, but no," was the answer. I ran into the kitchen and found Mountain Dew right away.

"YES!!!!!" I screamed.

"Oh sheeeettt," Julia said.

"Dude, do you remember your Mountain Dew spazz?" I asked walking back into the living room.

"Yes. How could I forget?"

"I don't know. But it was hilarious!"

"No, it wasn't."

"Yes, it was."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Julia, shut up! Yes it was!" I yelled.

"What happened?" Mimi asked.

"Well-" I started but was cut off by Julia.

"It was nothing," She said.

"It doesn't sound like it was nothing," Bill said.

"Well, we both had Mountain Dew and-" I started to explain, but I saw a spray bottle. "Never mind, it wasn't that funny."

I ran over and grabbed the spray bottle. I laughed, very evily.

"Kyra, put the spray bottle down," Mimi said.

"No thanks, but you can join my team. Wake up Kayla, too," I instructed.

Melissa woke Kayla up and we ran outside. It was dark out, but I didn't care.

"So what are we doing?" Kayla asked.

"Well, I have a spray bottle," I said.

"We know that," Mimi said.

"Yes, but we will win the war!" I shouted. They looked like I was crazy.

"So let me get this straight. It's you, Mimi and I verses Julia, Tom and Bill? And, we're going to spray them with water?" Kayla asked.

"Yessssss."

"I thought you would've wanted Bill on your team." Mimi said.

"Well, I saw Kayla and I said her name, so just go with it and don't ask me questions," I said. Grr... Can't they just shut up and listen?

"What do you think they're doing now?" Kayla asked.

"Well, I bet they're confused. Julia and Tom are probably making out and Bill's looking in disgust."

"How do you know?" Melissa asked.

"Stop asking questions! They probably are."

I opened the spray bottle and dumped the water on her head.

"What the.... O.O butterfly!" I think Mimi has ADD.

"ADD much, Mimi?" Kayla asked her.

"What oh, so anyway, why did you dump water on my head?" She said.

"Cause the hyperness got back in me!" I shouted, not realizing it was 10:30 at night.

"SHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" We heard the neighbor yell.

We walked back into the house and I re-filled the spray bottle.

Kayla and Mimi came back in form the living room.

"Damn... you were right," Melissa said.

"Bout what?" I asked.

"About Julia and Tom making out and Bill looking in disgust. I think you are blonde."

"Hey!"

"Just stating it."

"What were we talking about?" I asked.

"Um, I dunno."

"Anywho, spray bottle's under sink. Fill 'em up with water and go spray them. Pick a target."

"Huh?" Melissa asked. I sighed.

"Fill up the spray bottle's and then choose a victim," I explained.

"Oh. Well then, I choose Bill," Kayla said.

"Tom," was Mimi's answer.

"Good. Cause I wanted to drench Julia in water anyway," I laughed.

"How'd you get hyper?" Kayla asked.

"I dunno," My voice sounded really high, "Ohmigod, spider! Ohmigod I must be hyper cause I just said 'ohmigod'."

"Hmm... you shoulda said OMB, then it could be oh my Bill because he IS your boyfriend, but yeah," Mimi grinned

"Ooo, good point," I grinned then walked slowly into the house. Kayla and Mimi followed. In the living room, Bill looked awkward, watching TV, as Tom and Julia were making out. "Scream... Aim... Fire!"

We screamed and began random fire with out spray bottles.

"Holy SHEEEET!" Julia screamed and jumped away from Tom. I laughed evilly. Bill jumped up and grabbed one of the spray bottles from me. He sprayed Mimi and Kayla, then me, then Tom.

I grinned and closed in on Julia. I unscrewed the cap and cornered her. Tom was cornered as well, so I was safe. I dumped it on her head, then ran away. Bill was right behind me and we went outside, into the dark. I frowned, I hated the dark. "You okay?" Bill questioned.

"I don't like the dark, its scary. One time when I was home alone, I stayed upstairs, on my bed with a laptop and a teddy-bear. I got hungry, so I beelined downstairs at two AM and got some food. All with the teddy-bear and blanket in hand," I told him, matter of factly (**True story. Kyra did. I made Julia stay on AIM) "**And just forget I ever said that, quite embarrassing and I will hurt you if you tell anyone."

"I won't tell anyone," he crossed his heart. I rolled my eyes and waited for Julia to come after us. She did, with an angry Tom as well. I scrunched up my face.

"We're in deep shit, I hope you know!" I grinned, then ran away. "¡Mierda santa! Estamos en problema. ¡Sálveme!"I screamed in Spanish. (_Holy crap! We're in trouble. Save me!_)

"What?" Julia asked, stopping to think. Tom slipped on the wet grass and Bill ran behind me.

"Figure it out. And Bill, _real _manly," I grinned and Tom got up, we ran... again. It was two AM, I was beginning to wonder why no police were coming when... I heard sirens.

We all looked at each other and ran inside. We got some pillows and blankets, locked the door, turned on a movie and pretended to be asleep. Someone knocked on the door so I got up slowly, as to pretend I was asleep. I rubbed my eyes and looked through the window at them. I opened the door.

"Yes?"

"We have a noise complaint for this address," they said.

"My friends and I were asleep, for my party. I may have rolled on the remote or something," I gestured inside to my 'groggy' friends. Bill sat up and watched us carefully. Well that looked out. 2 guys and 4 girls. "My birthday."

Julia got up and came over. "Sorry, I was just outside, there was someone in my yard."

"Who?"

"I don't know.

"Well, may we go back to sleep now?" I asked impatiently. The second one nodded, I slammed the door.

Tom peaked up and started to laugh.

"Someone was in my yard," he mimicked a high pitched voice. Julia threw... something at him. "Those are keys!" I laughed.

"I do not sound like that," she mumbled angrily but went to sit beside him anyway. I laughed and sat on Bill, by accident.

"Get off my legs," Bill said and laughed.

"No," I grinned and leaned back, resting my head on his stomach.

"Wow Kyra," Julia said.

"Look who's talking Ms-Have-To-Kiss-Tom-Fudging-Kaulitz-All-The-Fudging-Time!" I grinned and looked up at Bill. I patted his hair. Mimi rolled her eye.

"Kyra, you are really odd," she said. I shrugged,

"It's true..." I muttered.

"So not!" Julia said back.

"Is!"

"Not!"

"Is!"

"Not!"

"Is!"

"Not!"

"Is!"

"Not!"

"Just shut up!" Kayla yelled.

"Fine," I muttered.

"Wow..." Tom laughed.

"Oh shuttup Tom, you need to kiss Julia all the time as well," I said and grinned. "Me llamo Kyra. ¿Come te llamos?"

"Me llamos Julia, coma estas?" Julia replied, we decided to play with Bill and Tom a bit, they didn't know Spanish.

"Moy bien. Y tu?"

"Asi-asi."

"Fresco."

"What the fluck?" Bill asked.

"Dude just curse!" Tom yelled. "Sugar, fluck, seriously?"

"Fine, what. The. Fuck?"

"Spanish," Mimi grinned.

"Really?" Tom said sarcastically.

"Yeah, really," I said.

"I thought it was French," Julia threw in. Sarcastic, again.

"Oh. I thought it was German," Kayla smiled.

"GOD! What did you say?" Bill asked, throwing up his arms. I stared up at him, for I was still on his legs.

"Spanish stuff," I said, annoying Tom to no end.

"Yes, we understand Spanish. What does it mean in English?" he asked.

"Look it up," Julia said as if it was obvious.

I shrugged and picked up the remote.

"The wonderful thing about Tiggers are-" Bill placed his hand over my mouth. I grinned and bit his hand. He pulled it away and looked at me. "What?"

"You bit me?" he asked/said/yelled.

"Yeah and I bite Julia all the time. Problem?" I asked.

"Wow..." Tom said... AGAIN.

"Not at all," he said sarcastically. I grinned and sat up against him again.

I looked over and Mimi and Kayla. They had fallen asleep.

"What do you want to do?" Julia asked. I shrugged, Bill shrugged and Tom... he went to the kitchen.

He came back with marshmallows.

"Marshmallow wars!" I yelled, jumping off Bill, "accidently" kneeing him where the sun don't shine.

"Damn you Kyra!" he yelled. I looked at him innocently then dragged Mimi by her blanket to the dining room. Julia grabbed Kayla and pulled her in as well.

I went back and got a bag of marshmallows. "Bill is on my team!" I yelled and grabbed his hand. I dragged him to the pantry to devise a plan. I flicked on the light and pushed him in.

"What?" he asked, grabbing the chips.

"We need a plan," I said, closing the door.

* * *

**Grr... Haha lolz. Sorry me hyper. **

**Anyway, review for Bill's sake. **

**~Juliz and Kyra**


	16. Randomness at 3 to 5 AM

* * *

Julia and Kyra here.

**Kyra's Bday again. Maybe it'll end in this chap. but who knows? Not us.**

* * *

**Tom's POV**

We locked ourselves in the computer room. Ugh.

"We need a plan," Julia said. I rolled my eyes, had I not just heard Kyra say that?

"Like what?" I asked, sitting down on the computer chair. "You're the brains." I leaned back and the chair went far back, I scrambled to stay up. Julia laughed and shrugged lightly.

"I don't know."

"Let's jump 'em," I suggested doubtfully.

"Perfect!"Julia screamed, as I heard a scream from Kyra. What the fuck?

* * *

**Bill POV**

A good idea. This is bad. Kyra is maniacal.

"I don't know, tackle em. Jump 'em," I shrugged.

"You are a GENIUS!" she screamed and hugged me, knocking me into the shelf.

* * *

**Who's POV is this? POV**

Kyra walked out of the pantry, Bill in front obviously. She looked around for Julia then dived behind the chair. Bill crouched under the table. He held a bag on marshmallows as did Kyra. When Julia and Tom walked out, he grabbed their ankles. They fell over so Kyra started pelting them with marshmallows. Bill sat on Tom and threw them at his head.

Julia attacked Kyra, so they ended up wrestling in the living room and Bill and Tom wrestled in the kitchen.

"This is WAR! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" Kyra yelled. Julia shook her head and sat on her back. Kyra rolled over and on-top of Julia when she fell off.

"Woah, marshmallow fight gone crazy," Bill said pulling Kyra off a dying Juliz. Kyra grinned and Julia rolled her eyes. She sat up and picked up the marshmallows.

"Eat marshmallow!" yelled Julia and started random fire. Tom joined her, so Kyra and Bill took off running, to the pantry.

"New plan," Kyra said looking through the stocked pantry. "New food," she grinned mischievously. Bill looked worried.

"Put the soda down Kyra," he cautioned.

"Why?"

"Its a bad idea."

"No."

Meanwhile Julia and Tom were.... where?

Oh, they were making out in the living room. What. A. Surprise. Not.

Kyra pelted them with goldfish. They broke apart and began attacking with marshmallows. Bill dived behind the couch. Well tried.

"Oww.... There's a heater back here," he said standing up.

"No... really?" Tom said.

"Yeah," Kyra grinned. Julia began the war again. She took the goldfish, so Kyra got mad. She tackled her again and goldfish went everywhere.

"What are you doing?" I asked. Yes. I speak.

"Dad?" Julia looked up, Bill and Tom looked scared.

"Julia... we is in trouble," Kyra said quietly.

"First of all, Kyra, off Julia. Second," I began as Kyra got off her. "Why are _they _here?" I looked at Bill and Tom, who now looked ready to make a run for it.

"Well... you see... when you like someone," Kyra began but Julia but a hand over her mouth.

"Bad!" she yelled at her. "Anyway, there are here because they are good friends." Julia said.

"It's three in the morning."

"Its Kyra's birthday."

"Besides, it okay. They're gay so you know, not like anything would happen," Kyra chimed in. I raised my eyebrows.

"Really?" I looked at Bill and Tom. "Then explain to me why Julia and Tom were kissing."

"He was experimenting," Kyra said as if it was obvious.

"Oh, sure," I said and turned back to Bill and Tom. "Out."

"No." Julia said.

"What?"

"They are staying. I have gay friends and I shall embrace it!" Bill walked through the dining room and out the back door. He gave a small, weak wave goodbye. Kyra jumped off the couch and went to say goodbye.

That left Julia, Tom and I. Heather and Colin had gone upstairs.

"He is not gay, its obvious," I said.

"Pshhhhhhh, so true," Kyra said coming back in.

"Well. I have to go. But I figured I'd stop in to say hi, but my daughter has... _gay_ friends." I walked upstairs to get Heather and Barky.

* * *

**Julia POV**

Should I be mad... or sad?

Tom sat beside on the couch as Kyra ran to go get Bill.

"What should I do?"

"I don't know," he said and shrugged.

Bill and Kyra walked in, through the dining room. Kyra tripped over Mimi, and Bill went to catch her, but fell to. I busted out in laughs and started vibrating. Tom put his hand on my stomach and laughed as well.

"You vibrate," he said as I rolled my eyes. Bill was on top of Kyra so she pushed him off and tried to stand up. "Is she gonna wake up?" he asked, looking at Mimi.

"Doubt it," Kyra said coming to sit beside me. Bill came over and sat on the arm of the couch. Kyra grinned and pushed him off. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"OmT." I said. "She ate the goldfish."

"OmT?" Bill asked.

"Oh my Tom, duh," Kyra laughed again and ran out side.

I groaned and stood to go after her. Tom was laughing, so I pushed him onto the floor. Bill grinned and jogged to go after Kyra. I went after them, at a walk.

"I am a evil ghostie. If you shall cross my path, you shall die. Avoid I and you will live," Kyra said. I rolled my eyes and spotted Bill. He was looking around.

"Kyra, Sorority Row," I grinned.

"Bill!" Kyra jumped on him. "Evil ghosties are after us, inside." She jumped on his back as we walked back in. Tom looked at us and began laughing again.

"O...m...T," he mimicked me. Kyra sat on the couch and poked him with her foot. I sat on him.

"Om...G," I said. Bill and +om stared at me. "Oh. My. Gustav/Georg. Duh."

"Gustav...? Georg?" Kyra looked at me like I was stupid.

"In our band," Bill explained. +om nodded. **(If you have not noticed, +om if Tom, just because Kyra thinks the *+* looks cool)**

Kyra nodded and leaned on Bill. "Maybe we should go to sleep, its five am and Kyra's crashing," he said.

I nodded and pushed them off the couch. I stretched and laughed as they got up and glared at me. Kyra took the chair as Bill grabbed a pillow for the floor.

"Hey Kyra," I said, just before we fell asleep.

"What?"

"Tigers are-" I was cut off, she began choking. Bill jumped up and gave her the Heimlich maneuver. She spit a piece of ice out... it hit Tom's head.

"Where the hell did you get ice?" I asked.

"I..." she thought for a moment. "I don't know."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

We fell asleep shortly after Kyra almost dying on a piece of random ice.

* * *

**And thus, Kyra's birthday ended.**

**Oh and the parents and child DID leave. I didn't feel like writing it.**

**~Kyra and Juliz**


	17. April Fever is Randomness

**Kyra and Julia here. Both quite hyper. I choked on ice. It was "Tigers are pretty," but you know I can't say it because I had ice in my mouth.**

**April is gonna be short, so SUK IT UP!**

* * *

**Kyra POV.**

We called Kayla and Emily over. Though we had shunned Emily for being RUDE to our AWESOMELY WICKED boyfriends, we trying to be nice. Sorta.

We were sitting on Julia's couch, just hanging out when Bill and Tom walked in. What a surprise.

"Honey, I'm hoOme," Tom called. We all stayed silent. When he walked in, he was shocked to find more friends. We busted out laughing as Bill came in.

"Since when is Julia 'honey'?" I giggled. Bill sat beside me, so I hit him lightly with my shoulder.

"Well... you know that saying. and we're here all the time... and... " he stopped. Julia laughed and hugged him with one arm as he sat beside her.

"So what are we doing today?" Bill asked. Julia shrugged while I grinned. They all groaned.

"I've been thinking..." I said.

"Here we go with the thinking," Tom muttered. I glared at him then continued.

"We should make a music video," Julia hit her head on the arm of the chair.

"What song?"

"I Write Sins Not Tragedies, you have the pews for it," I grinned and pulled Bill out of the couch to go up to the barns. "OMYBILL!" I screamed and looked at them.

"What?" Bill and Tom asked rubbing their ears. Julia started setting up her ipod.

"Tomorrow I get to see my baby boy." It was Saturday and on Sundays I went to work with horses. Tom snorted.

"Congrats, Bill" he said while clapping.

"What?" Bill asked.

"I didn't know you had it in you. I mean, I haven't done it yet and you got her pregnant."

"What the hell?" Julia asked.

"What were you talking about?" Bill asked me.

"Horses. My baby boy Butter," I grinned and went to jump onto the pews, but hit my leg. "OWWWW"

Tom laughed.

"I wanna come," Bill said. I looked a him.

"Its a horse barn,"

"I'll come too," Tom grinned. Emily and Kayla sighed as Emily took the camera to tape it. We all got on the pews. I was bent over because of my leg but we started dancing... badly.

Then I realized there was water on the tarp the pews were under. I hit the top and it poured down. I grinned and got all the water to come down. Julia laughed and we got down.

"Well that sucked," she laughed. I grabbed her iPod and ran away. Kayla and Emily went to her swingset on top of the hill, Julia came after me. Bill and Tom... watched. Julia slipped then just stayed there. Tom went over and sat beside her. Bill came after me. I laughed and ran towards the road. Bill groaned.

"Stay away from the road," he yelled. I turned around and began running again. He finally caught up and tackled me. I held the ipod out and Julia came over and stole it. Bill got off me, so I tackled him. I sat on his back in triumph.

"Lalalalalalalalalallalalalalala," I sang randomly. Well sorta sang. I finally got up and pulled him with me up to the swingy thing.

I stood on it and grinned. "I gonna hit meh head. Hehe." The monkey bars were right above my head so I ducked every time I went under them. Finally we got hungry so we went back down to Julia's house.

We ordered pizza and got some Mountain Dew as well. We sat outside and Julia and I finished off the Mountain Dew bottle when it was still three quarters full. Which was a bad idea because Mt. Dew made us hyper.

"Oh crap, this won't be good," Emily said.

"No... I don't think it was. But the Mountain Dew was really really good. I can't believe you guys didn't want some," I said.

"Didn't want some? You two finished it off before we could have seconds," Tom exclaimed.

"Your point?"

"Nothing," he shook his head. I got up and ran to Juliz's front yard. I watched cars go by and looked for nice ones. Like Mustangs and motorcycles.

"What was that?" I looked after the car. "Oh a spyder. Look, what is that?!" I screamed. Bill came out and rolled his eyes. Tom came over.

"I think it was a Corvette."

"Don't encourage her," Julia yelled at him.

I sighed and ran back inside. Julia laughed and ran away from Tom. Kayla and Emily were on the couch, watching TV.

"Our parents are gonna be here soon," Kayla sighed. I sat next to her and shrugged.

"Damn."

"Now what?" Julia asked. I shrugged. Someone rang the doorbell. It was Emily's mom. Emily left and shortly after, Kayla. Bill and Tom stayed the night as usual.

* * *

**Barn Day.**

**Kyra POV.**

I got up early and went upstairs to change. Yes, I had a lot of clothes at Julia's house. I got on a pair of jeans and a blue tee shirt. After that, I woke up Bill, Tom and Julia. They all went in different ways to get dressed. Bill and Tom home and Julia upstairs. I made myself a small breakfast then waited for the rest of them. Julia came down and ate something as well.

"I'm making Bill ride Butter." I announced. She just laughed.

When Bill and Tom came, Julia and I went up to the barns to get our quads. YEAH!

They stared at us, like we were crazy. "Here's helmets and Julia follow me." I got on and Bill followed.

I took off down the road on the sidewalk. Julia was right behind me. I laughed as we got to the barn. Bill got off numbly. Tom looked around slowly then got off.

"I'm actually alive," Bill said.

"HEY! I'm not that bad." I said and walked down to the barn. I greeted the many horses then got some treats for Butter. We walked up the large hill.

"They're gonna attack me," Julia said, stepping away the horses.

"I think it likes me," Tom poked the largest horse. I shook my head and put the halter on Butter's head.

"Come on," I walked down the hill again. Julia had gone over the fence. Tom walked on one side of Butter and Bill was next to me. "Oh and Bill, you're riding."

"What?!" he yelled. I put my finger to my lips to tell him to hush.

"Calm down. Just for five minutes," I shrugged and led Butter to the barn.

After tacking him up, we walked down to the arena. I warmed him up then allowed Bill to get on.

"Hold your hands like this and do this," I instructed him. He nodded and nudged him. Butter walked. After a while, we got bored, so we put Butter up and went home.

* * *

**Chapter sucked. I know. Suck it up.**

**~Kyra**


	18. Julias Birthday I

**Juliz here.**

**Now this is my Birthday so yeah...**

* * *

**Julia POV**

**May 7th**

Grrr... I was so freaking bored.

"I hate being bored," I said.

"So do I," Kyra said.

We were in my bedroom and she was playing with my iPod. I was on the floor, sorta. My legs were on my bed and my head and back was on the floor.

"Is it Friday or Saturday?" Kyra asked.

"It's Thursday."

"Oh. Ew, that means we have to go to school tomorrow."

"Really? I thought we would've taken a day off," Tom said sarcastically as he and Bill walked into my room.

"Well it should be no school cause it's Julia's birthday," Kyra said.

"I'm not that special," I said.

"If it gets us out of school, than yes you are."

"Kyra what are you doing?" Bill asked.

"I'm youtubing on Julia's iPod," she answered. Then a very familiar song came on.

"You're kidding me, right?" I asked.

"Nope," she said popping the 'p', "Be my bad boy, be my man. Be my weekend lover but don't be my friend."

"What the fluck?" Bill asked.

"I was "youtubing" and I found that song," I said.

"Well, that's different," Tom said.

"You can be my bad boy, but understand. That I don't need you in my life again. No, I don't need you again," Kyra still sang.

"Kyra! Shut the fuck up!" I yelled at her.

"Well someone isn't happy."

"Shuttup."

"Fine."

* * *

**Friday May 8th**

**Julia's Birthday**

**Julia POV**

I didn't feel like getting up. So, simple solution, I didn't.

"Julia! Get up!" Kyra yelled.

"No," I said.

"Fine." She left. Which confused the hell out of me.

I went downstairs and looked out the window to see her coming back with Bill and Tom.

Oh great. I locked the doors. I was feeling stubborn today.

"Julia, open the god damned door," Kyra said. I shook my head.

She went around to the back, and opened the door?

"How?" I asked.

"You left the keys out here," She said.

"Dammit."

"Come on."

I made my way upstairs, got dressed and came back down, "Happy?"

"Yes. Now let's go."

We walked down to school.

English was as boring as hell. I think I fell asleep. Whatever.

I walked to gym. Oh joy.

I had gym with Bill. So it wasn't so-so bad.

I changed and we went outside. "Drying the Field" as Mr. Steele said.

Two laps around the field and 10 push ups.

Stupid school. We were split up into teams. Soccer... Well this was going to be fun. I was against Bill...

The first round was okay. My team had 5 points, Bill's 0. We were both playing defense.

"Defense you'll now play offense," Mr. Steele said.

So we switched. This is going to be err different.

My team made me kick it, so I did. I kinda kicked it too hard and er well it went up in the air. Then, it maybe sorta kinda hit Bill on the head.

I covered my mouth with my hand. "Oh shit," I mumbled.

He got up and staggered, but was fine. I think.

Mr. Steele blew the whistle and we went back inside. I went over to Bill.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I think," he answered.

"I'm really sorry about that."

"It's fine. It was an accident."

I changed back into my clothes and went to math, I think.

**-Skipping Math and Spanish. So Now it's 5th Period a.k.a Study Hall- (I honestly don't want to Math or Spanish, so yer.~Julia)**

Kyra and I walked into the band room, for study hall. We just came from Spanish. Ickk. Bill and Tom were already there. They had a double study hall 'cause they know English and German so they don't have to take another language.

"Hola, Tom. Coma estas?" I asked in Spanish. _(Hi, Tom. How are you?)_

"Yeah, don't expect an answer," he said.

"Fine."

"I officially hate soccer," Bill said. I laughed.

"Whys that?" Kyra asked.

"Well, Julia and I were against each other and her team thought she should start off. I guess she kicked it too hard and well it hit me in the head."

"I said I was sorry like a billion times," I said.

"I know."

"How was Spanish?" Tom randomly asked.

"It has no words to describe it," Kyra said.

"French or Spanish, I'd rather take neither," I said.

"What about German?" Bill asked.

"I dunno. It's probably better than Spanish. 'Cept there's no German teachers."

"What if we taught it?" Tom asked.

"That'd be different..." Kyra said.

"So, how was study hall?" I randomly ask them.

"Fine, boring, it doesn't get more educated than that," Bill said.

"Yes! I got Wi-Fi!" Kyra yelled. She had my iPod. I looked at what she was doing.

"Shit," I said.

"What?" Bill and Tom asked.

"Be my bad boy, be my man. Be my weekend lover, but don't be my friend," Kyra sang.

"That's what," I said. Bill put his hand over her mouth.

"Please shut up," Tom asked.

"Fine," She said. Bill took his hand away. "What are we doing tonight?"

"Well, your parents are definitely not going to be home right?" Bill asked me.

"I don't think so. I believe there in Poland, why? I have no clue," I said.

"Okay, because I do not want to repeat Kyra's birthday," Tom said.

"Yeah, you dad scares me," Bill said.

"He's just over protective of me," I rolled my eyes.

"So anyway, Kayla and Mimi are coming over and so yeah," Kyra said.

"But you have to admit it was kinda funny," I said.

"How?" Tom asked.

"Well, you two are called gay. Tom's 'experimenting' kissing on me. Kyra and Bill trip over Melissa, who stays asleep. Oh and we get spray bottles, goldfish, marshmallows, the police come. How can get it funnier?" I said.

"I dunno," Kyra said.

Kayla and Mimi walked in.

"Hiya, what we talking about?" Mimi asked, grabbing a chair and sitting down. Kayla did the same.

"Kyra's birthday," Bill replied.

"Oh, well let's make Julia's more fun," she said.

"Melissa, you were asleep for about half of the excitment," Kyra said.

"What happened again?" Kayla asked.

"While you two were dead asleep we had a marshmallow/goldfish war. Julia and Tom made out about 5 times, Julia's dad wanted an explanation, we said Bill and Tom were gay, and that Tom was "experimenting" on Julia. Bill left, then her parents left to go somewhere and I went to go get Bill. Which was when we tripped over Mimi. Bill fell on-top of me. and Mimi stayed asleep the whole time," Kyra explained.

"Oh."

"Your parents are absolutely in Poland?" Tom asked me.

"Yes, besides I think my dad is still pissed off at me," I said and looked at the ground.

"I'm sure he's over it," Kyra said.

"He's the one that holds grudges. Also the one to say I can't date till I'm 17."

"Yeah, well you dated when you were 12 and now you're 14, so too bad for him." Kyra thought for a moment, "What time?"

"7:49," I said.

"AM or PM?" Mimi asked.

"PM."

"So, your 14, still," Kyra said. There's something wrong with her. I sighed.

"I hate school," I said.

"Who doesn't?" Bill asked. I shrugged.

"Well we have, the rest of Study Hall, Science, Lunch, History and then Music. Then we're home free," Tom laughed.

"I have Tech," Kayla and Kyra said.

"Art," Bill and Mimi said.

"Well, Tom and I have Music," I said.

The bell rang and we got up and went to science.

"So today you'll think up of scientific and broad questions. What are some?" Ms. Freanac asked.

"Why do fish have fins?" Some asked.

"To make them look pretty," I muttered. Tom silently laughed, for he was sitting next to me.

That question went on and on. Next question. Then the next and the next. Gah, boring.

The bell finally rang and we went to lunch.

"To make them look pretty," Tom mimicked me.

"Must you always mimic me?" I asked. He just smiled and put his arm around my shoulders.

**-The rest of they day went by quick- (Dont feel like writing boring classes)**

The last bell finally rang. I got up and walked out side the band room. Tom followed. We waited for Bill and Kyra.

* * *

**Bill POV**

I went back to my locker after Art. Kyra was at her locker.

"Hey," I said as I walked to her side.

"Bill, can you get my locker open? Julia usually does, but I'm guessing Tom and her are in another make-out session, downstairs," she said.

"Sure. Combination?"

"1-12-34." **(Made up) **I opened her locker, "Thank you."

Kayla and Melissa walked over to us. "Ready?" They asked. I nodded.

We headed downstairs, to find Julia and Tom talkiung about some random subject, that I did not want to interject myself in.

Tom and Julia walked over to us.

"I guess," Julia said.

"Okay?" Kyra asked.

She shrugged. "Talking about something else."

We walked out of the school to Julia's house.

"So what are we doing?" Mimi asked.

"Well, my parents are going to kill me if I'm not home soon, but I'll see you guys later," Kayla said.

"Same with me," Melissa said and they walked out.

Then there was four...

We walked into Julia's house and went in the living room. I sat on the arm of the chair, while Kyra sat in the chair. Julia and Tom sat on the couch.

"Sooo..." Kyra said.

"I dunno," Julia said.

"Neither do I."

Kyra got up and wen into the kitchen. This wasn't going to be good. Tom and Julia had the same look on their face.

"GOLD FESSSSHHHHHH!" Kyra yelled. Sugar.

"Kyra, put the goldfish down," Julia said.

"No thank you."

Kyra started pelting the three of us with goldfish. She dragged Julia off the couch.

"Dammit, what do you want?" she asked.

"I don't know," Kyra answered.

She ran back into the kitchen and came back with a new bag of goldfish and marshmallows.

Kyra opened them and they exploded.

"Well, this is interesting," Tom said.

Kyra started pelting Julia with marshmallows and Tom with goldfish.

"Very interesting," I laughed.

Soon, enough it was raining goldfish and marshmallows.

"Kyra pick them up," Julia said.

For some reason, Kyra did pick the up. She put them back in the bag.

"Remind me not to eat those," Tom said.

Kyra threw the goldfish/marshmallow mix at Julia.

"Dammit, Kyra! You got freaking goldfish down my shirt," she yelled.

"I'm sure Tom wouldn't mind taking the goldfessssshhhh out of your shirt," Kyra laughed. I couldn't help but laugh a bit, too.

"Shuttup," Julia said.

"Well we killed about a half hour," I said.

"Wow."

"It's 3:17," Kyra said.

"I bored," Julia commented.

"Everyone is," I said.

Kyra walked out of the living room and into the kitchen, I followed.

"Stalkerish?" She asked.

"Whenever you leave a room something bad happens. I follow this time," I said.

"Oh. Makes sense."

"People usually don't call their boyfriends stalkers either."

"Well people don't usually follow me, everywhere I go."

"Well, I'm getting used to this town and I don't want it to be blown up."

"I have no explosives."

"Fireworks?"

"Okay, maybe a few."

I sighed. We walked outside and up towards the barns. I asked, "Why are we going up here?"

"I have no clue," Kyra said.

"Okay then."

We went up into our fort, which was just one of the barns, on the second floor. We hadn't been there in ages. Kyra went up first and I followed. There was a stained glass window and the sun hit it directly. It was beautiful.

"So..." Kyra said.

"I have no clue."

We looked at each other and leaned in for a kiss. Our lips meet and it was like and electric shock. I liked it, though.

**[Listening to _Kiss the Girl_ by Ashley Tisdale, form _The Little Mermaid_; goes perfectly-ish with this lmao]**

* * *

**Hehe I am totally awesome**

**~Juliz**


	19. IDK my BFF Kayla, J's Bday II

**Julia here, with Meow on my lap. Yes he's actually my cat and not made up.(And Kyra.)  
**

**My birthday II**

* * *

**Julia POV (I write the best in my POV, so yeah)**

Kyra and Bill went outside, somewhere. Tom and I were sitting on the couch, very bored.

"I hate being bored..." I said. I've said that multiple times.

"Who likes being bored?" Tom asked.

"I don't know. All I know is that I want to shoot myself to get out of boredom."

"No shooting."

"I wouldn't really."

"Of, course."

"I don't have a gun or anything to shoot myself with."

"There are knives."

"I still wouldn't kill myself. I have people to live for."

"They are?"

"Are you seriously asking me that? You, Kyra, Bill, Kayla, Mimi, I don't know anyone else."

"Where are Bill and Kyra?"

"Why ask me?" I shrugged and turned on the TV.

"I don't know."

"Did you know, supposedly Kyra's a cute fox?"

"What the fuck?"

"She was texting a friend and they had a long conversation on animals and he said, 'lol, you said and Kyra. So kyra is a cute fox. lol" and many more Lols."

"Oh. Wait, did you say he?"

"Yes, he."

"Does Bill know about said he?"

"I don't know. Let's go ask Bill."

We got up and walked outside in search of Bill and Kyra. We noticed them in the loft, so we went up.

I went up first, opened the door, just to see them making out. They didn't notice us, so we stayed quiet. Tom finally got bored.

"BOO!!!" He screamed.

"HOLY SHITAKI FUCKING MUSHROOMS!" Kyra screamed, jumping up and hitting her head. "You asshole." Tom laughed.

"Idiot," Bill muttered. I grinned.

"You have to admit, it was good," I said.

"I don't have to admit anything," Kyra said.

"Calm down," Bill said, pulling Kyra down so she wouldn't hit her head again.

"Oh, Bill we came to ask you. Do you know the guy Kyra's been texting?" Tom asked. Kyra sighed and put her head on her hands.

"Here we go," she mumbled as Bill stared at her. I was laughing my ass off.

"Do I want to know?" Bill asked.

"Well, actually it's not now, it's from last year, I believe," I said.

"Huh?" Kyra asked, very confuzzled.

"Rob a.k.a Fuzzy. It's from 7th grade, 2 years ago."

"Oh, makes sense.... I think. Err why were you talking about him?"

"Because I just randomly remembered that he said, 'So Kyra is a cute fox. lol.' I told Tom and he asked, 'does Bill know she's been texting other guys?' so I said, 'I don't know' then we came up here to ask. So yeah... I think," I said. I think I just confused myself.

"Uh, huh... Well whatever, I'm going back o the house," Kyra said and almost just walked out. "Wait, we're on the second floor."

"Really? I didn't notice that," Tom said.

"Well then you can go out first," she said and almost pushing him out.

"Jeese, I was being sarcastic. No need to kill the sexy one here."

"Whatever you believe, Tom. Whatever you believe," Bill laughed.

"I thought you two were identical twins. If one of you is sexy, then the both of you are sexy," I said.

"I'm just sexier," Tom said.

"Whatever you believe, Tom," Kyra said.

We made are way down the ladder and back to my house.

"You know it's true," Tom said.

"It is not," Bill argued.

"It is."

"Is not."

"It is and I'm older. So, ha."

"That doesn't mean anything. And, for the last time, BY 10 MINUTES!!!" Bill yelled, Tom just laughed.

"Just shut up on this stupid conversation. You both are very sexy," Kyra said ending the conversation, hopefully. Bill was about to say something, but he chose not to.

"Oh Mein Gott," I said. Tom and Bill looked at me.

"German?" They asked.

"I know some, not a lot, but some. Anyway, you two need IM names."

"Why?" Bill asked.

"Because if we're ever in a different state or country we need a way of communication."

"Okay, I say you two make ours," Tom said.

We went inside and err tightly fit into my computer room.

"Oh, God, not this tight squeeze again," Tom said.

"You guys go and I'll make Bill's," Kyra said, and flicked my computer, which was our 'sign'. Hehehe....

So, Tom, Bill and I walked out of the tiny broom closet of a room. I looked at the clock as we walked into the kitchen. 4:58. Kayla and Mimi were coming at 5:30.

"Dimitri's a badass sexy vamp," I said.

"Who?" Bill asked. They both stared at me like I was crazy.

"Dimitri Belikov. Vampire Academy."

"Oh..."

"Oh, you know Dimitri is just God damn sexy!" Kyra yelled as she walked in.

"Right...." Tom said, staring at the both of us.

"Jealous of a fictional character?" I teased.

"No, because I am real," Bill pointed out.

"That is very true!" Kyra said.

I laughed and walked into the computer room to make "Tom's" AIM name.

Well being me and Kyra, I was making Bill's.

Hmmm..... Hmm.... Hm... GOT IT!

Enter Desired Username: XxBillxX

Enter Password: bkaulitz

Blah, blah de blah blah.

And done!

I walked back into the kitchen, where Bill, Tom and Kyra were still on the topic of Dimitri.

"So, what's my name?" Tom asked.

"Your name is Tom. Did you forget?" Bill asked, teasingly.

"Shuttup."

"Well, I dunno. You have to ask Kyra," I answered.

"You mean Kyra made mine and you made Bill's?" Tom asked. I nodded.

"Very good, Tom. Here's an imaginary sticker for your good thinking!" Kyra said, being an idiot.

"Bill your screen name's XxBillxX. I couldn't think of anything else, really," I said.

"Okay, that's not bad," he said.

"Tom your's is TomTom911," Kyra giggled. I think she's hyper.

"Umm, do I want to know?" Tom asked.

"Well a Tom-Tom is also a GPS and 9/1 is September 1st. So I just made it 911, because well yeah."

"Oh, boy.

"Stupid Jenny," I said.

"Who's Jenny?" Bill asked.

"Our GPS, we named her Jenny and she was very stupid," Kyra said, keeping a very serious face.

"Was it a Tom-Tom?" Bill laughed.

"I don't think so," I said, trying to remember what Jenny was.

* * *

**(A/N It is now Julia and Kayla. Yes, Kayla. So yea..)**

**Tom POV**

Kayla and Mimi came to the door.

"Go around to the back," Julia said, not getting up.

They went to the back and came in.

"I'M HERE!" Mimi shouted.

"Of course you are," Kayla said, rolling her eyes.

Melissa went to the fridge. Why? I have no clue.

She got some ice and started to juggle it?

"Um, what the hell are you doing?" I asked, very confused.

"Juggling ice, what does it look like, Tom?" she said, as if it were obvious.

She started to throw the ice at me.

"Again, what the hell?" I asked.

"I dunno. It's fun to chuck ice at you."

"Good to know."

"OMB! CHOCOLATE SYRUP!" Kyra yelled. Oh great...

"Kyra, put the syrup down," Bill said.

"NO! MY _CHOCOLATE _SYRUP!"

"Kyra, put it down, now!" Julia said.

"Kyra, I think you should listen to them," Kayla said.

I got hit by a big chunk of ice. Let's just say, Mimi can't juggle.

"Can you stop?" I asked.

"Stop what?" Mimi asked. I wanted to strangle her.

"Throwing ice at my head."

"DHMO!" Kyra shouted.

"What?" Bill asked.

"You know, DHMO," Kayla said.

"It's just water," Julia said.

"Your no fun," Mimi whined.

Kayla went for some of the Pixie Stix. Great, three hyper girls.

"OMG! Mule's cannot reproduce!" she yelled. Really random. That just got me confused.

"What?" Bill asked, once again.

"Mules. Can. Not. Reproduce."

"Why are we talking about this?" I asked.

"Well it's all because the female horse and a male donkey-" Kyra started but we all cut her off.

"Shut up, we don't want to talk about animals having sex," I said.

"Speaking of that...."

"Kyra, shut up, now," Julia said.

"Random Zebra!" Melissa shouted.

"They are black and white!" Kyra shouted.

"Okay....." Bill and I said.

"Don't be racist to zebras, Tom!" she shouted at me, while I got hit by more ice.

"Am I a target tonight?" I asked.

"Uh huh," Kayla said, throwing Pixie Stix at me.

Julia fainted. Random, I know. Why? I don't know that.

"Tom, give her C-P-R!" Mimi shouted at me.

"How?" I asked.

"You don't know?" Kyra asked.

"Uhh...."

"Just do it already!" Bill shouted.

"I don't know how!" I shouted back.

"It's like a kiss," Kayla said.

"Why would you know that?" Mimi asked. "Wait, I don't want to know."

"Wait, where is she?" Bill asked.

"On da flo," Kyra said, being an idiot. My girlfriend faints and she tries to act gangsta.

"Are you telling me you don't know how to kiss?" Kayla asked me.

"I know. That doesn't make any sense. I mean, like every day they are kissing. So, Tom, what's the truth?" Mimi asked.

* * *

**Julia POV**

I don't know what happened. Everything went black and I believe I hit the floor.

I was greeted by a blue, pink and grey unicorn.

"Charlie's the Banana King," the pink one said.

"Put a banana in your ear," this weird green thing with a 'Santa Claus' hat sang.

"We're going to candy mountain, Julia," the blue one said.

"Why do you know my name?" I asked.

"Ring ring," The blue one sang?

"Hello?" The pink one said.

"Ring ring."

"Hello?"

"Ring ring."

"Hello?"

"There's no connection here!" I yelled. So did the grey unicorn, Charlie.

"Starfish will love you forever!" a starfish yelled?

Wait, we underwater?

"How am I not dead?" I asked, but was ignored.

"O.o a whale," the pink one said.

"Just a few more steps- a narwhale!" the blue one said.

We reached a snowman?

"Hey you took my horn," Charlie said. "Aw, there's my freaking kidney."

"Um, uh, am I in Hell?" I asked.

The pink unicorn came up to me. It started to make out with me....

I opened my eyes to see Tom.

"SHE LIVES!" Kayla shouted.

"Yea, except I did think a unicorn was kissing me," I said.

"Tom's a unicorn?" Mimi asked.

"YES!" Kyra yelled.

"Why is Tom a unicorn?" Bill asked.

"Because, I guess I was dreaming about Charlie the Unicorn. One of them started to kiss me, when it was really Tom," I explained.

"Oh."

"Okay, I'm on da flo," I said, being gangsta.

"That's what I said!" Kyra shouted. I couldn't see her, or anyone really. Tom was leaning over me.

"Are your other band members hot?" Mimi asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Um, well, I don't know," Bill said.

"To video chat!" Tom yelled, getting up. I didn't feel like getting up, so I stayed on "da flo."

"Get up, Julie!" Kayla yelled.

"Yea, Julie," Mimi said.

"Shuttup," I said.

"Julie?" Bill laughed.

"It's an insider," Kyra said.

I eventually got up and walked into my computer room. They followed.

"We can't fit everyone in here," Mimi said.

"I know," I said.

"So what are we doing?" Kayla asked.

"Well, it's simple really. Julia and I will just sit on Tom and Bill's laps," Kyra giggled. She was still hyper...

"That'll work fine," Mimi said. I rolled my eyes. "Maybe, we should open the chat and sit down now."

Bill sat down, and Kyra sat on top of him. Tom sat down in the desk chair and I sat on top of him. Mimi and Kayla were standing, we wouldn't be able to fit 2 more chairs.

I opened a video chat. They came on.

"Hallo," Gustav said.

"Hi," Bill and Tom said in unison.

"Hola!" Kyra, Kayla, Mimi, and I said.

"Who's you girl?" Georg asked.

"I would think the ones sitting on us," Tom said.

"Oh."

"Duh," Kyra said.

"She's hyper," I said.

"I see," Gustav said. "Who's who?"

"This is Julia," Tom said.

"I'M MELISSA. A.K.A MIMI!" Mimi shouted.

"No need to shout," Georg said.

"I'm Kyra!" Kyra , also, shouted.

"Seriously don't shout," I said.

Kayla was silent? Was she still hyper?

I turned around to look at her, she was just staring at the screen? Different....

"That's Kayla," I said as I turned back.

"So, why are we doing a video chat?" Georg asked.

"Because Mimi asked if you guys were hot. Well, we didn't know how to answer that without being gay, so we came here," Bill explained.

"Well, what do they think?" Gustav asked.

"Well, by the looks of it, Kayla likes one of you two," Mimi said. That's definitely something she'd say.

Kayla hit her on the back of her head. "Bad, Mimi."

"I am NOT a dog!" she shouted back.

"You are now," Kyra laughed.

* * *

**Gustav POV**

I was looking at these four random girls and the twins.

The one named Kayla looked beautiful.

* * *

**Mimi POV**

O.O Butterfly!

Wait, that's a moth....

* * *

**Kyra POV**

These guys are hot, but Bill's still sexy!

My Bill.

* * *

**Kayla POV**

This was random. Everyone was silent...

Gustav was hot, though...

* * *

**Julia POV**

This wasn't just boring... I sighed.

_'Put a banana in your ear.' _Stupid song! Get out of my head.

* * *

**Bill POV**

They must think we're idiots.

America has spoiled us. Not that I mind.

* * *

**Georg POV**

I wish we could come to America soon.

They looked like they were having a good time.

* * *

**Tom POV**

Moment of silence. So boring.

"Okay, can we like talk or something?" I asked.

"IDK My BFF Kayla!" Mimi shouted.

"Your a very strange child," Georg said.

"I'm NOT a child! I'm 14," she said back.

"I'm 18."

"16!" Gustav yelled. "17, in September."

"15!" Kayla and Kyra shouted.

"Julia's almost 15, but not in like another hour or two," Mimi said.

"15, 16 in September, but you guys know that," Bill said.

"Why are we going through our ages?" Julia asked.

"IDK My BFF Kay-" Mimi started to shout.

"Yes, we get it. Your best friend, Kayla," I said.

"Whatever, I'm gonna go catch some Z's," Gustav said.

"Bye!" Mimi shouted.

"I'm leaving, too," Georg said.

"Buenas noches," Kyra said.

"Translation?" Bill asked.

"Good night," Julia said.

Kyra got up and ran to the kitchen. This can't be good.

We followed her. She had a container of cheese balls. Shit.

She started to throw them at me. Melissa got more ice.

"Why am I the target?!" I yelled/asked.

"Because," Bill said, throwing goldfish at me.

"It's more fun," Kayla said, throwing marshmallows at me.

* * *

**Julia POV**

Tom was standing behind me. So I was being pelted, too.

"Shouldn't it be the other way around? Julia standing behind Tom, not Tom standing behind Julia?" Kayla asked.

"Where's the rule book?" Tom asked.

"IDK my BFF Kayla!" Mimi shouted, once again.

"Stop saying that!" Kyra said.

"Is Kayla not my BFF, anymore?" she dry sobbed.

"No, I hate you," Kayla said.

"You could've told me!"

"Didn't feel like it."

"Fine! Be that way!"

"I will."

"Your friends are strange," Tom whispered to me.

"I know," I said.

"You know what?" Kyra asked.

"That your strange."

"Oh... okay!"

Kayla and Mimi were still "fighting."

"Shut up, you two," I yelled at them.

Then, there was a knock on the door.

* * *

**Like it?**

**Very random, yes. But, that's just me and Kayla.**

**Review, pretty, pretty, pwease.**

**~Julia and Kayla**


	20. Uhmmmmmm, J's Bday III

**Julia and Kyra.**

**blah blah blah. bored and hyper.**

**J's Bday III**

* * *

**Bill POV**

"Who is it?" Kyra yelled/sang.

"Kyra, go answer it," Julia shook her head. "Ninny," she muttered.

"I am not a ninny."

"Come on, we'll go answer it," I said, ending the stupid fight I know Kyra would begin.

"Okey dokey pokey," she poked me and ran to the door. The things I get myself into to.

"What are you doing here?" Kyra asked... Stephen...?

"To see Julia," He shrugged.

"AW HE WANTS TO SAY HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO JULIA!"

"Wow... What do you want?" I asked. Julia came up behind me.

"What the...?" she looked confused as to why Stephen was standing in her door way.

"I came to ask you if you wanted to go out," he looked down.

"Wow... I'm just gonna walk away..." I said, starting to pull Kyra away but she shook her head.

"Where is the popcorn when you need it?" She sighed.

"I'm going out with Tom, thought you knew that..."

"Er... oh yeah, I just thought you'd break up with him for me."

"Um...No..."

"What the hell is going on?" Tom asked coming to the door. Kyra was being hyper.

"WellStephencametowishJuliaahappybirthday,wellthatswhatIthoughbuthereallycametoaskherout. HethoughtshewouldbreakupwithYOUforHIMpatheticreally. Imeanheissoooooostupid." And for the first time, Tom understood that all. It was bad.

"You WHAT?" He yelled. Stephen ran away. Hah, loser.

"Candy!" Kyra screamed running to the closet. She grabbed the chocolate and poured it into her mouth. Oh. Shat.

She grinned. Julia sighed and grabbed the chocolate syrup.

Well. Tonight will be interesting.

"Owwwyyyyyyyyy, pain!" Kyra screamed, clutching the side of her mouth. "MY TOOTH!" she screamed.

"She ate too much sugar," Julia nodded and skipped to the computer room.

"MAKE THE PAIN STOP!" Kyra yelled. I'm almost positive they could hear her in Germany.

"What should I do?" I asked. Tom shrugged and went to find the destructive trio, who was missing Kyra.

"WATER YOU IMBOCILE! ICE!" She screamed and gave me a cup. I filled it with ice and water. She downed it. Quickly.

"Ahhh, thanks." she said, hugging me.

She ran to the computer room, from which I heard yelling.

"ITS KILLING ME, SAVE ME. AHHHHHHHHHH!" Mimi screamed. I walked into the computer room. She was on the floor... wrestling the computer cord...Umm....

"Melissa, its a computer cord," Tom said slowly.

"NO! AH its a snake." she yelled.

"Anaconda!" Kyra yelled, in a quite odd voice.

"What is that?" Kayla asked.

"Umm.... DEADLY SNAKE!" she yelled again... I was getting a headache.

I think Tom was too.

"I HAVE BLOND HAIR!" Julia screamed. Um...

"We know..." Tom said.

"A DREAM IS A WISH YOUR HEART MAKES, WHEN YOU'RE FAST ASLEEP!" Kyra yelled.

"Isn't that in Cinderella...?" I asked.

"Umm... you know that how...?" Mimi asked, standing up.

"Its Georg's favorite movie."

"Yeah, we had to watch it ALL the time when we were little." Tom said.

"You didn't let me finish," Kyra whined.

"Oh yes, her revised edition," Julia said sarcastically.

"A DREAM IS A WISH YOUR HEART MAKES, WHEN YOU'RE FAST ASLEEP...OH SHAT!"

"Wow... umm... Isn't Cinderelly a kid's movie?" Tom asked.

"Well screw little children! I will blow them up!"

"ANACONDA!" Mimi screamed.

"What is wrong with this world... well _these _children?" Tom asked.

"I. Am. Not. A. Child." Julia said and glared at him.

"Cinderelly, Cinderelly!" Kyra yelled. "Ooooo, can we watch the Tigger Movie?"

"NO!" Julia yelled.

"Aww.... why not?"

"Just no."

"Fiiiinnneeeee.... BIPPITY BOPPITY BOO!"

"Enough Cinderella, God I had enough as a little boy, not now," I yelled.

"Why do you all hate me? And my singing?"

"Just hush," Tom said.

"FINE."

"Kyra, you give me a headache," Julia said.

"She gives us all headaches," I clarified.

"OMG! It's 7:45!" Kayla yelled.

We all looked at her because she was quiet, for a while...

"OMG? As in Oh my Georg?" Tom laughed.

"Pshh, no. She likes Gustav," Mimi said.

"Bad, Mimi," Kayla said to her.

"Kayla's in love! Kayla's in love!" Kyra shouted.

"Shut up," Kayla said, looking away.

"Ooooo It's 7:47!" Mimi shouted.

"Why do we care bout the time??" I asked.

"'Cause Julia-ella is going to be 15," Kyra said.

"Julia-ella?" Tom laughed, Julia hit him.

"Well, yea, because she was treated like Cinderella. So she is Julia-ella," Mimi said.

"I'm Kyra-puttle!" Kyra waved her hand. She was very strange.

"Like Ashputtle, a German fairy tale."

"Yea, we know, Melissa. We are from Germany," Tom said.

"7:48 and counting!" Kyra yelled.

"It's not that exciting," Julia said.

"10, 9, 8," Kyra started. Mimi joined in, "7, 6, 5," I think Julia wanted to strangle them. Kayla joined in, too, "4, 3, 2, 1. It's 7:49! Happy Birthday!"

"Like I said, not that exciting."

"Birthday Punches!" Kyra yelled.

"NO!" Julia yelled, Kyra can punch hard...

"AHHH!! The snake is coming back. It's after me! Save me!" she ran out of the computer room and into the kitchen.

"Umm......" was all I could say.

"Mimi did you escape from the asylum?" Julia asked.

"Pssshhhh no," Mimi said.

I walked in from the little front room, which was right next to the computer room. (There's no door, so it's just connected.) Kayla was sitting in the desk chair and Kyra was on the chairs arm.

Tom was sitting in the kitchen chair, that they brought in, and Julia was on the printer, which was on the desk.

"Why are you sitting on the printer?" I asked.

"There's no place else to sit," Julia replied.

Kayla had an evil grin on her face. She was messing with the computer.

Then the printer started acting up.

"Kayla! What are you doing?" Julia yelled and jumped off the printer.

"Being on the dark side..." Kayla said.

Julia walked into the kitchen and Tom and Mimi followed her.

"To get away from the snake," Kyra said.

"Wha?" Kayla asked.

"Mimi followed them to get away from the 'snake', duh."

Kayla, Kyra and I walked into the kitchen, where Mimi was playing soccer?

"Mimi, what the hell are you doing?" Kyra asked and sat down.

"Soccer duh," Mimi replied.

"Since when do you play soccer with an apple?" I asked.

"Since now."

* * *

**Julia POV**

Mimi, Mimi, Mimi, oh boy. Who plays soccer with an apple? Only my friends.

I was leaning on the fridge. Tom, Kayla, and Kyra were sitting in the kitchen chairs. Bill was by the coffee maker and well Mimi was killing an apple...

"I'm bored," I said.

"Don't be," Kayla said.

"How do I not be bored?"

"I dunno, do something, anything."

"Like?"

"We could watch a movie, I guess," Tom said.

"TIGGER!" Kyra shouted.

"NO!" We said simultaneously.

"Harry Potter?" she asked.

"That's fine with me," Mimi said, throwing the apple away.

"Sure," I said.

I went out the living room, to find one of the Harry Potter movies. Ah, Prisoner of Askaban will do.

The rest of our "posse" came into the living room. Someone jumped on my back; it was Tom.

"Can you get off me?" I asked.

"You too weak?" he asked.

"No, it's just that normally I don't have people on my back."

"Oooo, is it now Pile On Julia?" Kyra asked.

"Yes, it is," Mimi shouted.

Kyra, I think, jumped on top of Tom, which made us all fall on the floor. Ow...

Kayla, Mimi, and Bill also joined the pile. Great...

"Can you please get off me?" I asked.

"Um, why?" Mimi asked.

"I said please."

"That's not the magic word."

"Then what is?"

"Ow!"

"Ow?"

"No, I hit her for being stupid," Kyra said.

"I'd really hate being on the bottom," Kayla said.

"How do you think I feel?" I asked.

"Squished," Bill laughed.

"Shuttup."

Someone got up, then other people did, too. Thank God.

Finally I could get up. I'll definitely be bruised.

"Never 'Pile on Julia' again, ever," I said.

"Fine. Pile on Mimi!" Kyra yelled.

"No!!!" she shouted moving away from Kyra.

"Pile on the twins?" Kayla asked/said.

"Nein!" Tom and Bill shouted.

"Nine?" Mimi asked.

"No, nein. N. E. I. N. No in German," Bill explained.

"Oh."

"Can you play my song again?" Kyra asked.

"Oh, shit. Almost forgot. Thanks for reminding me, Kyra," Tom said and went somewhere...

"Um, welcome?"

He came back with his guitar, I smiled.

"O.o New song?"

"No lyrics, just pretty pretty guitar," Kyra said. I don't want to know why she knows what Tom has written for me. "Bill told me."

"Okay..."

Tom began playing. When he finished I was crying. Wow...

"Prettyyyyyyyyyyyyyy," Kyra said, oi, I think she'd hyper. **(The song was By Your Side)**

"That was beautiful," I said. I didn't know what else to say. I was completely speechless.

"So if you like it, why are you crying?" Mimi asked.

"'Cause it was really good. And someone actually wrote a song for me. I feel special."

"Well, I'm glad you liked it. We'll work on the lyrics soon," Tom said.

"Okay. Thank you." I hugged him.

"I still wanna song," Mimi whined.

"Well when you go out with Georg you can have one," Kayla laughed.

"What? Kayla!"

"What? You told me not to tell Anyone. I didn't tell Anyone, I just told Tom, Bill, Julia and Kyra."

"Huh? I'm lost," Kyra said.

"She's saying she didn't tell a person named 'Anyone.' So she just told you people, 'cause your name's aren't 'Anyone.' Kayla, ugh," Mimi sighed.

"Is it a crime for liking someone?" I asked.

"I don't think so, otherwise we'd all be in jail," Kyra said.

"The best thing about gummy bears is that they don't fight back after you eat their heads off," I randomly said.

"What?" Tom asked.

"Gummy bears can't fight back when you bite their heads off. Weren't we supposed to a watch a movie?"

"I thought so, but I don't want to anymore," Kyra said. Everyone agreed.

"Hey you have Guitar Hero: World Tour, right?" Mimi asked. I nodded.

"ZOMG! We're playing and your singing," Kyra said and handed me the mic. Ugh. Why did I just have to want the Wii? And Guitar Hero?

"Hell no. I ain't singing." I said. Then I added, "Let Bill sing, he is a singer."

"I want to hear you sing, though," Tom said.

"I can't sing."

"You can't sing, you can't dance, what can you do?" Bill laughed.

"Shut up. I don't sing or dance well. So, I don't. Simple solution," I said. Ugh, running out of excuses...

"Well, I don't give what you sound like, I want to hear you sing," Tom persisted.

"Come on, Julia. Just sing. Do you want us all on our knees begging?" Kayla asked.

"No, but I won't sing."

"Please," Mimi said.

Ugh, this is getting annoying.

"Please, for me?" Tom asked, then smiled.

"No, and stop smiling."

"Why?"

"'Cause it's hypnotizing her," Kyra said.

"Fine, I'll sing, okay?" I gave in.

"Yes! We win!" Mimi shouted.

"What song?" Kayla asked.

"Misery Business."

"Okay, Kyra and I'll play guitar, I guess."

It started playing. Oh, crap, what's I get myself into?

"I'm in the business of misery,  
Let's take it from the top.  
She's got a body like an hourglass it's ticking like a clock.  
It's a matter of time before we all run out,  
When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth.

I waited eight long months,  
She finally set him free.  
I told him I couldn't lie he was the only one for me.  
Two weeks and we caught on fire,  
She's got it out for me,  
But I wear the biggest smile.

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
just steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
Cause God it just feels so,  
It just feels so good.

Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change.  
Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change.  
And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged.  
I'm sorry honey, but I'm passin' up, now look this way.  
Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you.  
Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,  
They want and what they like it's easy if you do it right.  
Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
just steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him right now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
Cause God it just feels so,  
It just feels so good.

I watched his wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving you  
Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving.

Whoa, I never meant to brag,  
But I got him where I want him now.

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
just steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
Cause I got what I wanted now  
And if you could then you know you would.  
Cause God it just feels so,  
It just feels so good."

Stupid song, longer than I remembered. I sound terrible. Ugh...

"See, I can't sing," I said.

"What the hell are you talking about? You sing well," Tom said, hugging me.

"Your just saying that."

"Julia, you sing fine," Kayla said.

"Whatever."

* * *

**(This might get very random, but whatever. Kyra wrote this. She send to me. I post. :) We= Awesome)**

**Kyra POV  
**

I totally remembered something. Julia's gonna hate me. Mwuhahaha.

"Oh, Julia. Remember what happened a while ago, where I was gonna give you the 'talk.'"

"No, not tonight. I swear to God, I'm going to kill you, Kyra," she said.

"Julia, you have to have it," I whined.

"No, I refuse, especially from you and Bill," Julia shot Bill and I a glare.

"Sucks for you," Bill muttered.

"You're girlfriend," Tom shot back. I glared at both of them. Anyways...

"As I was saying before, you get feelings. Usually, they come first at lust, so that's when you get this feeling in-" Bill clamped his hand over my mouth. I continued. "pfate puts. Yup het fall squeamershish. Sofa kemd pup hakad, fufally ponda kep." **[I forget what it means, and you probably don't wanna know.]**

"Kyra, we know how it works," Tom said slowly. Bill removed his hand from my mouth slowly. I nodded, stepped away and began again. Julia jumped after me, but I stood on the table.

"Anyways, you all know from there, but I could go more into detail-" I was cut off as Bill and Tom picked me up off the table and Julia tied a cloth around my mouth.

"Kyra, we don't need to go in depth on the subject," Julia said. I nodded slowly.

"Oh god, Bill, your in love with a very crazy, strange girl," Tom laughed.

"Shut up, Tom. Julia isn't normal either," Bill retorted.

"Brouhaha!" I screamed, muffled slightly by the cloth.

"Um...what?" Julia asked.I pulled the cloth off.

"I said...Brouhaha... excited public interest, discussion, or the like, as the clamor attending some sensational event; hullabaloo or an episode involving excitement, confusion, turmoil, etc., esp. a broil over a minor or ridiculous cause." I said matter of factly.

"How do you know the exact definition?" Bill asked. I shrugged and turned on the tv. _Brouhaha, brouhaha, brouhaha! _I sang in my mind.

"Shut up!" Tom said, turning to me. Oh, I was singing aloud.

"Yes Kyra, what do you want to watch?" Bill asked.

"I don't know. But where's Kayla and Mimi?" I asked.

"Sleeping, I think," Tom said.

"Where?" Julia asked.

"Kayla's on the dining room floor and Mimi's half on a chair, half on the floor," Bill said.

"Different.

"Yep!" I yelled. "Oh and Julia, you can't spell."

"That just wasn't random at all," Tom said.

"She can't. It makes me very mad."

"I can spell. Well not everything, but I can spell somethings," Julia said.

"You can't spell _everything_? Its E, V, E, R, Y, T, H, I, N, G. I think it's easy to spell," Bill said.

"Shut up."

"No."

"Please, whenever we have a 'shut up' fight, it ends bad," Tom said.

"Usually it's between Bill and Tom or Julia and I, but this time it was between Bill and Julia. Weird," I said.

"Are you hyper?" Julia asked me.

"No... Well maybe. Hyper and tired."

"Oh god, never a good combination."

"Never never!"

"Doesn't that mean always? Two negatives equal a positive," Bill said.

"And?"

"Nevermind."

"Julia is Tum-Tum!" I yelled.

"What the hell?" she asked.

"Let me finish!"

"Calm down and finish your sentence," Bill said.

"Julia is a Tum-Tum and won't lose her Tom Tom." I yelled out.

"Um..." Julia walked away, shaking her head.

I heard music. Pretty music. Green Day, I think.

Julia came back in.

"Your phone?" I asked. She nodded. "I remember the song! It's 21 Guns!"

"No need to shout," Tom said.

"Yes, there is. There's always a reason to shout."

"People, shut up," Julia said.

"I don't know how to shut up."

"Who is it?" Bill asked.

"My dad," she answered.

"O.o I wanna say hi!" I yelled.

"No, shut up. Apparently I'm not trusted."

* * *

**Julia POV**

Grrrr.....

"Hello?" I asked.

_"Hey, happy birthday. How are you?" _my dad asked.

"I'm fine."

_"Who's there?"_

"Kyra, Kayla and Mimi."

_"No one else?"_

"Nope."

_"How come I don't hear anyone talking?"_

"Kayla and Mimi are sleeping and Kyra went outside to get some air."

_"Hm.... Okay. Well good bye."_

"Bye?" I said/asked, but he already hung up. I sat back down on the couch. "You can talk now."

"What was that about?" Kyra asked.

"He wanted to know who was here."

"Just me. Because remember all my friends are imaginary."

"Yes, I remember."

"Do I want to know?" Bill asked.

"Well, back in 6th grade, Craig said all of Kyra's friends were imaginary," I said.

"Dude! How can spoons give birth?" Kyra asked.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, you fell asleep in English. We read a story where spoons gave birth and candle sticks died," Tom said.

"I'm kinda glad I was asleep."

"But, like, if there's only one spoon how'd it happen? I mean-" Bill put his hand over her mouth.

"I don't want to know what you would've said, Kyra."

"Mut, mis mis mot mair. Mi man mever malk!" Kyra tried to yell. _(But, this is not fair. I can never talk!)_

Mimi woke up, which was very random.

"Hi!" she yelled.

"Hi?" I asked.

"What was happening before? Um... wait, I don't wanna know."

"You probably don't...." Tom said.

"Okay!" she yelled. I think she fell back asleep.

"Um. Well that was different," Bill said.

"Mess, mit mas. Man moo make mour mand moff my mouth?" Kyra asked. (Yes, it is. Can you take your hand off my mouth?)

"Sure," Bill said, as he took his hand off her mouth.

"I am so bored!" she yelled.

"We all are," I said.

"ICKKKYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY" Kyra screamed.

"Um, what?" Tom asked.

"Justin Beaver Bunny."

"Okay..." Bill said and shook his head.

"He's an eight year old rapper."

"No, he's like 14 but looks and sounds eight. Dances like a retard. Looks like a bunny and holds up his pointer finger eight hundred-two times. Its stupid," I said.

"HIM!" Tom yelled, catching on. Bill caught on then nodded.

"He dances with Usher."

"I'm tired." Kyra complained.

"Fine, we'll go to sleep!" I said and sat on the couch.

"Evil. Thats my bed." Tom said.

"You guys; floor. Kyra; chair. Me; couch."

"Fineeeeeeee....." Bill said and grabbed the pillows.

"You're turning into Kyra," Tom said and lied down as well. Kyra sat on the chair and... fell off... Uhmm....

"ITS GOOD!" she yelled and sat back down. She closed her eyes, as did I. And the night ended.

* * *

**Sorry for late update.**

**Anyway, Kyra and Julia here, being bored...and hyper. ALALALALALALA**


	21. Friday 13thOo

**Kyra and Julia here. Hyper. Friday. After school. SOdaaaaa**

**~June 13th. Friday~**

* * *

**Bill POV**

Tom and I walked in to Julia's house, like always. I'm mean, where else would we be? Julia came over to us with teary eyes.

"Hey," she said.

"What's wrong?" Tom asked.

"What? Oh, nothing. Really spicy salsa."

"Ready for the movie?" A hyper-ish Kyra asked.

"Yep!" I said, way too excited about it.

"Bill, you're strange," Tom said, shaking his head.

"You are, too," Julia laughed.

"But Julia, you're even stranger," Kyra said.

"Can we just watch the movie?" an impatient Tom asked.

"I guess. I'm not excited for it, though," Julia said.

We walked into the living room and Kyra put the movie in. We were watching Haunting in Connecticut. We are bad 15 year olds.

Julia wasn't a fan of scary movies. Tom wrapped his arm around her.

It was thundering and lightening, it gave it so much more effect.

~Movie~

So by the end of the movie, I was a bit scared. Julia had her face in her hands. Tom was concerned about her. Kyra was, well actually I don't know where she was.

"Where's Kyra?" I asked.

"Um....." was the answer.

"This can't be good," Tom said. No, it can't.

"Are we going to search for her?" Julia asked looking up.

"Should we?" I hit Tom for that.

"How come Kyra is always missing?" I asked.

"Why should we know?" Julia asked.

"You are her best friend."

"You're her boyfriend."

"Shut up! Let's just find her!" Tom yelled.

"Someone isn't happy," I laughed.

"Shuttup."

"No thanks."

"Both of you, please, shut up!" Julia shouted. "Don't say anything."

Okay, we shut up. Julia was freaking me out.

"I'll search in the basement," Tom said.

"Are you trying to be manly?" I asked. He looked at me. "What? The first one always gets eaten in the basement." Julia hit me. "Oww.... I was kidding."

I made my way upstairs and called out, "Kyra?"

Julia stayed on the first floor, Tom went to the basement.

"Hey," Kyra said. Wait, Kyra? What?

"What the fudge?" I asked.

"I feel like scaring people. So I hid."

"Mind if I join your scaring hunt?"

"Sure. We'll go after Julia first, easiest to scare."

We quietly went downstairs. Julia was sitting in the kitchen.

Some thunder boomed and lightening struck causing one thing; the power to go out.

"Oh, **. There's nothing here. It's all in your mind, Julia. There's nothing here. You've lived in this house for 11 years, you're alive. Nothing's going to kill you. Now, where is the light?" Julia said, to herself.

She got up, making her way to the wall, but she tripped over the leg of her chair.

"Oh, Julia, you might think there's nothing here, but I'm here," Kyra said, very spooky.

"We're here Julia. We're always here," I said.

"No. No, it's just my imagination," Julia said. She was on the floor.

We walked into the kitchen. "But, we are real, Julia. We're very real," Kyra said.

Julia screamed, we heard Tom coming up from the basement, but I blocked the door, so he couldn't open it.

"Kyra, if that's you, I'm going to kill you," Julia said, getting up.

"I'm not Kyra, I'm your worst nightmare," Kyra said.

"Sometimes she is my worst nightmare."

I went behind her and put my hands on her shoulders. She screamed, again, and jumped.

"God dammit, Bill! I hate the both of you!" Julia yelled. The power went on.

"How'd you know?" I asked.

"I just do," she said, unblocking the basement door, to let Tom in.

"What'd you two do?" Tom asked.

"What? Are we not aloud to have a little fun and scare Julia?" Kyra asked.

"No, you're not. Scare someone else," Tom said, hugging Julia.

Then, there was more thunder and lightening. The power went off again.

"Bill?" Kyra asked and grabbed my arm. "Julia?"

"OW!" Looks like she got Julia. Julia grabbed Tom and went to the couch. We sat down, Kyra and Julia and in the middle. I heard a bang, the door opened. O.o

Kyra gripped my arm and pulled tighter against me. I heard Tom say something quietly to Julia as she, obviously, got closer to him.

* * *

**O.o CLIFFY Ahaha.**

**I (Kyra) have been dying to write a cliffy, and thus, I did. Mwhahahahahah**

**~Kyra and Julia~**

**[Excuse shortness]**


	22. Black Outs Ugh

**Kyra and Julia here. Hyper. After School. Friday. Cliffy reliever chapter.**

* * *

_We heard a bang at the door and Kyra gripped my arm, moving closer to me as Julia, obviously, moved closer to Tom... ~ Bill POV_

_

* * *

_

**Kyra POV**

I pulled myself closer to Bill as I listened to someone break in. It obviously wasn't her parents, they would do it more gracefully and they were in Czech. I watched, with strained eyes, towards the door. I couldn't see a thing.

"Where is Kyra?" someone asked. I knew that voice. Who was that?! I stayed quiet, Bill pulled me even closer. Didn't know that was possible.

"Fack!" the person screamed and another bang. "Where is she?"

He pulled out a..a...a...O MY GOD!

It was Kevin.

My brother.

What. The. FACK.

He held out a flashlight. **(Hah, bet you all thought it was a gun or something.)**

He spotted me and came over. Bill, not knowing who it was, stood up. Tom as well. Julia rolled her eyes as I stood up.

"What do you want?" I snapped.

"Do you have keys to the house?" he asked, holding out his hand.

"Why would I have something like that? When am I ever there?"

"So you don't have them?"

"They are in the tree. On the porch. In the pot. The random tree."

"Dammiittt," he said. "You're kidding right?"

"No."

"Ugh." He walked out of the house.

"Who was that?" Tom asked as he closed the door.

"My brother."

"Uhm..wow..." Bill said.

"Yeah, and you wonder why I'm so weird. My brother is breaking into my friend's house for _keys_." I shook my head and sat back down.

"The power is still out." Julia groaned. Bill sat beside me and Tom sat on the other side, between Julia and I.

"iPod.." I walked to get Julia's bag, which inside was her iPod. I took it out and put on Green Day.

"Ew." Tom said.

"Rawr," I said and hit him on the shoulder.

"HEY! Julia, she hit me," He complained to her.

"And I care?" She said and looked at him.

"Well, I'm your boyfriend," he gave her a duh look. I scoffed as Bill stifled a laugh.

"Whatever you believe Tom," I said.

"WAIT! We're not going out anymore?" he asked. I smacked my head on my hand.

"What are you talking about?" Julia asked.

"Well she said, whatever I believe. So, it made me think we aren't going out."

"Wow Tom," Bill shook his head and began playing with Julia's iPod.

"So we are?" he asked.

"No," she said sarcastically. I laughed.

"But-" I cut him off.

"She. Was. Being. Sarcastic."

The lights came on. YES!

I looked at the clock, it was 11 p.m.

"Ugh," I said. Then an idea hit me.

"Kyra, what are you thinking?" Bill asked.

"Oh nothing. Just involves 4 people, soda, fireworks, fire, water, popcorn and marshmallows..."

"Don't tell me we're burning my house down," Julia said.

"Nooo. I need some where to live, stupid."

"Now why do we need explosives?" Bill asked.

"'Cause they go BOOM! Duh!"

"No thank you. Its dark outside," Julia said.

"But the fireworks make it all light," I said.

"So, you're going to stay in the dark while you try to light the fireworks?"

"Uhm... Bill will hold a flashlight."

"What happens if he catches on fire?"

"Awh... That would be bad," I said in a small voice.

"Wait, why are we talking about if I caught on fire?" Bill asked.

"I dunno. But I think Julia wants you to blow up."

"Oh, gee. Thanks."

"I never said that. I just said what if he did. I was really trying to get out of it," Julia said.

"Fine! I won't go out side and play with explosives," I said, giving up.

"Tom, you've been quiet... What's up?" Bill asked.

"Nothing. There's just nothing to talk about," Tom shrugged.

The power went out, once again.

"How many times will this power go out?" I asked.

There was the light from the iPod. Then it died.

"I knew I should've charged it," Julia said.

"Do you feel like your being watched or something?" I asked.

"Yeah..."

There was a flash of lightening...

"I officially hate my old house. Built in 1927. Stupid old house," Julia said.

"A haunting in New York," Bill said.

"Biiiiilllllllllllllllllll," I said.

"Yes?"

"I don't know. I'm flipping out though."

He pulled me closer to him.

"Next time we decide to watch a scary movie, you can count me out," Julia said.

I couldn't see anyone, just blackness. Well, I could barely see the figures of Julia and Tom.

"Juuuuuuulllllllllllliiiiiiiiiiiiiaaaaaaaaaa?" I asked.

"What?" she asked, quickly.

"Just making sure you weren't dead."

"Dead? Kyra, wow."

"Um... Do I want to comment?" Tom asked.

"Probably not," Julia said.

"Does anyone else see that thing moving over there?" Bill asked pointing to the dining room.

"I see it!" I shouted.

"Take Tom instead of me!" Julia yelled, pushing Tom infront of her.

"Hey! What the hell is that about?" Tom asked. '

"I don't want to be eaten by-" I finished Julia's sentence.

"Meow."

"Meow? What?" Julia, Bill, and Tom asked.

"The 'thing' over there is Meow," I said, as Meow jumped on Julia's lap.

"No, it's not Meow," Julia stated.

"I thought it was," Bill said.

"His name is Jack. That's his nickname. His real name is Captain Jack Cat Sparrow."

"Wow... still you would want something to eat me?" Tom asked.

"Hell no. Just Kyra and Bill were far away so I couldn't push them forward," I hit her.

"Same Julia," I said.

"Tom first, friends last," Bill laughed.

"What time do you think it is?" Tom asked. Julia looked at her cell.

"12:38," she said.

"Julia! Phone! Now!" I yelled. She tossed me her phone.

I opened it and shined the light on them. We were sitting on the couch, still. It went Bill, me, Tom, Julia. Though, Bill and I were in one corner, Tom and Julia in the other.

"That's a bright light," Julia said looking away.

"What are you a vampire?" Bill asked.

"Maybe..."

"Scary vampire, Julia," I laughed.

"Yesh, fear me."

"I'm shaking."

"Good. I go rawr."

"You scare me sooo much."

"The power is _still _out," Julia stated.

"We know," Tom said.

"What to do...?" I questioned and jumped off the couch, holding the phone in front of me for light. I looked for matches and then grabbed the fireworks. Julia saw me first and ran after me. Bill next... Then Tom.

"Bad!" she yelled. I walked outside and lit a sparkler. I waved it around. "Pretty."

"ADD?" Tom questioned and pulled her away as I waved it in her face. Bill rolled his eyes and attempted to steer me away. I stuck my tongue out at him and waved it around.

"Isn't it pretty?" I asked.

"Of course, Kyra," he rolled his eyes and walked up the hill with me.

"You're pretty," I smiled. He watched me carefully as I danced to non-exsistent music. "What?"

"Are you drunk?" he questioned.

"I don't believe so. Less you spiked my soda."

"Mhm."

"You're still pretty."

"Okay then. Thanks."

"Anytime Wilhelm."

"Wilhelm?"

"My daddy told me thats what Bill is in German."

"Not mine."

"Okie."

"Yeah.."

"The sparkler died. I don't like the dark," I leaned against him.

"You'll be fine," he said. I felt him nod slightly.

"Kyra!" Julia yelled. She was holding a sparkler, as was Tom.

"You ruin the moments," I whined.

"Sure, _moments_." she laughed.

"Well, all your and Tommi's moments consist of making out. Mine and Bill's are nice."

"First she's hyper, then logical." Tom shook his head and sat down on the stone wall.

"Ish bored."

"Same." Bill said and wrapped his arms around me. Julizzle sat beside him and leaned against him.

"Boredom sucks," Julia whined.

"I know," Tom said and stomped his sparkler out.

"I'm tired," I said and got up.

"Are you bipolar?" Tom asked. I pulled Bill up to walk back down.

"I think she is," Julia whispered.

"I can hear you," I said loudly and walked down the driveway and into the house.

They walked behind us as I set up the air mattress on the living room floor. I threw a pillow and a blanket down then walked upstairs. Julia came up a minute later to change as well. I threw on a pair of sweats along with a tee shirt. I walked back downstairs, lied down and closed my eyes. Bill lied down next to me. I fell asleep.


	23. Julia? Where are you going?

**Kyra and Julia here. Being random and whatnot. Just had some energy drinks, but they are wearing off...Anyway...**

Quick Note: _Julia and I have changed all ages. From thirteen to fifteen for us, Bill and Tom. Sixteen for Gustav, and seventeen for Georg._

**Anyway, here's the story.**

**July Eighth.**

* * *

**Julia POV**

"You. Have. Got. To. Be. Kidding. Me." I had just hung up the phone with my parents. I had to go on a mandatory vacation with my family. I quickly texted Bill and Tom, then called Kyra upstairs. She was downstairs getting something to eat. My life is ruined

She came up and looked at my angry face. "What happened?" she asked and sat down with goldfish in hand. Bill and Tom came up and sat down as well.

"Whats up?"

"I have to go on vacation with my family." I said through gritted teeth.

"No." Kyra shook her head speedily.

"Wait, how long?" Tom asked quickly.

"Five days."

"Damn," he pulled me closer.

"Watch Kyra for me?" I asked him quietly as she talked to Bill.

"Obviously."

"This sucks, you know! We're like the four musketeers. It totally would have been fun, but NOOO your parents just have to take you away," Kyra ranted.

"I know. It does suck, just do me a favor and don't destroy my home," I said and watched her as she pouted. Either because I was leaving or because she couldn't break the house. Hopefully the first.

"When do you leave?" Bill asked. I frowned.

"Tonight."

"Dammit!" Tom yelled.

"Calm down," I said soothingly.

"Does that mean I have to go home for a week?" Kyra asked. I shrugged and shook my head.

"Stay with Bill and Tom," I said quietly.

"I don't want you to leave though. I'm tying you to a post," she announced.

"What?" Tom and I both screamed.

"Kidding," she sulked.

_Later that night..._

My parents weren't home yet to pick me up. We were all just hanging out.

"You can text or call us right?" Tom asked. I nodded.

"Of course."

I got a text from my mom?

"They're ten minutes away. You should all go, before they decided for me to travel with them," I said.

"I still don't want you to leave," Kyra said.

"Where are you going, anyways?" Bill asked.

"Good question. Knowing them, somewhere far away. Out of the country," I said.

"Bye-bye, Julizzle," Kyra said.

"Bye," Bill said.

Tom came over to me, kissed hugged me. "Bye," he whispered.

"Bye," I sighed.

They went to Bill and Tom's house and I waited for my parents to come. Soon enough they cam up my driveway. I hopped in the back seat.

"Why do I have to go too?" I asked.

"You need to spend more time with us," my mom said. Great...

"Where are we going?"

"Canada."

I sighed. I listened to my iPod.

* * *

**Kyra POV**

We sat in Bill and Tom's living room. Tom was sulking.

"Well poo. Julia leaves and the world seems to blow up." I stated and crossed my legs.

"This is going to be bad," Bill said.

"How?" Tom asked.

"Kyra's going to blow up the world... Julia can't stop her. Knowing Kyra, she'd make us help her become dictator of the U.S. While Julia comes back and she sees everyone as slaves. Then Kyra would be all like 'I rule the world. Fear me. Mwuhahahah.' So, its going to be bad."

"Hey!" I yelled.

"Bill, you do a perfect Kyra impression," Tom laughed.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" he asked.

"Depends on how you look at it."

"Hey! I'm still here!" I yelled.

"And?" Tom asked.

"Levicorpus!" I yelled and jumped off the couch.

"What?" Bill asked and pulled me back down. I shrugged and leaned back.

"Harry Potter," I said quietly. I was tired.

"Wow," Tom laughed. I nodded and drifted to sleep.

* * *

Sorry for shortness. Julizzle iz getting angry at her iPod and I'm out of whack. She's sleeping over. But, next chapter I get to destroy the world. Haha...ha...hahahaha...

**Yeah fear my rawr! Grrrr...**

**-Kyra and Julizzle-**


	24. Oh Canada

Quick Note: _Julia and I have changed all ages. From thirteen to fifteen for us, Bill and Tom. Sixteen for Gustav, and seventeen for Georg._

**Kyra and Julizzle here. Julizzle is busy getting angry at her iPod while I type and listen to the sexxy German's new album. Yeah, Humanoid. WOOO! Anyway, kinda hyper. My dad is screaming his lungs out at the TV, baseball, along with my brother. I'm like..yeah...you should see football...**

**July Ninth**

* * *

**Julia POV**

Canada. Officially. Sucks.

Its six AM and I can't sleep. Yeah, if you haven't noticed, I'm pissed.

* * *

**Bill POV**

Kyra was sleeping on the couch, I was on the floor and Tom was up on his bed. I didn't want to go up, because she'll wake up later, spazz out, scream, wake everyone, then run into a wall. Yeah, I knew Kyra.

"Bill," she mumbled. I think she's awake. She rolled off the couch then groaned. Well if she wasn't before, she is now. "Owwww..." I saw her outline sit straight up in the dark. ".Gott. Its dark. Crap!" she moved to get up but I rolled over to her first.

"You're fine, its Bill," I said. She relaxed, and reached up to turn the light on. Her face came into view, and when she realized it truly was me, she relaxed more.

"Why are you still down here?" she questioned and got up, puling me with her. I sat down on the couch and she lied down, placing her head in my lap, staring up at me. She looked down at my arm, reading the tattoo. "What does it mean?"

"It means Freedom eighty-nine. My favorite number," I said as she looked at it, tracing it with her finger. "And I stayed because I knew you would wake up and freak out like so."

"Chu smart... I'm hungry," she sighed. I shook my head mockingly and smirked.

"You're always hungry," I laughed.

"Can I have an omelet?"

"Why?"

"I want an omelet."

"Oh god..."

She hit my head and got all giggly?

"What the hell?" I asked.

"I dunno," she giggled. "Its what Julia and I do."

"Good to know..."

"Mhm!"

"Okay then..."

"I still want an omelet..."

"Okay..."

I don't know what was so funny, but we both ended up cracking up. It was 12AM... The phone started to ring... Who would call at 12AM? Kyra ran, found the phone and picked up. I mentally slapped myself.

"Hwello?" she asked."Oh! HIHI!"

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Julizzle," she said.

"Put it on speaker."

She did.

"Where are you, JJ?"

_"Canada"_

"Why you hating on Canada?" I asked.

_"Shut. Up. Bill."_

"Julia.." Kyra said.

_"Yeah. What've you guys been up to?"_

"Hanging here, having spazzes, asking for omelets, sleeping," Kyra said. "You?"

_"I just told you. Ugh. I really want to be back home."_

"To see me!"

_"Uh sure... Tom there?"_

"I'll go get him!"

With that, Kyra ran upstairs, maybe tripping.

"I don't care, Bill. I'm still learning Switzenese."

Kyra came down with Tom behind her. He was half-asleep.

"Who is it?" he asked.

"Your girlfriend," I said.

He held his hand out for the phone.

"Whatever you believe. Switzenese is not a language. Here's Tom," I said, handing him the phone. He took her off speaker, walking into another room.

"Whatcha talk about?" Kyra asked me.

"How Switzenese isn't a language."

"She's always said she's wanted to learn it."

She went into the kitchen. I followed, making sure nothing blew up.

"I still wanna omelet," she sighed.

"It's 1AM," I said.

"And?"

"Nothing."

"Hey, Tom! Ask Julia if they got omelets in Italy!" Kyra shouted.

"No, you had your chance to talk to her," he said.

"Askk heeerrrrrrrrrr," she whined. Sometimes she was a little crazy...

"I said no!"

"Tom, just ask her!" I yelled.

"What, Kyra can't stand up for herself?"

"Tom!"

"Fine!"

"Tommi! I wanna talk to Julizzle again!" Kyra yelled.

He came into the kitchen, set the phone on the table and put it on speaker.

"Hi, Julia!" Kyra shouted.

_"Hi,"_ she said quickly and it wasn't a happy hi.

"Someone's not happy."

_"No, not really. It's cold and rainy. I'm standing in a phone booth, getting stared at. And, I couldn't just talk to Tom for five minutes."_

"Oh."

"I think your the only person I know that's in Europe and not enjoying it," I said.

_"Probably. Sorry, got to go punch some guy in the face. Bye. Love you."_

I laughed. Tom sighed. This was going to be a long four, five days with him.

"Tom, be happy. Don't be all mopey," Kyra said.

"Whatever. I'm going back to sleep. Get my hopes up for 3 minutes," he said and walked upstairs.

"Wow, he's depressed," Kyra said and walked into the living room.

"Cut him some slack. His girlfriend is practically on the other side of the world," I said.

"Julia probably isn't that happy either."

"Probably not."

"Still, he shouldn't be depressed."

"I'd be depressed if you were on the side of the world."

She giggled. "Same here."

I rolled my eyes. Only Kyra could get hyper at 1-2 AM.

"I'm sleepy," she said, leaning against me.

"Then, go to sleep," I said the obvious answer.

"But, then how do I know you would stay down here?"

"I wouldn't leave you. Besides, your also going to end up falling asleep ontop of me."

She yawned and, I think, fell asleep. I soon fell asleep, too.

* * *

**Kyra POV**

It was 1PM and I just woke up. Bill was still sleeping and Tom was moping at his cereal in the kitchen.

"Tom, I don't think Julia wants you to be depressed," I said. I took out a bowl, Trix and milk.

"I know, but you wouldn't think she'd come home to have a Canadian boyfriend, would she?"

I slapped him. "Stupid. Julia loves you. Not some Canadian guy!"

"Sorry. I'm jumping to conclusions."

I sighed. I swear I'm going to kill myself if I have to deal with him for the rest of the week.

I ate my cereal. Then walked over to Bill. Who was still sleeping.

"Biiillllll," I said. He didn't budge. "Biiiiiiillllll."

"5 more minutes," he mumbled.

"Bill! Get you ass up, NOW!" I yelled. He woke up immediately.

"I'm up! I'm up! What do you want?" he asked. I sat down next to him. Tom snorted.

"May I, please, kill your brother?" I asked, all innocent.

"Why?" he asked.

"He thinks Julia has a Canadian boyfriend. He's all depressed. I'm going to kill him if I have to deal with his emotions for the rest of the week."

"Wow, Tom."

I got up and looked into the pantry. I found what I wanted.

"Kyra, put the Oreos down," Bil said.

"Nope," I said, popping the 'p'.

"Please, we still need a house."

"O.o Let's go to pizza!" I shouted. I grabbed their hands and pulled them out of the house. We were all still kinda in our PJs. I laughed.

Tom tried to pull away. I finally just let go of his hand.

We only made it out of the house we weren't even on the street yet. Tom went back inside.

"Come on, Bill!" I shouted.

"Can I at least change first?" he asked.

"Okay!"

We walked into his and Tom's room. I sat on his bed. He grabbed a pair of jeans and a shirt.

"You just going to stay there?" he asked me.

"I don't know... Do you want me too?" I asked.

"Well, uhm..."

I smiled. He took off his old shirt and put on a new shirt.

I, then, went downstairs.

Tom was sitting on the couch watching TV.

"This is bad. I can't go 3 fucking days with out her," he said as I sat down in the chair.

"Don't know how your going to get through life," I said. He looked at me. "What? You'll go on tour someday, that's more than 5 days."

Bill came down stairs.

"Ready?" he asked. I nodded.

"Bye Tom. Don't kill or harm yourself in any way, please," Bill said.

We walked outside and went to the pizzeria.

* * *

**Julia POV**

You know, Quebec had some pretty sites. I went on a hike today, gorgeous. I'm staying here until tomorrow morning, then I'm going to Prince Edward Island, nothing special. I hit the "2" button in my phone, Tom's speed dial.

_"Hello?"_ a very sad voice asked.

"Hey, Tom," I said.

_"Julia?"_

"No, it's a leprechaun. Of course it's me. I had to call you."

_"Oh. Thanks."_

"Mhm. So how is it over there?"

_"Fine. Boring. Kyra's ready to hurt me."_

I sighed. "What'd you do, this time?"

_"Well, she says I'm depressed."_

"Please, don't be. I'll be home soon enough. 2 and a half days. Can you make it that long?" I asked.

_"I think so."_

"Okay, good. I'll call you tomorrow night at 6PM."

_"Okay.."_

"Ugh, I have to go. Please don;t get on Bill's and Kyra's nerves too much. I want you in one piece when I get home. I love you."

_"I love you, too."_

I reluctantly hung up the phone.

* * *

**Tom POV**

Two days. Two Days. Two days. You can do this.

It was 12PM. If she's in England, thats a 5 hour difference, so she should call around 6.

"Tom, are you okay?" Bill asked.

"Yeah. I just need 6 hours to pass. Quickly," I answered.

Bill rolled his eyes. Kyra put in some movie.

"Harry Potter," she said.

I rolled my eyes this time. She was so weird. What did Bill see in her? Never mind, I don't want my thoughts to be answered.

"Be happy. Be healthy," Kyra said.

"But, being healthy isn't fun," Bill said.

"I don't want to be happy," I said.

She threw a pillow at me.

This'll be a long night... A long 48 hours.

* * *

Julia and her family were out all day. They didn't get back till 10PM. Julia cursed slightly under her breathe. She quickly dialed the Kaulitz's house phone. A few rings later and someone picked up.

"Hallo?" Bill, I think, asked.

"Bill? It's Julia," she said.

"Weren't you supposed to call 4 hours ago?"

"Yes, but I was out ALL day."

"Oh, cool. Did you get me anything?"

"No. Let me talk to Tom."

"Why should I? When I'm not important enough to get a souvenir?"

"BILL! I'll get you a damn souvenir than. Now, please, please let me talk to Tom," Julia pleaded.

"Okay," Bill said. "Tommi, it's for you."

"I thought you were supposed to call me four hours ago." Tom said.

"I'm sorry. I was out all day. Thank you for making me feel even worse than I already felt," Julia said.

"Sorry! I was just waiting for your call and you never called and I just miss you."

"I miss you, too. Probably about maybe a whole more two days. We still have like 36 hours to go. I'll be home before you know it!" With that she hung up.

Julia and her family went to some mountain, covered in snow. Julia had a sled, and going down that was fun.

They rented a sled and went on a ski lift. At the top, they both sat down and went down the hill, fast.

* * *

A while passed...

Julia sighed. Another whole 2 hours till her plane came.

"Merci," Julia said.

She found Wi-Fi and went on AIM.

It was 4AM. Her friends wouldn't be on..

* * *

Julia saw that Tom was on. Why? That was a good question...

_Juliaxoxo signed on_

TomTom911: How'd you get on?

Juliaxoxo: In an airport in Switz. On ipod.

TomTom911: Oh cool

Juliaxoxo: Ya. How are you on?

TomTom911: computer?

Juliaxoxo: let me rephrase that. Why are you on?

TomTom911: I dont know. cant sleep. nothing on tv. I came on here.

Juliaxoxo: ok just a few more hours

TomTom911: youll be here by maybe 12 or 1

Juliaxoxo: counting down?

TomTom911: noo...

Juliaxoxo: lol. well i cant wait either.

TomTom911: im so tired

Juliaxoxo: then get some sleep. dont stay on here just for me

TomTom911: I dont wanna keave you tho

Juliaxoxo: Have you been up all night?

TomTom911: maybe...

Juliaxoxo: please get some sleep then i'll be home before you know it

TomTom911: ok. ill be waiting

Juliaxoxo: you mean sleeping :)

TomTom911: yea, that too

_TomTom911 signed out_

_Juliaxoxo43 signed out _

_

* * *

_

Finally it came time for Julia to board her plane.

What seemed like ages, she was finally home.

Her parents and brother dropped her off and then wen back to the airport to go to their next adventure.

* * *

**Sorry for long or shortness (however you look at it)**

**Reviews make me super happy!**

**From where I first called down is where I wrote. Kyra wrote the first part.**

**~Julia**

Return to Top


	25. Fights! OMT! The Voices are Back!

**Julia and other people here at other various times.**

**What to write? Good question...**

**July 17th**

* * *

**Julia POV**

Finally! I was home.

There's no place like home. Wait! Now, I sound like Mimi.

* * *

**Tom POV**

I woke up sometime. Bill and Kyra were somewhere. I'd rather not know...

I walked outside and over to Julia's house. There, I saw Kyra outside, bouncing up and down like an bunny/idiot.

"What the heck are you doing?" I asked.

"Julizzle gave me soda, not a good idea. Now, uhm, yeah. Bill is somewhere. Oh and Julizzle's in the house!"

She was absolutely crazy. I'm going to stay away from her, today.

I walked into the house. Julia was leaning against the sink with a glass of soda. Oi...

"Hey," she said. "I see you made it thruogh five days."

"Hi and yeah..." I said.

Bill came down the stairs.

"Where is she? She isn't in the road, is she? Oh my god. I knew I shouldn't have let her have the soda... and the energy drink. I can't say no to her though. This is bad. Bad, bad bad bad bad bad," he said.

"Bill! Calm down! She's outside," Julia said.

"Okay. Thanks!" With that, he went outside.

I laughed and rolled my eyes at my brother. Who knew how much America would change him? Not even I knew it would change him this much...

"You alright?" Julia asked.

"What? Oh yeah. Lost in my own thought, that's all," I said.

"Interesting..."

Kyra came through the door, Bill right behind her.

"Come on, to pizza!" she yelled. Didn't they just go to pizza the other day?

"Do we have to?" I asked.

"Yes!" Bill said.

"Alright."

Before I realized it, Kyra and Julia were halfway down the street. We walked out and caught up to them.

We sat down in our normal seat, the booth in the corner, in our usual spots. Julia and I faced the wall and Bill and Kyra faced the rest of the restaurant.

"OMB! Julia! You got your hair cut!" Kyra shouted.

"Yes, no need to shout it to the whole world that my hair is shorter," she sighed.

"It looks nice," I said. She smiled.

"It's so much better that you're back," Bill said.

"Why's that?" she asked.

"Because I had to deal with Hyper by myself."

I laughed. I practically avoided them for the whole week...

"But, she's usually always hyper,. Why is now different?"

"Two things were bad this week. #1.) Hyper here. #2.) Depressed there," Bill said referring to me as depressed.

I kicked him in the shin. He winced in pain. I laughed. Only to get kicked by Kyra. Ow... Julia laughed at us all. Her legs were criss-crossed on the seat.

"And, I win," she said. Kyra rolled her eyes.

We finished our pizza and soda, for Kyra I should say energy drink.

"What do you think NO5 means?" she asked, referring to the drink.

"It's an 'S', not a '5'," Julia said.

"I don't care."

"It probably means Nitrogen, Oxygen and... Silicon!"

"Ew. Odd combination there," I said.

"Well, you think of something better."

We walked out. Kyra came over to Julia and punched her arm.

"I win," she said.

"Bit-" Julia went to say, but I cut her off.

"No fighting, please," I said.

I don't get it. Kyra and Julia were practically sisters, but they were so violent. Someday, one of them is going to get seriously hurt... Julia is definitely bipolar, no doubt about that. And Kyra is well just Kyra. No words to describe her on a daily basis. Crazy;Hyper;Violent;Other... She did make Bill happy, though.

"Whatcha thinking about, Tom?" Julia asked as we walked in my house.

"Nothing," I said, sitting on the couch. She sat besides me.

"Okay, whatever. It's fine, you don't have to tell me, _your girlfriend, _anything."

"Oh boy..." Bill sighed from the kitchen. I heard something hard hit the wall... Kyra's head.

Julia got up and went into the kitchen.

"Bill?" I asked.

"Whattt?" he whined as he walked into the living room.

"I don't know. I need someone to talk to and I was lonely."

"Wow, Tom. It didn't matter if you were lonely or not cause I was just kicked out of the kitchen. I have a question for you..."

"And that is...?"

"Are you emo?"

I rolled my eyes. "Of course I am, Bill."

"No, I'm serious about this. Are you or are you not emo?"

"I don't think so. Now, why did you ask that?"

"Cause you're like in depression!"

Laughter erupted from the kitchen. Great...

"I'm not effing emo. You should know that," I stated.

Bill rolled his eyes and stretched his legs out on top of me. "Whatever you say."

"GET OFF OF ME! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! God, sometimes I wish I didn't have a brother!" I yelled and got up. I left Bill just speechless. I rarely yell at him... And this time I wished he wasn't my brother.

I ran upstairs into our room and slammed the door shut. Why the hell did I say that? It wasn't true. I felt like crying.

I sighed and took his iPod. Random shuffle. Green Day, I guess is what I'll be listening to.

Pictures... What pics does he have on here? Let's see.

Okay, there's a lot of random stuff... Whatever. Okay a few of all four of us. He had a few of when we were both seven or eight. I felt a tear roll down my face.

* * *

**Bill POV**

What? He... what? I.. I didn't mean any of it I was just joking around...

Kyra and Julia cam into the living and sat down next to me on the couch.

"You okay?" Kyra asked.

"No... I just... I mean... I know he's not emo... I was joking... I... I... I don't know." I spat out a jumble of words, both in English and German.

Julia didn't say anything, just sat there. I could see hurt in both of their faces.

I couldn't take it and I felt a tear roll down my cheek. I hate this.

"Bill, he didn't mean it. He couldn't have," Kyra said.

"I think I'm going to bed," I said and got up. "To the guest room that is. You coming? Julia, you'll be fine on the couch, right?" She nodded.

Kyra got up and followed me.

I opened the bedroom door and this room was plain.

White walls, blue curtains, white carpet, blue bed.

I sat down on the bed and she sat next to me.

"I honestly don't give what anyone will think," I said.

"What Tom and Julia would think? They've probably done it before," Kyra said. I looked at her... "Not that. I mean just sleep together. Sleep, not _sleep._"

"Okay, well they probably are too pissed off to think about us, anyways."

"Touche."

* * *

**Julia POV**

Wow, um, maybe I should just go back to Canada... No, that's where these problems started in the first place. **You're an idiot. **The voices are backk...

Okay, I'm never leaving them again, no matter what. I was lying on a couch. Alone.

I would never thought Tom would say something like that... I never thought any of this would ever happen.

Tom and I fighting, again. Bill and Tom pissed and sad. Kyra just in the middle of all of it...

I sat up, no use trying to get some sleep. I sighed. Now, I honestly don't know how many times I've sighed. **Quit sighing! Oh my god. It's like talking to a retard.**

Some one came downstairs. I didn't bother looking.

"I'm sorry."

Tom sat next to me.

"It was my fault. Don't blame yourself for some one who is stupid," I said.

"You are not stupid."

"Yes I am and it's my fault."

"Nein, nein, nein."

"Fine, I'm not stupid. But, I'm not saying that it wasn't my fault," I compromised. **Stupid, if he's not going to blame you then don't put the blame on yourself!**

"Okay, I guess," he said.

I sighed, again. There has to be something else than sighing all the time. I feel like that's all I do. **Really?**

Nope, nothing I knew. Maybe that's all I can do. Hm.. maybe... Maybe not... **Please, shut up!**

"What?" Tom laughed.

"What? I'm confused, I didn't do anything."

"You sighed like five times. I thought you needed something..."

"No, I don't think I do. Well..."

"What is it? I can probably fulfill it, but it depends."

"I don't know."

Tom looked at me. "Yes, you do."

"Okay, maybe I do," I smiled. **Are ya gonna tell him or what?**

"And that is...? I'm not a mind reader, you know."

"Can you play my song?"

He nodded and got off the couch. Tom came back a few minutes later, guitar in hand and sat bak down.

I smiled, again. Okay, something else to do besides sighing, smiling. Wow, I talk to myself in my head, way too much .

**Yes, you do. Maybe, I don't want to talk to you.**

Ignore it and they will go away.

**Err... I won't!**

"I honestly don't think you are okay, this time," Tom said. "Would you like me to play your song, or not?"

"Well, I was just having a fight with the voices in my head. And yes I want you to play."

"Okay. You know, there's still no lyrics."

"Yeah, I know."

He smiled and started playing. It was and always will be a wonderful song. Still, with no lyrics, I don't care. It was made for me. I feel special.

When he finished playing, I asked, "What's the name of it?"

"Well, I don't know yet. I was trying to work on lyrics, I asked... Bill... and we came up with a few words together. I think it might be called _By Your Side_, but I'm not positive."

Tom set his guitar on the floor, besides the couch. I hugged him.

"You know, you should apologize to him," I whispered.

"I should, I just don't want to wake him up. I didn't mean it, he knows that," Tom sighed. Argh! To many sighs!

"But still..."

We heard someone walking upstairs.

"Actually, you don't have to wake me up, Tomi."

Bill came downstairs and sat next to Tom. I couldn't help but stifle a laugh at Tom's name Bill sometime uses. Tom gave me the 'please shush cause that's not my name and I'm not in the mood' look.

I rolled my eyes. "Well...?"

"Well what?" Bill asked.

"Are you two just going to sit here or are you, more of you Tom, going to apologize?"

Now Tom gave me the 'whose side are you on?' look. I, once again, rolled my eyes.

"God, you're like a flipping counselor," Bill said. I guess I was. Hm.. Kyra's not here.. O.o **Just noticed that, retard? **Would you shut the hell up! **Pushy.**

"Bill, you know I didn't mean it. I was pissed and I guess it just set off. I'm sorry," Tom said.

"I'm sorry for calling you emo and depressed when we know you're not."

I smiled and clapped my hands. "Okay, now hug."

"I'm fine without a hug," Bill said.

"Same here," Tom added.

"Just hug already. What do you think? I'm the only other person in this room," I said.

Bill sighed and Tom rolled his eyes. They hugged, finally.

"Kyra's not here..." Tom said. **Okay, you're not the only stupid one here... **Go away and shut up! I hate the stupid voice in my head. **I heard that. **You were supposed to.

"Just noticed?" Bill asked.

"No, I just said it."

"So is everything back the way it was before I left?" I asked.

"I think so. Wouldn't you say so, _Tomi_?" Bill laughed.

"Would you hush. That's not my name," Tom... whined?

"What the hell? Are you whining, Tom? Well that's definitely different. What chu talking about?" Kyra asked, as she came downstairs and sat next to Bill. "Julia, move over!"

I moved over a little bit. So did the other three.

"And, no. I was not whining," Tom said.

"Surreee," Bill teased.

"Hush."

"You know what? Everyone off the couch!" Kyra yelled. We all got up, kinda worried about what would happen. "Okay, Julia you sit here, Tom you sit on the other side of her and Bill sit here and I will sit here." She shoved us into our new places onto the couch. It only mattered to Kyra.. So the order was now Bill, Kyra, me, Tom. **Have I told you that I hate you?**

"The point of that was?" I asked.

"I can poke you now," she answered and poked the hell out of my arm. "I got a better idea!"

This can't be good. Hello, it's Kyra for god's sake. She started poking my stomach. **Hahaha! You deserve it! **Why? **Ello? It's you!**

"Would you stop. I hate the fact that you're not ticklish," I said.

"You're not?" Bill asked her.

"Nope!" she yelled, a bit too loud.

"And you are?" Tom asked me raising an eyebrow.

I nodded, slowly... It was 3:57. Joy.

"Is any one else as tired as I am?" Kyra asked, yawning.

"No, I'm wide awake. I thought you already knew I was nocturnal," I said.

"Whatever. I'm going back to sleep."

She got up and pulled Bill with her.

"Have fun," Tom teased. Kyra threw a pillow and it hit him right in the head. "Owww.."

Kyra laughed, as did Bill.

"A pillow hurts?" I asked.

"Yes."

**Wow, just wow, Julia. A pillow hurts your boyfriend.**

Shut up! Go the hell away and bug someone else!

**Fine. Peace!**

"Like I said before, you are not okay."

"The voices won't leave me alone," I said. Tom looked at me like I was high on crack and drinking vodka while driving a plane.

"Uhm..."

"Would you stop staring at me like I'm high on crack drinking vodka while driving a plane into the sea."

"Sorry, just with all that's happened today, that has got to be the weirdest."

"Has got to be the weirdest?"

"Yeah.. What's wrong with it?"

"It should be 'has to be the weirdest', you don't have to add 'got' in there."

"Thank you Miss. Grammar."

"You know, I think she'd rather be Mrs. Kaulitz than Miss Grammar," Kyra said as she came down stairs.

"I thought you were going to stay upstairs this time..." I said, changing the subject lightly.

"I was thirsty," was her answered as she quickly downed a glass of water.

"I'm sure you want to be Mrs. Kaulitz, too," Tom laughed.

"Yeah, to be married to Bill. Not you..." Kyra said shaking her head.

"What's wrong with me?"

"Tom, it's you. Just no words for it."

She went back downstairs. I was falling asleep.

"What's wrong with me?" Tom asked.

"I don't know," I yawned.

"Surreee."

I rested my head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around me.

"You know, we've almost known each other for a year," he said.

"Yeah... Eleven months. It feels so much longer, though," I said, yawning, again.

"You should get some sleep."

"I'm not *yawn* tirrr*yawn*rreedd."

"A huh. I don't know who you're trying to fool."

"No one. I'm not *yawn* tired."

"Just got to sleep. For me?"

"Fine. Just for you, Tom," I gave in.

"Thank you."

I closed my eyes and soon fell asleep. I think Tom did too.

* * *

**Finally I was able to end it.**

**Sorry for such a late update.**

**Just for the record I have been updating this almost every day. My time is getting limited on the computer.**

**Forgive me by reviewing.**

**~Julia**


	26. Cake Fight! Splash War!

**Julia. Guess what? I'm going to try to write in Kyra's POV, sorry if it sucks. **

**Shaa. Don't know what to write. **

**August 27th **

* * *

**Kyra POV**

"JULIA!" I shouted.

"Whaattttt???"

I walked into her room, where she was on her bed reading something on her iPod.

"I was bored. Annddd your house freaks me out."

"Whatever."

"Whatcha reading?" I asked sitting next to her.

"FML."

Haha. FML=F* my life

"_Today, my son successfully liter trained himself. FML._ Wow that's funny," she said.

"Hahahaha."

"Do you know where the boys are?"

"No, I don't and I'm sure you just want to know where Tom is."

She punched me, but it's her, so of course it didn't hurt. I think it hurt her more than me.

We lied on our stomachs reading FMLs when someone, really two people, jumped on our backs.

"Eep!" Julia let out a small scream. "I hate you, Tom," she said trying to get him off her back. Which, I might add, was a fail.

"You know you love me," he said.

"Hey Bill," I said.

"Yeah?"

"Can you, please, get off of me?"

"Nope," Bill said, popping the p.

"I will push you off and then you'll crack your head on the nightstand. Then, I'll feel bad. And yeah."

"Fine."

He got off and laid next to me.

"Please, get off me," Julia begged.

"I will. If you tell me what today is," Tom said. Oh joy. A guessing game.

"August 27th, Friday. One year since we've meet. One year since we've been together. Now, get off me. I never forget dates, Tom."

"Damn, you're too smart," he said and laid next to her.

"No, she just remembers weird things. Odd dates that don't mater and birthdays," I said.

Julia sighed. She hated being center of attention. I laughed.

Bill poked me. I rolled over so I was facing him. "Yes?" I asked.

"C'mon let's do something. Oh and Tom and I have a surprise for you two."

"And that surprise is?"

"Well it's a-" Bill started but Tom threw a pillow at him.

"Dude, shut up. It's a surprise, which means _no _telling," he said.

"Well, I want to know. So, let's go," Julia said, jumping up. Tom right behind her.

I laughed and got up to follow them. Running down the first for steps, proceeding to run into the wall, then running down the last thirteen steps.

"Do you always run into that wall?" Bill asked me. I nodded. "Wow..."

"It so pretty," Julia said. WTF? I walked over to where she was and there was a cake. With blue and green writing, saying "_Dank für ein großes Jahr. Wir lieben Sie! ~T und B" _

"Aww, you're too sweet, Bill," I said, even though I didn't know what it said...

"Do you not see the T? I was part of this, too," Tom said.

"You have your own girlfriend," Bill said. Tom looked at Julia.

"I can't read German," she said.

"Nor can I," I said.

"It says '_Thanks for a great year. We love you! ~T and B',_" Bill translated.

"Wow. It's awesome," Julia said. Tom sliced it and gave her a piece. "Oh, and Tom?"

"Yes?" he asked. Julia shoved the cake in his face. "What was that for?"

"No reason," she laughed and started backing away.

"Bubbles! Julia! What ever your nickname is! Remember the cake fight in 6th grade for my birthday?" I asked, getting hyper.

"How could I forget? I still have to pelt Evan with cake..."

"What the hell?" Bill asked.

"My birthday. 6th grade. Allie bought a cake. Someone said to put the cake in my face. I did. So did Julia. Then it resulted in a cake fight, which ended with Julia's mom coming home," I said.

"Ahhh...."

"Cake's not bad," Tom said, licking his face. I lauged.

"You look like a retard," I said.

"Thanks..."

I realized, Julia was missing. o.O She's magic! She disappear and reappear!

"Where's Julia?" I questioned.

"Good question......" Bill said.

We went outside and sure enough there she was.

"How'd you disappear like that, Julizzle?" I asked.

"I just walked outside."

We ran to the front. Some unexpected people were there...

"Why are Evan, James, Stephen, Zach, Kayla and Melissa in your yard?" Tom questioned Julia.

"Err... I don't know. But, wipe the cake off your face, you look retarded," she said.

"Hey, we wanted to have a cake fight. We brought a cake," Evan said.

"Why not?" I said.

"OMJ! This is going to be so awesome!" Mimi yelled. o.O She's hyper.

"This is completely and totally random," Bill said. "It's like they knew to be here."

"About that..." Julia said.

"You invited them?" I asked.

"I invited Mimi to get an extra cake then she said Kayla would come, which was fine. I just didn't know about the retarded bastards coming..."

"O.o Teams of two!" Mimi shouted.

Kayla and Mimi partnered up. Julia and Tom. Myself and Bill. Evan and James. Stephen and Zach.

"Team Shadow will rule!!!" Julia shouted.

"Team Shadow?" I questioned.

"Yes. The awesomest team of them all."

"Wow... We're Team Monkii!" Mimi shouted.

"Team Devilish!" Bill shouted. I looked at him. "Our old band name."

"Oh and then we have Team Stupid and Team Stupider," Julia said to the guys.

"I'm not that stupid," Evan said.

"I resent that," James said.

"We're definitely not stupider than that," Zach said.

Mimi was getting angry.... "Shut up! Throw the cake, get hit with cake and there! Not that hard to understand! Idiots!"

I picked up the cake and it hit Stephen in the face. "Ahahahaha!"

All you could see was cake flying, everywhere. The guys were more covered than us. Bill and I were winning. Hehehe.

Kayla and Melissa casually slipped away and into the house. Bill and I took refuge up to the barns.

We could hear the guys questioning each other to where we went.

"Idiots," Julia said, loudly. I looked out the window and she and Tom were coming to our hiding space.

"Fuck them," I said. Bill looked at me questioningly and then looked out the window.

They came up.

"Of course, you guys just had to come up here and follow us. Cuase we're cool like that," I said.

"Sure... The guys were annoying the shit out of me," Julia said.

I looked out the window again and the guys were coming up the hill, confused as hell.

I gently opened the window and started throwing cake out it, hitting them in the head.

"What... The... Fuck...? Cake is falling from the sky!" Zach yelled.

"You idiot. They are obviously hiding in a tree," Evan said.

"They are smarter than that. It's Kyra and Julia. Evil and the one who doesn't talk... They probably have an invisibility ray," James said.

"I don't know. Should we just leave? They left, cause you know we are better than them," Stephen said.

They left... Well, different.

"What happened?" Bill asked.

"They left... After being stupid, but they left..." I answered.

"That was a waste of our time," Tom said.

We all went back to the house and there was a note on the door.

_We are going home. It's boring here...  
Great cake though! =)  
~K and M_

"They left, too!" I yelled.

"Figures," Julia said.

I got a brilliant idea. "Let's go swimming!"

* * *

**At the pool:**

"Pretty, pretty, pretty. Bill ish very sexy, right God?" Yeah, the hyper was kicking in. I poked her repeadetly.

"Stop poking me! Annd no! Tom is!" she yelled.

"In your dreams, J."

"My dreams are reality."

"Bill."

"Tom."

"Bill."

"Tom."

"Bill."

"Tom."

"Bill."

"Tom."

"Bill/Tom what?" Bill asked.

"Nothing," I answered quickly.

"It's obviously something, since you're fighting over it," Tom said.

"It's nothing," Julia said.

They looked at each other and nodded. The next thing I know, Julia and I were in the pool.

"BITCHES!" I yelled, as soon as I caught my breathe.

They held out their hands to pull us up, but we pulled them in.

"What the hell?" Bill asked.

"Did you seriously just ask that? You guys pushed us in and we pulled you in. Not that hard to understand," Julia said.

I splashed her and laughed.

It ended up being an all out splash war which ended our day.

* * *

**Sooo, now Kyra is here and she came on sometime around the top... But, no I had to write/ type while she gave me some ideas... **

**Sorry, Sorry, Sorrryyy it took soo long to update this. September is up next and we got some ideas for that. Hopefully it'll be posted today or tomorrow. =)**

**~Satan and God  
(Kyra and Julia) **


	27. The Family Comes Home

**Satan and God here. Don't ya just love our nicknames? **

**Chapter 27 going up!**

**

* * *

**

**3rd Person POV **

**August 31st**

Tom walked into the living room of his house.

"Where's Julia?" he asked.

"Her house," Kyra answered.

He sighed and walked to her house. She was half asleep (half dead...) on the couch.

"Juliaa, wake up," he said.

"I am awake and why do you need me?" Julia asked.

"Just come one. I was lonely and Bill and Kyra are boring," he said, practically whining.

She reluctantly got up and they walked back to his house.

"Hello, here, people," Tom said as he walked in.

Bill and Kyra broke away from their kiss.

"What the fuck, Tom?" Bill asked. "You two kiss like your life depends on it and we just can't kiss?"

"Well... You know.... You two aren't like that..." Tom said.

"You just don't see us," Kyra said.

She took Julia's iPod and went to YouTube. Oh boy...

"Hey, God, remember this?" she asked. Kyra had put on Bad Boy- Casacade.

"God?" Tom asked.

"Julizzle's many nicknames."

"Wow..."

Julia laughed. "And then her nickname is Satan. Fits her perfectly."

"I thought you were sick," Kyra said.

"On and off."

"Bill, isn't your birthday tomorrow?"

"Yeah..." he said.

"What are you guys doing?"

"Well...."

"How to put this..." Tom said.

"What?" Julia asked.

They looked at each other.

Bill started. "Well, since we're going to be sixteen..."

"... some people are coming..." Tom said.

"And they are?" Kyra asked. "What you guys have old girlfriends? If you do I'm going to kill you. I'll hate you. I'm gonna bitch slap you and that's gonna hurt."

"No. God, shut up! Just let us explain!" Tom yelled.

"God's not even talking."

"I have no patience for you. Bill, you take over."

Bill sighed. "No, no old girlfriends are coming. Our parents are coming and they kinda want to meet you two..."

Julia bit her lip. "And how do they know about us?"

"Well, they knew Tom would have a girlfriend, they asked us, we said yes and now they want to meet you."

"Great, just great. Now I have to look nice. When are they coming?" Kyra asked, throwing her arms up, then falling limply to her side. Why is she so hyper?

"Tonight," Bill patted her head. Julia laughed and shook her head.

"When do we meet them?" she asked calmly.

"Tomorrow, for our birthday," Tom told her.

"So we can't stay all night?" Julia asked. Kyra watched them carefully.

"Nope, we can't look like man-whores." Bill grinned at Tom.

"Shut up!"

"Nope."

"Don't tell him to shut up!" Kyra yelled.

"Don't yell at Tom," Julia told Kyra.

"Yeah, well, poo you," Kyra said, wandering to the kitchen and getting cookies.

"Crap..." And everyone ran. Except Bill.

"Put them away!" Tom yelled from under the table.

"Please," Julia laughed. Bill grabbed the cookies and ran.

"Run! Everyone! Run!" he yelled.

They ran upstairs into their room and locked the door.

"Awh, I'm all alone, now," Kyra said. She ran upstairs, picked the lock and went inside their room. "Thanks for leaving me!"

Julia opened her mouth to speak, but decided not to. Then, she decided to speak. "No comment."

They heard a car pull into the driveway.

"Run! Downstairs!" Bill and Tom yelled.

They all ran downstairs, very quickly. Tom, Bill and Kyra jumped over the back of the couch and turned the TV on. Julia just walked around.

"You walk too fucking slow. You couldn't walk a bit faster?" Tom said. He pulled her arm and pulled her inbetween him and Kyra.

"You don't have to rip my arm out," she said.

The door opened and their mom came in.

"It's so good to see you two," she exclaimed. She held open her arms for a hug.

Tom and Bill both stood up, only Bill gave a hug.

"Tom, give me a hug," she said.

"Mom," he said.

"Tom."

"Mom..."

"Tom Kaulitz Trümper, give your mother hug, now," Simone demanded.

Kyra and Julia stifled a laugh.

"Mom, seriously. I'm sixteen," Tom said.

"Not yet. It's still August 31st."

Tom sighed and gave in. He knew there was no other way around it. She started kissing his forehead.

"My baby boy is all grown up," she cooed.

Kyra, Julia and Bill were in hysterics. Tom face turned a shade of red.

"Mom, did you have to...?" he asked.

"Yes. Yes, I did," Simone laughed. "Okay, introduce me to your girlfriends."

Bill, Kyra and Julia stood up from the couch.

"Mom, Kyra. Kyra, Simone," Bill said.

Kyra smiled. "Hi."

"Oh and beware, she can a bit hyper," Bill added.

Tom laughed. "A bit? We were running away from her before."

"I'm sure she's fine and you two are over exaggerating," Simone reassured. "And the blonde is your girlfriend, Tom?"

"Yeah... She's the only other girl here. And I wouldn't be dating Kyra..." Tom said, as it was obvious. "This is Julia."

"Hi," she said.

"So nice to meet you," Simone gushed excitedly. "I was beginning to worry that with the whole rock-star thing, they wouldn't meet anyone."

"Did you send them here? If so, how did you find _this _town? I mean its two feet big," Kyra shook her head.

"Yes, I sent them."

"Well, THANK YOU!"

"Kyra, hush," Julia shook her head.

"Why?"

"Calm down," Bill said. Tom laughed and sat back down. So they all sat down.

"Where is Gordon?" Tom asked.

"Whose Gordon?" Julia asked.

"Step-father," Bill replied before Tom could.

"Out in the car," Simone cut in. "With..."

"With whom?" Kyra asked, leaning forward.

"Did they come?" Tom asked jumping up. Bill did as well.

"Who?" Julia asked.

"Yeah, they're here," Simone nodded with a grin. The boys ran outside. Kyra and Julia followed.

"Holy crap! You actually came!" Bill laughed as two guys stepped out of the car. Julia jumped up and down. Up and down.

"Okay, what the hell am I missing?!" Kyra yelled. The guys turned around and Kyra screamed.

"I remember her, the crazy one. Where are the others?" Georg asked, looking around.

"I'm scared," Gustav laughed.

"Written any songs?" Georg asked. Bill nodded.

"You know, I want to hug 'em, because we sort of know them. And then, we don't, so it would be weird." Kyra explained to Julia.

"Since when have you cared?" Julia shrugged.

"So, you'll hug them, not your boyfriends?" Tom and Bill asked.

"Yeah!" Kyra laughed running over to hug Gustav. He was surprised. Julia contemplated momentarily before walking forward and hugging Georg briefly. Then hugged Tom to satisfy his feeling of loneliness.

"Can someone detach this girl from me?" Gustav asked, trying to get away from Kyra. Bill pried her off.

"I ran into them in Germany...Well, they ran into me," Julia laughed.

"Yeah..."

"So, where's this infamous Gordon?" Kyra asked, sitting on the grass.

"Here," said a gravelly voice from the other side of the car. Kyra jumped up.

"Gordon, Kyra. Kyra, Gordon. Gordon, Julia. Julia, Gordon," Tom waved his hand between us in introduction.

"Lets go inside, I wanna hear about America," he said as they walked.

"Why don't Gordon and I go get something for us to eat, and you guys can figure out which stories to tell and which not to?" Simone suggested. They laughed and agreed.

* * *

**Yeah...Not much of a cliffy, nor was I aiming for one.**

**Its God and Satan here, just hanging. (Satan is bored and wants Cherry Dr. Pepper and goldfish, but is not allowed. Poo.)**

**Hope you like it,**

**Julizzle and Black Hawk :[**


	28. Story Time!

**Julizzle and Black Hawk...To much free time and sugar.**

**Still Awgust 31st.**

* * *

**Third Peron POV**

After Simone and Gordon left, the six of us plopped onto the couches. Well, Tom and Julia on the love seat, Georg stretched out on the couch. Gustav in the chair and Bill and Kyra fighting for the other. Settling on fitting both into it.

"So, what are you gonna tell them?" Georg asked, kicking off his shoes.

"Snow is coooooollllllldddddd," Kyra teased Tom.

"Your brother broke into Julia's house... For a key."

"Calm down, you both have dirt. We can't tell them anything really." Julia said.

"Right," Bill nodded. Georg and Gustav laughed.

"Well there was this one time...

_***Flashback***_

((Kyra POV))

_"Where is Kyra?" someone asked. I knew that voice. Who was that?! I stayed quiet, Bill pulled me even closer. Didn't know that was possible._

_"Fack!" the person screamed and another bang. "Where is she?"_

_He pulled out a..a...a...O MY GOD!_

_It was Kevin._

_My brother._

_What. The. FACK._

_He held out a flashlight. _

_He spotted me and came over. Bill, not knowing who it was, stood up. Tom as well. Julia rolled her eyes as I stood up._

_"What do you want?" I snapped._

_"Do you have keys to the house?" he asked, holding out his hand._

_"Why would I have something like that? When am I ever there?"_

_"So you don't have them?"_

_"They are in the tree. On the porch. In the pot. The random tree."_

_"Dammiittt," he said. "You're kidding right?"_

_"No."_

_"Ugh." He walked out of the house._

_"Who was that?" Tom asked as he closed the door._

_"My brother."_

_"Uhm..wow..." Bill said._

_***END***_

"That was hilarious, though, Julia," Kyra said after she finished.

"Damn, what else have you guys done?" Georg asked.

"Well, the first day of school....." Julia started.

_***FLASHBACK***_

((TOM POV))

_We walked through the front doors of the school and made our way upstairs. I put my arm on Julia's shoulder. Kyra and Bill ahead of us. When they reached the top we heard some gasps._

_"OMG! Kyra is he your boyfriend? We never expected you to have a boyfriend! We thought you'd die alone." Some girls all in brown said._

_"Move, Katie." Cara said and pushed her out of the way. "Or you will be hurt."_

_"Julia! OMG! Is he your boyfriend! Wow! You both have boyfriends now! Amazing!" The "Katie" girl said._

_By that time, everyone was looking at us._

_"God, it's that amazing that I have a boyfriend. God Dammit!" Julia yelled._

_A black kid, a really short kid and a kid with a big head went over to Bill and Kyra. _

_"I always knew Kyra was a lesbo. See now she has a girlfriend." The big headed kid said._

_"Craig, back away before I punch you in the face." Kyra yelled._

_"Yeah back away from my BROTHER and his girlfriend, now, you fucking bastards!" I yelled._

_"A kid in dreads and a girl don't scare me." The black kid said._

_"Wanna bet, Shaq?" Kyra asked and punched him right in the face._

_"Nice, job, Kyra." I said._

_"Hey Craig, It's time for your punch!" Kyra yelled._

_"Mind if I?" I asked._

_"Sure." Kyra said I punched the "Craig" kid right in the face. The short kid, whose name I learned was "Joe" ran away. _

_"Nicely done."Kyra said._

_"Not bad yourself." I said._

_***End***_

"Anything else?" Gustav questioned after Tom finished the "First Day" story.

"Wrong thing to ask," Bill said.

"Wellll..." Kyra said. "This one is hilarious. Though I don't think Tom would think so...

_***FLASHBACK*** _

((BILL POV))

_"Hey, Tom come here," I said._

_"Why?" He asked._

_"Because I need a hug from my brother," I said._

_"Err, okay..." Haha Perfect._

_We hugged and I dumped snow down his pants._

_"Holy Crap Sugar Monkeys!" Tom yelled and 'danced' around like an idiot._

_Kyra, Julia and I were laughing so hard._

_"Shut up," He said._

_"Tom, you look like an idiot," I said while he was jumping up and down._

_"Well you don't have snow in your pants,"_

_"You still look stupid,"_

_"Holy Shit! Why is snow cold?" He asked, still jumping up and down._

_"Like I said before, because it wants to be,"_

_He came over to us, shivering._

_"I hate snow," Tom said and went down the hill, but he slipped and fell into a big pile of snow._

_This caused the three of us to laugh even harder._

_We walked down the hill to where he was. Julia helped him up._

_***End***_

"That's it," Kyra said.

"Well, of course there's a lot more, but you know," Julia said.

"We miss everything," Gustav complained.

"You know the last one was not funny at all," Tom said.

"Yes it was. I can't believe you fell for it," Bill laughed.

"Sorry, Tom, but you have to admit it was pretty funny," Julia also laughed.

"Any more? These are pretty interesing. I'd like to hear more," Georg said.

"I think I know one," Bill said...

_***Flashback*** _

((JULIA POV))

_I smelt something.... burning._

_"Kyra? Did you take the pizza out of the toaster oven?" I asked._

_"Oh SHIT!" She yelled and ran into the kitchen. She walked back in. "The pizza is okay, just a little burnt."_

_I rolled my eyes. Tom put his arm around me and kissed my forehead._

_"You know I was thinking-" Kyra was cut off._

_"You think?" Tom asked._

_"Yes. Anyway, I was thinking that-" I vut her off this time._

_"Okay, since you can think, think before you say something stupid," I said._

_She thought for 30 seconds._

_"Okay, I don't think it's stupid." She said._

_"Are you sure it's not stupid?" Bill asked._

_"Yes. Now I was thinking that since you teo, are like always all over each other," I knew where this was going, "that you two should have the sex talk."_

_I hid my face in a pillow._

_"That is why you should never think again," I said. _

_***End*** _

"That one was pretty funny, also," Gustav laughed.

"You guys have too many crazy times," Georg added.

"Just add Mimi and Kayla to the mix. It's a BADD combinaion. Like Bill and I tripped over Mimi while she was sleeping and she didn't wake up and Kayla's just Kayla. And we all know she's crushing on Gustav," Kyra said, very quickly.

"Whose Mimi crushin' on?" Tom asked.

"She had a crush on you," Julia said.

He raised his eyebrows. "Seriously? That's fricken awesome!"

"Awesome? Dude, you have a girlfriend," Georg said.

"Did you forget? It's Tom," Gustav said.

"Oh riighhhttt."

Kyra and Julia, they were confused as hell. Tom bit his lip and Bill laughed a little. Gustav and Georg realized what was going on, now.

"You haven't told them, have you?" Gustav asked.

"Told us what?" Kyra asked.

"Nothing," Tom said. "When I choose to tell, I'll tell."

"I'm just gonna let this go..." Julia said.

* * *

**At QuickCheck.... **

"I'm really glad Bill and Tom have made some friends. I didn't think they were going to," Simoe rambled.

"I wasn't that worried. Tom gots his way with words... And Bill's just Bill," Gordon said.

They grabbed some sandwichs and a few bottles of soda. They were over hearing other people's conversations.

"I don't know what we've done wrong. She just doesn't like us. She's always hanging out with Kyra, Bill and Tom. I really don't know if she's ever okay anymore, Brian." a women complained about her daughter.

"I knew when she got a boyfriend that she'd turn on us. Then again, Julia never really wanted to hang out with us, Heather," Brian said.

"See, I told you they were going out! When we came home that one day. They were like kissing each other. And it was really gross!" Colin/Barkey exclaimed.

Simone and Gordon looked at each other, wondering if they are talking about their Bill and Tom, and Julia and Kyra. They walked over to the chip ailse and then overheard another conversation.

"You know, Kyra's been missing for a while, Martha," the man said.

"I wonder where she is. Eh, she can probably survive herself. I bet she has a boyfriend, or she's at Julia's," Martha. "She'll be fine, Gary."

This was too weird for Simone and Gordon. They went to talk to the couple.

"Hi, I think my son is dating your daughter," Simone said. "Her name is Kyra...."

"Probably. Mind if we follow ya home to see her?" Gary asked.

"Sure," Gordon said.

They went over to the first couple and their son.

"Hi there. I'm Simone Trümper. I over heard you before and I do believe my son is dating your daughter."

"Hi Martha, Gary. Yeah, we suspected that. Mind if we come over...?" Heather asked.

"Great," Gordon said.

* * *

**Back at da House... **

"So, like I don't know what to say," Georg said.

"We missed everything! And after tomorrow we have to go back to Germany!" Gustav exclaimed.

"You're gonna be leaving?" Bill asked.

"Unfortunately."

The parents car came up.

"You guys, why did three cars pull up?" Kyra asked questioningly. "Holy shit! It's our parents." Then she quickly added. "Meaning mine and Julia's."

"Oh shit!" Tom and Bill yelled.

"Hide me!" Julia said.

Gustav and Georg, confused as ever on this. While the others were running around like lunatics. They just ended up sitting here they were before.

They turned the TV on. All the _wonderful _guests came in.

"Why are you here?" Kyra snapped.

"We wanted to make sure you were okay," her mom said.

"Seeee!!! I told you she had a boyfriend!!!! But, NO!!!! You don't believe me!" Colin shouted.

"We never doubted you on that," Brian said.

"We're going home, now. Get your things and get up, Julia," Heather said.

"Same with you, Kyra."

"No. I'm not going anywhere," Julia clearly stated.

Georg, Gustav, Bill and Tom stayed quiet. If they said something, Kyra and Julia could probably get in more trouble.

"Don't talk back," her mom said.

"Why? Just gonna bring me home, probably lock me in my room. Oh and then you'll leave for another three weeks."

"I've had enough of your mouth. We're leaving now."

Julia stood up. She was taller than her mom and it was just easier to yell while standing... "No. I said no and that's my final answer. You don't belong in my life. You have the need to travel, don't care about me. You never believe a word I say. You _always _side with Barkey! I can clearly take care of myself without someone breathing down my shoulder! Do you not know who I am? Oh that's right, you are never here! You never once cared! As soon as that thing," she pointed to her brother, "came into my life, I was no longer important! I actually have friends that care about me and that wouldn't let me kill myself when I wanted too. Now, I have a great life. I'm with my two best friend and my boyfriend all the time. No need for parents! Or annoying brothers! Just leave me alone!"

Bill and Tom never heard or seen Julia yell so much, but Kyra has. Usually with more of an explicit language. Georg and Gustav were a bit scared.

"You do not talk to us like that," her dad said.

"I'll feel sorry for your kids. If you ever have any," her mom said.

Julia, well she was furious. If it was one of those cartoons, her hair would be on fire... "What? Do you think that I'm not sexually active? Is that it? Is that what this is about? If it's not, what is it about?" Everyone was speechless. They had no clue what to say. "Yeah, that's what I thought. You know, you can leave now. Shoo shoo."

"So, you're saying that we're wrong and you are sexually active?" her brother asked.

"Shut it, Barkey."

"No, we just want our little girl we used to know back," her mom said. "I guess we'll be leaving now. We'll come back every few months just to check on you..."

They left. Julia sat back down. She never thought she could yell so much. She leaned her head against Tom.

Kyra looked at her parents. She clearly said, "No," without any hesitation. "You guys are crack heads! I'm fine here. Bye!"

They left, too...

"That was..." Gustav was at a lost for words.

"...different..." Georg anded the sentence.

"Anyone want tea?" Simone asked all bright and perky.

"Mom, not the time..." Bill said.

"Simone, maybe we should give them time alone. Let's go upstirs," Gordon suggested. They went upstairs.

It was a few minutes before Georg broke the silence...

"You know, I'm kinda scared of you now," he said to Julia.

"Shut the fuck up and go to hell," she said.

"Looks like someone is-"

Kyra cut him off. "Don't say a thing if you want to live."

He shut up.

"You know, you never told us your parents are divorced," she said.

"Well, it's not the first thing you say to a person when you meet them," Tom said.

"No, but you will ask them out right away," Bill laughed.

"And your point, Bill? If you see a cute girl, you ask her out, before someone else does. It took you forever, and we had to tell you to."

Georg laughed. "Ooh burn!"

Bill glared at him. "Shut up!"

"Looks like someone is PMSing..."

Bill chucked his shoe at him.

Gustav innocently spoke up. "What exactly is PMS?" He looked at Kyra and then at Julia.

"Why are you looking at us?" Kyra exclaimed.

"You two are the only girls in here. You probably have experienced it or something!"

"Julia, you answer!"

Julia rolled her eyes. "Well it's," she paused, "Google."

"How the hell is it Google?" Georg asked.

"I think she means go look it up on Google, you dipshit," Kyra said. "Bill can't PMS, he's not a girl. It has something to do with your period.."

"ALRIGHT! Enough informat-" Tom was cut off.

"Premenstrual syndrome has a wide variety of symptoms, including mood swings, tender breasts, food cravings, fatigue, irritability and depression. An estimated 3 of every 4 menstruating women experience some form of premenstrual syndrome. These problems tend to peak in your late 20s and early 30s," Kyra said, after she'd taken the iPod from Julia.

"Good to know," Gustav shook his head.

"Look! They're scarred for life, pound it!" Kyra held her fist out to Julia. She half-heartedly hit hers back. Georg tapped Gustav's shoulder quickly, then nodded to the girls.

"We, uh, need to talk to you," Georg said, getting up with Gustav and they followed. Very curious. Curieux.

"What do ya need?" Kyra asked.

"Well, we have a plan. We're gonna hold down Bill and Tom, you duct tape them to the couch, then we can show you their childhood album," Gustav said.

"Okay...." Julia said. "One thing. Georg, are you a dyslexic vegan?"

"Er...No... Least I don't think I'm dyslexic."

"Right, so we need duct tape," Kyra rubbed her hands together evily.

Gustav pulled some out of his back pocket. They three of them looked at him crazily.

"What? Just incase I ever need it for something...."

Kyra went into sneak attack mode. Which included crawling, jumping and some odd bunny gestures.

Julia turned to Georg and Gustav. "I never meet her before."

"Sure, sure. Just go hold down Tom," Georg said.

"RAWR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kyra yelled.

"What the hell?!?!?!" Bill yelled.

"I got him! I need the duct tape, NOW!"

"Kyra... What are you doing to Bill...?" Tom asked.

"Well, Tom, your going to be duct tapeded too. Don't worry. You guys, I need the duct tape!"

Julia attacked Tom as G&G taped them down.

"We won! Now, where is the album?" Kyra asked, jumping off Bill. Gustav pulled it out from under the table and sat down. They gathered around.

"This. Is. So. Not. Cool." Tom seethed. They laughed.

"AWWWWW! You guys were adorable, and identical," Kyra clapped.

"No shiz Kyra, we're twins," Tom shook his head.

"But you guys were so cute," Julia smiled.

"Gar..." Bill sighed.

"Stupid duct tape," Tom struggled.

"Haha, we win." Gustav laughed.

"Ooohhh, lets go to pizza," Kyra said, getting off the couch and grabbing Georg's hand. Bill struggled.

"Don't you dar-" Tom started, but Julia already picked up Gustav's hand. The four of them started to walk out the door. Well, Kyra skipped.

"We. Need. To. Get. Out. They're taking OUR girls. Not cool," Bill struggled.

"Wait, Bill, can you reach my back pocket?"

"TOM!"

"What? There is a pocket knife."

"God, I feel awkward," Bill reached into his brother's back pocket and pulled out the pocket knife, slowly cutting his way out. Once out, he raised his arm. "FOR NARNIA! FOR KYRA!" He started to run forward.

"HEY! Still taped. You know, your twin brother," Tom yelled. Bill turned back with a sigh and cut him out.

"Alright. FOR OUR GIRLFRIENDS!" Bill said, going to the door. Outside, Kyra, Julia, Gustav and Georg were outside laughing their asses off.

"You two do realize it's like eleven at night, right?" Georg asked when they came outside.

"I hate you. I hate you all," Tom said.

Kyra laughed. "Best. Plan. Ever! Damn, I'll be so sad when you guys leave," she said to Gustav and Georg.

"Good to know you'll miss our friends, while you'll be with us," Bill said.

Julia rolled her eyes. "Damn. Two people are getting very irritable."

"But, you have to admit it was funny," Georg laughed. "You two got attacked and held down by girls."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Kyra asked.

Julia, Tom and Bill all knew what was going to happen next.

"What, just because I'm girl means that Bill has to be stronger than me? What am I supposed to do? Sit at home; cook, clean and have children." She went on and on.

"Georg, you are truly an idiot," Gustav said.

"I... I didn't mean it that you're not supposed to be strong. I'm just saying that they are weaker than you....?" Georg said.

Kyra went to ramble on and on again, but Julia stopped.

"I have a headache. So, shut up!" She yelled.

"I'm cold," Bill said.

They soon went inside.

"It's eleven fifty seven," Kyra sighed and sat down on the couch. Bill took a seat next to her.

"There's duct tape on the floor," Julia said. Her face very blank staring at the floor. She sat on the loveseat, Tom next to her.

"Really, oh smart one?" Tom sarcastically asked.

"Yes, yes there is. Do you not see it? It's here and there," she said pointing to the floor. "And you have some on your shirt."

Georg sighed. "I am so bored."

"Same here," Gustav said. "And we can talk about is the duct tape on the floor."

"Where'd Kyra and Bill go?"

"The question is: do you want to know? I doubt that," Tom laughed.

Bill poked his head out of the kitchen. "You're just jealous, Tomi."

"Are your parents still asleep after all of that...?" Georg questioned.

Bill and Kyra came out of the kitchen and sat on the couch.

"I'm going to guess so, since no one came down to yell at us," Bill said.

Tom agreed. "For Narnia!" he mimicked, in a very high voice.

Kyra threw the closet thing she could grab. Which happened to be a Harry Potter book and the photo album.

Bill laughed. "I don't sound like that. If I sound like that, you do, too."

"Well, actually," Julia started, but was cut off.

"Oh great! She's logical, too!" Bill shouted, throwing his arms in the air.

"As I was saying, Tom wouldn't necessarily have the same high voice. Because at normal pitched voice, his is still deeper than yours."

Gustav turned to her. "Are you going to be a lawyer?"

"Psshh... Hell no. I have no clue what the hell I wanna be."

"And how old are you...?"

"Fifteen..."

"You could be in college!"

Kyra laughed. "That's the same thing Mimi said." She laughed again and again... And again...

"Kyra. Shut. Up. And. Go. To. Sleep." Tom said/yelled.

"I don't wanna, Tomi," she laughed.

Bill got up and turned the lights off.

It was quiet for a few moments.

"Biiilllllll.... It's darrrkkkk.... I don't like the dark...."

"Just got to sleep," he said.

"Fine. But you have to, too."

* * *

_Some time later.... Everyone was finally asleep and Kyra did not recover from her giggle fit... _

_

* * *

_

**Sorry. Late update. Don't kill me. **

**If you could please review, I'd be more than happy. **

**~Julia**

**-KAYLA!!! **

**If you are reading this, review, pleaseeee....-**


	29. The Birthday

**Julizzle here. New Years Eve. 9:30PM. I have no life. **

**Hopefully, I can post this chapter by tonight or tomorrow. **

**Happy New Year! Welcome 2010, we bring peace.**

**(PS KYRA IS HELPING!)**

* * *

**Bill POV**

Now, I'm not sure if I was dreaming or not but I heard Mom and Gordon talking...

"Should we wake them...?"

"I think they need a little sleep, I mean you heard them screaming and yelling last night, too."

"They look adorable. Would they be mad if I took a picture?"

"I'm sure Tom wouldn't really appreciate it."

"What about Bill?"

"Just wait until they're awake, Simone."

"I guess I will. But, I'm going to take a lot of pictures of them. I need pictures of my boys. What do you think of... err... Cara and Julie...?"

"You mean Kyra and Julia? I think they're fine. Why...? Do you not like them?"

"Well, I think they're a bit off. Not the brightest, you know."

I really can't believe Mom would talk about us right in front of us. I heard them walk into the kitchen. I opened my eyes, slightly.

Tom was awake, and I know he heard the whole thing, too. I shrugged. He shook his head.

I looked at Kyra, who was ontop of me. Dead asleep and probably won't be up for awhile. I looked over to Gustav and Georg and held in my laughter. I vibrated, like Julia.

Gustav was clutching his drumsticks to his chest and Georg was on the floor. He looked drunk.

I looked back over at Tom and he rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"What?" I mouthed.

"No happy birthday to your older brother, thanks," he mouthed back.

"It's my birthday too, Mr. Conceited," I whispered.

"I'm older."

I heard Mom squeal....?

"Ooh are they up?"

Tom made a gesture with his hands that said 'pretend your sleeping.' Thank go he's my twin, otherwise I would have no clue what he was gesturing about.

I nodded. He put his head back on Julia's shoulder, the way it was before he sat up. I closed my eyes.

"Simone, you must be imaging things," Gordon said as he walked in. "They're fast asleep. You had too much coffee. It's not good for you. It gets you hyped up. The twins shouldn't have it either. Just go back to bed. It's only 6:30. Come on. I'll be up in a minute."

Mom sauntered upstairs. Gordon waited just a minutes.

"Alright, boys, I know you're awake."

I slowly opened my eyes, afraid of what would happen.

"Yes...?" Tom... squeaked....?

"Give your mother a break, she's just excited to be with you two again. I know she's being a bit judgmental, but she'll come through. I'm going back to sleep, now."

He walked upstairs and I heard the door shut.

"Dude, did you squeak?" I laughed.

"Shut up." He said, coldly. "I'm still waiting for the happy birthday."

"Happy Birthday, Tomi," I laughed.

"Thank you. Happy Birthday Billa."

Kyra stirred and woke up, same with Julia...

"I thought they'd never go back upstairs."

"Thank god they did."

I looked at Kyra. "You were awake the whole time...?"

"Yeah. A little off, my ass."

Julia laughed. "Hey, we're just great actresses. But seriously, she couldn't even get our names right. Not the brightest. Th-"

"Behave," Tom laughed. "What? No happy birthday from you either?"

"Nope."

Kyra leaned against my chest and looked up at me.

"Happy Birthday," she said.

"Danke."

"Why not?" Tom asked Julia.

"Because I don't feel like it, yet."

"You know, you can be a real pain in the ass, sometimes."

"I know and I take great pride in knowing that."

I laughed. Gustav and Georg were still sleeping, in their odd positions.

"Let's do something. I'm bored," Kyra said.

"It's almost seven in the morning. What the hell are we supposed to do?" Tom asked.

"I don't know."

Oh, how I love my friends. Well, friend, brother and girlfriend.

"Can I have coffee?" Kyra asked, yawning and closing her eyes again. She layed her head down on my chest again.

"I do not think that would a bright idea," Tom laughed and pushed his dreads out of his face. "So tired. What time did we crash eventually?"

"Good question... Bill, I think, turned the lights out, because Kyra was all hyped up. I think it was around midnight or so. And Kyra, coffee is bad. Stick with just downing sugar," Julia said.

"Not fair," Kyra muttered and pulled the blanket higher over her shoulder. "You need to turn down the freakin' AC. Its September first and I'm freezin' my ass off."

Tom laughed and shook his head.

"Cold to you," Julia reminded her. "You're always cold."

"September's still summer, though," I said.

"Shut up, Bill," she said.

Tom laughed. "Yeah, Bill, shut up."

Julia rolled her eyes and sighed.

"You know Tom, if I wasn't so damn tired, I would smack you right now," Kyra said avidly.

"You know she will," Julia said to him sorta quietly. I grinned.

* * *

**3rd Person POV (Sorry for quick change. Kyra and I were writing this over IM, and it was easier.) **

"Yeah, I know," Tom said. "I'll worry about it later."

"Ah huh..."

"Unless I get to you first. I could easily come up with a plan in the matter of minutes. Ooh, that'd be funny," Kyra laughed, getting lost in her thoughts of evil plans against Tom.

"Kyra, calm down," Bill hugged her, making her forget everything.

"I think you're safe," Julia laughed with Tom.

"What the hell?" Gustav asked groggily.

"Look who woked up!" Kyra said loudly.

"Kyra, calm," Julia laughed.

"Again, what the hell?" Gustav asked.

"Nothing," Bill said.

With Kyra yelling, somehow hyper, she would eventually wake all of Florida up.

Georg woke too, hitting Kyra's leg slightly.

"I was enjoying my dream." He groaned.

"Who was it about?" Kyra giggled and poked him with her foot.

"Kyra, bad," Julia said. Kyra 'humphed.' "Why the hell are we awake at seven in the morning. It's too early for my liking."

"I don't know," Bill shrugged.

"Welllllll, I'm awake because _someone_ was yelling," Gustav said.

"Hush!" Kyra whispered loudly as footsteps sounded on the stairs.

"Get down," she muttered.

"I'm not stupid!" Gordon laughed and flicked on the all groaned.

"No, you're not, but you turned on the lights," Georg hissed.

"The light, it's bright," Tom said and put his head in his hands.

"God, you're gonna die," Bill sarcastically said.

"Reason for coming down and blinding us? Were we that loud?" Gustav asked, looking at Kyra when he said the last part.

"Alright, I hate you all..." Kyra said, pushing her hand out and hiding her face.

"Hey!" Bill and Julia yelled.

"No, but you're mother heard you," Gordon said and walked towards the kitchen.

"Craaaappp."

"Awh no. She's not gonna come down with that frickin' camera is she?" Tom asked. "We don't need more pictures for that stupid album."

"That's her decision, not mine," the voice said from the kitchen.

"But, Tom, last night was hilarious," Georg said.

"Yup, it was. Its hard, I think I love them more than you guys now," Kyra said.

"Well, thats far, but it was pretty damn hilarious." Julia laughed.

Then a flash went off.

"Dammit," Bill groaned, rolling over as did Kyra so their backs were up.

"This is not a good time," Gustav said.

"Stupid cameras," Tom muttered.

Simone and Gordon just laughed.

Tom picked up a pillow and threw it randomly.

"OW!" Gustav yelled.

"Haha loser," Tom laughed.

Georg threw a pillow at him.

"My keg buddy!"

"Uh-oh," Julia sighed.

She took the Harry Potter book that was thrown, by Kyra, last night, so no one else could use it to hurt anyone in any kind of way.

"Billllll," Kyra said. He looked at her. "I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry," he said.

Simone came dancing into the living room with a bright smile, getting another picture. Another round of groans.

"Breakfast is ready, come on children," she sang and kissed Bill and Tom on the forehead.

She went back to the kitchen as Kyra laughed at them. "Haha, losers."

Tom began muttering a jumble of words in German, barely any in English. Bill slapped him.

"That's our mom, you know," he said.

Kyra became very curious about what he said. Gustav and Georg laughed.

Kyra was the first up, it was food. She pulled Bill after her, then pulled Georg off the ground.

"You're my new best friend. Sorry J."

"Whatevsss, I've got Tom," they laughed as they walked into the dining room.

Gustav examined in the food, as if it was from another planet.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Yeah, Simone, what is it...?" Gordon asked.

"Pancakes..." bright and cheery Simone answered.

Whatever the hell it was, it certainly was not pancakes.

"You know, I think I'm not that hungry anymore," Kyra said, poking the, er, thing with her finger.

"Simone, I'm not that hungry. I'm just gonna go sit in the living room with some pretzals and water," Georg said getting up. Kyra followed pursuit.

Gordon watched Bill and Tom carefully, as in please your mother.

"Well, you know, we had a lot to eat last night and..." Tom said.

"... it looks delicious, but I'm good." Bill finished his brother's sentence.

Gordon eyed them down.

"But, I guess we could always have more..."

They sat down and took the smallest "pancakes" they could find off the plate.

Julia watched them, thinking they were going to die if they ate that.

"Ooh! I knew my boys would pull through!" Simone squealed and walked to the other room.

Bill and Tom quickly spit out whatever the hell the mother had made.

Kyra watched through the doorway and as soon as Simone left got up again. "I feel very bad for you. Gordon, I think you should try and eat these."

Georg and Gustav laughed. Gustav spit out his OJ.

"No need to spit that everywhere," Bill said, inching away.

"At least it didn't come out my nose. That'd be disgusting and probably hurt like hell," Gustav said. They all laughed.

"It wouldn't be as bad as an energy drink/soda though. That burns," Julia said.

"Nor should you put it in your eye," Kyra commented and sat down next to Bill.

"Can we go back to sleep now?" Gustav asked.

Tom laughed with Georg and poked him.

"Yes you can Klaus, but you'd probably miss something happening," Georg said.

"Probably," he agreed.

"Tom, you have a freckle on your neck," Kyra said.

"And you care why?" Tom asked.

"Well then. It was bothering me," Kyra crossed her arms and sighed.

Gordon laughed and sat down.

"What does mom have planned for today?" Bill asked acidly.

"Well... I'm not really allowed to tell..." Gordon laughed.

"Well, this can't be good," Tom said and put his hand on his neck, where the freckle is.

"Let's just say, it'll be extremely... err... different?"

"Are J, Georg, Gustav and I included?" Kyra asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Weeeeeeellllll," Gordon started.

"NO!" Georg thumped his head on the table.

"Wow, um... No comment," Julia said.

"If we are included, can we know?" Gustav asked.

Kyra sighed and got up, walking out the door.

"Well that was quite random," Bill groaned and leaned his head back.

"Please?" Julia asked.

"Where'd she go?" Georg asked, lifting up his head.

"Welllllllll," Gordon said for like the eighth time.

"I'm gonna miss America," Gustav said.

"Trust me, I have a feeling you won't," Tom laughed and glanced at Julia as he said this.

Simone came dancing back into the room. "Where did...your girlfriend go?" she asked Bill.

He pointed out the window to a Kyra.

"Is she all right?" she asked.

"She'll be fine. Most of the time, we have not a single clue what goes through her head," Julia laughed.

Kyra finally got up and walked back in. "I needed fresh air," she smiled at Simone and sat down.

"So what are we doing?" Georg asked.

"Only you," Tom said. Kyra glared at him.

"Well, you know the usual birthday stuff," Simone said. "Invited two of your friends."

Tom and Bill were confused as hell.

"Who...?" Bill asked cautiously.

"I didn't know you had friends!" Julia grinned.

Kyra looked at Bill. "Yeah, I didn't either," he glanced at Tom, who shrugged.

Their stares turned towards Gordon.

"Who are they...?" Tom asked.

"Well, I was going through you're phones-"

"You were going through our phones?!?!" Bill yelled.

"- and in the contacts, I invited those two girls... err... what were they're names? Oh Kyla and Marissa."

"Be happy you're always with us or our texting would be screwed," Kyra whispered to Bill. Julia nodded fervently.

"I think you mean Kayla and Melissa. Now we know where someone," Julia paused as Kyra 'coughed' and said Tom's name, "couldn't remember Kyra's name."

"Are those the two girls from the video chat?" Georg asked. "I think the one was "getting attacked" by the cord."

"That would be Mimi," Bill said.

"Boys, I need you to go and paper stuff you do not need anymore from the basement. We're going to burn it for a fire," Gordon said.

Bill and Tom reluctantly got up and walked towards the basement door. Bill had that devilish look on his face. After a few minutes of them being downstairs they heard someone yell.

"Holy shit! Bill! Get it off me?! Ahh!" Apparently it was Tom.

"Crap," Julia sighed.

Georg stood up then shook his head and sat back down.

Gustav rolled his eyes. "You know, I really don't want to know," he laughed.

Kyra grinned and crossed her legs, bouncing up and down.

Tom came running up the stairs. "You didn't here a thing," he said.

"Bill, what'd you do to your brother?" Simone asked.

"Oh nothing," he laughed as he came up the stairs. He put his hands on Tom's shoulders, making him jump. Causing everyone to laugh.

"Its not funny."

"Did little Tomi get scared?" Kyra teased him then backed away. "Bill did it!"

She jumped up and ran to the other side of the table.

"Alright! Alright, settle down." Gordon shook his head at their behavior.

"You'll never guess what I found in the basement," Bill said.

"An oppurtunity to scare Tomi," Georg laughed.

"No... Well, yes, but no. I found the song book that I thought they tore up in Germany. They must've torn up my math notebook."

Kyra started bouncing. Julia's eyes got wide. Georg and Gustav got excited.

"Thats amazing boys! Have you thought of any songs here?" Simone asked, sitting beside Gordon. Kyra and Julia looked down. Birthday songs.

"Well... Err.. Depends," Tom said, at a loss for words.

"What do you mean "depends?" How can you sorta kinda have a song?" Simone questioned.

"Depends on how you look at it. If you mean full song; guitar, bass, drums and lyrics. Well then no. If you just say lyrics and guitar, than yes. If just guitar than yes. So, it really depends on how you would define a song," Tom said.

"When did you get logical?" Kyra asked with wide eyes.

Julia poked his cheek. "It's so life like."

"Its the real me Julia," Tom complained. Kyra poked his arm.

"You're right, its just like him! Even the freckle! But its smart..."

"Bill, what'd you do to him?" Gustav asked. "I never heard him talk so smartly."

"I'm still here. In the room. What, just because I'm so good looking, I can't be smart?" Tom asked.

"Tom, you're not that good looking. We've just never heard this side of you." Kyra said and shook her head.

"Anyway, what are we doing today?" Bill asked.

"Well, you two are not allowed outside," Simone said. "We're going to have just a small party the ten of us."

"Okay..." Bill said.

"Wait! So we," Kyra pointed to J, Georg and Gustav and herself, "have to set up?"

Gordon nodded.

"Well here comes a disaster." Gustav sighed.

"Mom, that's not a good idea. You want the two that could easily down a two liter bottle of Mountain Dew in seven minutes, to set up?" Tom asked.

Simone nodded. Julia laughed. This was going to be a good day.

Kyra frowned. "No Bill." She set her mouth in a hard line.

"Its okay Kyra," Julia laughed.

She shook her head. "Then I want soda," she said, jumping up and walking to the kitchen.

"No!" almost everyone, besides Simone, Gordon and herself, yelled.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Just wait," Bill said.

"Only cause its Bill." Kyra said and sat back down.

"So when do we start setting up?" Georg asked.

"Soon," Gordon said.

Bill laughed. "I have the power."

"Only to control that thing," Tom said.

"I'm not a thing." Kyra grumbled and leaned her head on Bill's shoulder.

"What to do?" Julia asked.

"I don't know," Gustav said. "When is Kayla coming?"

"Klaus is in love," Tom laughed. Julia hit him. "Ow!"

"They're coming at 1PM," Simone said.

"Oh mi god! Imagine, you and Kayla, Georg and Mimi then us. It would be so awesome!" Kyra smiled.

"Whipped," Bill muttered under his breath to Tom.

Bill and Tom were staring each other down.

"I guess it would, but you know Mimi," Julia said.

"So, wait. Are you setting us up already?" Georg asked. Kyra laughed and nodded.

"Ideas for Kyra, just what she needs," Tom groaned, making Bill laugh.

"Alright, I think its time the girls go home so they can get ready," Simone suggested before walking out of the room with Gordon.

"She doesn't like us," Kyra said immediately.

"Yeah, you heard her this morning," Julia agreed.

"She just wants the perfect girls for her boys," Bill said. "But to me you're pefect," he said to Kyra.

"I feel all special," Kyra hugged Bill. "Way to be affectionate Tom."

"Its true though, its all she wants. But, no one is good enough in her eyes. If she knew everything, then she'd get it," Tom hugged Julia.

Georg and Gustav looked at eachother and hugged to be stupid.

"Are you guys gay? Cause that'd be awesome. I always wanted a gay friend and-" Kyra said.

"Kyra, hush," Julia laughed.

"No, we're straight," Georg said.

"Okie. So are we being kicked out of what?" Kyra asked Bill quietly.

He shrugged and glanced at Tom.

"What could we do at my house for so long?" Julia groaned.

"Nothing. You house is boring. And no Bill," Kyra complained.

"Yes, we get it. No Bill. You're gonna die," Tom said sarcastically.

"Quiet Tom...I'm thinking," Kyra shushed him momentarily. "Idea! What if we hide out in your room till later? Pwease!"

"I don't care," Bill said.

"Whipped," Tom coughed. Georg and Gustav laughed.

"Yes, cause we don't look terrible right now," Julia said, looking down at her clothes. "She'll notice if we don't change."

"Well, we'll climb out the window."

"Im not climbing out a window!" she shouted.

"Calm down," Tom said.

"But we don't need to get ready for four hours! Maybe Georg and Gustav can take the parents into another room and we run out the front door? Or back?"

"It could work," Gustav commented.

"Maybe..." Julia said.

"Or, if you want to go the more violent way. We could bash them on the head with a shovel...."

"Kyra!"

"Just sayin'...."

"Alright, upstairs, quickly," Bill said, getting up and ushering Kyra out of the room. Tom walked with Julia up the stairs, opening the door and walking in with them.

Georg closed the door after Gustav left as the girls fell onto the boys' beds.

"This is going to be a long four hours," Julia said.

"I know," Kyra said. "So what to do?" she asked, sitting up.

"I don't know. You're in your boyfriends bedroom. What would you do?" Julia asked her.

"Lets go through their stuff," Kyra's manical grin came on as she jumped up. Gustav got up too.

"As their friends, I don't think that is a good idea."

"You party pooper," Julia said to Gustav. "I really don't care. I'm gonna go through their stuff. What about you, Satan?"

"Of course!" Kyra said, moving past Gustav and opening the closet. "This will be fun."

Gustav was still unsure.

"Gustav, don't you just hate Tom always calling you Klaus?" Julia asked him.

"Well, yeah, but..."

"Take this advantage and just go through their stuff. Hey, Kyra, find anything interesting?"

Kyra looked up from digging in one of the drawers. "No...no...YES!" She pulled out a pair of tidy whities and giggled.

"C'mon, Gustav, get back at the boys."

"Fine, but if we get caught, I did nothing," he said and started to go through some drawers.

"Found Tom's wallet," Julia laughed. "And a ten dollars to me."

"Wheres Bill's?" Kyra rifled through a drawer, pulling out a five. "Don't know, don't care."

"Georg, come on. Its not that bad," Gustav laughed.

"Damn. They have to lock us in there room more often," Julia said.

"Definitely," Gustav agreed.

"Hey look! I found some old concert pics!" Georg yelled, sitting in the middle of the room. Kyra sat beside him and opened the book.

Julia walked quickly and sat on the other side of her.

Gustav peered over their shoulders as they flipped through the book.

"Alright, its ok. Bill was still sexy."

"Shut up," Gustav sighed.

"You guys looked adorable. Wow, and you guys also looked sorta weird," Julia said, looking at the pic. Tom's dreads were down.

"You know, we've never seen young pictures of Georg and Gustav..." Kyra said to Julia.

"Thats not fair, we helped you see the pictures," Georg protested.

"True," she agreed.

"Alright, back to snooping around," Gustav said.

"No. No. No! We'll have to see if our boys have anything," Kyra laughed and pulled up one of the bed spreads revealing another twenty. "I like them."

Julia rolled her eyes and laughed.

"What do you think's going on down there?" Georg asked.

"You never know with Simone," Gustav laughed and continued flipped through the scrapbook. "It was most definitely a good idea to keep this hidden."

"Thats no fun though," Kyra grinned.

"Hey, look I found a vent, it leads downstairs into the kitchen. Come look. I see Gordon, and Simone and Thing 2 and Thing 1!" Georg for some reason was very excited by this.

"Move over," Kyra said pushing him out of the way.

"Well that wasn't very nice," Julia chided. Kyra waved her hand absently.

"Why don't you like them?" Tom asked avidly.

"Its not that we don't like them..." Simone started.

"I'm fine with them," Gordon said quietly.

"I have new respect for Gordon," Kyra said.

"Same."

"Simone's always been like that, though," Gustav explained. "Always. Bill and Tom first. Then, she decides if the people they hang out with are good or not for her little boys."

"Yeah, it took her two months to warm up to us," Georg rolled his eyes and stared down into the vent.

* * *

**The Boys **

"Well, whats wrong with them?" Bill asked.

"Well, you see..." Simone started.

"I don't see anything wrong with them," Gordon said.

"So...? The answer today, Mom," Tom said.

"Kyra is much to hyper for your Bill and Julia is nothing like you Tom. There is no way you guys are going to get along for much longer," Simone said smartly.

Bill narrowed his eyes. "To hyper? Just like they aren't bright?"

"Why? Cause she's quiet? Cause she doesn't have dreads?"

"Weeeelllll," Simone at a loss for words.

"I don't see anything wrong with being hyper!" Bill shouted.

"Hyper is fine, just I think she needs to cool it with the sugar. Is that like all she eats?"

"Mom, I... This is farthest you've gone," Tom said, staring at the floor.

Gordon tried to calm the boys to no avail.

"So she's different to most girls. So are we!" Bill said turning on his heel and walking up the stairs.

"He's right mom. You went far this time. They're the only ones who have gotten us. Haven't made fun of us."

"I just want the two girls perfect my boys. They aren't the ones. There are probably many girls out there, better than them."

"Mom, give it a rest."

Bill opened the door to his room, completely ignoring the fact that their things were thrown around.

"Maybe we should just let them be with them," Gordon said quietly.

"Why? They're gonna be together, probably for awhile and I don't want my grandchildren related to those things!" she yelled.

Tom shook his head and went to his room, also.

The four upstairs stood when Bill entered, backing away when Tom did.

"How much hear?" Bill asked, sitting on is askew bed.

"Well..." Gustav thought for a moment.

Kyra and Julia glanced at each other. "Georg found the vent," they both said, pointing to him.

Kyra sat beside Bill, hugging him.

Tom sat down on his bed and put his head in his hands. "You were right, she hates you."

Julia sat next to him. "It's not like you guys can control her feeling, or anything she does..."

"So are we, uh, banned from your existence till she leave?" Kyra asked.

"Most likely," Bill muttered.

"She'll warm up," Gustav said, sitting on the desk.

"What's happening tonight?" Julia asked. "We not allowed to be here for your birthday?"

"That could take awhile, Gustav," Georg said.

"She doesn't know you heard it. So maybe you can," Tom said sullenly.

Bill glanced around. "Why are our things all over?"

"Kyra's idea," Julia said.

"Don't blame me. It was you!" she shouted, quietly.

"No, I slowly hinted it and you said to."

"Whatever. What did you find?" Bill asked.

"The old album." Kyra laughed.

"Nein. I hated stupid frickin' cameras. I'm going to kill whoever invented them," Tom said.

"They're probably all ready dead..." Julia said.

"Look, their embarrassed. I haven't seen them like this since...well 11 last night." Georg teased.

"So long ago," Gustav said.

"You guys missed it, when Simone first came in. She was demanding a hug, but Tom wouldn't give hug," Kyra laughed. "That was funny." Tom glared at her.

"Bill is soooo the better child." Julia teased Tom.

"So true," Gustav agreed.

"She give herself her own damn hug," he said. "Or she can get it from Gordon. She doesn't need a hug from me."

"You're her first born though, Tomi," Georg laughed.

"By ten minutes," Bill said. Always making sure no one forgot those ten minutes.

"Weren't you always getting mad for being younger _by ten minutes?_" Kyra asked.

"Its works well now."

Julia laughed. "How did _we_, the emo, gothic freaks, end up with you two? The most wonderfullest, I don't think that's a word, guys in the world."

"You may be the randoment person in the world Julia, but its so true," Kyra grinned and hugged Bill again.

"And I enjoy being random. Just like I take pride in knowing I'm a pain in the ass. Oh and Happy Birthday, Tom." He laughed and hugged her.

"Took her long enough," Kyra muttered, closing her eyes.

"Enough lovey dovey, how are we getting the girls out now?" Georg asked.

"We could use one of Kyra's suggestions. 1.) Climb out a window, which Julia denied. 2.) Distract the parents and sneak out the back door. and 3.) Bash them the head with a shovel," Gustav explained the plans.

"Err... I think we'll go with plan number two..." Georg said.

"I'm sorry, but three just got much more appealing, no offence you guys." Kyra said with a laugh.

"Bad Kyra," Julia shook her head.

"Lock em in a closet," Tom randomly said.

"That's a good idea, too!" Kyra gasped.

"Bad Tom. Stop giving her ideas." Bill said and smacked his brother's head.

"How about the basement, its more roomy anyway," Kyra begged, bouncing up and down. Bill shook his head. "Fine!"

"Just figure out some way, that doesn't include _much_ violence, to get us out," Julia said.

"You said not much violence. Does that mean a little violence?" Kyra asked.

"Why are you so violent?" Bill asked.

"I grew up with druggie parents and two older brothers. Violence is the way out of everything." She shrugged.

"Violence is not the answer. Pssh.. It's always the answer. Especially when you little brother is annoying the crap out of you in ShopRite and you give him a bloody nose," Julia said. Four pairs of eyes stared at her. "What? The younger ones are evil and annoying."

"Evil? Maybe... Annoying? Yes," Tom laughed.

"Bill can be evil when he wants to be. Annoying, not to meh. Well, violence helped in my house....And J's..." Kyra shrugged.

"Okay, we're getting off topic," Georg said. "How are we getting Evil 1 and Evil 2 out of the house?"

"Am I Evil 1? Because I'm older and I'm #1," Kyra said.

"No."

"Well, screw. To be non-violent just to please everyone G&G distract." Kyra shrugged.

"You can be non-violent?" Julia asked increduously.

"Yes and no. If I can't be violent on the parents, I'll find some way to be violent on Tom."

"Hey! What the hell?" He asked.

"Well, Bill is my boyfriend, Georg and Gustav are my best friends and Julia is my sister and you are my brother in law...Sorta...Anyway, you're the only one."

"Enough, so how are we goin to distract them?" Gustav asked.

"That's up to you to you two. I don't know. Ask them to show you the windows." Bill said.

"The windows? Seriously, Bill?" Julia questioned.

"I don't know. Think of something, so we can sneak them out the back. Then they can run to Julia's house."

"Ask them where the soda is, and make sure they show you where," Tom said. "Its in the basement."

"Okay," Georg said skeptically.

"Come on let's go and get this over with," Gustav said, pulling Georg with him.

"And to the living hell," Georg muttered.

"Have fun!" Kyra waved and stood up to wait at the door.

Bill stood up and walked out, sitting on the steps.

"Simone, where is the soda? I am quite thirsty," Gustav said.

"It's in the basement, dear," she said.

"Can you show us? Gustav doesn't have his glasses and I am always helplessly confused," Georg said.

"All right. Follow me." They heard their footsteps go down stairs.

"Lets go!" Bill said quietly and moved down the steps.

The three followed and ran out the back door. The scaled the barns, which were right in their backyard, and ran down the hill.

"Oh shit," Julia swore.

"What?" Tom asked.

"My parents better not still be here. If they are, we need that shovel."

"Craaaaaappppp," Kyra sat down on the dirt.

"Why don't we stay up in the barn for a while?"

"It could be a good idea, to check if there's any cars there..."

Bill nodded and walked to see if there were any cars. "Yeah, we're screwed."

"Fuck them. I'm getting that shovel," Julia said.

"What time do they usually leave?" Kyra asked.

"I don't know. Soon, hopefully. Well, it's near lunch, my brother is probably hungry. They'll go to BK and then we can go. Lock the doors and then kill them."

"Wait!" Tom yelled quietly. "They're getting in the car...Driving away..."

Kyra smiled and walked towards the house.

"I'll kill them later, then," Julia said, walking towards her house.

Kyra was already in. It helps that she knows where the key is.

Gustav came running into the house, Georg followed. "Lock the doors, Simone is coming!"

"Double you, tee, ef-" Kyra began.

"What the fudge?" Julia cut her off.

"No comment... Why...?" Tom asked.

Bill locked the door and smiled. "What were you saying?" he asked, sitting at the table.

"You didn't lave the key in the door did you? Cause that be real stupid," Tom said. Bill dangled the key in his face.

"Haha, my boyfriend is smart!" Kyra laughed at Tom.

Julia rolled her eyes and sat down. Then banging on the door. They stayed quiet.

"Boys, I know you're there," she called. Still, no one talked.

Kyra jumped off the table and walked upstairs. When she came down, she had a nerf gun.

"She enters, she goes down."

Julia was going to disagree, but she decided against it and grinned.

Gustav sighed and Tom shook his head.

Kyra sat back down on the table and smiled at Bill... "Sorry, but she's pissing me off."

"She's pissing everyone off," Georg whispered.

"She'll come around, eventually, hopefully," Tom said.

"Hopefully," Julia said bitterly.

Bill shrugged and attempted to take the nerf gun from Kyra.

"Mine," she said stubbornly. "It's not like I'm gonna hit her with the BB gun."

"But you would," Gustav said with a soft laugh.

"Its true," Julia grinned.

"And your point? I don't even have the gun here. _Someone_ wouldn't let me keep it here," Kyra said, glaring at Julia. She rolled her eyes.

"You can get a gun?" Tom asked, instantly scared.

"My brother." She shrugged.

"You're not allowed home." Bill said.

"Like I'd go there anyway."

"Is she gone?" Georg asked. They shrugged. Kyra handed Gustav the gun.

"You check." He sighed and opened the door slightly.

"Nothing..."

"Don't you dare give it back to her," Julia said.

"You're no fun," Kyra said and hit her head.

"Now what?" Tom asked. Bill shrugged and closed his eyes.

"Err... What time is it?" Georg asked.

"12:30," Julia replied looking at the microwave.

"Half and hour till Kayla and Mimi come... We'd have to be back, before your mom kills them, too," Kyra said. "Can I have a piggy back ride? Pwease!" she asked Bill. He shook his head and stood up, taking her hand instead. Tom stood aswelll.

"If the world had some mass destruction and only one survivor, besides yourself, who would it be, Satan?" Julia randomly asked.

"Bill." Kyra said automatically, opening the door and walking outside.

"Oh, thanks," she said.

"And back to hell we go," Georg said.

"Sorry J, but think, you would save Tom," Kyra reminded her, opening the fence. Bill laughed and watched his house skeptically.

"I'd give a second to think about it."

"I really don't want to go back," Gustav said.

"None of us do," Tom reminded him, walking towards the back door.

"Yeah, but it would have been Tom anyway."

"Yeah. Ooh... Maybe Matthew Gray Gubler. He's really cute."

"Who's he?" Tom asked.

"A really cute actor."

"Is that Reid?" Kyra asked as Bill pushed open the back door.

"Where were you?" Simone asked impatiently.

"Out to get the girls. I mean, if we didn't get them, they could probably still be taking forever. I mean, they're girls," Bill said. They walked into the living room.

"Yes, it is," Julia said.

"Smooth," Tom whispered to Bill as they sat down.

"So you had to lock me out?" Simone narrowed her eyes.

"We don't know what you're talking about," Gustav carefully lied.

"Mhm," Simone said walking away to get the door as someone knocked on it.

"We are awesome." Kyra grinned.

"Sure," Julia said.

"That Mimi and Kayla?" Bill asked.

"Probably," Tom replied.

"My friends!" Mimi yelled, running into the living room. "Why are they here?" she pointed to G&G.

"Well, they're our friends and are here for our birthday." Bill laughed.

"Oí," Julia sighed.

"Hi!" Kayla said.

"Kayla, you'll never guess who-" Tom was going to say something stupid about her and Gustav, but a pillow was thrown at his head.

"Don't say anything stupid. God, I feel like I'm repeating myself. I have to say that to Mimi, also," Julia said.

"Hehehe," Kyra laughed. "I'm not the stupid one anymore."

"You always will be Kyra," Kayla reminded her. She shrugged.

"MERRY BIRTHDAY!" Mimi yelled again.

"Merry Birthday?" Bill questioned.

"A mix between our birthday and Christmas. Duh, Bill," Tom said.

"He gets you Mimi," Kyra clapped then stopped from the glare by Julia. "Well, he gets Julia more..."

"Mhmm..."Bill grinned.

"What a mix of friends..."

"Interesting..." Georg said.

"What do we do now?" Gustav asked.

"OMG! You guys are from the videochat! Hi!" Mimi shouted.

"You just figured that out?" Tom asked.

"Don't be surprised, we'd be lucky if she figured it by the next three hours..." Julia sighed while Kyra laughed.

"Im not that slow. Just didn't take my medication today," she said.

"Oh geez," Bill sighed.

"Didnt take it! you took two because you forgot to take one yesterday!" Kayla shouted.

"Well, today will be fun," Gustav laughed. Bill nodded and glanced at his mom in the doorway.

"What did you want for dinner?"

"For Gordon to cook," Julia muttered.

"How about pizza...?" Georg asked. Something simple and easy and they could order it.

"Kayla's in love," Mimi joked. And there goes a hit, and a smack.

Kyra giggled and looked at Mimi. "So are you, you love G-" Julia smacked her in the back of the head.

"Quiet," she warned.

"Okay, I've notice that whenever someone is joking around about someone loving someone, Julia tells them to shush. And usually only her. What's up with that?" Bill questioned.

"Are you a profiler?" she asked.

"A... Wha?" Tom asked.

"Profiler. Someone who profiles a suspect. They go into the BAU FBI."

"She just doesn't want anyone to say that she loves T.." Kyra said. "Hah, I didn't say his full name because I knew I could never get it out."

"Yes, my baby brother is a profiler."

"Whatever."

"But, being a profiler would be awesome," Julia said.

"Then become a profiler," Kayla rolled her eyes.

"YOU SHOULD!" Mimi yelled.

"I will," Julia said.

"Cool," Kyra sighed. "You're party is boredom."

"I know," Tom groaned.

"Well, there is nothing to do," Georg said.

Gustav sighed. "This sucks."

"Lalalalaa!" Kyra swayed back and forth.

"Why do we give you so much sugar?" Bill groaned. Tom laughed and patted his brother's shoulder.

"Its okay, thats why you love her," Mimi grinned.

"Maybbbeeeeee, its becaaaaauuuuuuusssseeee we alllllllllll liiiiikkkkkeeeee suggggggaaaaarrrrr !" Julia grinned, hyper.

"How'd you get hyper?" Kayla asked.

"She did it! Not me! AHHHH!" she pointed to Kyra.

"Riiiiggghhhttt," Georg grinned.

"The pony go clip-clop, clip-clop. The pony go ba-boom, ba-boom! The pony go GARRRRHaHJAaDJASDASFGMDSKFG!" Kyra laughed and patted Julia's leg in time, then spazzed out.

"You throw a crap party," Mimi said, picking up a chip.

"She's right, ya know." Julia said.

"I have a plan," Tom said.

Bill sighed. "This can't be good."

"No, it can't," Kyra agreed.

"We're gonna get back at Mom..." Tom smiled evily.

"Ahhhhh CRAP!" Kyra said and sat back on the couch.

"What did she do?" Kayla asked as Mimi sat on the floor.

"She hates us," Julia put it as simple as possible. "Meaning me and Satan."

"So, Tom, what's your plan?" Georg asked.

"More who's included?" Gustav asked.

"Well," he started, "it mostly involves the girls..."

"Why is it ALWAYS us?" Kyra asked, crossing her arms. Bill laughed.

"What are you thinking Tomi?"

"Tellllllll," Mimi said. "Anything to get her pissed off. PDA, rudeness, shit like that," Tom explained. "And we need ALL of you. You have to do it more harshly to me and Bill, and then still do it to Georg and Gustav, since they're sorta like our cousins."

"So I have to be mean to you guys, then have PDA with Bill?" Kyra questioned with a grin on her face.

"Why do you tell her these things," Kayla shook her head at him.

"Well, Kayla maybe you have a chance to-" Kayla glared at Julia. If looks could kill, she'd be dead.

"To...?" Georg asked.

"I lost my train of thought," she lied.

"I know what her thought was! But I will die if I say it," Kyra yelled then quieted down.

"Well, is the plan gonna happen?" Tom asked.

"Welll..." Gustav started

"Sure!" Mimi yelled.

"We knew you would," Julia laughed. "I'm fine with it."

"No," Kyra said sarcastically. "Of course, Tom! When am I going to get another opportunity like this?"

"Smart idea, let Kyra be more rude then usual," Georg shook his head.

"Alright, settle down." Bill said.

"You sound like an old man," Kyra said, poking his arm.

"I have a lot of evil radiating off me right now," Julia laughed. "This'll be fun."

"For what that bitch-"

"Kyra!" Kayla shouted.

"Why do you guys get PDA, and not us?" Mimi complained.

"Unless you want to kiss Georg or Gustav... But don't even ask about kissing us," Tom said.

"But-"

"Oh god, Mimi," Kayla said, and a few eye rolls went here and there.

"My Bill," Kyra said.

"Yes, we know. Just like my T-" Julia stopped.

"HER TOM!" Mimi yelled.

"Yes, she admitted it," Kyra laughed/

Gustav leaned over to Kayla.

"What's wrong with Melissa? What drugs is she on?" he whispered.

"No one knows. No one ever knew," she whispered back.

Georg laughed at their conversation and leaned back on the chair. "So when does this begin?"

"Whenever Simone comes back," Julia said.

"Yup." Tom nodded.

"I'm bored. And lonely," Mimi complained. "OHMIGOD!"

"What?" Kyra asked.

"Schools starts on the seventh!"

"Eww..." Julia said.

"What are you 'ewing'? We skipped half the year anyway," Bill laughed.

"He's got a point," Tom grinned.

"Still. It's school. And I have to kill Katie. And Stam. And... a lot of other people."

"Same here," Kyra said.

"What the hell?" Georg asked.

"They're a load of mofos, who ALWAYS piss us off," Kayla filled him in breezily.

"Yeah, they broke Julia's window last year," Bill said

"Which was still very random," Tom said.

"I still wanna song!" Mimi shouted.

Julia titled her head slightly and started at her.

"Georg, you have to write her a song now. Because you know, Kayla and Gust-" Kayla glared at Kyra. "I swear, are you trying to kill us? Its obvious you like eachother!" Kyra threw up her hands.

"I'm gonna kill you," Kayla said.

"Hope you had a nice life, cause we're both gonna kill you." Gustav said.

"Well, I did have a nice life, but look, TEAMWORK!" Kyra yelled then hid under Bill's arm and a pillow.

"AHA!" Julia yelled. "You admitted it, Gustav! Love, love love. You two is in love." She grinned and made a heart with her hands. "Just ask her out. Wait, no don't. You said you guys were leaving soon... So, wait until you come back. Because long distance relationships usually don't work out. And then someone would break up with someone and the other would commit suicide. It's just the way it works."

"Why would know that?" Mimi asked. "You've only had one other boyfriend. Which wasn't really a relationship."

Julia shrugged.

"So, how's the party?" Gordon asked, coming in. "I heard a lot of yelling, what are you doing?"

"Nothing..." Bill said and pulled Kyra into a sitting position.

"I know why she knows it! Cause she's smart."

"Are the boys all right?" that voice came into hearing range.

She danced into the living room. They all looked at eachother. Tom nodded.

Bill wrapped his arm around Kyra, ask she did his waist as Tom pulled Julia closer suddenly. Kayla jumped onto the chair arm next to Gustav, sitting close to him as Georg and Mimi bickered.

"Fine," Gordon said, raising his eyebrows.

"Totally fine," Tom said easily

"You have a big head!" Mimi shouted.

"You have a big mouth!" Georg shouted back.

Kayla bit her lip, trying to figure out what to say. "Gustav... I hate you."

"I hate you too, Kayla. When I first laid my eyes on you, I knew I hated you."

But, right there and then he pulled her into a kiss. Not only did this shock Kayla, it shocked everyone else in the room.

"Tom, you're such a dippy," Kyra hissed to him.

"Yeah, well, do you see yourself?" He laughed back.

"You're girlfriend is such a loser!" Julia spat at Bill.

"Have you met my brother? You're boyfriend? Such a wannabe."

"I feel left out..." Mimi said quietly.

"You're such a loser, Gustav," Kayla said.

"You're... you're..." Gustav couldn't think of anything.

"You're such a priss, Melissa," Georg said.

"Me? You're the one who has to straighten his hair!"

"Fuckin' losers," Kyra muttered.

"What is going on here?" Simone demanded.

"Nothing." Tom said.

"Doesn't seem like nothing," she said.

"Just expressing our love for each other," Bill said.

"Love? You sound like you want to kill eachother?"

"And, thats how everyone expresses love. They _don't_ kill eachother," Kyra rolled her eyes

"Get with program," Julia said. "Love and death. Just no death, yet..."

"Yeah, Mom," Tom said.

Kyra hugged herself closer to Bill and closed her eyes, leaning on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her easily.

Simone fumed.

Tom brought Julia closer to him. He placed his lips onto hers.

"Tom Kaulitz Trümper!"

Kyra laughed and looked up Bill and smiled. He leaned his head down to hers and pressed his lips against hers.

"Bill! Tom! Enough!" Simone hissed to her sons

"Why Mom?" Tom questioned. "Is it wrong to kiss someone? Is it wrong to be in love?"

"We're sixteen year old boys. We have sexual urges," Bill said.

Kyra coughed a laugh as he said this.

"Its true mom. You don't know what its like to be sixteen, dating a girl and have urges. God, if you didn't, you'd be gay. Calm down, not like you never kissed a guy at sixteen." Tom rolled his eyes.

"Exactly, you probably made out with guys all the time," Bill said.

"I was not a slut!" Simone yelled. Gordon walked to the kitchen, he did not want to deal with this.

"Sure Mom. You've had two husbands," Tom said.

"And don't use the 'it wasn't working out' thing. We know it's just because you wanted to have sex with another man," Bill said. How he kept a straight face was very well a mystery.

Kyra looked up at Bill incredulously. Never had she heard him so serious. If it wasn't for Tom's plan, she would have thought he was serious. And maybe he was.

"Be thankful for Gordon, he got you the band."

"Yeah, thanks Gordon for getting rid of our dad," Tom said.

"Where'd Kayla, Mimi, Georg and Gustav go?" Julia asked. "Holy crap! They're ninjas!"

"Sure, sure, Julia," Kyra said.

"You changed the subject, didn't you. You did it on purpose!" Simone yelled.

"Er.. No... I wanted to know where my ninja friends went."

Kyra pulled her knees up on the couch and glanced around.

"She's going mad," she whispered to Bill. "But, yeah, our friends are ninjas now..."

"Wow.." Bill laughed

Simone stormed out of the room. Another mystery. Where'd she go?

She came back and threw a small box at Tom and three boxes at Bill.

"Happy Birthday," she said bitterly and walked back out.

"Why'd I only get one?" Tom complained.

"I'm the favorite twin," Bill grinned.

Once Gordon was gone, Kyra looked up at the twins. "You guys were kinda harsh. I know I'm not the one to ever say that, but you were." She said looking at the boxes. Tom shrugged.

"She has a point," Julia said.

"You might've taken it a bit far."

"Maybe..." Bill sighed.

"I feel like if we try to explain it, she'll hate us more," Kyra said, looking at Julia.

"I don't know." Tom said.

"We should try to explain something to her," Bill said.

"Explain what? 'Mom, we knew you hated our girlfriends so we decided to get revenge?' Oh yeah, that's gonna go over well," Tom said.

"Hey, it was your idea!"

"You guys said it was okay!"

"Calm. The both of you," Julia said.

"Tell her...You were angry, and we were fighting, just to be funny. Within ourselves anyway. But, you guys were really mad with her and that that was your way of getting back," Kyra explained.

"She may have an idea going there."

"Should we now...? Or wait...?" Bill asked.

They shrugged.

"Open the presents, and you can thank her and everything too." Julia suggested, Kyra nodded.

They agreed.

"You first," Tom said.

"No you."

"Great, they'll fight of who opens their presents now," Kyra said.

"Open 'em together," Julia said.

"But Bill has two more!" Tom yelled.

"Fine, Julia, I and Bill will open one with you," Kyra said.

"But these are my presents."

Bill took the extra two and put them on the other side of him.

"You two are acting like you're five. I thought you guys were sixteen," Julia said.

"I am sixteen. Just he has more presents than me!"

"Oh just shut up, or I'm gonna open all of the presents," Kyra said exasperated.

Finally, the two opened them.

Keys....?

"Keys...?" Bill asked.

"Keys means car. Holy crap! I gotta car!" Tom yelled.

"Just what we need, the two of them on the road," Julia whispered to Kyra.

Kyra nodded then took Bill's keys.

"HOLY CRAP!" She screamed.

"WHAT?! Did you have to make me deaf?" Tom asked.

"Well, Bill got a Ducatti...As it motorcycle."

"Wait, we weren't allowed outside..." Bill said.

"So that means they're outside!" Tom finished his sentence.

They were like little kids on Christmas morning, only a bit worse.

"Come on. Let's go!" they shouted. Tom took Julia's hand, dragging her along with him. Kyra rolled her eyes, as she and Bill ran outside.

"We were way to harsh," Bill said to Tom as they walked onto the driveway. Two covered vehicles.

"Yeah."

"Should we say we're sorry, or see our cars?" he asked.

"I would say, to go say you're sorry," Kyra said. Julia agreed.

The nodded and ran back inside.

Kyra looked at Julia.

"When did they become six?" Julia asked, making Kyra shrug.

They walked into the house to find the six...teen year old boyfriends.

"Mom? Mom? Mama? Mama? God, where the hell is she?" Tom yelled.

"I don't know. Our house isn't that big, neither is the town," Bill said.

"Gordon!" Kyra called loudly. He came down the stairs with a worn expression. "Where's Simone?"

"In her room," he shook his head as the boys jogged up the steps.

"Should we follow?" Julia asked.

"Well, she hates us. Probably think it's all our fault. I-" Kyra started.

"Are you guys coming or what?" Bill called from the top of the stairs.

They took that as a yes and made their way upstairs.

The girls jogged up the steps, meeting Bill and Tom at Simone's door. Bill knocked tentatively before stepping in.

"Mom?" She sat up on the bed and her face was tearstreaked.

"What? Haven't you two caused me enough pain?" she asked.

"Mom... We're sorry. Like really sorry," Tom said.

"Really sorry," Bill said.

The girls stood in the doorway.

"I mean, that's the whole reason who sent us here in the first place, right? Because we're bullied in Germany, and America has better opportunities? While the most of the school doesn't like us, they do. They stood up for us. They're practically the only ones that get us."

"We made friends."

"Boys," Simone said, sliding off the bed. Kyra and Julia stayed in the door, merely watching.

"Boys...I didn't know...But..Oh," she smiled slightly.

"Hugs?" she asked.

Tom hesitated for a moment, but gave in. Not really wanting to go through what happened last night, again.

Bill hugged his mother as Kyra clapped silently to Julia, who grinned in return

"I think...I think, the girls have something to say," Tom hinted. Kyra stopped...And burned a glare hole in Tom's back.

Julia was slightly confused, and had not a clue what he was talking about.

Tom tried to pull away slightly, but Simone was relinquishing grip quite yet.

Bill patted Tom's back and heaved a large breath

"Oh right..." Kyra started.

"Well..."

"Mom, please let go of me," Tom pleaded. She released her grasp.

""Weresorryforeveryhting. Weunderstandwhynow. Sojustwe'resorry. RightJ?" Kyra said, really fast. Julia nodded.

Simone stared.

"They don't apologize well," Bill informed Simone, who nodded and smiled.

"Its alright, just a misunderstanding."

"Okay, the question I'm still pondering on, where did everyone else go?" Julia asked. "They were here and then they left."

"They probably thought it was a lame party," Kyra added.

"Can we see our cars now?" Tom asked, bouncing like Kyra or Julia usually do.

"Can I open my other two presents?" Bill asked, although tempted to go see his motorcycle.

"Yes, you may, both requests." Simone grinned as the boys ran down the steps.

Kyra and Julia laughed and walked downstairs. Bill was already on the couch opening the other two. Kyra plopped down next to him. Tom was having trouble getting the door open, which was quite an interesting sight.

"Why don't you turn it the other way," Julia suggested. It opened.

"Thank you!" he yelled, and ran outside.

Simone walked into the kitchen to find Gordon. Kyra leaned her head on Bill's shoulder.

"Its been a tiring day."

Julia leaned against the wall.

"Are you and Tom hyper?" she asked Bill. He shrugged. "Cause if you are, I know how you guys feel when you deal with us."

"Hah, good point, now lets go check on Tom before he explodes," Kyra grinned and opened the door.

"Knowing my brother... It depends on the car... He's either hugging it, or he fainted on the stop," Bill explained.

Julia shook her head. "No comment."

"Well get used to it, because I'm gonna be hugging that motorcycle," Kyra laughed walking out to see Tom bouncing up and down.

"LOOK! Its us, but in Tom form," Julia laughed

"Look! It's my car. It's my car. I gotta car. I gotta car. It's my my car. Julia! Look!" Tom yelled. He was bouncing up and down. And up and down.

"Tom, calm down..." Julia said.

"Don't you dare say it's just a car. It's not just a car. It's my car!"

Julia walked over shaking her head as Tom opened the door.

Bill walked up to his covered motorcycle and started bouncing.

"What is with them?" Kyra sighed.

"Kyra, wouldn't you be excited if you got a car? Or a motorcycle?" Julia asked

"Well, yeah, but, I mean they're hyper. They just shouldn't be hyper..."

"Right..." Julia laughed.

"Can we try them?" Bill asked excitedly. Kyra hung her head.

"ASk your mother." The two ran inside.

As soon as they went in, they came back with huge grins.

"I'm not getting in the car with you," Julia said.

"You don't trust me?" Tom asked.

"Today, no not really."

"Come on J, if I get on a motorcycle with Hyper, you can get in a fricken Escalade with Bouncy," Kyra said

"Fine. When did you get your driver's license?"

"Does it matter?" Tom asked. "Hey, Bill! I'll race ya!"

"To where?" his brother asked.

"The end of town. The turn into the pet store thing," Tom said as Bill stuck the key into the ignition. Tom climbed into his car. Kyra jumped on the back.

"This isn't safe is it?"

"Nope. Have the helmet."

"Oh god," Julia sighed as she got in the passenger seat.

Bill made it till the made it to the end of the driveway and lined up with Tom. He held up his hand, then dropped it in signal to go. Kyra held on tighter and smiled.

They raced. They tied.

They pulled into the parking lot, Bill and Kyra clambered off the bike and waited for Tom and Julia.

Tom and Julia made their way out of the car.

"That was... Intense," she said.

"Imagine from a motorcycle!" Kyra bounced. "I hate being fifteen."

"Aw, when you turn 16 you can drive it,"Tom antagonized.

"Its bad enough you two are on the road, we don't need her on the road either;" Julia said.

"Shes no fun," Kyra said. "Bill, did you open your other two presents? The two more presents that Tom didn't get."

"Not yet, they're on the couch." He said.

"See! Ha! He got more presents." Kyra stuck her tongue out.

"Bad Kyra," Julia laughed.

"Just go open them. I don't want to hear you, _or Kyra_ gloat about it anymore," Tom said.

"Im just that awesome," Bill laughed.

Kyra clapped and got on the motorcycle again, bouncing.

"I'm glad your mom likes us again," she said.

"Yeah, thats always good," Julia nodded

"So, now what do we do?"

"I dunno know..."

"Boredom coming back. I hate boredom," Julia sighed.

Kayla, Mimi, Georg and Gustav came walking up the sidewalk.

"Where were you four?" Bill asked.

"Julia's," Mimi shrugged.

"Why...?" Julia asked.

"The party was boring."

"Good to know you'll go to her house when a party is boring," Kyra said.

"Well it's boring right now," Gustav said.

"Well you missed the race. WAIT! More presents!" Kyra bounced again.

"She's more excited than you," Tom said to Bill with a laugh.

"Kyra, it's Bill and Tom's birthday, not yours," Kayla laughed.

"Am I not allowed to be excited?" she asked.

Kyra ran inside, pulling Bill by the hand.

"Well, its official, there is something wrong with her," Georg said. Kyra came skipping back out.

"I still have to question Kayla and G2 about that kiss."

"Yeah, that was random..." Julia said.

"Well..." Gustav started at a loss for words.

Kyra raised her eyebrows waiting.

"Alright, lets go in, you bore me." Tom rolled his eyes and opened the door

They went in and back to where they sat. Except Gustav and Kayla were on the floor.

"Hey Julia," Kyra said. Julia looked over. "Floo!"

Bill sighed.

"FLO-O!" J shouted.

"You will never win!" Kyra shouted, repeadetly shouting Floo over Julia. Julia shouted Flo-o.

"What did you get?" Tom asked

"Alright, what the hell is wrong with them?" Gustav asked Kayla.

"I don't know. What about Bill and Tom? You know them more than I do..."

"Still a mystery."

"That's why they're together, mysteries...A mystery child," Mimi laughed.

"Mimi, what the hell?" Kyra asked.

"And she's the one who can't remeber her first boyfriend," Julia said.

"Yeah...Weirdo." Kyra laughed.

"What happened?" Georg asked.

"Mimi, being the freak she is, can't remeber who her first boyfriend was. Now was it Joe or Evan? What grade was it? Fifth? Or was it fourth?" Julia said, trying to remember.

"Uhm wow. Just wow." Tom said.

Kyra laughed and leaned back on the couch. It was good to have everything...good.

"Soooooooo...." Bill sighed

"I don't know," Georg said.

"What's on TV?" Gustav asked. "I don't know any of these channels, here someone else take it."

Kyra took the remote, turned the TV on, and flipped throught the channels.

"Put on...MTV," Tom said. Kyra flipped to a channel and threw the remote to him.

"Thanks." He said sarcastically as it hit him.

"Stop being mean to him," Julia warned

"What are you going to do?" she asked.

Julia rolled her eyes and didn't bother to reply.

"Well, we had an eventful day," Georg rolled his eyes.

"You left for the good part," Bill reminded him evenly.

"Yeah, because you all thought it was boring," Tom said.

"Yeah, you should stay more often," Julia laughed. Kyra nodded.

"Anyone want dinner?" Simone asked, coming into the living room.

"Did... did you cook?" Bill asked cautiously. She shook her head.

"I'll eat," Kyra said.

"You'll always eat," Tom teased.

"Yeah and? So will you."

"She has got a point," Julia laughed as they all got up and walked to the dining room. Once everyone was seated, Gordon put a pizza box on the table.

"Yes!" Mimi yelled.

"You weren't here for breakfast," Kyra muttered.

"Breakfast was... Different," Tom said. He took a huge mouthful of pizza.

Gustav nodded and bit into his pizza. They all savored the bit of real food for that day.

"So, what did you to Tom in the basement last night that made him scream, Bill?" Georg asked.

"THATS WHAT SHE SAID!" Mimi yelled.

Kyra, Kayla and Julia laughed, while Tom and Bill almost choked on their pizza.

"Bill...Tom...Is there something you're not telling us?" Gustav teased, making them choke again.

"No..." Bill raised an eyebrow momentarily.

"No...I'm not gay," Tom said.

"I hope not," Julia said.

"It's just wrong to do something like that to your own twin," Georg laughed.

Bill threw his pizza at him, and hit him right in the face.

"HA!"

"Hehe, Bill hit Georg-y," Kyra giggled.

"So, what happened?" Gustav rolled his eyes at his friends.

"Yeah, Bill, what the hell did you do?" Tom asked.

"Slipped one of those fake hairy spiders down the back of your shirt. You should've seen yourself. It was quite hilarious to see you scream like a five year old girl," Bill laughed.

"I teached my boyfriend well," Kyra clapped, then took a bite of her pizza.

"Nice Kyra," Julia rolled her eyes.

"This is madness," Kayla said.

"THIS IS SPARTA!" Mimi shouted.

"Mimi, shut up!" Tom yelled.

"Finally, someone speaks the truth," Georg laughed, then recieving a smack from Mimi.

"What?"

"I'm not appreciated here. Everyone hates," Mimi said.

"Mimi, we don't _hate_ you, we just..." Julia said.

"Need you to shut up once in a while," Kyra finished her sentence.

"I see. I'll leave now," Melissa said and got up from her seat.

Kayla pulled her back down.

"Well, what do you need to prove that you're wanted?" Bill asked, rolling his eyes.

"Welll..."

"Bill, why did you ask that?" Kyra sighed

"Okay, I want-" Mimi started.

"Bill, I swear to god if she asks us to do something stupid, I'm gonna smack you upside the head," Tom warned.

"Mimi, be rational," Julia said.

"That ruing everything," Mimi complained.

"Now I'm afraid," Georg groaned. Gustav laughed.

"Well, now, tonight will be interesting."

"I wanna play truth or dare," she said excitedly. "And everyone has to play. And no choosing truth all the the time. *CoughJuliacough* At least three dares."

"Oh..."

"My..."

"Gott..."

"Well...Uhmm..." Kayla stuttered.

"Mimi...We...er..." Gustav thought.

"Guys, we're screwed. I mean, somehow Mimi is gonna get us all to dare something and it'll suck!" Tom groaned.

"Mimi... I hate you," Julia said. "I hate you too, Bill."

"I know," he sighed. "Everyone's mad at me."

"Yep!" Mimi nodded her head. "Cept me! I have new respect for you."

"Well, we'll wait till Simone and Gordon go to bed, and are asleep, then we can play," Kyra said. She pushed back her chair and walked to the living room and sat down.

"Great, so she's gonna go to Bill for everything now," Georg rolled his eyes. "Its like Kyra, but shorter!"

"I am not that short!" she yelled.

"Bill has a soft spot for Mimi!" Tom laughed.

"NEIN!" Kyra screamed from the living room and came running in, her eye twitching. "My Bill."

"Wow..." Kayla said, shifting her chair away from Kyra.

"Are you okay?" Julia asked.

"She's never okay, though, Julia," Mimi said.

"Well, technically he's not yours. Unless you bought him. But, it'd be like buying a prostitute. So, it'd be weird," Tom said.

"When did I become a prostitute?" Bill asked.

"Well, in my mind, he's my Bill, no sharing," Kyra said, sitting back down beside.

"Right..." Julia sighed.

"Goodnight kids," Simone said, walking through the dining room with Gordon than upstairs.

"YES⁄ !" Mimi yelled. "To the living room. Scoot scoot, move your boot."

"What?" Gustav asked.

"Just get into the living room!"

"And I'm the crazy one," Kyra rolled her eyes and grabbed Bill's hand, pulling him to the living room. Tom and Julia followed after.

"Well, I'm going first," Melissa said, as soon as everyone was seated. "Tom and Bill, truth or dare?"

"Uhm..."

"Er... Dare..."

"Tom, you idiot!" Bill yelled.

"Good. Well, first week of school, you go in, you know normal couples and all. But the second week, you go in switched. Tom and Kyra, and Bill and Julia. And yes you have to school. And yes you have to."

"But, I don't like Tom..." Kyra complained, hugging Bill. Tom rolled his eyes.

"We're the same," he sighed.

"No, you make sexual jokes, Bill doesn't," Julia explained to him.

"Right..."

"I feel so evil! Bill, thank you so much for giving me this opportunity," Mimi laughed.

"I do hope you know they're gonna kill you," Kayla said.

"I hate you," Julia said. Kyra laughed and stretched out on the couch.

"I have a dare for you guys to give someone..." Kyra yelled

"Who?"

"What?" Bill and Tom asked the same time.

"Oh god. It's a Kyra Plan," Kayla said.

"This can't be good, can it?" Gustav asked. She shook her head.

Kyra whispered to Bill, then Tom.

"I like that," Tom laughed.

"Kayla, truth or dare?" Bill grinned evilly. Mimi contemplated for a moment.

"Even though I should be afraid, dare," She nodded with a smile.

"Kiss Gustav," Tom laughed at their faces.

Her face went to a frown.

Julia laughed.

"Oh, come on, like you don't want to." She made a heart with her hands.

"Lalalalala, I didn't say a thing," Kyra laughed. Tom pointed to Kyra.

"Just get it over with," Georg rolled his eyes. "You did it before anyway."

"Yeah, but-"

"Just kiss," Bill laughed.

They kissed, and it lasted a lot longer than they all thought it would.

When they finally pulled apart Kyra laughed. "And you were complaining. You SO enjoyed that."

"Kyra, shut up. I still have reason to kill you," Kayla said, glaring.

"Same here," Gustav said.

"We don't look like that, do we?" Julia asked.

"I hope not," Tom said slowly with a laugh. "Anyway, Kayla, your turn."

"Crap.." Kyra groaned. Gustav grinned.r

"Knowledge is knowing a tomato is a fruit. Wisdom is not putting it in a fruit salad," Mimi said, trying to sound really smart.

"Sure," Julia said.

"Okay, Georg, truth or dare?" Kayla asked.

"Imma stay on the safe side for now, truth..." he replied easily.

"Thats no fun!" Kyra sighed.

"Good," Kayla smiled.

"Truth can be just as good as dare. Just as embarrassing," Gustav laughed.

"Who do you think is the cutest in the room?"

"Well...Er...I can't answer that..." He said, looking down. Kyra grinned.

"He's at a loss for words."

"Yes you can. It's very simple. You either say Julia, Kyra, Melissa, or Kayla. Unless you are gay," Mimi said.

"I'm not gay," he said.

"Well, lets say three of us are taken, leaving Mimi, because you know Kayla and Gustav will end up together. So if you say anyone but Mimi, you're gonna die," Kyra explained.

"But you see the question was, 'Who do you think is the cutest?' not 'Who do you like?', cause he can really say any of us," Kayla said.

"Yes, but still, he could try to make a move!" Kyra said and rolled her eyes.

"Well, to get this over with..."Georg started. "mimi." he muttered.

"I'm sorry, didn't hear that," Tom laughed.

"I'm not repeating myself."

"He said Mimi," Gustav laughed.

"LOVE!" Kyra yelled again.

"Hush, our parents are sleeping," Bill said.

"Mimi?" Julia asked. No reply.

"Did she go into shock?" Tom asked.

"Holy crap, Mimi is quiet," Kayla said. They all stared.

"Uhm.." Mimi stuttered.

"I knew it," Georg said and shook his head. He walked into the dinning room.

"Someone should go talk to him," Kyra said, looking towards Gustav. "He doesn't trust us as much."

"What?!" he groaned.

"Gustav, go talk to him," Bill said.

"Why me?" he asked.

"Just go."

"Fine," he got up and walked to the kitchen.

"Now we wait," Kyra said.

"I want soda," Kayla said.

"No," Kyra said.

"I think you got it backwards. Kyra asks for soda, and Kayla says no," Tom said.

"Odd." Julia shook her head and leaned back.

"What emotion should I be feeling right now?" Mimi asked.

"I don't know. That's your choice," Bill said.

"I'd say surprised, and happy, but as Bill said, up to you," Kyra shrugged.

"Yeah, all you," Tom grinned.

"I hate you Kayla," she said.

"I hate, well no I don't hate Kyra, or Bill or Tom," she replied.

"Great," Mimi rolled her eyes, leaning back on the couch with a huff.

Georg and Gustav walked back in.

"Everything all right now?" Kyra asked.

"I guess," Georg said. "And it's my turn. Kyra, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Kyra said quickly.

"Crap," Bill shook his head. "You're not bright."

"Should we get a camera?" Julia asked.

"I don't care," Georg said. "Alright, I dare you to-"

"Wait, I need to get my phone for this." Kayla said. She took out her phone and put it on video. "Okay, we're good."

"Well!" Kyra sighed and jumped off the couch. "You dare me to?"

"I dare you to..." Georg thought... "Alright, I dare you to... kiss Tom," Georg said.

"WHAT?!" was immediately four yells.

Tom: "Hell NO!"

Julia: "He's fuckin' mine!"

Kyra: "I've got a mother fuckin' boyfriend, HIS BROTHER!

Bill: "Hell NO!"

"Sorry, you said dare. That's your dare," Georg laughed.

Kyra scrunched her face. "No, anything but.." She shook her head, but knew she would have too. She looked at Tom.

"Uhm, no." Bill said.

"Can we just make this one exception?" Julia asked.

"Haha no," Gustav said.

"Fuck," Tom swore.

"Yes Tom, you swear, but I GOT DARED TO DO IT!" Kyra growled, looking over at Julia. "What would it be?"

"I don't know... Just not to do it," she replied.

"Just kiss already," Kayla said.

"Hey, you had to kiss someone you like. I have to kiss that thing," Kyra said, pointing to Tom.

"Thing?" Tom asked increduously.

"Well, yes, you're not Bill, making you a thing," Kyra said as if it were obvious.

"Alright, before I shove your heads together, kiss." Georg said angrily.

"You guys have no choice," Mimi said.

"I'm not gonna watch," Julia said, putting her face in her hands.

They stood up, Kyra grinned.

"Why are you grinning?" Tom asked. She whispered something to him. "Ohh. I like that plan."

They kissed eachother on the cheek, like a good to see you kiss.

"That's not what I meant!" Georg yelled.

"You've outsmarted," Julia laughed.

"For once I am thankful for one of Kyra's ideas," Bill said.

"Ooh it's my turn!" Kyra grinned.

Kyra clapped and looked around the room. "Imma be nice. I swear, Julia, truth or dare?"

"Er... I'm not gonna be stupid... So, truth," she said.

"But I had a good one, a fricken nice one! But I know everything about you...Er..." Kyra sighed.

"She's at a loss for words," Mimi mimicked.

"Kyra, it's you... How can it be nice?" Kayla asked.

"Im not all mean."

"I don't know...Whats the thing you hate most about Tom?" she asked, satisfied with herself.

"Well..." she started.

"Well?" Tom asked.

"You can be really annoying, stupid and immature sometimes. And you really look like a wannabe. Sorry."

Bill laughed slightly, hiding it with a cough.

"Alright, my turn," Julia said, turning away from Tom who grumbled.

"Wait, hang on. Kyra, what was your nice dare?" Gustav asked.

"I was going to tell her to kiss her boyfriend," she said. "Well, morally, it was just so I knew that she didn't feel like he was cheating. Don't ask, its how my mind works."

"Okay then."

"Alright, Bill, truth or dare?" Julia asked.

"Er...Truth...No...Yeah," he said, taking a deep breath.

"Well, you're screwed!" Kyra said with a laugh.

"Okay... Let's say you and only one other person are left on in the world. That person has to be in this room and cannot be Kyra or Tom. Who would it be?"

"You, because you don't piss me off that much," Bill answered quickly. Kyra shrugged in acceptance while Tom's eyes widened.

"What would you be doing?"

"TOM!" Julia yelled.

"What? Only you and him would be left in the world and- OW!"

She hit him, hard.

"Just shut up."

"Anyway," Kyra laughed and looked at Bill. "Your turn."

"Kayla, truth or dare?"

"Well, I wanna say dare. But at the say time I don't. So, I guess I'm just going to say dare," Kayla said.

"Wait... No... Truth," she changed her mind.

"So is it truth?" Bill asked.

"Yes."

"Who is your favorite and why?" he grinned.

"Er..."

"Well, uhm..." Kayla was at a loss for words.

"And no, you can't say Gustav," Bill added.

"Er..."

"ME!" Mimi yelled, jumping up.

"Er..Georg, he seems less annoying...Maybe, I don't know..."

"Hey, no picked me yet. At least, I don't think anyone did..." Mimi pondered.

"Fine, Mimi, truth or dare?"

"DARE!" Mimi yelled...As usual.

"Okay, I dare you to... Uhm... You have to end every sentence with 'in my bed' I think that's good enough," Kayla said.

"Awh fuck... In my bed."

Tom laughed. "Thats where you usually do it."

"Well Tom, some people are exotic and do it ALL over," Kyra laughed.

"What is wrong with you?" Julia shook her head.

"How would you know...?" Bill asked.

"Im not gonna talk anymore, in my bed," Mimi said.

Kyra giggled and shook her head. "Bill, do you want Tom and I to explain anything to you?" He shook his head.

"You're turn, Mimi," Julia said.

"Okay, I pick Gustav... in my bed," she said.

"Gustav! Why are you going to cheat on Kayla, for Mimi?" Tom laughed. "I can have too much fun with this."

"Tom, shut the fricking fuck up. in my fucking bed."

"Thats a new one..." Kyra grinned and waited for Gustav's reply.

"Truth because dares with her are to scary."

"Damn. Alright, if your music career did not work, what would you want to be? In my bed..." Mimi asked.

"Firefighter...But not in your bed," Gustav said.

"Interesting," Kayla said. "Your turn."

"Georg, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Okay, I dare you to... Run around the street, singing "Whats My Age Again", in a bathrobe."

"Did you think about that for awhile?" Julia asked. "Cause that's bloody brilliant."

"It so is," Kyra said. "Do you have any bathrobes around here?"

"Wait, I got Bill and Tom Snuggies for their presents. You can use those... in my bed," Mimi said.

"Snuggies?" Tom asked. She nodded.

"Okay, we'll use that. Just not in your bed..." Bill said.

Kyra laughed and glanced around. "Where are they?"

"Wait, you want Gustav in bed?" Julia asked, raising her eyebrows.

Mimi went to say something, but she decided to shake her head no instead.

"Found em!" Kyra said after getting up and throwing a blue one to Gustav and taking the green one.

Georg reluctantly put on the Snuggie.

"I have to sing what...?" he asked.

"You don't know "Whats My Age Again?" by blink•182? Are you crazy?" Julia asked.

"Oh...Right.." He groaned and opened the door, walking onto Main.

"Camera!" Kyra yelled. She grabbed the camera she had. And put it on video. "Proceed."

"I hate you," he said. He ran into the street.

"I TOOK HER OUT. It was a Friday night."

Kyra sang softly as he ran down the street as the others laughed. "I'm beginning to really love your birthday."

"So far, beats mine and hers," Julia said.

"Yeah, well mine, they stalked us." Kyra reminded her.

"Who?" Kayla asked.

"Bill and Tom," she said and laughed.

"Oh yea."

"What's my age, again? What's my age again?" Georg finished. "I hate you."

"Just choose someone," Gustav said.

"Tom. Truth or dare?"

"Dare," he said.

"Alright... Switch shirts with Bill." Then he added, "Here."

Kyra and Julia looked at each other reproachfully.

"I could enjoy this," Kyra laughed as Bill grumbled. Tom pulled off his baggy white shirt as Bill pulled off the tighter black one.

"I hate you," Tom's eyes narrowed.

"Really? Cause, right now, I love him," Julia laughed

They put each other's shirts on.

"God, how can you where this?" Bill asked.

"Me? How can you where this? It's suffocating," Tom replied.

"Tom... When'd you get a six pack?" Mimi asked slowly. "More like how, I guess. Er.. I don't know. You know what I mean."

"Bad Mimi!" Kyra hit her arm. "That is Julia's." Mimi laughed.

"Alright, Tom, you're turn," Gustav laughed. Kyra giggled.

"I've got an ideaaaaa agaaiiinnnn!!! Well...Two...I think we, being the girls, would like this..."

Tom raised his eyebrows. "Do tell," he said.

"Do tell? What the hell? Old English now?" Bill laughed, then dodged the pillow thrown.

"Nope, this is mine." Kyra laughed and leaned on the wall. "But go on."

"I'm afraid," Julia said.

"Anyways, I don't know... Kayla, truth or dare?" Tom asked.

"Truth."

"Damn. Okay, if you were on a stranded island with three items, what would they be?"

"Hey! Those are the questions I ask, not you," Julia said.

Bill laughed and rolled his eyes.

"Can you pick people...?" Kayla asked.

"Yeah...I guess," Tom shrugged.

"Okay... A boat, a cell phone and..." she muttered the last thing.

"I'm sorry, didn't hear that," Georg laughed.

"Mimi!"

"YAY!" Mimi shouted.

"No, not you! If you weren't so distracted with your shoelace..."

"Wait?! What's the last thing?" Kyra's eyebrows scrunched together. Julia rolled her eyes.

"I'm not sure," Tom said.

"Does it matter? Anyway my turn. Kyra?" Kayla asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Err...Dare?" Kyra grinned and bounced up and down.

"How is she so excited when she knows what we do?" Georg raised his eyebrows. They shrugged.

"Uhm... Okay, let Mimi put lipstick on you, while she is blindfolded."

"Yay!!!" Mimi shouted.

"Haha, fun," Kyra laughed and glanced around. "Where is the lipstick coming from?"

"Mom's got some," Tom said. They all stared at him. "What?"

"How do you know that?"

"Tom... Is there something you're not telling us?" Gustav asked.

"What? No! I just..." he was at a loss for words.

"Well, it's who you are and we respect that," Georg laughed.

"God, what's happened to my brother!" Bill sighed with a laugh.

"Just go get the lipstick," Kyra rolled her eyes and looked at Julia. "You should be afraid."

"I know."

Tom got off the ouch and went upstairs. He gave everyone the finger before going up. Moments later he came back down and threw the lipstick at Mimi.

"Well, lets get this over with," Kyra shook her head, throwing a cloth at Mimi. She sighed and closed her eyes.

Mimi grinned at tied it on, then approached Kyra.

Let's just say, she first completely missed her face.

"To the left, Mimi," Kayla said. "Your other left..."

"Mimi, that's not my mouth. No, not there either. You just got lipstick by my eye, you dippy," Kyra shouted.

"Kyra, I hope you understand that we don't know you if you go out in public like that," Tom explained. Kyra stuck her tongue out.

"Shut up!" Kyra yelled. "That was my tooth! Alright, enough!" She said, pushing away from Mimi.

Mimi slowly took the blindfold off.

"Whoa. Hahah, you look retarded," she giggled.

"My turn!" Kyra exclaimed.

"Crap..." Georg sighed.

Kyra smiled and looked around the room. "The boys, truth or dare?" They all looked at each other, all eventually agreeing.

"Dare," Gustav said.

"Keep your shirts off for the rest of the game, no sweatshirts/snuggies or ANYTHING!" They stared at each other.

"Kyra, I love you," Julia said. "No homo."

"I know, Cause I'm just that AWESOME!"

"I love your ideas," Mimi grinned as the four boys pulled off their shirts. Kyra grinned. They frowned.

"Oh, calm down!"

"Okay, our turn," Bill said.

"Girls, truth or dare?" Tom asked.

Before they could discuss anything, Mimi shouted, "DARE!"

"MIMI!!!" the other three shouted.

"Too late," Georg laughed. The three other frowned. "Payback..."

"Shit!" Kyra groaned, hitting the wall. "Mimi, you're gonna die if this is some stupid shit.

"Melissa Marie, you are so going to die," Julia said.

"Melissa Marie?" Georg laughed.

"What's the dare?" Kayla asked.

"Well..." Tom laughed. Bill sighed. He mouthed a sorta sorry before laughing again.

"White tank-tops and short shorts," Gustav grinned. Their jaw drops.

"Yup, Mimi, I hate you." Kyra growled, getting up. "Well, now we have to leave to Julia's house."

"I think my parents left... But if they did not, I wanna break in through my window," Julia said. "The ladder's still there so it is possible."

"Okay..."

"Cool," Kyra grinned and ran out of the house. The other followed.

* * *

**-After breaking into Julia's house and cutting clothes, they walked back into the Kaulitz household.-**

* * *

"Well, I hope you know I officially hate you," Kyra said sitting on the couch.

"These shorts are too short," Julia sighed.

"No there not," Tom said. Which got him a smack. "Ow! God, you're so abusive."

"I hate white shirts," Mimi said.

"Well, maybe you should think before you let words out of your big mouth," Kayla said.

"Yeah, but a truth..." Kyra said and shook her head. Pulling her knees up to her chest she looked around. "I think they deserve something evil..."

"Hell yea!" Julia said.

"Like..?" Kayla asked.

"I don't know," Kyra said with a frown. Mimi though.

"O.o I KNOW! And a truth to if they say that," they all stared at her. This was good.

"Okay," Julia grinned. "Boys, truth or dare?"

"Well... Erm..."

"Just say dare!" Kayla shouted. Knowing they would take the opposite. They agreed on truth.

"Nice going, Kayla," Kyra nodded in approval.

"So, I wanna know. What were your first thoughts on us?" Mimi grinned. The girls laughed and high fived.

"I like this version!" Julia laughed.

"Well..."

"Er..."

"You really want the truth?"

Kyra frowned. "No, we want lies! Yes, we want the truth."

"Spaztic," Tom said.

"Stalkerish," Bill shrugged.

"Demented..." Gustav shook his head.

"Out of this world," Georg sighed.

"I don't know if I want to be offended or happy," Mimi said.

"What, no good thoughts?" Kayla asked.

"Hot," Tom nodded.

"Cute," Bill rolled his eyes at his brother.

"Cool," Gustav smiled.

"Wicked funny," Georg grinned.

"Better..." Julia said.

"Okay, I'm good now. I can be cool and demented," Kayla said.

"You can take my first one either way. Out of the world, like a freak. Or out of this world, as amazing," Mimi said.

"I think it's the freak one," Kyra laughed.

"Yeah..." Georg nodded to Kyra. She smiled.

"Don't I feel special! And Julia, you were HOT!" she teased. Julia stuck out her tongue.

"Imma stalker," Kyra grinned then started singing James Bond.

"So, thats it?" Julia asked. They nodded.

"Our turn..."

"Noooooooo!!!!" Mimi yelled, her voice getting softer and softer.

"I never meet her in my life," Kyra said.

"Too late for that, we already know you guys are best friends," Bill said.

"Yup, yup!" Mimi grinned, trying to hug them.

"NOPE!" Kyra yelled, Julia eeped. Kayla backed away.

"So, who should we choose? All of them, or one of 'em" Tom asked.

"I don't know, who do you think we should attack?" Bill laughed. They shrugged.

"I say Mimi," Georg laughed.

"I say Julia," Gustav grinned.

"Now that I think about it... I think Julia, too," Bill said.

"So, is it going to be her?" Georg asked.

"Yup," Bill nodded. They contemplated. "Truth or dare?"

"You're kidding right?" she asked. "F*! Uhm... Truth?"

"If Tom broke up with you, who would you go to out of us?" Georg said pointing to Bill, Gustav and himself. Kyra laughed.

"I wouldn't break up with her!" Tom said indignantly. Bill rolled his eyes.

"If, Tomi, IF!"

"Well... I don't know. Bill would probably remind me too much of Tom... I would probably say Gustav. But really it depends on the reason he broke up with me," Julia said.

"Alright...What do you mean how?" Georg asked. Tom groaned.

"I WOULDN"T BREAK UP WITH HER!"

"Well, I don't know... And, Tom, it's all hypothetical," Julia said.

"Fine, your turn," Tom grumbled. They all laughed.

"Eenie meenie miney Bill. Truth or dare?"

"Er...Truth.." Kyra laughed and shook her head. "Is this a bad idea?"

"I'm not sure," Gustav grinned.

"DAMMIT!" Julia yelled.

"I'm gonna say no, since that dare was probably bad," Georg said.

"OKay, okay... Truth.. A truth... Ooh okie!"

"It is...?" Bill asked.

"If you were gay-"

"I know where that's going," Mimi laughed.

"I'm not answering that.." Bill shook his head. "I'm not fucking gay."

"Right, now, if you were gay-"

"Why does Bill get to be gay?" Tom questioned.

"Let me finish! If you were gay, who would you go out with in this room. And this is of course all hypothetically and never leaving this room," Julia clarified.

"And we all know you're not gay, I mean you have a girlfriend," Kayla said.

"That leaves Georg and Gustav...I'd rather be gay with someone I don't know as well..."

"Bill, just answer," Kyra rolled her eyes.

"G..."

"G...?" Mimi asked leaning in.

Tom said something in German. The other three stared at him.

"What'd you say?" Julia asked.

"Nothing," he grinned.

"G? Who?" Kayla asked.

"GREEN DAY!" Mimi yelled.

"You do there are three guys in Green Day, right?" Julia asked her.

"It'd be a foursome!"

"He's not gay!" Kyra shouted.

"Alright, alright. I'm not answering anymore stupid question. Moving on, now," Bill said. "Julia, don't you owe me Green Day's autograph?"

"Nope," she said.

"Yes you do."

"No, I don't..."

"Yes... You said you'd give it to me if I could give the phone to Tom..."

"Wait, you're saying, you wouldn't let her talk to me, unless you she gave you Green Day's autograph?" Tom asked.

"You make it sound bad," Mimi said.

"You don't have the autograph, do you?" Bill asked.

"Do you think I'm stupid? Of course I do!" Julia said.

"Bill! It's your turn! Just pick a person!" Kyra yelled.

"Mimi! Truth or dare?" Bill asked.

"I'm gonna go with truth," Mimi said.

"That's surprising. OKay, so why did you dare us what you dared us?"

"Well, I really think it's funny. And I also think you guys look like cuter couples that way," she smiled. Then frowned. "in my bed."

"Yeah, she probably wants all of us in her bed," Tom said.

"Tom! Oh god! The images! They're gonna scar me forever!" Kayla said.

"Mimi, you're gonna die," Julia threatened.

Kyra attacked Mimi. Someone was going to be regretting what they said.

Georg stood up from the couch and pulled her off a cowering Mimi. Tom and Bill were laughing. Julia did not know what the hell to think. Kayla was still cringing from the images in her head. Gustav was just staring.

"What'd you do that for?!" Kyra screeched. "I was gonna kill her! I do NOT look cute with Tom!"

"Mimi, you should die and burn in fucking hell," Julia said.

"Maybe we should just go on with the game, before someone gets hurt..." Gustav suggested.

"It's her turn."

"Alright, alright, girls truth or dare?" Mimi asked.

"Dare!" Kyra yelled.

"KYRA!" Kayla and Julia yelled.

"Okay, I dare you guys to change back to your normal clothes."

"YES!" they yelled.

"NO!" the guys shouted.

"Mimi, dare?" Kayla asked.

"Yep!" she nodded.

"We dare you to change back to your clothes," Julia said.

After they changed back, it was Mimi's turn, yet again.

"Tom, truth or dare?"

"Dare, duh," he said.

"Eat a spoonful of cinnamon."

"Okay."

Everyone went into the kitchen and Tom got a spoonful of cinnamon.

Once the spoon was in Tom's mouth, Gustav spoke up.

"You know, you usually throw up. It's impossible to eat a spoonful of cinnamon."

Tom, so manly, swallowed the cinnamon, and made a quite interesting face. Julia handed him a glass of water. He downed it.

"Your turn," Bill said, giving him that look.

"Truth or dare, guys?" Tom asked.

"Dare," Georg said.

"Put your shirts back on."

"That is NOT fair!" Kyra yelled. "No no no no no no no no no no no no. NOT cool!"

"Well if you guys changed back into your clothes," Gusatv said, "it's totally fair."

They put their shirts back on.

"OKay, we know you're gonna dare Tom, to put his shirt back on. Tom, it's your turn again," Mimi said.

Tom put his shirt back on. "Kayla, truth or dare?"

"Err.... Truth..." she said, unsure.

"If you could change one thing about yourself what would it be?"

"Well... My family. My turn!" Kayla looked over to Kyra and Julia, they nodded. "Guys, truth or dare?"

"We're not wimps. Dare," Georg said.

"Good! All of you, take your shirts off, again. You have to leave them off the whole night and none of you could dare you guys to put them back on."

They took their shirts off, again. They threw them across the room. It was a flash of blue, red, white and black.

"Kyra! Truth or dare?" Gustav asked.

"I'm not dupid. Truth," she said.

"When'd you have your first kiss? Who was it with? Tell everything. Don't miss a single detail," Tom said.

"To be honest..." she started.

All the girls were grinning, especially Julia.

"It was Valentine's Day, this year, fourteen, with Bill. Apparently Tom was telling, more like yelling, at him to kiss me. Very interesting."

Bill was smiling. Tom was laughing.

"Seriously? Not until this year? Wow..." he laughed.

Kyra hit him. "Shuttup, stupid. Alright, Gustav, truth or dare?"

"Dare. Blue. Orange."

"What? Anyway.... Okay, put ice cubes down your pants, then spray yourself with a hose, then roll down the hill. And you cannot shower."

"No... That's not. Ugh. Fine," Gustav gave in.

"I love my girlfriend," Bill laughed.

"I hate her."

Gustav got up and went to the kitchen. No one really bothered to get up, to see him put ice in his pants.

"Cold!" he yelled.

"Outside, get the hose," Georg said.

Gustav ran outside, and everyone followed, but stayed a safe distance away from him. He sprayed himself, then rolled down the hill. The grass was freshly cut, so he was covered in grass.

"He's a grass monster, now," Mimi giggled.

"Sure..."

"Dammit! It's cold out here," Georg complained.

"Weeeeeelllllllll, no duh you guys are cold. You are shirtless!" Kyra yelled.

Gustav spit some of the grass that was in his mouth out. "I hate you. I thought you were cool..."

"You did not say that!"

"Yep. Julia's so much cooler than you, now."

"Wait, wait wait. You're saying I wasn't cooler than her before?" Julia asked. "Well, I don't need you as a friend. Oh!"

"You know, I was thinking...." Mimi started.

"Oh great. The last thing we need is for her to think, too," Bill said. Tom agreed.

"Anyway... I was thinking about what Tom said-"

"Crap," Kayla sighed.

"-and that the only person I would want in bed would be-"

"NICK JONAS!" Kyra and Julia yelled at the same time.

"Ew. Okay, just ew!" Kayla yelled.

"Why would I want him? I mean he's probably not that big..." Mimi trailed off.

"Mimi..." was the immediate response from everyone.

Kyra shook her head, walking back inside.

"Right, so lets continue," Georg shook his head, as if trying to rid of the thoughts.

"Gustav's turn," Julia said.

"Alright, Georg, truth or dare?" Gustav asked.

"Er...Truth?" Georg didn't know quite the right answer to say.

"So truth?" Gustav pressed.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Okay.. If you were a girl for a day what would you do?"

"Figure out why the hell girls think the way they do," Georg answered easily.

"Right, your turn," Julia laughed, walking inside with everyone.

"Kyra, truth or dare?"

"Hmm..."

"I want the blanket! No! It has to be this why! Nooo!" Mimi whined as she sat on the couch, with the blanket.

"HOLY CRAP! SHUT UP!" Tom shook his head, taking a seat.

"Mhm...Dare," Kyra said, looking back at him.

"Er... Take a shot of ketchup," Georg laughed.

"Aight...Uhm...A shot glass?" Kyra looked at Tom and Bill.

"Third cabinet to the right of the sink," Tom said.

"Tom... I'm good without knowing why you know half the things you know," Gustav said.

"I'm scared to know," Julia shook her head as Kyra found the glasses and poured the ketchup.

"I'm not going to watch. Cause that's just disgusting," Kayla said.

"You guys are all meany poos," Mimi said.

Kyra took it down quickly, then stuck her head up the faucet with water.

"Well, here's one night no one will ever forget," Julia said.

"Yeah, but I bet a few of us want to," Bill said.

"Definately," Kyra said after finally pulling her head out from under the faucet.

"I know I want to forget," Gustav shook his head.

"I don't think anything bad has happened to me yet," Mimi grinned.

"Is she drunk?" Tom asked.

"Who knows?" Kayla said.

"I'm afraid..." Bill shook his head, moving to a different spot away from her. Kyra nodded.

"She's freakish," Georg commented.

"Well, now it's Kyra's turn. Another thing to be scared about," Julia said.

"Shit." That sums up the response from mostly everyone.

"Heyyy! Tom?" Kyra turned to him. His eyes widened.

"Haha.." Julia pointed at him.

"Oh hush," he said. "I usually say dare... It's you.. I still wanna say dare... But, I'm scared-"

"Aww. Poor Tomi's scared," Gustav laughed.

"Anyway, I think I'm still going to go with dare."

"Idiot," Bill muttered.

"Hum diddly dooo," Kyra thought. "OH I KNOW! Go to Julia's parents and ask them if you can marry Julia."

"WHAT?!" Tom and Julia yelled.

"Damn, your parents are heavy sleepers," Kyra looked over at Bill with a grin.

"We need to put this on YouTube," Georg grinned.

"My dad will kill him," Julia said.

"We wouldn't let that happen," Bill said.

"Huzzah!" Kyra jumped up, pulling Tom with her. The rest trailed behind.

"Julia, you can't be there," Mimi reminded her.

"Oh god..."

"This is going end badly," Kayla said.

They walked into Julia's house, her parents on the couch. Julia stayed in the kitchen while the rest waited beside Tom.

"Mr and Mrs Birch, I need to ask you.."

"He's gonna die," Julia kept repeating in her head. Yeah, she didn't have much faith in him.

"On with it, boy," Julia's dad said.

"Imasking foryourduaghter's handinmarriage."

"What?" Her mother asked. Kyra held back laughs.

"I'm asking for your daughters hand in marriage..?"

"YOU!" Then Tom and the rest ran as Brian chased.

"Told ya this was gonna end badly," Kayla said.

"Say hello YouTube," Georg and Gustav laughed.

Julia locked the door behind them, hiding in the kitchen.

"Well, thank you for trying to kill my boyfriend!" Julia yelled.

"Anytime," Kyra laughed.

"Tom, your turn," Bill looked over at his brother.

"Er... Julia, truth or dare?" Tom asked.

"That's surprising. Wouldn't think you'd go after her," Mimi said.

"Nor did I," Julia said.

"Just choose," Tom rolled his eyes.

"Truth, cause I don't feel like doing something stupid."

"Okay... What's your favorite and least thing about each person in the room?"

"Crap..." Julia swore.

"Wellllllllllll....." Mimi bounced.

"I'll do least first, just to get it over with. Mimi, you have a big mouth that you need to shut sometimes. Kayla, you can be nosy. Kyra, you're just too hyper sometimes. And then, Gustav, Georg and Bill... You guys are just weird."

"AND Tom?" Kyra prompted.

"Did I not already say the things I hate about him before?"

"True, now like?" Bill asked.

"Well, Kyra you are my best friend and our randomness is always fun. Kayla, I can always go to you. Mimi... You have your shining moments... Bill, you're not annoying, much. Gustav and Goerg, you guys are awesome. Like the brothers I've never had, but always wanted."

"What about Tom?" Kayla asked.

"That list could go on for awhile," Julia grinned.

"Ew..." Kyra stuck out her tongue and looked over at the clock.

"So, J, you're turn," Tom said.

"I'm gonna choose.... Mimi!"

"Dare!"

"Alright... Go outside and sing Poker Face or Love Game, your choice."

"I hate you."

"I know. Oh and you have to add your own dance moves."

"Im scarred. Staying inside," Kayla said. Gustav nodded aswell while everyone else filed outside.

"So, Mimi. What song?" Bill asked.

"Uhm..."

"Poker Face," Kyra handed her her iPod. "And I don't know bout dancing."

"I don't wanna see her dancing," Tom said.

"Joy," Mimi said.

"Gonna be scarred," Bill commented as she started singing and dancing.

After she was done dancing...

Mimi went over to Julia and punched her arm.

"Ow! You son of a bitch!" Julia yelled.

"Ahaha," Kyra laughed, walking back in. "Mimi, your turn."

"She's a freaking demon sent from hell!" Julia said, rubbing her now bruised arm.

"My turn! Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay!" Mimi shouted.

"Shiiiittttt..." Kayla shook head.

"Great..." Georg sighed.

"Bill!"

"Shit," he said.

"Truth or dare????"

"Truth...Yeah...Truth..."

"Smart," Tom rolled his eyes.

"Let me put this out there," Bill said. "I'm not answering any questions that have to do with my sexuality."

"Damn... Besides Kyra, who do you think is the cutest in the room? And no, you cannot say yourself."

"The pillow," Bill pointed to the red pillow on the floor.

"Bill!" Initial reaction from everyone.

"Seriously I wanna know!" Mimi said bouncing up and down.

"I want to know, too," Kyra said.

"Well I don't wanna answer because of that," Bill said, glancing around the room.

"He thinks I'm the cutest," Tom said.

"Yep, whatever you want to believe, Tom."

"Then its me!" Mimi yelled, jumping up.

"No, dammit! I don't like any of you."

"Before heads start flying... Bill it's your turn," Gustav said.

"Thank you," Kayla whispered.

Bill contemplated for a moment... "Kayla, truth or dare?"

"Dare," she blurted out, by accident.

"Yes! Run around outside screaming 'My husband ran away! Help me find him!' Hahaha," Bill laughed, evilly. Very evil, that boy.

"I hate you, Bill."

"Hate you, too, Kayla."

Kayla got up and ran outside screaming that weird sentence.

When she same back, she glared at Bill.

"Get him back," Georg grinned, suggesting. Gustav nodded.

"Don't feel like it, now," she laughed. "Mimi."

"Dare, duuuhhhh."

"Uhm..."

"Hahaha! I win!" Mimi shouted.

"NO!" Kayla yelled. "You have to shout random exclamations at random times."

"COOL!"

"Tru-"

"No! No! No! Remember I said you have to choose dare at some point. Well, missy, you have to choose dare!" Mimi yelled.

"Shit."

"Julia... Hmm.." Mimi contemplated on what she should dare her friend.

"Mimi... Nothing stupid," Julia said.

"Oh! I go it!" She hen blanked out for a moment... "Oh, right. Anyway, your dare is to strip."

"Strip...?!"

"Yeah, you know... Take off your clothes..."

"I know what it means.I'm not doing it, I don't care," Julia said.

"Bu-" Tom started, Julia silenced him with a glare.

"I guess the game is over..." Kyra jumped up towards the kitchen.

"NO SUGAR!" Georg yelled.

"FIINEE!"

"Aw... I was having fun," Mimi sniffles.

"Oh shut up!" Kayla said.

"What do we do now?" Gustav asked.

"Sleep..?" Bill suggested.

"We could do that," Georg yawned.

"WAIT!" Mimi shouted. "Whats you guys' song?"

"What?" Kyra asked.

"You know... Most couples have a song. So what is yours?

"1000 Oceans," Kyra smiled, nodding.

"By Your Side," Tom said.

"Other than what they wrote?" Mimi asked.

"That'd be impossible. He likes shit and I like rock. We could never agree," Julia said.

"Tehe...Julia's mad at her booooyyyyfrrriiieeeennnnddd," Kyra giggled. Bill rolled heis eyes.

"Sleep, its a good idea before they become deprived of it and become overly tired with hyperness."

"I'm not mad," Julia muttered.

"Looks like Kayla and Gustav are already sleeping," Mimi said.

"Right...Sleep," Georg shook his head, taking up the recliner.

"Where do I sleep?!" Mimi moaned.

"The coffee table!" Gustav muttered sleepily, throwing a pillow at her.

"As much as I hate to say this... Maybe you guys should put your shirts on... You know if your mom comes downstairs in the morning again..." Kyra said. Julia nodded.

"Dammit! The night keeps getting worse and worse!" Mimi jumped up and down.

"Mimi....Why did you want Julia to strip anyone? Do you have something to tell us...?" Tom grinned, throwing his shirt to his brother.

"Shut it, Tom!" she yelled.

"Who gave her sugar? Or crack?" Bill asked.

"Bed time!" Kyra yelled and jumped onto the couch, pulling the blanket over her. "ME thinks everyone is a little cranky."

"Well, me thinks that this was a very interesting day," Julia said and stretched out on the love seat.

"Me wondering why the hell we talking like this," Bill said.

"Good question," Tom grinned and glanced at Julia.

"What?" she asked.

Mimi was trying to get herself situated. Not going well.

"Explain," Kyra said, rolling over.

"Explain what?"

Mimi was off in her own little world. Muttering to herself about how the blanket was on the evil red ninjas side. What an odd child.

"Why you were talking like that!"

"No clue."

"Okay..."

"I think its time to GO TO SLEEP!" Gustav yelled, throwing more pillows.

"God! No need to be mean!" Tom laughed lying down.

"You know what? I give up!" Mimi shouted and threw the blanket.

"Why don't you sleep with Georg?" Bill laughed.

"You're gonna die!" Mimi yelled, launching herself at Bill.

"No touchie my Bill!" Kyra screamed.

"She's so stupid!" Julia said.

"Who? Kyra or Mimi?" Tom asked.

"Mimi."

"No touchie!" Kyra snapped, widening her eyes and smacking Mimi's hand.

"Fine!" Mimi stuck out her tongue and walked to the other side of the floor

"ALL OF YOU JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP AND GO TO FUCKIN SLEEP!" Gustav yelled.

"Someone's pissed."

"Haha!" Kyra yelled then jumped back on the couch.

"Nap time..." Mimi said quietly then shut up

They soon all fell asleep sometime. A whisper here and a giggle there.

* * *

**-Breakfast- **

Once everyone was up, they had breakfast. Gordon cooked. They were huge pancakes. Everyone sat around the dinning room table and began to eat.

"I've never seen one so big!" Mimi said.

They were holdin back their laughs and urges to say 'That's what she said' because Simone and Gordon were in the room.

"Thats what she said! That's what she said! He said that last night!" Mimi broke the silence. "They are so huge!"

"I bet mines bigger," Tom grinned as Simone and Gordon left the room.

"Tom..." was the reaction of everyone.

"Ew.." Kyra shook her head.

"God, Tom, you're horrible!" Gustav shook his head

"Did you have to say that while we are eating?!" Bill asked.

"What? It's-" Tom started.

"Drop the subject," Julia said. "Just drop it."  


* * *

**It ended. WHOO! I don't know what to put here, nor does Kyra. **

**Anyway... We would LOVE all the readers to review. (After 20,000 freaking words! ~K) **

**Sorry its so long, but I don't know how the hell we did this... But we did. (WE FREAKING ROCK! ~K) **

**The next chapters will not be as long. **


	30. Hell aka School

**J and K here. Bored out of our minds. If you read Kyra's stories and saw the AN I hope you can figure out that we are friends again.**

**Anyway....**

**Still bored. Don't know what to write. We'll figure something out.... Eventually.**

**

* * *

**

Mimi PoV

**September 7th**

Llalal

I was enjoying myself wayyy toooo mucch. But, I'm so evil. Hahaha. Even though, this week will be normal for them. Next week shall be hell. I was actually walking to school. A first... Or second. I never walk to school. My daddy always drives me. But, I wanna surprise them. Hehe. Up the stairs I go. Ring the doorbell. Oh look there's Julia.

"HI!!!" I waved.

She just walked passed the door and ignored me. That bitch. How rude. Hmph. I walked to the back and opened the door, the one that's never locked.

"I'm here!" I shouted.

"Oh, joy," Kyra said and slammed her head on the kitchen table. "Ow."

"Ready for next week?" I asked.

"No," Julia said as she came into the kitchen.

"Well you should be!" I looked around the kitchen, looking for food. "Where your boys?"

"Home," Kyra muttered.

I grabbed their hands and pulled them out of the house. I skipped down to the Kaulitz house.

"La la la la. Hihi Birdie!" I waved to some birds in the sky. Then I saw a squirrel. "Hewwo Squirely. La la la la la la."

"What in the world did you have for breakfast?" Julia asked.

I shrugged. "Chocolate milk, Cocoa Puffs, and Fun Dip."

"Are you kidding me?" Kyra asked. I shook my head.

I ran into the Kaulitz house where I found three guys half asleep and one guy making breakfast.

"Hi!!!" I yelled. "Ready for school? Come on! Julia! Kyra! Hurry up!"

They walked in like five minutes later. They had something going on. I knew it. The others did too. Tom and Bill got up and walked over to them. Typical. I rolled my eyes. I grabbed Georg and Gustav's hand. They were so going to come with me.

"Where are you taking us...?" Georg asked.

"School," I answered simply.

"They can't come to school with us... They're not enrolled...." Julia said. Also, typical. Grrr.

"Too bad."

She shook her head. Tom walked away. Kyra sat down and started eating Bill's half eaten food. Bill, also, shook his head. Gustav escaped my grasp. Damn.

"But, you could see Kayla," I said. He threw something at me. "Hahahahahaha."

"And now this is the part where the house will explode and Mimi has a bomb. Her uncontrollable laughter has set it off. And now we run," Julia explained.

"Wow," Bill said.

"How would you know that?" Kyra questioned. "Holy Shizouka! J's working with her....!"

"Pssshh. Julia's not worthy enough to be my assistant," I said.

"Should I be offended?" she asked.

"Na, J, I think that would be a good thing..." Tom said, eating off the rest of his food.

"Be offended!" I yelled, plopping down onto the couch. Georg raised his eyebrow.

...3...

...Pretty...

...Yup...

...O.o, we should go to school....

BOOMMMM!

You're dead.

Bwuahaha... Thats what you get for reading my mind...

NA, just kidding.

"ALRIGHT! Time for school-diddly-doo!"

"Why are you so freaking hyper?!" Kyra yelled, getting up.

"Sugar," Julia reminded her as we walked out the door. I froze.

"GEORG! GUSTAV! GET OUT HERE!" They sauntered outside. "Come."

"They aren't dogs," Tom grinned.

"In my mind they are."

"How sweet," Bill remarked as we started down the street again. With G&G

"I hate school. The worst thing ever invented..." Julia said.

I laughed. "We got body guards though. And Katie and Stam are wayy to scared to come near us."

"They're planning something. They wouldn't be so quiet. Watch 'em throw freaking shoes in the locker room again."

"Yeah, that was not good..."

"Just no..." Tom said.

"Boom!" Kyra exclaimed.

"KAYLA!" I shouted when I saw her. She turned around. Then turned back.

Hmph. Everyone's ignoring me today. First Julia, then Tom and Bill, then Kyra, and now Kayla. O.o I know! They're planning my birthday. Yes, that's it. Lalala. I love my friends.

We walked into school and well we needed our schedules. Well, they did. Not meee. I came prepared. Ahahahaha. I pulled out my schedule and started to memorize it.

Period 1: English  
Period 2: Health (ickkyy)  
Period 3: Math  
Period 4: Study Hall  
Period 5: Science  
Period 6: Music  
Period 7: Social Studies  
Period 8: Lunch (finally)  
Period 9: N/A (uhm what?)

I'm going to guess the others' are about the same. We were all pretty smart, so... Why the hell does it say "N/A" for last period? Ugh... I walked over to Georg and Gustav, who were standing by the wall, trying not to attract attention. This was so boring. I hate the first day. Always boring.

"So... What now?" Georg asked.

"I dunno."

The others finally decided to come over to us, after a long time. And they were still half asleep.

"WAKE UP!" I yelled. That woke them up.

"I'll wake you up," Kyra muttered and slapped me.

"OW!"

"Kyra, save your energy. She's not worth it," Julia said.

"Yeah, I'm not wor- HEY!"

"Holy crap," Kayla was staring at her schedule.

"What?" the lot of us asked.

"Science teacher..."

"Oh my gods... Not Ferenac. I thought she was fired last year! Ergh. Stupid freaking teacher," I shouted.

"Could this day get any worse?" Julia asked.

"Alright, you guys are really quite," Kyra said to the boys. "What's up?"

"Nothing to talk about," Gustav said.

Tom shrugged. I think Bill was asleep. Georg was nowhere to be seen. I was hyper.

"You guys have gym or health on day 1?" I questioned.

"Gym," Tom and Bill said in unison. I hate when they do that. It creeps me out.

"Health," Kyra and J said. Not in unison. But, close to the same time....

"Gym." Kayla crossed her arms. "It's going to be horrible without you guys. I'm stuck with them."

"Maybe Emily will be in your class," Julia said.

A Freshman came running over to us.

"What do you want?" Tom asked.

"OMG! OMG! OMG! Did you hear?? Emily and James are going out! OMG!" she squealed than ran away.

"Emily? And James? Well, that's a couple I'd never expect," Bill commented.

"There's been a lot of couples that people have never expected here," Julia said.

"That is true."

"Ugh. Look who's coming now," Kayla said.

We turned around to look where she was looking. Ugh. Katie and her followers. What the hell does she want? Ruin my life more than it already is?

"Well, well, well. Look here, girls," that bitch said. "We have some... Hmm... How would you describe them?"

"Emo."

"Stupid."

"Wannabes."

"Stupid emo wannabes. Perfect."

"What the fuck do want?" Tom asked.

"Aww, now now. Behave. It's very terrible when someone gets out of line. I don't see why you're here with them. You could be with us. You're the cooler one out of them. Ditch them. They're freaks. Now, you're not a freak. Ditch her."

"You know, I'm good without hanging around a bitchy ditz."

"You already hang around a ditz," some follower said.

"Bill," Katie said. "You could join us, too. We would love to have you as a part of our friendship." She stepped forward and touched his face. He was ready to like bite her soon.

Kyra's hands were now fists. Shit. J was somewhere. No, never mind. She was behind me. Kayla looked at me. I shrugged.

"So, what do you guys think?" Katie asked, moving closer to Tom. He took a step back.

"You are too close for my liking. Go away and back to hell," he said.

"Bad choice, boys. You'll be sorry."

As she turned around, she did a hair flip thing. Typical. She and her followers went into the crowd. Kyra was not calm.

"I'm going to kill her. She deserves to die. She cannot just touch you like that!"

"Do you think I wanted her to? But, I'm all for the killing," Bill said. Bill hugged her to put her at ease. It worked, a bit.

"And this day has gone form bad to worse," Julia said.

Kayla sighed. "I hate her. Should we go to our first class? Does everyone have English?"

We nodded and walked upstairs to the English room. He went over the basics and what not. Then he out us in alphabetical order. I was first, since well my last is Anderson. Then some girl, then J. Kayla was next to me. Yeah. Emily and her brother were behind them. People behind them. And then the next row, starting with Tom, then Bill. And people. That was row three. Kyra, having Sullivan as a last name, put her in the fifth row. She looked absolutely miserably. Either because she was away from us, or because Katie was across from her. English didn't end soon enough. Great, now I gotta go to health. Georg and Gustav were still with us. Hahah. The English teacher didn't notice the.

"Split up. Georg, you come with me, Julia and Kyra. Gustav, you go with Kayla, Bill and Tom," I said.

"Okay.." They nodded. We headed in our different ways. I hate health. God, it's torture. But, the teacher wasn't bad. It was just, Health. I dunno. It's one of those things were you're not supposed to like. She put us in assigned seats, too. I hate that. She got really confused when Georg was there, so she just stuck him in the back. Lol.

Math came and went. Boring. I mean, numbers. Of course, I was excellent at math, but it got boring and frustrating after sometime. Anyway, to study hall! Woo! It was me, JJ, and Bill. We could have too much fun with that. The others went to a classroom for their study hall. We went to the band room. So, yes, we rocked! Georg and Gustav were being stupid and went with Kayla, Kyraand Tom. Whatever. Julia sat down in one of the seats. Bill on one side and me on the other. I took my iPhone out. Yes, iPhone. I told ya my daddy loved me. Anyway, I put on Three Days Grace. Julia was contemplating on what to write in her notebook. God, I haven't seent hat notebook in years. I wonder what story she was writing...

"Bill, stop reading over my shoulder," she said. "I don't want anyone to read this."

"Why not?" he complained.

"Because. It's retarded. I'm just reading over it to see how much of a stupid foolish writer I was."

"Fine."

I laughed. "You guys will have a good time next week with each other. No Tom. No Kyra."

"Don't remind me," Julia muttered.

_Thieves and hypocrites. NOOO! No more sorrow!_

I sang in my head. Or maybe out loud. I dunno. I had my head phones on. After a while, I poked Julia.

"What?"

"Pass it on to Bill."

She looked at me weird, but nonetheless poked him. He gave her the same look she gave me. She told him I told her to poke him. He told her something. Then she poked me. Oh, so he wanted to play that game, does he? I pushed Julia, who pushed Bill. This went on for a bit. J got mad when I punched her. But then she punched Bill, but he punched her back. Leading her to punch me. I was about to kick her when she got up/

"No more hurting me!" Julia yelled.

"Come on. The bell's gonna ring soon. Time to see Ferenac," Bill said.

We got up and went upstairs when the bell rang. Their was no assigned seating yet.

"Why do you look pissed?" Kyra asked Julia.

"Well, I was the messenger for those two. It went from poke, to push to punch to almost kick. I got twice the amount of each. Why? Because I was in the middle. I can't feel my arms. And, damn Bill. You punch fucking hard."

Tom laughed a bit. She glared at him. Hehe. Those two are so funny sometimes. AHH! Ferenac here now! NOOO!!!! Her clothes. Eww. A green turtleneck sweater? With black pants that were way too long? She dyed her black hair to brown, somewhat. It was horrible. She went over the rules and stuff. Blah, blah, blah. We get this in every class. BORING! I was on the verge of killing myself. Ugh. I could sense the others were too. I was asleep at once. Till Tom nudged me. I was inbetween him and Kayla. JJ wanted to stay away from me. I couldn't blame her...

The bell rang. Finally. We went down the hall to our lockers. I looked at my locker number 67. Kayla was next to me, 68. And Tom was next to her, 69. Hehe. JJ next to him, then Kyra and then Bill.

"TOM!" I yelled.

"WHAT?!" he yelled back.

"Look! Your locker number is 69."

"And, so? It's just 6- OH!"

"Yeah."

Kyra laughed. "Mimi, you have no words for yourself, sometimes."

"Surprised Tom didn't see that at first," Bill grinned.

"I'm headed to Music. Where you guys going?" I asked.

"Art," Kayla and Julia said.

"Tech," Kyra and Bill answered.

Tom sighed. "Going to music. With you. Where are Georg and Gustav going?"

"Music," I said.

So, the four of us walked down to the band room. I've always loved the music class. For half the time you're there, it's practically a study hall. Lalala. We sat down in the top row of seats. I have to think of something to annoy Tom. Well.... Er.. Dammit!

"What are you thinking about?" Tom asked.

"Oh, nothing!" I said.

"Melissa," the teacher said.

"Here!"

Tom rolled his eyes. "Now, the whole school knows your here..."

Just then, a man in a giant gorilla suit burst through the door. He was all WABAM! My idol. He threw candy at all of us. Me being me, I ran up to the dude and hugged him. Tom laughed, "Look! It's Mimi's relative!" A few people snickered. Others were devouring the candy.

"Shut it, Tomas!" I ran over and pushed him out of his chair. A lot of kids laughed at that. I pointed and laughed. Tom got back up and grumbled. "What you gonna do? Go cry to your girlfriend?" I was so going to get myself killed, and I knew it. Nothing came. Nothing happened. I wasn't dead... or was I? Nah, I wasn't. The bell rang though, and I ran up the stairs as fast as I could. I hid behind Kyra, J and Bill when I got to my locker.

"He's gonna kill me," I whined.

"Mimi, what did you do now?" Julia asked.

"I swear to the gods, your boyfriend has anger issues!"

"Melissa," she sighed, "what did you do?"

"Nothing!"

"That's a lie," Tom said. He moved us out of his way and opened his locker. He shoved a book in and took another out. "That thing is a she-demon. Pushed me off my chair for no reason."

"NUH-UH!!! You made fun of me and my family! I had reason!"

"NO! You-"

"SHUT UP THE BOTH OF YOU BEFORE YOU DON'T HAVE YOUR SOULS!" Kyra yelled. We shut up.

"Mimi, stop annoying Tom. And Tom... Don't let her get to you!" they explained. We nodded.

"It's like explaining it to four-year-olds. You tell them once, you tell them a thousand times. And tomorrow, they're just going to be at it again," Bill said.

"HEY!" Tom and I yelled.

JJ shook her head and went to the math room. Kyra laughed and followed her. Bill shrugged and followed the two of them. Kayla, Tom and I walked to social studies. Boring. But, I mean, we had Mr. P. He was a great teacher, with various cavemen, silverback gorilla, and dolphin noises... Don't ask.

"Melissa! Kayla! Tom! 'Sup guys?" he exclaimed as we walked in. He was like that. "You guys have a good summer? Get visited by a gorilla?"

Ahaha. Mr. P was the gorilla. Shoulda guessed. Flashbacks came to my mind. The twins' birthday. That was fun. And with him there. Uh, er nevermind, Mind. We sat down and the rest of the class poured in. Mr. P asked to speak to Tom outside in the hallway. He got up and went with him. Everyone was chatting and I couldn't hear what was happening.

"What'd he do?" Kayla asked.

"I dunno! I can't hear! EVERYONE SHUT UP!" I yelled. They shut up, momentarily. "Thank you!"

It was too late. Dammit. They already came back in. Tom sat back in his seat. I poked him. He turned around and looked at me.

"What did you do?" I asked.

"Nothing. Just... Nothing," he said. Tom went back to doodling on his paper.

I sighed and started taking notes. That boy was impossible. Kayla rolled her eyes at me. That class went fast, like it usually does. I mean talking about cavemen isn't that interesting but with the "eurgh" noise, it got entertaining. P always let us out a few minutes beofre the bell. It was all good. We walked back to our lockers and dropped of all our books. Social studies was the last actual class we had. Lunch was next. I found out the "N/A" means study hall. I don't see how it was so hard to write that but, whatever. Julia and Kyra were discussing somthing in a whispered tone and Bill waited for us.

"He can't say something like that to you!" Kyra said in a more audible tone.

"I know, but it's what happened. Ugh. I really hate this," J replied.

"All of us do."

They walked back over to us. I gave them a questioning look, but they ignored me. I don't like being ignored. Bill grabbed Kyra's hand and they walk downstairs. I skipped, tripped, and fell. Whoops. Kayla just rolled her eyes and walk passed me. J and Tom were still at the top of the stairs. I couldn't make out a word they were saying. Except for a "yeah" or "I know" or "I don't know." I got up and brushed myself. I skipped into the cafeteria and sat next to Kayla. Kyra came out with her food and a few minutes later, Bill did, too. Finally, Tom and Julia walked in and sat down. So, it was me, then Kyra, then Bill, then JJ, Tom, Kayla, space.

"Well, look who wanted to join us!" I exclaimed. Kayla elbowed me. "Owwwiieee!!! You guys are all mean to me."

"Oh hush!" Kyra said, in a very loud voice.

"Hmph."

Bill kept glancing back and forth. From his food, to Tom, back to his food, to Julia, to the food, and then to Kyra. Hmm... I wonder where Gustav and Georg are... They disappeared. NINJAS! OMG! I gotta Marshmallow Creme Pie, a Twinkie, chocolate milk and cookies! YAY! I started bouncing up and down. And up and down. The others just stared at me. I mean, Kyra and I have been like friends forever. Pretty much the same for Kayla and Julia. I would think they'd expect this from me. Kayla threw a grape at me. I caught it with me mouth. I felt like an Olympic Grape Catcher. Let the spotlight be on me. I extended my arms, as I was doing a pose, and accidently hit Kyra in the face. Whoops.

"Don't hurt me!" I yelled. Too late. She hit me. Oww. I moved over so I was now next to Kayla. The others just shook their heads. Lunch was pretty quiet. JJ and Kayla were reading, Kyra was writing. Bill was playing a game on his iPod, and Tom was listening to his and somehow got more food. I swear that's all that boy does sometimes. I was listening to my iPhone, texting my sister. As, everything ends, (didn't I say that already?) Well, lunch ended. We all had different study halls. J and Tom went to the band room. Kyra and Bill were in room 256 and me and Kayla in 254. Study hall was boring. I was reading my book and listening to music. I think I fell asleep at some point. Kayla woke me up as the bell was about to ring. We met up with Kyra and Bill and walked to our lockers.

"Where's Julia and Tom?" I asked.

"They left twenty minutes ago," Kyra said.

"School just ended three minutes ago..." Kayla said.

"Yeah, they just left."

I shook my head and said good bye to my friends. I walked out the front door and climbed onto the bus. That ended our first day of school. I sighed. It was going to be a long year.

* * *

Tom PoV

I leaned back on the couch. We've been home for like a half hour. Kyra and Bill were bound to come home soon and just ruin it. I mean, yeah I love them. I'd like some time alone, though, too.

"I still can't believe we just left like that," Julia said.

"Well, the principle can't talk to you that. He shouldn't be able to say that to anyone. Especially you."

She smiled and I wrapped my arm around her. "You are the best. I hope you know that."

"I know," I grinned.

"Don't get full of yourself, now." She laughed and moved a piece of blonde hair out of her face. It was like one of those moments where I should've kissed her, but she got up. Random... I should be used to her and Kyra by now. I've seen them for over a year, but still.. Very random.. I wonder if it's like a disorder disease. ADD, ADHD... Whatever they have. Oh and OCD. They are definitely _not _clean freaks, but they had their moments where it had to be perfect. J came back with a bowl of chips. She sat down next to me.

"Chips?" I asked.

"Nothing else to eat in my house..."

"Whatever. Sound good to me." I took a hand full of chips.

"They'll be home soon," she said.

"Really? I thought they'd stay in school all day."

"Shut up," she laughed. I shook my head. She frowned. "When are you going to go on tour?"

"Well," I had to think of that... I don't know... "We need to finish our second album and thanks to Bill he found the notebook with them. But, we were looking through it and have the songs don't have lyrics or some don't have music. Like your song doesn't have lyrics... still. So, when we get that album done, we'll take it from there."

"Okay. What's this album called?"

"Zimmer 483..." Totally forgot about that. Shit. I never told her that. She bound to find out soon, right?

"What-"

"WE'RE HOOOOMMMMMMEEEEE!"

Kyra skipped into the living room throwing her bag at the coat rack. Bill walked in after her, rolling his eyes. He put his bag down next to her. Kyra stole the bowl of chips. Typical Kyra... She sat down in the chair. Kicking her shoes off and swinging her legs over the side almost cause the plant to fall. Bill sat on the other side of me.

"I wanna sandwich," Kyra said. "I like sandwiches. Sandwiches are good."

"Then go to QuickCheck," I suggested, trying to rid of them in the house. Bill stared at me... I shrugged.

"Oooo Billl take me on the motorcycle!" Bill sighed, standing up. Kyra grinned and jumped off the chair and out the door. blablahblahblahblah. She then ran back in. What the fuck? No. I don't wanna know this time. Just no. I never want to know anytime either. "I'M BACKKKK! MISS ME?!"

"No."

"Why's you come back?" Julia complained.

"Because I don't want sandwich."

"Where's Bill?" I asked.

"Locked outside! God! Do you not know anything!"

"Why?"

"Because!"

Bill came into the living room, frustrated. He plopped down on the floor. Someone's a little angry. I nudged his head with my foot. He slapped me.

"What happened today? I feel so left out?" He asked.

"Well, long story short. Grades are more important than love," Julia explained.

"Oh..."

* * *

**September 14th**

Holy freaking shit. I officially hate Melissa. It's Monday. God, people can not shut up. School was over now, thank god. Four more days left of this week. So, it was pretty much like last week. Only, I was with Kyra and J was with Bill. What is wrong with Mimi? We walked out of the side door of the school. None of us were holding hands or anything; Mimi never mentioned we had to do that. We heard some people running behind us. I could tell it was mostly likely either Katie and her posse or the guys.

"It has to be fake!" None other than Allison Stam yelled.

"I know, right?" Jake said.

We ignored them. They followed with whoever else they were with. After more yelling and shit, we turned around. Big Mistake.

"Alright, if you guys are so madly in love, kiss."

Shock went through all of us. None of us wanted to that. Fuckkkk.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! FOR NARNIA!!!!"

All of a sudden, Mimi came running down the street. She was pelting everyone with water balloons. Somehow, I'm not surprised. It seemed like everyone forgot about us and wanted to kill her. That was her plan though. She jogged over to us while they were preoccupied by their wet clothes.

"Hey, guys. I think that was good. I got more water balloons if needed," she said.

"Thanks and Happy Birthday."

She smiled and went back to work. We escaped before anyone could notice.

"I knew she was my best bud for a reason," Julia said. "I think we can actually make it through this week. I mean it can't be that bad."

"Probably. We're with each practically 24/7, so..." Kyra said.

"See ya guys later," Bill said. Him and Julia turned into the driveway of our house. We waved and walked to J's house.

Kyra automatically went to the fridge. She took some ham out and took bread out too.

"Making yourself a sandwich?" I questioned.

"Yeahhh. Want one?"

"Sure."

"Make it yourself then," she said.

She chucked the bread at my head, along with the ham. "Alright! I get it, calm down," I groaned and wiped my face off.

I quickly made my sandwich, sitting down on the couch as she flicked through the channels.

"OOOOOO! The haunting," she grinned, leaning back on the couch.  
**....**

Fifteen minutes into the show, she was scared. Shitless.

"Kyra? Really?" I sighed, leaning my head back. Wasn't even that scary.

"Bill..I need Bill..Not insensitive jerkwad," she grumbled, pulling the blanket around her shoulders.

"I'm not in-" She cut me off with a glare. "Maybe a little." She nodded. "Well, you can't have Bill."

"If I can have Bill, you can have Julia..For fifteen minutes? Mimi doesn't have to find out!" She pleaded, then jumped up at my resolve. We walked over to my house, walking in easily.

And Mimi was there. In the doorway. Dammit. We walked back. Kyra doubly pissed.

"Wait! I have a plan!" she shouted. I bit my lip. Did I really want to know? "Okay, Tom, get the shovel. We're gonna knock her o-"

"We can't freaking knock her out! You have to remember she saved us from having to kiss each other."

"Yeah, but, you also have to remember it's her fault we're in this situation!"

Okay, she was right. There had to be an easier way to get Mimi away... Just I dunno.

"Oo, better plan!" A familiar voice came to us from behind. We turned around.

"BILL!" Kyra yelled, running to him.

"The back door," Julia laughed as we walked to her house. It would take Mimi a little while to figure out they were gone.

Kyra was dancing in the kitchen. I do believe it was called jerking..An epic fail jerk..

"You're smart," Kyra said to Bill, who shook his head and looked at Julia. "JJ? Aww, I luff you! You gots me Bill back!" We all stopped. "Not that love!"

"Riiighhttt," I teased.

J rolled her eyes. "Why is the fridge open? God, it looks like a hurricane or something went through this kitchen."

"It was Tom!" Kyra yelled and pointed to me. "He made me do it!"

"He made you do what...?" Bill asked, eyeing me.

"I did nothing!" I shouted.

"The sandwich items flew across the room," Kyra said quietly, hiding her head in her hands.

"She did it," I told him. She glared.

"Did not," she muttered. Julia rolled her eyes and closed the door, looking around and shaking her head, muttering something about 'twenty minutes'

"So you guys now obviously know we made sandwiches in the last twenty minutes, but what were you doing?" I asked.

"Yeah," Kyra agreed with me for once.

"What do you think we were doing?" Bill questioned back.

"Ohmigoodness..Tom, they were cheating..I feel so alone! Oh!" Kyra yelled, shaking her head.

"No, you dip!" Julia yelled, locking the door.

Then knocking. And Mimi screaming at us. Oh, well shouldn't this be fun?

"OPEN UP!" she yelled.

"No one's home!" Kyra sang.

"You guys can't do this! It was part of your dare!"

"Yes, but technically we are still with the other person. You never said we had to be separated," Julia said. Then she turned back to us. "Did she?"

"I don't think so..." Bill said.

"Win! Win! Win! Win! Wait, you guys still cheated.."

"NO WE FREAKIN DIDN'T!" Julia screamed. Well, someone is a little angry. Mimi grumbled, walking away. That was no where the last of her.

"So, what did you guys do?"

"Well why do you wanna know so bad?" Bill asked. "Because we have the right to remain silent."

"And that right is now terminated. Spill," Kyra persisted.

"Well, I tape that right back up. So, HAH!" J said.

"And I'm gonna tear you down!" Kyra yelled, I intervened. Looking at Julia with big, pleading eyes. It was worth a shot.

"Please," I said quietly, pulling her into a hug. Kyra tried to do the same with Bill, working, sorta..

"Don't do that to me!" Julia said.

Bill cracked. I knew he would. "We were talking."He then kissed Kyra on the cheek.

"About...?" I questioned.

J looked down. "You guys."

Kyra stared at Bill with questions in her eyes. "What about us?"

"I second that," I motioned, raising my eyebrows at Julia.

"Stuff," she said stubbornly.

"Like?"

"Well," Bill said. "Your personality, flaws, secrets. Stuff like that.."

"JJ, what did you say?" Kyra said, taking a step cloer, making Julia move back.

"I didn't spill any secrets that you would never want him to know! I swear!" she yelled.

"Riiigghhht, cause you know if you did, I can tell Tom something..."

"I have no secrets... Wait, no, I do.."

"Like what?" I asked.

"Well, if I told you, it wouldn't be a secret, now would it?"

"I got an idea. Photo album," Kyra grinned.

We all just stopped for one split second before Julia and Kyra ran into the living room. They were obviously arguing over something. Bill and I walked into the living room. Kyra was clutching am album and Julia was trying to take it. She yelled no, while Kyra yelled yes. Bill and I sat down on the couch to see how long this take. Julia finally got the album, ran upstairs and hid it. She ran back downstairs and jumped next to me.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"No pictures," she said shaking her head.

"But you saw pictures of us!" Bill complained.

"Yeah, but you guys were taped down."

"Speaking of tape, where are Gustav and Georg?" Kyra asked.

How long was she out of it? "They're home. Like Germany, home," I said.

"Oh..."

_We were really bored for the rest of the night. And somewhat, most of September. We celebrated Mimi's birthday.. And wished Gustav a Happy belated birthday. So, that was it. September ended... October shall be fun, shan't it? _

_

* * *

_

**Alright, the next chapters will be coming very quickly like no tomorrow. I've already written them down. **

**September finally ended! Hazzuh! Kyra and I wrote some of it over messaging so yeah.. ;] **

**Luff Ya! **

**~JJ **


	31. Halloween

**Alright, I wrote this, November, December January and February (Kyra helped.) S, prepare for many chapters tonight. I'd love many reviews. **

**

* * *

**

October 31st

Kyra PoV

It was Halloween. Candy equals awesome. Hahaha. I'm going as a guy, to see how how it will take the twins to realize it's me. Bill's gonna be a vampire and Tom is gonna be a pirate. And well, I don't know what J is going to be. She's always a mystery. I walked into her house. She should really lock it once in a while. I walked into the living room and got some questioning looks.

"Who's this...?" Tom asked.

"This is Tyler. A friend I know..." Julia said.

"'Sup?" I said.

"And where is Kyra?" Bill asked.

"She's uh grounded..." Julia replied.

"Okay, so um should we go..?" Tom asked. She nodded.

We got up. Well, I told ya JJ was always a mystery. Never in my life would I have guessed for her to be a cheerleader. Haha. I'm just as surprised as you are. We walked through the gate in the backyard. Bill and Tom dragged behind. Which I was thankful for because I wanted to talk to Julia.

"Hey. What's up with the cheerleader thing?" I asked.

"I wanted to be different. I'm sorry for having individuality!" she said.

"Shhhh... God, don't let them hear you. You talk like that to Kyra not me; Tyler."

"Sorry. They are really suspicious.. How long, d'ya think?"

"I dunno." I glanced back at them. They were talking. Bill face was confused. Tom, well, he looked like he wanted to punch something. Haha. Loser. Eventually, after a few houses, they caught up to us. Tom and Bill went between me and J. Figured. If they knew it was me, they sure didn't say anything. It was pretty quiet. Ugh. Boring. We found Mimi and Kayla and Emily?

"Mimi!" Julia called out and ran over to her.

"What the hell are you supposed to be?" she asked. I laughed.

"A cheerleader. A duh. What about you three...?"

"We're hippies," Kayla said.

Emily did a little dance. "Peace. Love. Happiness."

We walked over towards them. Mimi, Kayla and Emily knew it was me. I glared at them not to say anything. Mimi didn't get that message.

"So Ky-" she started. JJ slapped her across the face.

Then Mimi hit her. And back and forth and back and forth. Kayla and Tom broke it up. Then, to top it all off, Julia and Mimi started playing patty-cake. What will we ever do win them?

"Where's Kyra?" Kayla asked.

"Grounded," Bill muttered. He was soo cute when he was mad.

"Really because-"

"Would you guys shut up?!? You'll ruin everything!" J shouted and jumped up and down and stomped her feet. Her usual thing when she's mad.

"Ruining what?" Tom asked.

"Nothing!"

I laughed. Mimi was digging through her pillow case for more candy. Shit. Emily rolled her eyes. She tapped her foot impatiently. Bill disappeared. Then, my hat came off and my hair came down. Shiz.

"Ha!" he yelled.

"It was Kyra?" Tom questioned.

"Yes you idiot!" I said.

Soon, Emily Kayla and Mimi left to go finish their trick-or-treating. We finished ours and went back to Julia's house. We traded candy and  
stuff. JJ and I changed out of our costumes. Bill's was really nothing. Just wore black and his face looked pale. Tom's dreads were down and he called himself a pirate. Stupid. He put them back up when we came back downstairs.

"So, you didn't know it was Kyra?" Julia asked.

"Na. Had my suspicions. But, I really thought it was Tyler," Bill laughed. We all laughed.

_We crashed. And I mean crashed. Too much sugar. We didn't make it to the couch either. Right on the floor we all fell asleep. _

_

* * *

_

**Woo! I like having Chapter already written! =] **

**JJ**


	32. To Colorado?

**JJ still here. I have nothing to do with my life. **

**HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY TO KYRA! Her Birthday was Sunday! Wish her a happy bday!**

**

* * *

**Tom PoV

I walked into the computer room of Julia's house. The lights were off. It was pitch black in there. For starters, I turned the lights. That would probably get me a smack, or a I'm-Not-Talking-To-You. I could care less right now.

"Tom Kaulitz!" she yelled. "Why the hell did you turn the lights on?"

I came into her view. She was sitting on the computer chair, watching Harry Potter, I believe. She can be pissed of at me all she wants, I really don't give a shit.

"Look, don't argue with me. I'm not in the mood. Just come with me," I said.

"Oh... I'm sorry, I didn't know. I... just."

I hugged her. I hated making her feel like that.

"Where are we going?" she asked after awhile.

"To get the Gs, from the airport. They're here to stay."

"Oh cool. So, Kyra and Bill waiting in the car or...?"

"Nope. Just you and me. Come on, we should get going."

"I wanna piggyback ride."

I laughed. "You sound like Kyra, but okay."

I turned around and she jumped on my back. I grabbed her legs. She tightened her grip around my neck.

"Dont, drop me," Julia said.

"Scared?" I asked.

"No, I don't want to be dropped, that's all."

"Ah huh..."

She tightened her grip, yet again. Her legs rested on my hips, which was a bit uncomfortable. Julia slowly leaned onto me more. She rested her head on my shoulder and against my neck. I mean, not that I minded. I didn't want to walk out to the car. That would mean she would have to get off of me. I know it's making me sound like a man whore or something, but I couldn't help it.

"Where are you two going?"

"Do I really want to know?"

I spun around, making Julia tighten her grip. Kyra and Bill looked at us suspiciously.

"Julia... Please loosen your grip. I can hardly breathe," I managed to say.

"Oh sorry. Didn't mean it, Tom," she as she loosened her death grip around my neck.

"So... Where ya two going?" Kyra asked again.

"Airport," I said.

"Why?" Bill asked. God, they're like a tag team.

"The Gs."

"We're not allowed to come?"

"Well..."

"Dont matter, we're coming."

"Okay."

We walked outside to my car.

"Shot gun!" Kyra yelled.

"No! Me!" Bill argued.

"Girlfriend!" Julia joined the arguememt.

"Brother!"

"Brother's girlfriend!" Kyra shouted. "Tom?"

I sighed. "All of you, in the back."

Julia got off my back.

"But Tom......" was automatically three whines.

"Well, you can't all fit in the front, and two of you would hate me if

I choose the other."

"Window seat!" Billa nd Kyra shouted at the same time.

"Damn. I don't want to be stuck in the middle."

"Wait! I wanna be in the middle! I can poke both of you!" Kyra yelled.

"Yes!" Julia screamed.

I shook my head at their behavior. Though, I wasn't much better.

"Lalala!" Kyra jumped over Bill. She sat down.

"Finally!" I exclaimed. I got into my Cadillac.

"Who has directions?" Julia asked suddenly as we turned out of Florida.

"I have a GPS," I shrugged and turned on my radio.

"Jenny? Noooooooooo!!" Kyra shook he head.

"Uhm..." Bill was at a loss for words.

"The stupid GPS that told us to drive into the ocean!" she shouted

"No need to shout!" I yelled.

"Tom... You do realize it's Kyra. She always has to shout..." Julia said.

"Isn't the GPS a Tom-Tom?" Bill laughed.

"No...." I said. Shit. He's onto me.

"Yes it is."

"Shuttup!"

"Kyra!" Julia yelled. "Stop poking me!"

"No!"

Oh. Mein. Gott. I'm gonna kill all of them.

**A Long Time Later....**

"Alright! Everyone out!" I yelled as I parked.

Kyra jumped over Bill. "I'm alive!"

Julia sighed and got out. My phone started ringing. Gustav. Shit. He probably wants to know we're late.

"Where are you?" he asked.

"The airport," I said.

"No, you're not. Georg and I have been walking around for two hours.

You're not here."

"YES WE ARE!"

"Looks like it's someone's time of the month."

"I swear to god I am goingto kill you. Where are you?"

"Calrodia."

Calrodia? Calrodia? Colorado?

"COLORADO?" I asked/ yelled.

I was getting some weird stares. Julia, Bill and Kyra migrated to the otherside. I couldn't blame them. I was so pissed off. I didn't bother waiting to hear his response. I hung up and walked over by them.

"Tom, you all right?" Bill asked.

"No!" I snapped.

Julia rolled her eyes.

"So, to Colorado?" Kyra grinned. I nodded.

She took Bill's hand and ran over to the ticket counter thingy.

"I hate flying," Julia said. "I'm gonna kill them, if you don't mind."

"I'm right there with you."

Kyra and Bill ran over to us. Well, Kyra ran. Bill was being dragged along. She pushed us onto a very small plane. Twenty six people, at the most. We were pushed into our seats, by Ms. Annoying.

She and Bill sat in the seats infront of us. There's not even a first class on this plane. I sound such like a priss. Maybe I could get some sleep. I mean, it's better than trying to talk,

which seemed impossible to do on planes. Bill, Kyra and Julia all had their iPods on. I hate them. I closed my eyes in hoping for some sleep. Which thankfully happened.

* * *

"Tom, wake up," Julia said.

"What?" I wasn't fully awake.

"Get up and get off the plane."

"Oh..."

We made our way off the plane. Now; I jus need a weapont o kill them

with. Gustav and Georg, that is.

"TOMI! BILLA!" that voice yelled.

"Gustav, I hope you know I'm gonna kill you."

Bill and Kyra were restraining me. Fuck.

"Bad Tom," Kyra said and hit my hat.

They soon let go of me, and I chased them. All around. This way and that. It was a few hours, I think.

"I've never seen him before," I heard Bill say.

**"ATTENTION! The aiport is now closing in five minutes."**

"Shit," Julia swore.

"Uhm... Guys? We're locked in," georg said, trying the door.

"You got to be kidding me! This is fucking bull shit!" I yelled.

"Dudes... And Julia... We're locked in an airport! Let's make the best of it!" Kyra yelled.

"How?" Gustav questioned.

"I don't know. Truth or Dare, tag, other random stuff."

"Shes still odd," Georg commented.

"Thank you!" she yelled. She walked over to Julia and tapped her.

"Tag! You are it, J."

"Why me?" Julia complained.

"You're the slowest. A la duh!"

"I hate you."

"TEAMS! I call Bill!"

"Whatever," I said.

We paired up. Probably in the pairs you think we're in.

"Hello! Good to see you guys again. It's been so long!" Georg exclaimed.

"Hi! I'm fine, thanks for asking," Gustav said.

Bill and I were confused.

"No nice greeting. The "I'm gonna kill you!" and then we were chased around," they explained.

"Well then! Maybe we didn't miss you," Bill suggested.

"Just kidding. Hi! We've missed you. Blah blah blah," I said.

"That's not convincing," Gustav said.

"I bet your girlfriends could do a better job," Georg grinned.

"A no," Bill and I ended it there.

"Julia! You are still it!" Kyra yelled.

She dragged Bill along with her and ran one way. His shoes are going to be worn down. It's what you get for being in love with Kyra.

"This poll's base!" Georg yelled and ran the other way with Gustav.

"This is retarded," Julia said.

"I know. Just play along with it for a little while," I said.

"Fine, but you know I don't want to."

"I know."

"ONE! TWO! THREE!" she shouted.

We heard Kyra. "Should we come out now?" she asked.

"No..." I said.

"Okie."

Julia sighed. "This'll be a long night.

"Yeah and Kyra's hyper. Which, as you know is never good."

"I know."

"It's not good when you're both hyper..."

"Hey! You and Bill were hyper on your birthday."

"That was once."

"Whatever. You can't win with me, Tom." She grinned. "READY OR NOT, HERE WE COME!"

We heard Kyra giggle. "Okie."

"Hush!" Bill yelled.

"Go that way," Julia inteucted. I nodded and walked off.

**After A Awhile...**

I got bored. No sign of anyone. I wasn't really trying, anyway. Kyra

and her big ideas. ―.―

I walked back and apparently, Julia never left. She was sitting in one of the chairs, listenin to her iPod. I walked over by her and sat down.

"How long have you been here?"

"The whole time. I told you I thought it was retarded," she said. After a moment, she took her ear buds out. "What?"

I laughed. She did exactly what I wanted her to. I took the pod and ran.

"Give it back! Tom Kaulitz!" She was right behind me. Dammit she can run fast.

"No!"

"Whhhhyyyyyyyy?"

"You don't need it..."

"Yes I do. When it's this boring here, uhm yeah.."

"A huh...."

She stopped running. "You're jealous of my iPod."

I turned around. "What? No. I wouldn't be jealous of an inanamite

object."

"Sure, sure Tom."

She jogged up to me.

"Holy crap! You know, there's such a huge height difference between

them."

"I'm surprised they're not kissing."

"This will be a long night."

"I'm hungryyyyy."

We turned around and there was Bill, Kyra, Gustav and Georg standing.

"What do you mean by there's such a huge height difference? I am not fucking short!" Julia yelled.

"I never said you were," Georg said. "I-"

"You implied it!"

"No I didn't! It's just that...."

"Alright, alright. Drop the freaking subject, before I kill one of you. Julia is not short. The end," Kyra said.

"Thank You!" Bill and I yelled.

"So, what do we talk about now?" Gustav asked.

"Bill's pretty," Kyra giggled.

"Anything else...?"

"But he is!"

"Whatever you believe,Kyra..." Julia said.

"But J! You have to think he's pretty!" Kyra yelled. Seven pairs of eyes looke at her. "I mean. He and Tom have the same face. Soooo, you have to think Bill is pretty if you think Tom is pretty."

"Why does she make sense?" Gustav asked.

"When she's hyper..." Georg continued.

"Well, not really. I mean, yes they have the same face. But you can't really tell..." Julia said.

"HOLY SHIZZZNESSS!" Kyra yelled.

"What!?!" we asked.

"Pretty snow is falling onto the ground. A la la la la la. It falls and dies!"

"Er..."

"Maybe we should get some rest," Bill yawned. "Especially you," he said to Kyra.

"Thats not fair!" she complained. "You're not the boss of me."

"Kyra, go to sleep," Julia said.

"You're not the boss of me either."

"Just go to sleep," Gustav, Georg and I said.

"Okie."

Julia and I walked over to some chairs opposite of where everyone was standing. Gustav and Georg went to the left. Bill and Kyra went to the chairs on the other side of where we were standing.

"She's annoying. And weird. Not listen to me, or Bill. But'll listen to you Gustav and Georg," Julia said to me.

"Mhm," I said, slowly drifting to sleep.

"No, you can't fall asleep yet."

"Whyy?"

"Because I don't want to be awake without talking to someone."

"If you talk, you can't fall asleep."

"I know..."

We sat down in the chairs. Not the most comfortable, but I guess it'll do. Julia put her head on my shoulder. I pulled her closer.

"I don't want to fly again," she said.

"How would you get home?" I asked.

"Walking."

"A huh. I wouldn't let you."

"Why not?"

"I probably wouldn't see you for another year, or two."

"I ran cross country, two years in a row. I'd be home in a month."

"Sure. Whatever. We'll be home by tomorrow afternoon. First flight out

of here. We'll have to explain to the employees that they locked us inhere."

"Mhmm," she yawned.

"Tired?" I laughed.

"No."

* * *

**Bill PoV**

I stretched out along a few chairs. Kyra stared at me. She was too hyper.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Well, one, no room for me? And two, are you going to remove your makeup?"

"I can make room. And I wasn't planning on it. Why?"

"Because I wanna see you without it on."

"Only for you."

I got up and went to the bathroom. I looked into one of the mirrors. My hair was all whacked out. Only for her. I turned on the hot paper towel was most uncomfortable against my skin. I wiped away all the makeup. I looked completely different. I mean, I see myselfthis way everyday, after my shower, but still. The lights turned off and someone was near me. I heard their heavy breathing. I jumped afoot and heard Tom's laughter. The lights flicked on.

"Dammit, Tom! Don't do that!" I yelled.

"And you knew it was me the whole time," he laughed.

"But still. You don't do that to your twin brother!"

"Its payback. From our birthday. Haha."

"Shut it."

"Nope. It was funny. You know it."

"At least I didn't scream like a five year old girl. And my girlfriend didn't hear it." I laughed. "So, is it a good thing that Julia knows you have a high pitched scream?"

He hit me. "Not funny. Why'd you take off your makeup?"

"Kyra."

"Should've guessed."

We walked out if the bathroom. Kyra sat up from her spot and clapped. I laughed.

"Bye Billa," Tom laughed.

"Good night, Tomi," I teased.

He walked back over to Julia.

I sat down next to Kyra, who took my spot. She poked my cheek.

"You ish pretty either way," she said.

"Danke shon."

"You ish my Bill and only my Bill. No one else. Ish loves you."

"I love you, too. Now please. Shut your eyes and go to sleep."

"Fine."

_We were both asleep in the matter of minutes. We got back to New York the next day with no problem and Now Gustav and Georg were going to stay with us. _

_

* * *

_

_I win! _

_~JJ_


	33. Shopping!

**JJ still here. I have nothing to do with my life. **

**HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY TO KYRA! Her Birthday was Sunday! Wish her a happy bday!**

* * *

**December 13th**  
**Palisades Mall**  
**Third Person pov**

It was nearing Christmas, and as last year, no one had any gifts for each other. Tragic. The four of them we're in the Kaulitz's house, watching tv.

"Ooo! I got an idea!" Kyra exclaimed. She whispered it to JJ.

"Hey, I say we go to the mall," she said. Kyra hit her upside the head.

"That was my idea!"

"One slight problem though..."

Bill and Tom groaned. They didn't want to know what this 'slight problem' was.

"We need someone to drive us there.." Kyra said.

Tom laughed. "So what you're really saying is, 'We want to go to the mall, don't have a car, so Tom drive us.' I don't see why I should.."

"Pleaseeeee Tom," Julia begged, widening her eyes.

"Ugh. Fine."

"Yay!" Kyra and Julia jumped up and ran to the car. Bill rolled his eyes. Him and Tom got up and went to the Cadillac. They drove down to the Palisades mall. When they got there Kyra and Julia went one way. Bill and Tom the other.

***shopping***

"That was fun." Kyra said as she got on the escalator.

"Yeah," Julia agreed.

They both, as a joke, got Bill and Tom Japanese cologne. But then for real, they got them gift cards. They were too hard to pick stuff out  
for. Of course J and Kyra got themselves a bunch of stuff too. Tom and Bill, on the other hand, had no clue what to get their girlfriends. They had boughten themselves a lot of stuff.

"How about a gift card?" Tom suggested.

"No. That's what they most likely got us. It has to have sentimental value coming from us," Bill said and rolled his eyes.

"Why?"

"We are some of the most pickiest people on the earth, I wouldve gotten myself a giftcard also. Though, youcant exchange a giftcard with a giftcard."

"Okay.. What about a necklace?"

"Genius!!"

Tom rolled his eyes and they went to the jewelery shoppe.

***later***

"Hey guys!" Kyra said as thy met up with them. "Get anything interesting?"

"Well, yeah. Come on. Let's go," Tom said. They got I to the car and went back home.

* * *

Christmas came along and they were exchanging each other's gifts at Julia's**  
**

"Do we smell that bad?" Bill asked. Tom kept turning his new cologne over

"Uh, thanks?" he said.

"Haha. Na, here's your real gift," Kyra said. She handed Bill a card as J did to Tom.

"Okay, that better," Bill said.

"Your turn," Tom grinned. "Close your eyes. Trust us."

They were a bit skeptical but closed them anyway. Tom and Bill put the necklaces on. Kyra's was a K with an aquamarine stone on it. Julia's was J with and emerald stone. They opened their eyes and gasped.

"Awww. Thank you! I love it!" Kyra exclaimed. They hugged them.

_Blah blah blah. December ended and January came along. January was not what they wanted... At all.. _

_

* * *

_

**JJ likes short and quick chapters. JJ also like reviews, long/or short. ;] **

**Loveesss ya**

**JJulia**


	34. They did WHAT to our boys?

**JJ still here. I have nothing to do with my life. **

**HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY TO KYRA! Her Birthday was Sunday! Wish her a happy bday!**

* * *

**January 6th  
JJ pov  
**

I was walking down the hallway going toward the lobby, but someone stopped me. It was Kyra.

"Julia, you need to come back upstairs now. And prepare yourself. Assume the worse," she said. We ran upstairs.

I threw my bag against my locker when we passed it. I did assume the worst. Think of someone bad. Alright, now think of that ten times as worse. My heart dropped a bit when I saw them. Bill and Tom sitting against the lockers. Their faces swelled, bloodly lips, black eyes.

"Oh my.. What happened?" I asked.

"A fight. Guess who has OSS for the next month. Yeah, us. We're the cause of everything apparently. I'm sorry," Tom said.

"We just might've broken Craig's arm, too," Bill added.

"Come on. Let's go home.. You guys shouldn't be sorry. Those bastards desrve every bit of it," Kyra said. She grabbed Bill's hands and pulled him up. He used her's and Tom's shoulders for support. He was limping, badly.

I was curious. "Bill.. What happened to you?"

"Fell down, being kicked repeatedly. Fun," he answered.

Seeing them both this way wanted to make me cry. Why them? What did they ever do? We got into Tom's car. He must've not been feeling good. He let drive home. He was in the back with Bill, to make sure he was alright. When we got to my house, Kyra helped Bill to the living room.

"Ow. Okay, okay. Ow!" he said after a few movements to his leg.

"Your lip is all bloody," I said.

"Yeah, I know," Tom replied. I grabbed an ice pack out of the freeze and gave it to him. He nodded his head and put it on his eye. I walked to the living room and gave another to Bill. He thanked me and I walked back.

"Blood does not taste as good as it should," Tom said after a bit.

"Well then come here." I grabbed a paper towel and drenched it in warm water. I shook it out a bit.

"What are you going to do with that?" he asked.

"Clean your lip." I wiped away the excess blood and then threw the paper towel away.

"Thanks."

We walked into the living room. I sat next to Kyra with Tom on the otherside. Bill was in the chair with his foot on the ottoman.

"So, what exactly happened?" Kyra asked.

"Well.. You know we were just walking down the hallway and they were pissing us off. Saying shit about us.. About you guys.. We turned around they punched us. We fought. Bill, uhm, well he kinda slammed Craig to the ground and he landed on his arm. We heard a snap. We knew we were dead. Of course we got blamed and now we have out of school suspension. Rheaume wanted to expell us, but Moore and Martino decided against," Tom explained with Bill helping out in some parts.

"Oh. And Bill, nice job," Kyra said. I agreed.

_Well, this was a wonderful start in my January. Kyra and I didn't go to school the whole month. We stayed home a lot. Not that we minded it. February 7th came and we went back to school with Bill and Tom. People stayed away from them. Craig pretended his arm still hurt, to make people give sympathy. Pathetic. Everything, was fine. Until a week later. On Valentine's Day... _

_

* * *

_

**Lovely, ain't it? I really had nothing else to write.. Sorry, people. **

**ily **

**Love Ya, people! **

**Julia**


	35. Valentine's Day, Yeah it sucks!

**JJ still here. I have nothing to do with my life. **

**HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY TO KYRA! Her Birthday was Sunday! Wish her a happy bday!**

* * *

**Valentine's Day  
Yeah, it sucks!  
"Don't Jump"**

**Kyra POV**

"You know what? School officially sucks!" I growled, sitting beside Bill on Julia's couch. He comfortingly wrapped one of his arms around me and waited for an explanation.

I was the only one who had gone to school today, Tom and Julia were 'sick' and at his house. I'm not saying they did anything _obscene_, I'm just saying they are not sick.

"Everyone hates me. I walk in and the first thing that happens is I'm shoved, back down the stairs. Everyone. Fucking. Hates. Me."

"I wouldn't say everyone, I mean, we like you. I know, that's not what you mean, but still."

"Right, no one in this fucking town of nothing likes me," I hissed and crossed my arms stubbornly. Bill retracted his arm, and then turned to stare at me.

"Kyra, you have no _idea_ what its like to have everyone hate you! You should have seen me in Germany, no one, NO ONE wanted to look at me." He shouted. I cringed, I really hated when he was mad. He stood up angrily. I stood to, getting into his face.

"Then why do you hang out with me? Why are you going out with me if you hate my complaining so much?!" I snapped. I didn't mean a single word I just said, but I was angry.

"Fine, I'm done with you." He hissed and turned angrily, stomping out of the house.

I was shocked. I think he just broke up with me. I slumped back down to the couch and cross my arms. The tears rolled down my face.

I… He… But… No…

He's done with me…

But… I…

Fuck life.

Nobody dies a virgin because life fucks us all.

** Julia POV**

"I still don't trust you driving," I said getting into the Escalade.

"I know," Tom said. "You have nothing to worry about, though."

He turned the radio on. Ugh. Rap.

"Yeah, except terrible music burning through my ears."

"Oh hush," he laughed.

As we were soon on Main Street, we saw a very angry Bill stomp out of my house.

"Uhm…" I was at a loss for words.

"Don't worry about them."

I let it go, still slightly confused.

Why was Bill pissed? Where was Kyra…?

"Let it go," Tom said.

I got out of the car as he parked. I had no clue where the hell we were, but it was a nice restaurant. We sat down and ordered our drinks.

"Look, I have to tell you something, and I know I should have told you sooner," he said. "I- I'm interrupted with a phone call. What the hell does Kyra want? I'm going to kill her."

"Just calm down and answer it. I knew something was up. You can just tell me later," I said.

He picked up and, I'm pretty sure everyone could hear her yell.

_"That mother fucking bastard broke up with me!"_

"What the hell, Kyra?" Tom asked.

_"Tom?! Give the effing phone to Julia!" _

He handed me the phone and slouched back in his seat.

"Yes?" I asked.

_"Julia, he broke up with me. Bill broke up with me!"_

"Okay, are you all right? Don't harm yourself."

_"No, no I'm not. My life sucks! Can you please come here…?"_

"We'll be there soon."

I hung up. Tom looked at me. "We have to leave, don't we?" he asked. I nodded.

"Sorry," I whispered. "Thanks for all of this, though."

We walked to the car in silence. I knew we had to get back, before Kyra killed herself. Tom was clearly pissed off. Now, I really wonder what he was going to tell me. He pulled into my driveway.

"I know, if I go talk to Bill, he'll get more pissed off and probably try to hurt me. But he wouldn't dare lay a finger on you. Well, he better not anyway. You talk to him, I'll talk to Kyra," Tom said. I agreed and walked to my house. I walked into his house and slowly shut the door.

"Bill?" I called out.

No response. I walked into his and Tom's room. Found him. Lying on his bed. Blasting Green Day.

"Bill," I said.

He sat up and looked at me.

"What do you want?" he snapped.

"Why, Bill? Why?"

He sighed. "She said that everyone hated her. That's not true. But apparently me, you and Tom don't matter. Neither do Kayla or Mimi. She doesn't know how it feels like to have everyone actually hate her. Where no one even wants to talk to her."

I sat down next to him. "And you do?" I questioned, softly.

"Sadly, yes. Everyone hated me in Germany. My best friend was Tom. Gustav and Georg went to a different school. Though, we didn't have many classes together. I was the one picked on. I got called a girl, gay, transvestite. It sucked. I ignored them. Then, they decided that what happened before was not enough and they had to bring the rest of my life into it. About how my singing sucked, the band was terrible, how if Tom and I are so close we should just go out. Even the teachers bullied us, Julia. In seventh grade, they separated me and Tom by putting us in different classes. They refused to teach me because of my looks. Our mom saw us, more me, being bullied and now we're here in America."

I never knew that. Tom has never said anything about that.. "Bill… I'm sorry… But, did you actually break up with her…?"

"Yes," he sighed. "I was sick of the crap she was giving me, so I just said I was done with her."

* * *

**Tom POV**

I opened the door to Julia's house and walked into the living room. Kyra had her head in a pillow and I could hear the muffled sobs.

"Kyra?" I asked, sitting beside her. She looked up and wiped her eyes quickly. "What happened?"

"I was pissed, school was horrible. I shouldn't have gone. And I was having a bad day. I told Bill everyone hated me, and he took it so seriously. I didn't know that it was like _that_ in Germany," her voice cracked and more tears leaked out of her eyes. She shook her head and looked down at her shaking hands. "I didn't mean a word of it when I yelled at him. I never meant for it to end this way. I don't want to lose him."

"What did you tell him?" I never was usually the one to be sympathetic, but it was the first time in a while Bill was happy. And for god's sake, I was having a date with Julia.

"I asked him why he hung out with me, why he dated me if he hated my complaining so much. Then he yelled fine and we broke up. Tom, he hates me." She was so serious. There was no way Bill hated her. Heck, we got in fights all the time, but every time we made up.

"He doesn't hate you," I said. She shook her head and laid her head on my shoulder. "He just… Its a touchy subject for him."

She nodded slightly and her body trembled next to me.

"Why do you seem to care so much?" she asked. "And why didn't Julia come to talk to me?"

"Because if I went to talk to him, he would try to hurt me, I know he would. Now, neither of you are right. He… He shouldn't have broken up with you, and you really shouldn't have been so "the world hates me." But, I'm not siding with either of you," I said.

"Good," Kyra said. She sensed my confusion and continued. "You would side with one of us, Julia the other and then you two fight and it'd all go down hill from there."

"Okay… Um… Thanks, I guess."

"Can you get Julia? I want to talk to my best friend."

She slowly took her head off my shoulder. I got up and nodded. I turned to her; just to make sure she was all right. She slightly smiled. I walked outside and towards my house. A little surprised, I saw Julia walking down Main Street, also.

"What are you doing…?" I asked cautiously.

"Bill wants to talk to you. I need to see my best friend. Don't kill anyone," she said and walked to her house.

And yet, she still confuses me sometimes. She has perfect timing though. I walked into my house and found my baby brother in the kitchen.

"Hey," I said and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm stupid," he said.

"You are not stupid, Bill."

"You didn't lose your girlfriend, did you now?"

"Billa," I started.

"Don't 'Billa' me, Tom. I'm not in the fucking mood."

"Bill, just hear me out."

He looked at me. His eyes were pink.

"Why should I?"

"Just listen," I said. "The girl whose heart you just broke is still madly in love with you. I know you are too. She's convinced that you hate her. Billa, you do not hate her. I know that."

"But, Tom, you don't understand…"

"Bill, I understand, she told me everything. Can't you just forgive her? She didn't know. If I was in the situation I wouldn't break up with Julia. Bill, just apologize."

He looked at me. "Are you serious, she should apologize."

"Stop acting like a five year old!"

"Stop acting like a mom!"

"Bill…"

"Tomi, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for all of this. It's all my fault."

I hugged him. He rested his head on my shoulder. I felt the tears come from his eyes.

"This would work if I was the taller one," I laughed. Bill slightly laughed.

* * *

**Julia POV**

"Kyra…?" I asked, walking into my house.

"Yes…" I heard her voice.

I walked into the living room.

"You all right…?"

"No."

I hugged her.

"Everything will be all right," I said.

"I'm going to get some air."

She walked out the door. I waited. It was about ten minutes later when I got a text… This was the last night you would ever see me. I'm sorry.

I didn't think of anything else. I ran to Bill and Tom's house.

"Hey, um, we might have a problem," I said.

"What's that…?" Tom asked.

"I got a text from Kyra and she said this was the last night to see her," I said.

Both Bill and Tom shot up from the couch.

"Are you sure?" Bill asked. I showed him the text.

"This is all my fault," I said.

"No time for blaming yourself now," Tom said.

I quickly texted her. Where are you?

Now, we just waited for her to text back. I sat down and gave Tom my phone. I didn't want to deal with it.

"New text," he said.

"What's it say?" Bill asked immediately.

"She said, 'I'm letting memories go. Tell Bill I loved him.' Where the fuck is she though?"

It suddenly hit me.

"I know. She's jumping." The tears were building up.

"What?" Bill and Tom asked.

"We always said we would jump off a building to end the pain of our lives. That's what she's probably doing. Come one. We have to go."

I pulled them outside and into Tom's car.

"Where?" he asked.

"The school. Tallest building in town."

We were there in a matter of seconds, thanks to Tom's speed driving. Bill got out of the car and ran into the school. Tom and I got out and just stood there. Just standing helplessly from the ground.

"Tom… I… She… Bill… Jump…" I couldn't make any sentence.

He wrapped his arms around me. "It's going to be okay…"

I couldn't take that for an answer, though. My best friend was going to jump; it was not going to be okay.

"Okay, maybe not okay, but I promise you she will not jump," Tom rephrased what he had said.

"How do you know?"

"I just do. I trust in Bill to save her. And I hope she would know how many people she'd be hurting."

I closed my eyes and rested my head against him.

* * *

**Kyra POV**

I watched as a car pulled into the parking lot. From my view, it was an Escalade. Julia knew where I was. Maybe it was just her and Tom. Hopefully, I couldn't bear to see Bill right now. Out of the car, a dark figure jumped out, then two more sauntered out. The first one ran towards the building. Bill.

A lump built in my through and tears welled in my eyes and I took a breath of the cool air. It burned in my closing throat and made the tears begin to seep through. I looked down towards the cement of the walkway. This was it.

My feet carried me to the edge, and my lungs pulled in one last breath of this sweet air.

"Kyra, stop," my resolve was now wavering. His voice rang in my ears. There was no way. I turned slowly, to find a cautious Bill.

"Don't try, I know its just Tom and Julia sending you up here," I hissed at him and moved to turn back to the edge. He moved forward again. Tears slipped down my red cheeks, as the wind whipped around us. Behind me I could hear footsteps, fast and coming closer. A warm hand enclosed around my freezing one and pulled me back. My original anger and sadness was breaking as his eyes bore into mine. "No..." I whispered as I watched tears leak out of his eyes and fall. He pulled me forward again and towards him. "I didn't mean anything I said," I whispered as he pulled me into a hug.

"I didn't either," he whispered and wrapped his arms around my cold body as I wrapped mine around his. My tears leaked into his chest where my head was pressed. I was squished against his body but right now I could care less. He loosened his hold on my to pull back and look at my face. He wiped away the stray tears and kissed my forehead.

"If you ever, ever do something like that again, I'm going to kill something," his voice was quiet against the howling voice. But another voice trailed up to us from below. It was Tom's and he was angry;

"You guys better get down here so I can beat you both for acting stupid!" I giggled and glanced around. Thinking for a moment before the way Bill had come up was clear. We went down carefully and eventually came out next to Tom and Julia. "I swear, if you ever go suicidal again cause he broke up with you for some stupid reason, Imma kill you two." We merely nodded as we walked towards the car. The four of us climbed in. Them in the front, us in the back.

The ride was silent, but for once none of us wanted to change that. Tom pulled into Julia's driveway and parked.

"Mind if we stay the night?" Bill asked, clambering out of the tall car with me. My eyes were drooping, but as soon as we were inside, I know I'd be find again. Julia laughed and opened the door and stepped into the warmth of her home. I grinned and pulled Bill to the couch. I picked up the lone blanket and sat down on the chair, with an open spot next to me. Bill sat down and pulled the blanket over his legs. I pulled my legs up and laid them over his lap, closing my eyes and tilting my head back as Tom and Julia walked in.

"I still have to tell you something," Tom said to Julia quietly. This brought my attention up again. He rolled his eyes and stood up. "In private." They walked out of the room, making me swear under my breath. Bill raised his eyebrows with a laughed and waited for an explanation.

"I wanted to know what the fuck was happening," I growled and crossed my arms forcefully. He patted my head and pulled me closer. You know, if Bill was gonna be this affectionate, I woulda tried to jump off a building sooner.

**

* * *

**

**Tom POV**

As we walked into Julia's room I closed the door behind us, just so Kyra wouldn't eavesdrop.

"What?" she asked, plopping down onto her bed. Sitting beside her, I wrapped my arms around her shoulder and took a deep breath. "Holy crap, you're breaking up with me!" She covered her mouth, making me laugh.

"After what we just went through, no. I've got to tell you something," I took another deep breath and stared at the wooden ground. "Well, before I came here, when I was nearing my birthday, the band went on a tour and we, er.., stayed at this hotel and I met this girl... And, well, she stayed the night..."

"You're having an affair!?" she covered her mouth again and I shook my head. "Okie."

"Well, she said she came to talk, but it turned into more...That's how we got the song Reden. Its pretty pathetic, sorry I never told you. She came to talk, but we ended up lying in bed and it just turned into more. You know me, Imma sex pistol and you can't stop me." That earned me an eye roll and shove. "Alright, alright, sorry. Lets go back down. Bill's probably already told Kyra all about it, cause he knows its the only thing I never told you. Sorry, again."

She laughed and stood up, keeping my arm around her, before walking downstairs with me. We sat on the couch and flipped on the TV. Kyra was watching me with wide buggish eyes. Yeah, Bill told her. She stared at me, then her eyes flashed to Julia, then back to me. This would be an odd night.

Bill shook her lightly, but she only glanced at him. Eventually Julia turned to stare back at her.

"Well Tom had like a freakin' affair!" Kyra eventually yelled. Bill told her everything apparently. Julia raised an eyebrow but Bill discreetly hit her in the back, so she shut up. "Right, one girl. Not much of an affair." She slumped under Bill's arm and sighed. "Screw, I'm having sugar." She jumped off the chair and ran to the kitchen. When she came back, she threw a can of soda at each of us and carried a bag of chips to where she was sitting before.

So, that was much excitement for one night. A break up, and then a back together.. I got Reden off my chest, though. Which was a good thing.

* * *

**I hope you can tell the different writing styles Kyra and I have and tell which is which.. **

**She helped write this... **

**Anyone ever notice that the winky face ";)" can make any conversation sexual? **

**~JJ**

**~Love from Kyra~**


	36. Sweet Sixteen, Our Way

**Julia... **

**Is anyone else wanting SUMMER of 2010? It's gonna be wicked. Hopefully, Kyra and I will be able to update more then. =] I'm doing absolutely nothing this summer. Kyra's gonna go down to her uncle's at the end of June. Anddd in the second and forth week of July and August she works at camp. Horse Camp. **

**On July 30th, it will be officially a year since we started writing this shiz. Haha. I wanna say, "Let's have a party!" But, I don't know you guys... lol **

**

* * *

**

March 21st, Kyra's birthday  
**Bill PoV**

Okay, so it was Kyra's birthday. Friday. School was shit. It was boring. It was study hall now. Julia and Melissa were planning something evil.

"Nooo! You have to use the green pen!" Mimi yelled.

"I'm so sorry!" Julia yelled back.

"What the hell are you two doing?" I asked.

"Nothing!"

I sighed and slouched back in my seat. They were coloring with pens. I really wanted to know what they were doing. I changedhe song on my iPod.

"Come on, Bill," Julia said. "We need you. Where's Kyra's locker?"

"Next to mine. You don't need me," I said.

Julia was about to argue but Mimi was impatient. She shoved tape into my hand and dragged me and Julia upstairs. I hit Kyra's locker and said here. They smiled andthanked me. Julia held the paper and Mimi taped it. The sign said "Happy 16th Birthday Kyra!" I laughed. Let's see. Kyra, Tom and Melissa are in study hall upstairs. J and Mimi took a detour and walked by their classrooms. They waved like madmen.

"What are you doing up here?" Kyra asked as she came over to us. Their study hall teacher was NOT paying attention. Tom and Kayla came over too.

"We did nothing," Julia said.

"J, what'd you do?"

"Nothing! It was Mimi!"

Mimi argued, "No it wasn't!"

"Yes-"

Kayla rolled her eyes. "Oh just shut up! You both did something!"

"No!" they both said. "It was Bill!"

"Of course it was," Tom said. "He's the mastermind of everything."

"What did you three do?" Kyra asked.

"Nothing!" Julia and Mimi took off. They ran back to study hall. Kayla rolled eyes and walked back to her desk.

"Hey, Bill," Kyra said. She batted her eyelashes.

"I'm not going to tell."

"Yeah, in five minutes you will, though," Tom laughed.

Kyra walked back to her desk. Tom looked back into he class. He walked back to study hall with me.

"Why are you coming back with me?" I asked.

"Because I want to.. I just have to go to my locker," he said and turned to go there. I followed. "Let me guess, she doesn't like the advertisment for her birthday?"

"I guess not. I wasn't a part of it though. It was Julia and Melissa."

"Obvious."

We opened our lockers and grabbed our science shit. Tom took my phone. Why he did, that was another mystery. I closed my locker and stood up. He looked up from my phone.

"Bill, who's Jimmy?" he asked.

I stared at him like he was crazy. "I don't know."

"Hmm.. Yeah, well, _my_ girlfriend sent _you_ a text saying 'Jimmy died today.' So..."

"Ask her Homecoming. She'll know what I mean."

We walked back to the band room. Mimi and Julia were doing science homework.

"This makes no sense!"

"She's retarded."

"Who's Jimmy?" Tom asked. They looked up from their books. Mimi rolled her eyes.

"He's a saint. Who died. It looks like it's gonna rain. This homework makes no sense. Hey, Mimi, did you know I stole a blanket once? Good times," Julia said. We both stared at her with wide eyes. "I had gum. Five pieces. Yup. But, Mimi had five different pieces. You should've seem het face it was hilarious! It's gonna rain. Oh look, the bell's gonna ring soon. Hi!"

I was going to say something, but the bell rang. As we jogged up the stairs, it started to pour. Julia and Mimi skipped into the science room. We walked in and the others poured in, too. Kyra came over to us. "Julia. Melissa. Why did you put that on my locker?" Kyra asked.

"Its your birthday!" Mimi shouted.

Ferenac walked into the room and I swore all the plants died. She really reminded me of the Wicked Witch of the West, just less green. She passed out these massive packets. Then glared in our direction. "Julia, Melissa! Gum, out!" she scowled.

I snickered a bit. They glared through me to Ferenac. Unwillingly, they got up and threw the wads of gum out. As they came back, they flicked mine and Tom's head. Julia sat down and Mimi walked back to her seat, which was passed Kyra's.

"WHOA! OW!" she yelled. Kyra laughed.

We turned our heads and Melissa was on the floor. Ferenac glared at her. Mimi got up and switched seats with Kayla. So, now she wasn't near her. We took up the whole row. It was U shaped, but more boxy. I was by the door, then Tom, J, Kyra, Kayla and then Mimi. We were the 'bottom' of the U, I guess. The rest of the day was a blur, you could say. The other classes were boring as usual. Julia and Mimi stayed clear from Kyra in lunch. They sat on the other side of the table. They were whispering something, glancing at her and me, laugh, and then whisper some more. Their plan actually scares me. They eventually got Tom and Kayla in on it too. Great. Apparently, at the end of the day, their plan was to ambush us, separately. Melissa and Kayla dragged Kyra towards the stairs that leads to the gym. Tom and Julia meet me at my locker.

"Alright, we can do this nice and simple. Ohkay?" Julia said. L "We can do this the hard way if needed."

"What is it?" I asked.

She laughed. That's good, no? "Well, we know Kyra loves the rain.. And it's her birthday.. And you're here..-"

Tom stopped her. "Just kiss her in the rain." She glared at him.

"Uhm, okay? Why though?" I replied.

"Did I not just edge on why?" Julia yelled. "it's simple logical. Rain+Boyfriend=Lots of Kisses. Duh. Plus, it's her birthday! God!"

"Well, than why didn't we get lots of kisses on our birthday?" I asked.

She had no answer. "It wasn't raining. Come on, Tom, let's go. We'll meet you guys by the doors."

"Peace," Tom said. He grabbed her hand and they went downstairs. Kayla and Mimi shortly followed. Kyra soon after. I grabbed her hand and we walked downstairs.

"Its raining," she groaned.

"Don't worry, it'll be fine. Promise."

* * *

**Kyra PoV  
**

Okay, so.. I don't have anything planned on my sixteenth birthday. It was raining, too. I loved the rain. I didn't want to walk all the way home in it though. Tom is too cheap to drive his car and well, Bill's motorcycle kinda got beat up. Longgg story. JJ and Tom were waiting for us at the door. She seemed like anxious for something. I don't know what they told Bill.. Probably something embarassing. Oh god. I'd have to spill something about Julia later then. We walked outside and I flipped my hood up. Tom did the same. I said I like rain, not a down pour. Bill's hair was coming down, all the gel and hairspray was washing away. J walked under the roof of the superitendiants building. Her hair was straitened, so as I got wet, it got wavier. I laughed a bit, seeing her face when the roof ended. She nodded, not to me though, nor to Tom. Uhm, to Bill? What the.. He spun me around and kissed my lips. His lips were cold and wet from the rain. Still, he was adorable. As we broke away, I asked, "So this was the plan?"

"Yup," Tom said.

Oh, I'm just singing in the rain. Just singing in the rain. Oh- no no. I'm dancing in the rain with my boyfriend. Well that works too. We must look like freaks. Laughing, dancing, kissing in the rain.

"Rain kisses are the best," I said as i hugged Bill. "JJ, your hair is so wavy!"

"Don't remind me," she muttered.

We went to Bill and Tom's house. Well, everyone was there. My people, everyone. So, the G's and dumb and smarter.

"Kyra! My card is the prettist!" Mimi yelled.

"No mine!" Georg yelled.

We all turned our heads and stared at him. He shrugged saying he wanted to go for something different. We laughed.

"OMGGG! we like have to do a truth circle!" Mimi yelled. "And, damnn Julia, your hair is like Wooshh!"

"You should use Georg's hair straightner. Haha," Gustav laughed.

We sat down in the couches, chairs and floor. And well, we did he truth circle thingy like Mimi wanted to.

"Heartbroken or heartbreaker?" she asked.

"Broken," all the girls said.

"Breaker," Tom and Georg said.

Bill contemplated for a second. "Both."

Gustav blushed. "I.. Neither. Never broke someone's heart.. Never been broken."

"Next question... Uh.. If you had one wish what would they be?" Georg asked.

"An awesome car," I said. Everyone agreed.

Mimi shook her head. "I changed my mine. I would wish for three more wishes." We all laughed at her smartness.

"Okay, favorite quotes," Kayla said. "I have a dot. On my head. That was by our lovely Mimi."

"Don't fall for someone unless they are willing to catch you," Julia said.

"All the hot guys are either gay, taken or married," Mimi said. We couldn't help bu laugh a little at that. Georg and Gustav looked a little offended.

Gustav said his without hesitation. "Leb' die Sekunde. Live every second."

Georg grinned. "I shall call you Squishy and you will be my Squishy. Ow! Bad Squishy!"

"My favorite," I said.

Bill looked like you he didn't want to say his. He did anyway. "Believe in today. Believe in tomorrow. Believe in yourself. And whatever happens, don't jump."

"Awww."

Tomi's turn. Now this really surprised us all. "Love is like a wild rose. Beautiful and calm, but willing to draw blood in it's defense."

"Wow, Tom. That was.. Deep," Georg said.

"Mhm, yeah, whatever."

Julia looked over to me. "Its you turn and I'm scared to know what it is."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not that bad."

Kayla was impatient. "Get on with the quote."

"Life is like a dick. It gets hard for no reason."

They all laughed. I knew they would.

"Any secrets that you wouldnt share ever?" Bill asked.

I thought for a moment. "No. I have no secrets."

Tom and Julia were on the floor in front of the couch where Bill and I were sitting. She tilted her head back so I could her.

"Yes you do," she laughed. I smacked her face, accidentally poking her in her eye. "Ow! Okay, sorry! Ya don't have to poke my eye out."

"This game is shit," Mimi observed.

"OM..B! Criminal Minds is almost on! Just another two hours!" I yelled. I flipped through the channels. "OMG Nemo!"

"Ughh," Tom groaned. I flicked his head. "Ow..."

I rolled my eyes. "Hey, JJ!"

She tilted her head back, slightly. "Yes? Don't poke my other eye out!"

Laughing, I said, "Don't worry, I won't." She eased a bit. "Can you name your child Dick, so I can call him Cock?"

"KYRA!" She wasn't the only one who yelled that. Mostly everyone did.

"No," Julia said. "I would never EVER do that. Why don't you?"

I made a face. "Ehh. Its not as fun..I mean, I won't see him as often, so when I do, it'll be like 'Hey Cock!' Then he'll tell all his friends that his name is cock, then when he gets to like fifth grade they will all be like 'wtf is wrong with your aunt? But then again I will be the coolest person they ever met. Besides, not like Tom wouldn't have fun with that name."

Tom rolled his eyes and shook his head when Julia gave him the death glare. "I wouldn't...Okay, maybe she is onto something, I would have fun with that name... But I would not call him Cock." Julia crossed her arms and looked back at Kyra.

"First of all, who said you would be the aunt? Second of all, who the hell will name him Dick? Third of all, who said Tom will be the father?" She smirked at me, thinking she had won..But, oh, she had another thing coming. I grinned and poked Tom in the head.

"So, Tomi WON'T be the father of your son? Great, glad you know now Tom, eh? To answer the first question, I am like your sister. Plus, it will be Tom's child, and I will be married to Bill, making me the aunt. To answer your second question; Tom. Because he wants to be able to call him Cock when they piss each other off. To answer the last question; I do, because you and Tom luuuurrrrrrvvvveeee each other." Bill laughed and shook his head. Mimi was slightly stunned by the amount of logical words I just produced and said without a stutter, Kayla could only nod in agreeance. And the G's, well I don't think they have gotten used to us yet.

Julia smacked my head and turned back to the TV. Tom shoved her arm lightly. "Would you_ really _name your son Dick?" She emanated a small laugh of her own. Tom second guessed himself for a moment then shook his head. "Good..See, hah! Tom wouldn't name the child Dick!"

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP? God, you're freakin' fifteen..Hopefully Tom doesn't get you pregnant!" Gustav yelled. We all turned to stare at him. Well, someone needs to let out his anger more often. Its bad to bottle it all up...But thats what we all do anyway.

"Well then," I huffed and leaned back, half on Bill, half on the couch. Outside there was a deep rumbling, almost like thunder. I shuddered and looked over at the TV. They all seemed to give each other a knowing look. "What was that?" My questioned was answered with 'unknowing' whats and huhs? "Be that way," I rolled my eyes and jumped up. They watched me. I padded to the kitchen, got the cookies then walked back, sitting beside Bill.

Georg rolled his eyes. "Cookies?" He asked with a laugh. Kayla turned to stare at him.

"Do you not know her at all?" They all nodded. I laughed. Suddenly, I looked around and frowned. Bill cocked an eyebrow.

"What?" He asked quietly, the rest of them turned to look at me. Shoving a cookie in my mouth, I pointedly ignored them and watched Nemo. Dory was singing her 'Just Keep Swimming' song. Mimi sang along, bouncing in rhythm. Bill prodded me silently for the next few minutes. Tears on demand time.

I love myself. Tears welled in my eyes, I do think Julia knew what I was doing, just not why. It is a known fact, guys collapse when girls cry. "Do you love me?" He stared at my, reaching up to wipe away the tears as Tom's eyes widened. He nodded. "No presents?" I asked softly, trying not to be greedy, but curious. The G's stared at me. Tears didn't go well with guys.

"Well..Its..just.." He fell over his words, trying to find the right ones. Tom turned away, ducking his head away from my face. Georg faced the TV, Gustav walked away. "Come on," Bill sighed. He stood, pulling me with him and walked to the door. They followed. Julia and Tom were behind us, Georg behind them with Mimi, Gustav was in the pantry and Kayla was beside Mimi. Thunder clapped, I cringed against Bill. He pulled open the door and walked outside with me. There was a truck. An old, beat up pick-up truck.

"No..Way.." I yelled. Julia reached over my shoulder to hand me the keys. "Who got the money to buy me a truck?" I turned to face my friends. They all shrugged, pointing at each other. "You guys are the friggin' best..Just so you know." Tom laughed and opened the back seat to the car and pulled something out. He hid it behind his back as he walked back over. I raised an eyebrow.

"Monster," he held it out for me to take. I snatched the large can from his hand and opened it. Quickly, I started bouncing. "I think she likes my present more." Bill and Julia shoved him. He stumbled and rolled his eyes. "Jealous." I hugged them all in thanks and laughed.

Bill watched me as I began to chug the energy drink. They began walking inside. "Tell me you like the Monster more and I'm gonna have to kill you," he grinned and wrapped his arms around my shoulders, leading me inside. From five minutes outside, we were all dripping wet. Yeah, it was freakin' wet out there. I giggled.

Tom watched me, waiting for my answer. "Maaaayyyyybbbbeeeee," I laughed and pulled the keys out my pocket and ran back outside. Julia ran after me, yelling something about not being a licenced driver. I rolled my eyes and slipped into the driver's seat, pushing the keys in the ignition. Bill came running out and jumped on the hood of my truck, making me frown. "Whhhhaaaatttttt?"

"You. Are. Not. A. Licensed. Driver!" He yelled. I shrugged and began to back up, honking the horn. He jumped and slid off the hood, running and jumping into the passenger seat. Suddenly, there was six bounces. In the rearview mirror, I could see the six of my friends jumping into the bed and sitting down. Great, now I'm responsible if they die.

Taking another sip of my Monster, I drove quickly done the driveway and into the street. It was mostly empty, so I think any other drivers are safe. "Do you have any money?" I asked, glancing over at Bill. Surprisingly, no cop stopped me yet, with going over the speed limit by 20 mph, you would think I would be. Bill nodded and handed me a wad of cash. I grinned and drove to Dunkin Donuts.

I jumped out and ran inside, JJ closely behind me. I stopped, she ran into me. "Oww..." she groaned. I turned and laughed. "No more driving for you. Ever! You can walk where you want to go from now on!"

"You can't do that. You have no authority over meeeee!" I yelled. Yeah, Monsters are good. It's still a tie between it and the truck. Hehehe. The others came through the door and slouched themselves into the seats. Looking at the doughnut choices, I reallly couldn't decide.

"Can someone else _please_ drive back?" Kayla asked. Hmph. It's _my_ sixteenth birthday. Not theirs. Screw them. "Not to rain on your parade, but if you can drive at at least 30MPH, instead of 60, I'll be fine. I think everyone else would be too." I turned away from them. Stupid freakin' friends. Rain on my parade. Psssh. I ordered many doughnuts. Like manyyyy. Bill paid and we left.

I got into the passenger's seat, as he got into the driver's. Julia squished next to me. "What the fuck?" I asked.

"It's cold and raining and wet out there! I am not sitting in the freakin' bed again!" she yelled. I rolled my eyes.

So it was like 8:30 at night. We have doughnuts, watching Finding Nemo. I got a truck.. and a Monster! Still hyper... Best birthday ever! Well, last year was funny, too. And this year, Georg and Gustav were here. Not that they made a whole lot of a difference, but they were funny as hell sometimes. Kayla hit Mimi for bouncing up and down.. Up and down..

"Holy crap! Your parents aren't gonna be here, are they?" Tom asked Julia. She shoved him. "Oh, yeah We're in my house."

Mimi stopped bouncing and gasped. "GUESS WHAT I GOT?" she shouted. Gustav threw a pillow at her.

"What do you have..?" Georg asked her. She started bouncing up and down again. Then, got up and ran into the kitchen and came back with a CD player. She plugged it into a wall and popped a CD in it. And then, she giggled and laughed.

"I have a CD that was made by a band.. In Germany.. They go by the name of Tokio Hotel.. Including the members Bill and Tom Kaulitz-Trumper, Gustav Schafer and Georg Listing. Get it now? I got Schrei! Idiots.."

The boys muttered something inunderstandable. Us girls laughed. Kayla got up an hit play. I grinned. Bill hid his face in a pillow. Even though I had absolutely no clue what the hell he was singing, his voice was so cute. Then something hit me. Not literally. "Who gave her the CD?" I asked. They looked at each other. Julia and I looked at Georg. He shook his head. Well, obviously Bill and Tom didn't. "HOLY CRAP! Gustav, it was you?"

"No, I didn't give it to her. She stole it out of my hands!" he defended himself.

I grinned. "But, Bill your voice is so-"

"Shut up," he said.

"But-"

"Shut up."

"IT'S ADORABLE!" Julia yelled for me. We high fived each other. "I win."

Bill crossed his arms. He pushed a pillow off the couch, so it was supposed to fall on her... It fell on Tom. Hehe. He turned and glared at his brother. Epic battle coming soon! So, I just got like really hyper, not that I wasn't. I don't know what song this is but I like it.

"What song is this?" Kayla asked.

Georg answered, "Der letzte Tag."

"You know what is sounds like," Julia said. "'She's a goddamn lesbian. Suzanne kept her spit on me. Let's end the feel of this. Sex me. Knock me.' Yupp."

I laughed. Only JJ. Kayla and Mimi rolled their eyes. The boys looked dumbstruck. I mean, they do most of the time ('cept for Bill) but they didn't know how to respond. I put my fist in front of her face to pound it. She half-heartedly hit it.

"I never noticed that," Tom said. "It does kinda sound like that."

"No it doesn't!" Gustav shouted.

This argument was going no where. I intervened. "'JUST KEEP SWIMMING! Just keep swimming. Just keep swimming! Swimming, swimming, swimming!'" Then, I said in a whale voice, "'THANK YOUUUU!" Back to my normal voice, "Gosh, I wish I could speak whale.' 'Shark Bait, HOO HA HA!' Win." I grinned and High5'd JJ.

"Stupid Nemo," Georg sighed. I threw a pillow at his head and started yelling at him, how Nemo isn't stupid. Then he yelled back. Then Tom, telling us to shut up. Mimi yelling at him saying no. J yelling not to yell at Tom. Kayla yelling nobody really cared. And then I yelled, and Gustav and then all of us, except for Bill. And then we started yelling stuff that had nothing to do with the first topic. And then Georg yelled... I think you get the point, now.

"Quack." Bill's random "Word of Wisdom" made us all shut up.

Mimi started swaying bak and forth. Tom rolled his eyes and got off the floor. He went to the kitchen, to get something... Food? Guys love food. I leaned against Bill and yawned. I would NOT fall asleep on my Sixteenth Birthday, at 8:30. Just no. Tom came back in with a bottle of Advil and a glass of water.

"What?" he asked. "I'm gonna need it..."

"Give me the Advil," I said holding out my hand.

"Uh-uh. Mine."

"Gimme."

"Mine."

"TOM!"

"KYRA!"

"Give me the goddamn Advil."

"Get your own!"

"JUST GIVE!"

"NO!"

The others groaned. "Ughhh..."

Bill sighed. "He's stubborn."

"No, I'm n-" Tom started to yell, but Julia put her hand over his mouth.

"Speak another freaking word, I'm going to kill the both of you. Then shoot myself," she said to us.

"You know what," Bill said. "_I'm not stoned, just fucked up. I got so high, I can't stand up!_"

We all looked at him like he was crazyy.. JJ laughed, though. "That is why you are my favorite... Male friend, I guess... Can't say twin, band member, friend etc.. Hahah."

"Oh. My. God." I said. I got some questioning looks. They were thinking I was like serious. "Sassafras is a funny word."

"Who would you eat first?" Gustav asked Melissa. She hesitated and put on her "thinking face." it was almost as odd as the flirty face; which is so weird.

"You." Gustav looked at her questioningly. "Well, Bill and Tomi are so skinny and Georg has too much hair. So you."

"Whoa, whoa, what?" Tom asked. Someone wasn't paying attention at all. "What the hell are we talkin' 'bout here?"

Julia rolled her eyes. "Who Mimi would eat first. Not you or Bill, because you guys are too skinny. And Georg has too much hair. Pay attention."

"Sorry," Tom muttered.

Okie, so my sixteenth birthday...  
Watching movies? Check.  
Getting hyper? Che-eck  
Idiot friends? Yup  
Bestest Boyfriend? Yes!

I got up from the couch, stepping between JJ and Tomi on the floor. Opening the fridge, I grabbed the jar of marochino cherries. A grin crept upon my face. I walked back and sat back down on the couch. I popped a cherry into my mouth. I just really wanted the stem. Julia held her hand out for the jar; I passed it to her. Soon enough, everyone had a cherry stem.

"Why does this mean your a good kisser?" Bill asked.

"So you know what to do with your tongue when your kissing," Tom said.

"Only you would know that."

"Not uh!"

Yes, it was going to be one of those "Holy shit, Bill and Tom are fighting again. Break em up!" types of things. I was in the process of tying the stem too.

"Haha," Julia said as she took the tied stem out. "I tied mine first."

I popped mine out of my mouth. "Got it."

Soon enough, almost everyone got it. Except for two people. Tom and Georg. I laughed. I mean, Tom and JJ are-well doesn't seem like it that much- always making out, and he can't tie it.

"Oh, I give up!" he yelled. Bill laughed and patted his head. Julia wriggled in his arms, reaching up to kiss his cheek. I saw a few people roll their eyes.

"So, what now?" Georg asked.

We shrugged. This was how boring we were. Kayla had put on the TV, to "Who's Line Is It Anyway?" It was pretty damn funny. I leaned against Bill, putting my head on him. He wrapped his slender arms around me. He kissed the top of my head.

My eyes slithered close every few minutes, an I could feel the tiredness begin to take over. A soft snore started from someone, probably Georg, when Mimi jumped up, walking to the kitchen.

"Aw, crap," Tom groaned.

"HEY!" she shouted back. God, she could wake up the whole damn neighborhood. Not that I care about my neighbors. There came back a ginning hyper addict, with the container of ice cream. The Kaulitz's are the normal people who get the, half gallon of ice cream? They buy the gallon.

And Kayla had a spoon...?

"Ah jeez. I just wanted to sleep," I pulled a blanket over my head and squeezed my eyes shut. And Mimi started singing, random songs.  
"I like ice cream, by the way," she nodded, her eyes wide and a horrible grin on her lips.

"Aw, crap, was correct my brother," Bill sighed, hugging me closer.

And now she was dancing,m with the blanket on top of her head. Why? Why were we friends?

"JJ? Are you awake?" I asked.

"No," she replied. "I'm just sleep talking."

Tom picked up a pillow, throwing it at the dancing girl, causing her to fall on the couch. Gustav started beating her with the pillow. Apparently, she had fallen on him.

"Wrong person to fall on, Mimi," Kayla said. "You're supposed to fall on Georg..."

Melissa stood up, taking the blanket off her head, throwing it opn the ground. She made her flirty face; a wide grin, making her veins pop out on her neck and wide eyes. Creeperrrr.

Serious creep. JJ stared at her, then shook her head, getting up and taking the ice cream away from her.

"Nooo..."

"Yessssss," she nodded.

"Gentle arm touches!" Mimi yelled, going to touch her arm.

"Don't touch me!"

"But, I like touching you..."

Julia rolled her eyes. It was like this for awhile. Nobody knew anything with Melissa. Birthdays were always interesting... Especially when you celebrate with Kyra, Julia, Melissa, Gustav, Georg, Tom and Bill. When Mimi was hyper... Oh god. Great. I closed my eyes and leaned against Bill. Maybe, if I went to sleep the others would too. usually, I am not the first one out. That's JJ. But, dayum, you don't know how exhausting my friends can be. I yawned.

"Falling asleep?" Bill questioned. I nodded. "Night night, baby."

"Baby?" I asked. That's not like my Bill, but he looked half asleep, as did everyone else.

"Yeah... I dunno. I'm tired. I think I'll go to sleep now. Night Tomi," Bill yawned.

Tom turned around and looked at Bill. "Good night, Billa? Night Kyra, happy birthday." I nodded in thanks. Bill has gone delusional. Just what we need. Tom turned back to Julia. "You should go to sleep, too."

Mimi, Kayla, and Gustav were all passed out... Georg was wide awake. Or so I thought... He fell off his place in the chair right onto the floor, and dead asleep. It just left the four of us.. I think. Well, I'm going to sleep now. Nighttttt.

_I was walking down Main Street, in front of the Presbyterian church... I wasn't alone. Edward Cullen, the sparkling douche bag, was with me.. Well, now I'm just confused. He grabbed my hand and we sped off. Well, he ran and I was like dragged, almost. Cullen took me back to my house. It was weird considering I have not been there in a while. Our guidance counselor, Ms. Martino, came after me and tried to attack me!_

_"Woah, what the hell?" I panted. _

_There was always Bella Swan, you know Cullen's girl. She tried to attack me too. Then, out of nowhere some guy in a gas mask held me down. I don't know who he is. Bella and Martino has gas masks on now... They killed me with gas shower. I was dead. _

Gasping for my breathe, I woke up in a cold sweat. I woke up the four closet people near me. Bill held my hand. J and Tom looked concerned, a bit.

"You alright?" Bill asked. I nodded.

"What were you dreaming about? You kicked the both of us in the head!" Tom said, a bit of anger in his voice. Julia touched his arm, signaling it was fine.

"Ms. Martino trying to kill me," I said. After I had explained the whole thing, I wasn't sue if I was awake or tired.. But I was in Bill's arms..

The three of them thought the dream over. "Damn Nazis," Tom muttered under his breathe. We went back to sleep. JJ and I in our boyfriends' arms.

And well, that was really my 16th Birthday.

* * *

**Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. **

**I am super sorry for not posting ANYTHING in FORVER! Forgive me? Pwease**

**JJ**


	37. Surprise Georg

**Ah! JJ is here! Chapter 37. **

**Damn.. So many chapters. **

**

* * *

**

**Georg POV**

March 31st. Happy birthday to me. My 18th birthday. Guess who remembered. No one. The twins were to damn preoccupied with their freaking girlfriends. Gustav was out. Melissa.. She has short term memory loss. And Kayla is grounded.

That's fine. Georg Listing isn't important! Holy freaking -Censored for younger viewers-

Tom and Julia passed me, where I was sitting on the couch. Absolutely not a single word. She turned around before walking out, "Happy birthday, Georg." And they walked out.

Random... I followed. Not wanting to know entirely, but curiosity. Walking out the front door, I saw everyone was there. Like all my friends.

"SURPRISE!"

I swear I was about to freaking cry. They did all this for me, and all I could think about was how they didn't care. I hugged everyone.

"You guys..." I said. "You are the best. Danke shon. Danke shon. Danke shon."

"No problem," Bill laughed.

We settled down for some cake, had a few laughs. Us guys had a few drinks. Not too many... The girls wouldn't let us.

Thanks to my friends, that was a great birthday.

* * *

**Sorry for shortness. **

**JJ**


	38. They're coming to take me away!

**Julia.. Duh... You love meee**

**Chap. 38! Yayyy **

**

* * *

**

**Kyra PoV**

We were all at J's house. Like usual. Watching tv. God, we're so boring. Yet, I have the feeling something is wrong. Very wrong.

"Whats wrong?" Bill asked. Ahh such a good boyfriend.

"I don't know... I just have that feeling."

"Or you're going crazy," Tom said. J hit him.

I ignored him. Like usual. He was only a use to me when I wanted to talk about the latest model of some car. I heard an engine of a car. J rushed over to the window.

"Kyra... Holy shit. That's your parents car," Julia said.

"What could they want?" Bill asked.

"I think they mean business... Your dad has a fucking gun..."

"What?" I yelled and jumped up from the couch.

"Well, we can settle this," Tom said.

"Dont you dare go out there," J warned him.

"What are we supposed to do?" Bill asked.

"I don't know..." I said.

He pulled me closer to him. "We're gonna need a plan."

"Youre smart, you think of a plan," Tom said to Julia.

"Alright," she started. "Kyra, he won't hurt you. Well he shouldn't.

And as much as I hate to say this, I think you have to go out there..."

"She can't go out there! Are you out of your freaking mind?" Bill yelled at her.

"Well you think of a better plan!"

"Guys, stop yelling! God, I'm going to kill the both of you!" Tom yelled.

"Look, I'm just going to go out there. Because J is the only one with a plan, I'm going to go with it. Like she said, he won't hurt me," I said.

"You are not going out there," Bill said.

"Its might be the only way. I don't want you to get hurt."

He kissed my lips.

"Aww," J cooed.

"Just get on with it," Tom rolled his eyes.

"Okay. Well I'll be back soon hopefully," I said and went to the back door.

My phone buzzed in my pocket. It was his number. I took a deep breath and walked outside. My dad was sitting on the hood of that hideous purple mini van.

"Dad," I said.

"Get in the car, Kyra Jeanne. We're moving."

The words hit me like someone pelting rocks at me.

"What? No. I'm not leaving."

"I didn't ask you. I'm telling you. Get in the car now!"

I stepped back and was ready to run to the door. He grabbed my arm. I heard the back door swing open as I was being dragged, literally. My dad turned around, so I was practically spun around.

"You come closer and you get a shot in the head!"

And standing there were my terrifed friends. Well, I only saw Tom and Bill, because Tom was standing infront of J. I was pushed into the car. And there was Kevin. He looked like a zombie. The tears streaked down my face as we pulled out of the driveway. I fucking hate my parents. I had recieved a few texts, already.

_They can't do that. They just can't do that•J  
We'll get you back. Just trust us•Bill  
Imma stab em to death. then shoot them. then chop em up. And NOT bury them•Tom_

I couldn't help but crack a smile at Tom's text.

"Why are you smiling...?" Kevin whispered.

"A friend's text," I whispered back. "Why do you look like a zombie?"

"They grounded me last month and I haven't seen Emily since then."

Emily Krebs. His girlfriend since like ever. He's eighteen, though.

"Oh..."

After awhile...

We got to this new house. And it was like across the fuckin country. No, we did not take a plane. In the car for like I don't know 12 hours. Why me? What did I do in this world to deserve this? The house was small. Smaller than our last house. Still only two bedrooms. So, Kevin and I still shared a room. Great. Where the hell am I? I miss my friends. This is bad. Ugh. I hate my parents so freaking much.

* * *

**3rd Person**

"They just took her... How can they do that...?" Julia asked.

"We'll get her back. Don't worry," Tom tried to calm her down.

"How?" Bill asked.

"Look, I'm not going to sit around here with you two crying your eyes out. So, get your asses off the couch!"

"Glad to know how much you care, Tom," Julia said.

"You make me sound so inconsiderate."

"Hmm," Bill said, "I wonder why? My girlfriend and her best friend could be on the other side of the world and all you want is for us not to be worried about her!"

"Please don't fight. We need to plan on how to get her back," Julia said.

"We need to know where she is first, smart one," Bill muttered.

"Come on. We are going back to our house," Tom said. He grabbed his girlfriend's and his brother's hand and pulled them out of J's house.

"Why'd we have to leave my house?" Julia asked.

"Because."

They were greeted by Gustav and Georg. Bill went to his room, to do who knows what. Gustav and Georg went to the studio in the basement to practice. And Julia and Tom watched tv. After what seemed like forever, Bill came downstairs. He called for Georg and Gustav to come up. Once he had everyone's attention, he announced what he was doing up stairs.

"I've finished the lyrics to 'Spring Nicht' and that means we have all the songs to our album 'Zimmer 483'."

"Sweet."

"Cool."

"Awesome."

"Thats great," Julia said. "Alright if your music career didn't work out, what would you guys be?"

"I would have faith in our music," Bill said.

"Firefighter," Gustav said.

"Stripper. Or porn star," Tom answered.

Georg laughed, "I'd be the owner of Tom's strip club."

"Very interesting. Sometimes I really wish I don't ask what I ask," Julia said.

"This'll be a fun forever!" Georg laughed.

"I am so not going to want to stay here for however long. We need to get Kyra back. I don't want to be the only girl here." Julia was talking to herself... Again.

* * *

**Kyra PoV**

It's been a week. My phone is dead. The charger is at J's. My parents are makin me join in there 'fun' family activites. Ugh. I bet Julia is wanting to kill herself. She is probably at the Kaulitz's house.  
Hanging with all four of them. Oh god. I miss Bill terribly. And Tom's odd comments. I hope he holds his promise to kill my parents.

"Pssst."

I turned over in my bed to see Kevin's dark figure

"Wha-" He put his hand over my mouth.

"Shh. We are leaving. I'm bringing you back to New York with me. I know you're missing your boy."

I just nodded my head and slipped my airwalks on. I grabbed my phone and iPod. Then, we ran out to the car. Kevin started the car and buckled up.

"You know who owns our house now?" he asked once he started driving.

"No... Who?" I asked.

"Keith." Keith, my eldest brother.

"Why'd we have to come here then?"

"Because of the people we hang out with. They absolutely hate Bill. They think he's a girl... And I don't know what they got against Emily."

"Well, Kev, thank you, for bringing me home."

"Anytime sis."

* * *

"I'm not crazy. No. This is all a dream. Not real," Julia kept repeating herself.

"Yep, she's cracked," Georg said.

"Lastest longer than I thought she would," Gustav laughed.

"That the longest a girl has lastest with the four of us?" Bill asked.

"Yeah."

"Damn. What was it a week and a half?"

"Yup."

Tom came downstairs after his shower.

"She crack?" he asked. The others nodded.

"Nooo. Her parents just had to take her away. This is not forever. I'll meet her in hell. Maybe she's in Switzerland. Or Australia. Yeah, Australia. That's it. She's in the Great Barrier Reef. With Steve Irwin. Yeah... No she's in England, looking for Harry Potter. And Ron and Hermione. And killing Tom Riddle. Maybe she's dead. Her parents killed her. Yeah, that's it. They murdered her."

"J, calm down. She's fine," Tom said.

"And now we know never EVER let her stay up seventy two hours and have coffee and sugar," Georg rolled his eyes.

"And to make sure she's not the only girl stuck with the four of us," Gustav added.

"She just needs sleep," Bill said.

"I'm fine. Really. I don't know what you guys are talking about. I'm perfectly fine," Julia nodded.

"No you're not. Come on," Tom said and took her hand. He led her upstairs. "Just get some sleep."

"But I'm fine. And not tired."

"A huh..."

Tom let Julia sleep in his bed. Then, he went downstairs.

"And we have that all on video for blackmail," Georg smiled.

"And when you are dying because of her, I am not helping you guys."

* * *

**Kyra PoV**

We were at a airport in New York. One thing. The car we stole from our parents is the the Alabama airport. So now we are stuck here without transportation to get home. Ugh.

"Call one of your friends to come get us. Just I don't trust Julia on the road," Kevin said.

"Shes only fifteen. She wouldn't be driving. I'll call Tom."

He nodded and went to get some food. I took his phone and type in Tom's cell. Well, I think it's his cell...

"Please pick up," I said.

"Hey, you've reached Tom. I'm not here right now so leave a message and i'll probably not get back to you."

"Dammit! Pick up your mother effing phone, Kaulitz!"

"Haha. You actually fell for it. What you need?" Tom asked.

"I'm going to kill you later for that. It's not funny. Anyway, can you come pick me and my brother up at the airport. I'd rather you not tell Bill and/or J. Please and thank you."

"Uh... Okay... I guess... I'll be there in an hour I guess..."

"Thank you!"

He hung up. I walked over to Kev, who as on line at Burger King.

"My brother inlaw is coming to pick us up," I announced.

"You have a brother inlaw? You're married?"

"Close enough to a brother inlaw. Anyway, he'll be here in like an hour."

"Okay."

* * *

"Who was that?" J asked.

She is now fully recovered from the no sleep.

"Uhh... Someone. I gotta go," Tom said and walked out the door.

"What did I say?"

"Where'd he go?" Bill questioned.

It was only the two of them now. Gustav and Georg left awhile ago. They were too bored. So now Julia and Bill were really confused on why Tom just got up and left.

"He's cheating on me. I bet it," Julia said after awhile.

"No he's not. He just... Needs to get out?"

"Whatever. Wanna have an epic Nerf™ gun battle?"

"I always knew you were awesome," Bill laughed.

"I'll take that as a yes!"

They ran back to her house, grabbed the guns and headed back to the Kaulitz residence.

* * *

**Kyra PoV**

"Thank you so freaking much, Tom!" I squealed as I hugged him.

"Alright, personal boundries. But, your welcome," he said. "C'mon, we better get going. I think they're mad at me."

"Who's mad at you?" Kevin asked. Of course he has to stick his nose into everythig that happens.

"Bill and Julia. I kinda just got up and left."

"Well, you didnt get up right after I called, right?" I asked

"Er... J asked me who called and I said someone then I left."

"She's gonna think you're cheating. Bad Tom," I said and hit his arm.

He rolled his eyes. The three of us climbed into the Cadillac. We were pretty quiet onthe way home. I was tuning our rap Shizuoka. Hehe funny word. Kevin went back to home which took forever for Tom to find. Idiot. I sighed. Soon enough we were back at his house. I ran out of the car and slammed the door as hard as I could.

"Hey!"

"I don't care about your stupid precious 'baby' car," I said.

We walked into the house and well I didn't know what to think, actually. I was pretty confused.

"I win again, Bill. Hmm what's that? 4-0. Haha!"

"Shut up! I let you win!"

"No you did not!"

"You could neve beat me. I'm just too smart for you. I mean, it'd be an unfair advantage against you."

"Why? Because I'm a girl? Because of my petite size? Answer Bill," Julia said. "I'm just a better pirate-ninja-FBI Agent-wizard than you'll ever be!"

I cleared my throat. That agrument was getting nowhere. They turned around.

"Kyra!" They shouted.

"Thank god! I won't go crazy anymore. I was on the verge of killing myself," Julia said.

Both she and Bill hugged me. Tom saw he had no participation in this and walked away, only to sit on the couch.

"What were you guys rambling about?" I asked.

"She cheats!" Bill yelled.

"An epic Nerf gun battle. Along with a pirate, ninja and Harry Potter battle. I won all four and he can't accept that fact," J explained.

"Anyway, it was epic nonetheless. So where were you?"

"Alabama, apparently. Anyway, my parents are idiots. But, I'm back here now," I said. I explained the whole Kevin just had to steal the car and what not. "So, it was just you two here...? Alone...?"

"Well, yeah. Tom just got up and left. And no one else was here...so you know," Bill said. He thought ove the words he said. "But, we didn't do anything like that."

Tom laughed to himself. I think they are all going crazy. Note to self: Never leave friends for long periods of time. We walked into the living room. Bill and I sat on the love seat. J sat next to Tom. Whatever little spazz Tom had of not talking to her was over. Well, I would think it is from them snuggling together. I really wonder how they get along sometimes. But then again, I don't want to think about their relationship right now. Bill wrapped his arm around me. I laid against his chest. Slowly sleep came to me, and the others. I had nothing to worry about anymore. I was home with my friends. And here ends another ridiculous adventure.

* * *

**Review? Please.**

**That was 3 chapters in one night :)**

**Julia**


	39. Oh Mein Gott

**Alright, I started righting this from June 12th- *end date* I am so sorry it takes a while. **

**School is over with ^^**

**There might be a special guest or two... **

**

* * *

**

_Tom POV_

I awoke from my sleep and it was still dark. Reaching over to the night stand, I grabbed my phone to check the time. 11:12 AM. Wow, I slept late.. Dammit. I missed 11:11. The shower was running. I glanced at my twin's bed; empty. I slammed my head abck on the pillow. I slept ten hours and I'm still tired. And, I need to be rested for today. I'm going to be exhausted by the night. Why you ask? Julia's birthday. I have no clue what the hell anyone has planned. Knocking came at the door about a minute after I closed my eyes.

"Tom!" Kyra yelled. "Are you up yet?"

"Uh, yeah," I managed to make out.

She barged into my room, put the lights on and opened the blinds. The lights were so blinding. I shielded my eyes. Kyra rolled her eyes at me. Well, I thought she did. Bill walked into the room and laughed. I sat up, feeling like a was going to pass out any moment. As my eyes readjusted to the light, Kyra put down the game plan. Blah blah blah. I was tuning her out completely.

"Tom? Tom! Are you even listening to me? Bill!" Kyra yelled at us.

I sighed. Getting up, I went to my dresser. I took out a white tee and baggy pants. As I started to peel off my shirt from last night, Kyra stopped me.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Just stop right there and let me get out of here."

I laughed. "What? Don't wanna see me sexy abs?" I said, as I stroked my torso.

"Come on, Bill." Kyra said and grabbed his hand. "We're going downstairs. Be down in seven, Tom."

"Later, bro." Bill and Kyra walked downstairs, hand in hand.

I got dressed and laid back down on my bed. My day has been going on for thirty minutes and I'm ready to go back to bed. My phone vibrated on the night stand, then fell off. Reaching over, I grabbed it. One new text message.

_You up yet? If so, wtf is happening today? i know nothing. come over soon. please? -JJ- _

I quickly texted her back, because Kyra wanted me down in two minutes. _Yes I'm up. No, I have no clue. and idk with kyra bc she has something planned._

_Oh, come on. I'm your gf. I want you over. Like now, bc im mad bored. ill have to go over there ayway, so walk me over :]] -JJ- _

_Fine. _

I walked down stairs and Kyra was babbling away. Bill was just nodding and smiling. I walked out the dorr and they ran after me.

"Where do you think you're going Tom Kaulitz?" Kyra shouted. Bill held her back from attacking me.

"To my girlfriend's house!" I called back.

She was waiting for me on the swing. That green metal swing, which could hold up to four people. I grinned and she smiled as I sat down, wrapping my arms around her. It was just plain simple moments like this, where no one had to talk. Kyra so was going to kill us... Aw, shit. I didn't really want to get killed yet. I was too young to die. My fans would be devastated. I lifted J's chin up, and looked right into her eyes. "You know what I forgot to tell you?" I asked.

"What?"

"Happy birthday, baby." Julia rolled her eyes, smiled and shoved me. I laughed and hugged her closer, glancing at my house quickly, then looking back down at her. "You ready for whatever Kyra has planned?"

"Hahaha, no. But she's been my friend for six years, so... Whatever happens happens," Julia said.

Speaking of Kyra, she came marching up the driveway, with Bill behind her. I laughed a little. Well, here comes my exhausting day.

"I'm going to kill you. Going to get your girlfriend, PLEASE!" Kyra yelled. "You two are impossible. Lets go." I laughed and hugged Julia closer once more then stood with her and sighed. Here we go.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed," J said.

Kyra rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. We're going to throw the best party ever, and everyone will be jealous."

Bill laughed. Then he muttered, "Here we go." Twin telepathy, I tell you.

I rolled my eyes and glanced at Julia, who shook her head. Kyra officially, not like she never was, has gone crazy.

"Stop Tom. I'm not crazy." Kyra snapped at me, walking towards my house.

"Can you.." I was confused.

"Yes, I can read your mind, we established this the first few days you were here."

"Would you two please, please, just get along one day. For me?" Julia gave us the puppy dog eyes.

Kyra rolled her eyes. "They only work on your boyfriend, JJ. But, I'll try. Not promising anything. I only defend myself."

I fell for the puppy-dog eyes. Kyra, obviously, did not. Bill laughed and pulled Kyra along while we trailed behind them.

"Do they really ONLY work on you?" Julia questioned.

"Yup."

We walked into my house, and Georg was sleeping on the couch. Lazy. Gustav was eating lunch in the kitchen. Bill walked over to Georg and shook him.

"Wake up, Georg!" Nothing... He slapped him, waking him up.

"Ow, Bill, what the heck? Did the bomb go off?"

Kyra laughed. "Dude, you were dreaming. And not waking up."

Julia flopped down on the chair and sighed, looking over at the TV. "I don't get cable anymore. Stupid parents." I laughed and sat beside her, wrapping my arm around her shoulders.

Gustav walked in and smiled. "Happy Birthday Julia."

"Thankss," she said. "Hey Kyra, are we gonna get jacked up on sugar and soda and other crap?"

"Hell yeah! Maybe you'll have a laughing spazz," Kyra laughed.

"I almost you laughed." Julia kept a straight face while Kyra shrugged. The guys , and I, stared.

"Do we wanna know?" Bill asked

"Nopee," Kyra laughed.

"Alrighty then," I said.

"When's everyone showing up?" Bill asked Kyra.

She thought for a moment. But not too long, because that's just not her. "I dunno. And everyone is invited. Like everyone."

"So you don't know who's coming and when?" Gustav asked skeptically. I laughed.

"Exactly!" Kyra yelled

"Oh, wonderful," Julia said. She then smiled.

Kyra rolled her eyes. "I'm throwing you a party. You could be a little more grateful."

"I'm sorry, Kyra. Thanks." Julia laughed and hugged Kyra. Kyra grinned and hugged Julia tightly, pulling her away from me.

"Hey!" I said, peeling Kyra off her and pulling her back under my arm. Julia rolled her eyes as Kyra pouted.

Kyra hugged Bill and laughed, looking over at me and grinning. "Hah, you must learn to share!"

I laughed and rolled my eyes, glancing at Bill who was shaking his head. Julia looked up at me. "It's not like you'd be losing me to another guy..."

I rolled my eyes, again. "Just stick to me, please."

"Jealous," Kyra muttered under her breathe, just loud enough for me to hear. I stuck my tongue out at her. "Bite me!" she growled, turning away and glancing at the G's who were confused. Extremely.

"You know, you guys have really lost it this time..." Georg shook his head.

Julia laughed. "Like we ever had it!"

"Oh yeah, crazy," Georg said wand went towards the kitchen.

Kyra sighed. "Why is it that guys only sleep, eat and jerk off?"

"I do not ONLY eat, sleep and jerk off!" I protested, then figured out how odd that sounded.

"So..you..To me..?EWWW!" Julia shuddered.

Bill shook his head. Kyra sighed and rolled her eyes. Gustav, well, he was still extremely confused. "Why do I hang around with you guys again?" he asked.

"Cause you LOVE US!" Kyra yelled..Gustav shook his head and walked away, still shaking his head. "He does love us, right?" she pouted.

"Yes," Bill said and patted her head. She smiled.

"No, no he doesn't," Georg said from the kitchen.

"BAD GEORGY! DON'T MAKE HER UNHAPPY! You know what happens," I had a wicked grin on. She stuck her tongue out. Julia shook her head.

"And why can't you get along? What's so hard about that?" she asked.

"Because your boyfriend-" Bill started.

"Me?" I asked. "It's your girlfriend!"

"Everything is hard..If you know what I mean," Kyra grinned and stuck out her tongue.

"I think we all have serious issue," Julia nodded.

"Kinda..." Gustav said.

Georg came out of the door from the kitchen, with his hands up. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Did you just say someone's hard?"

Kyra and Julia started laughing. "Everyone's hard," I nodded and leaned on the wall as everyone began to laugh.

"I'm not..You know..I'm not interjecting myself in this conversation." Georg walked away.

"Okay, alright," Julia said, trying to stop laughing. "What's going on today?"

Kyra said, "People show up, we party."

"I could've figured that out for myself..."

"Then WHY did you ask?" Kyra shook her head and walked away to the kitchen. Bill shook his head, looking down.

"Can we like, run away for the day or something?" Julia looked at me.

I nodded. "Just tell me where and let's hit the road."

"NO!" Gustav shouted. "You can't leave me here!"

"NO! You must stay for the party," Kyra whined. Bill wrapped his arm around her shoulder and laughed.

"But I don't like people!" Julia protested.

"It's YOUR party, JJ! Sweet Sixteen! I don't care if you don't like people," Kyra said.

"People don't like me!" Julia replied.

I rolled my eyes. "Bullshit.

"I don't bullshit."

"Yes you do, apparently," Kyra rubbed it in her face.

"This is one odd conversation," Bill said.

"Rawr. Fine. I'll stay. We can run away another day, Tom," Julia gave in. I nodded my head.

Kyra nodded her head. "Okay... So, Julia.. You're party dress is upstairs."

"Whoa.. What?"

".Go change," Kyra stated blatantly, pulling her away and pushing her upstairs.

"You're making her wear a dress?" Gustav asked. Kyra nodded.

"I'm on her side on this time," I said. Julia glared at me. "Sorry."

Kyra got Julia upstairs, finally. And fell onto the couch. "I so bored!" Kyra sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "Thats a nice ceiling boys."

"Uhm..K?" Gustav shook his head.

"And that's a very gay wall!" she shouted.

"Are you okay...?" Billl asked her.

"Nopeee. Never had been."

"Why do you ask, of course she's not okay," I laughed, sitting down on the arm of the couch.

"HAHAHAHAH!"

Julia came down the stairs, and holy crap. She was in a strapless red dress. "Damn..." I said. "You look amazing."

She rolled her eyes. "Thanks."

"Its getting hot in here, so lets leave," Kyra grabbed Bill's hand and pulled him into the other room.

"Maybe we can run away now..." Julia whispered.

"I don't wanna run away now," I said quietly, hugging her. Kyra came through the other room, pulling us apart. Grr. Apparently people were showing up. And when she said everyone, she meant everyone. Like the whole sophomore class. I sighed and wrapped my hand around hers. "We can run away when no one is paying attention."

"Thanks," she said. Julia took a deep breathe and we walked outside. It was all decorated and everything. It looked... awesome. The music was playing. I don't know what it was, but whatever. People started coming over to say happy birthday to J. She and took it with grace, but I could tell she wasn't enjoying it.

"JULIA!" Mimi's voice echoed through the whole town. "Happy Birthday, JJ!"

"Thank you for letting everyone know you said happy birthday." "You are very welcome," she laughed and walked away to get something to eat. "I don't like this." Julia said after five minutes.

I sighed and wrapped my arm around her. "I know, but..."

Some guys came over and I held her arm tighter.

* * *

_Bill POV_

Julia's gone crazy. At her party. Oh, jeez. It was only around five o'clock, too. Great, a whole night of this. Kyra wasn't much better either. She came over grinning, and gave me a hug, for no reason. I was a little confused, but whatever. It was a hug. Not even all the people were there. I had noticed Georg and Gustav were missing from the scenery. I wondered into the house, going upstairs to their rooms. They were there. In suits. Uhm...

"Planning on going somewhere fancy?" I asked, startling them both.

Gustav ran his hand through his hair. "Prom?"

Georg sensed my confusion. "Haha. Well, since we're supposed to be juniors... Well actually, you and Tom should be juniors, Gusti a seniors, and me out of school, but whatever. We enrolled in highschool the other day, bought prom tickets off people who didn't want to go. Going to prom tonight, hell yeah. And then we drop out."

"How long have you planned this?" I asked.

Georg thought for a moment. "Since we found out you were going to an American high school."

"And you're going with..? Eachother?"

"Nah, I found this girl. And Gustav is going alone."

Gustav finally spoke up. "Well, it's not like Kayla's parents would let her come with me."

"Haha whatever."

I walked out. It was too much tonight. I went back down to the party. More people were there, and a lot of people were at the food table. Kyra was talking to Melissa, who was nodding. Tom and Julia were chatting with this girl, who I didn't know. I decided to walk over towards them, and meet this foreign girl. She was somewhat tall with dark hair, and blue eyes.

"BILL!" She shouted.

"Do I know you..?" I asked.

"No! But I know you!" Her southern accent was... interesting, but amazing.

Julia laughed. "Bill, this is Morgan. She's mine and Kyra's friend from online. She likes your band."

I smiled. Tom was out in space, wiggling his lip ring. Julia left, going over to Kyra. I started talking to Morgan about Tokio Hotel and Alabama. Julia soon returned with Kyra. Morgan was a very interesting girl. It was going fine, until Kyra saw something-someone- and her, Julia and Morgan stopped. Tom and I were confused, to what they were looking out. They didn't seem to happy about it...

"Can we kill him now? Please?" Julia asked. "Cause, I mean, it's dark out and no one would really miss him anyway."

"We should... Our plan can come into action now, Kyra..." Morgan said.

Kyra turned around, back to me and Tom. The others did too. "Hey, Bill, Tom... Wanna help us beat up this guy..."

"What'd he do?" Tom asked.

"Everything." Julia said, and walked off. "Just hurt him, kay? Kay."

Tom and I shrugged. The blond guy looked pretty pathetic. I really should be thinking about this twice, before beating up a guy I don't know. I didn't know what he did. I'm sure Kyra, Morgan and Julia would be able to handle it... It's really rare they ask us to beat someone up. Was I supposed to say no to Kyra? The guy shrieked, about to run away. I punched him in the nose, making it bleed, getting blood on my hand. Tom made a face at it. We walked back over to the girls. Mimi was standing with them. She screamed.

"BLOOD! OH MY GOD! BLOOD! GET AWAY FROM ME!" A few heads turned over to us. Melissa backed up, and turned around.

"Ky," Morgan said, "I have plastic spoons.. May I..start some of my plan?"

Kyra grinned, "Go ahead." Morgan chased the guy..

"So, what did he do?" Tom asked, again.

"He's a douchebag. Broke me." I hugged Kyra, realizing what the dbag had done. "Bill, you have blood on your hand. No hugs until you wash it off."

I washed my hands when we went inside. Morgan came into the room grinning.

"He's just unconscious... I think."

So, we chatted with Morgan for a while, back outside. Then Kyra stole her away. I went overto the food table, which was half gone. Someone tapped me on the shoulder. Turning around, expecting Kyra or Melissa, I was surprise to see Allison. Not their friend Allie; Allison Stam was standing before me. I was so freaking confused. How did she even get invited?

"I just heard that Kyra broke up with you, is that true?"

"She—what?"

Stam sighed. Then stated real slow, "Did. Kyra. Break. Up. With. You?"

"Alright, I'm not a motherfucking idiot, Allison. No, don think so... Why?"

"Oh because she's saying she did."

Kyra wouldn't... She would've told me... Not spread it around.. Or would she? I went to the person who would know Tess answers, hopefully. Her best friend. Julia would mos liekyl be the first person to know, and the one who helped her make her and Tom were sitting at one of the tables, with Mimi. Melissa was eating some food. Julia... She looked very tense and rigid, tapping her fingers really fast kn the table. Tom tried to calm her down... Didn't work, apparenty. When, Jay saw me, she glared and stood up. Tom tried to pull her back down. That did not work.

"What is wring with you?" she spat at me. "You think you can just go along and break my best friend's heart, again?"

"What are you talking about," I asked.

Fire went through her eyes. "What am I talking about? You dumped Kyra, again, and you don even fudging care! You mother freaking bastard! You don't know the pain and heart break Kyra has been through. And now you break her heart, on my birthday. This is just freaking fantastic Bill!"

Tom tried calmin her down. It was really no use. But what was she going on about?

"She broke up with me, Julia," I said, getting in her face. "So, get your facts straight before you start accusing me."

"My facts straight?" She shouted. Then, softer, "Who told you this, Bill?"

"Stam. Why?"

The anger was back... "She freaking set you up."

Julia ran over to Kyra explained the whole thing. Morgan looked angry, at the whores who did this. Kyra was pissed off. They came back over to Tom and I. Kyra hugged me. Julia apologized for being a bitch. Then I realized, Mimi wasn't here I found her kicking the bitches out. Why they were here in the first place is still a mystery. So... That was one random spasm of the night...

* * *

**Tom POV**

That was...weird. Completely random. Julia was... Not so calm. I tried, but failed many times. She was calmer though. Kyra came prancing over to us. She, Bill and Morgan were on the other side of my yard.

"Make sure JJ eats. Okay? Thanks, Tom." I nodded and she prances back over to them.

The party was okay. Better than I thought. Kyra had her iPod in and was blasting her songs through the speakers. The food was half gone... But I live here, so there's still food inside. Everyone was still here, except for those who were kicked out and the G's... Prom was a complete waste, I thought. They had snuck Kayla out though, so Gusti had a date. I didn't really get why Stam was so willing to leave... She was kinda dressed up, too. I hope she is not Georg's date. I'd kill him. Back to reality; food.

"Hey, Jay, you hungry?" I asked.

"Not really..." she said.

"You barely ate anything tonight though."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm not hungry, Tom. Kyra put you up to this, didn't she?"

I didn't answer. Instead I wrapped my arm around her, walking towards the food table. She frowned. I made a plate of food, she looked at it, like it was alien eggs. I rolled my eyes. It's not like I made it. We walked back over to the table and sat down.

"I'm no hungry. I'm not going to eat," Julia said.

"Thats not an option," I laughed. "Either you'll eat it willingly, or I'll shove it down your throat."

She glared. "Fine. I'll eat. For you. Only."

I left her to herself, and went to go wander. She'd be fine, just overwhelmed. Finding there was really no one I wanted to talk to at the moment, I headed back. As I walked over, I bumped into my favorite little blonde. She looked better, and alive with energy.

"Hey, babe," I smiled. "Come on, let's dance."

"Dance? Uhm, Tom... I can't dance, you know that. Don't make me."

"I don't care."

I pulled her out to the clearing in th middle of the yard. I wanted to say I knew this song. But I didn't, of course. They were other couples dancing and shit. Kyra and Bill came over to us, predictable. Kyra took Julia away from me. They went over To Kyra's iPod, and picked a song. Neither of us knew it. Bill was confused, and looked a little stressed out. Kyra and Julia started danicing and singing together.

"My oh my! Looks like the boy's to shy. Ain't gonna kiss the girl!"

"I would you know.. But I can't right now. Since she's with someone else," Bill said.

Kyra grinned giving Julia back to me, walking back over to Bill. I rolled my eyes, walked inside with Jay, holding her hand. There were a few people inside, not many though. We walked upstairs and to my room.

"I'm going to change out of this dress. I don't know what Kyra was thinking..." She said.

"Here or in the bathroom?" I asked. "I perfer here, but..."

"Calm yourself there." Julia laughed.

She grabbed her clothes and headed out to the bathroom. Well then, that's my answer. I laid back on my bed. Thinking about everythin that had happened today... I rubbed my temples. What an exhausting day. I knew it would be since I woke up... I opened my eyes when Julia came in and shut the door. She was wearing a gray tee and and a pair of blue shorts. She walked over to the only window in my room, looking over the backyard and part of the driveway.

"Lets go downstairs.." I said.

She nodded her head and we walked down. I knew there was something wrong...just didn't know what. Julia looked out the front window and looked panicked. I put my hands on her shoulders.

"What's wrong, babe?" I asked.

"N-nothing..." She knew I wasn't believing that. "My parents are... ba-back in town... for my birthday... I don't want what happened at Kyra's birthday to happen again. I- I don't know what to do about this. If they see a party here, they're gonna come and take me away. They'll probably force me onto another trip with them. I don't want to be taken away, Tom."

I pulled her into a hug. "They're not going to take you away again. I won't let you out of my sight."

I called everyone inside. I told Kyra and Bill. We unplugged all the outside lights. Kyra went to the electrical box, and pulled the plug. Every light went off in my house. Bill had told everyone that we were going to play a game of manhunt, indoors and outdoors. I would tell you how many grins there's were, but I couldn't see a damn thing.

"And if you see a blue Honda civic... Stay as still and out of sight as possible. Capise? On your mark-GO! Tom is it!"

Everyone rushed to find a good ole hiding spot. I really didn't know people would actually but that. Oh well. JJ was the only one in the  
kitchen.

"Thanks you guys. This is just amazing. I can't thank you enough."

"No probelm. You'd do the same for us. I don't think we can deal with you gone another summer. It was either that or the depressed Tom," Kyra laughed, and patted me on the back.

"Its really nothing. Everything should be fine," Bill smiled.

A car pulled into the driveway. It wasn't a Honda, that's for sure. It was Gustav and Georg... And their dates. One was definitely Kayla. The other was-we all gasped at Georg's date. Allison Stam. I don't know who was more shocked, the four of us or Melissa who had apparently been in the kitchen the whole time.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Kyra exclaimed.

The four walked into the house, wondering why it was so dark. Stam made some rude comment about it and shit. I'd really like to shove my foot in her face. Though it was dark, my eyes had adjusted to it. I could see that Kayla looked a little uncomfortable. Probably because of Stam. Guatav sorta did too, but he usually looks uncomfortable around girls he likes.

"Why is it so damn dark in here? I didn't know Germans were so poor. What's the deal with this house anyway? They couldn't have renovated on it? Or stayed in Germany," she muttered the last part.

"The power could've gone off..." Kayla suggested, then wished she hadn't.

"Then why do all the other houses have power, Brainiac?"

Kyra intervined. "The power is out because we're playing manhunt and need it absolutely dark. Oh and I want to tell you, Bill and I will never be splitting up."

"Car!" Someone outside had shouted. We all quickly hit the deck, besides the prom goers. Bill had locked both doors. I pulled Georg and Gustav to the floor, Kayla went down too. Stam was still standing like a retard. Kyra pulled her down, making a thunk when she hit the floor. Before she could comment on that, Mr. Birch had knocked on the door. I could make out Mrs. Birch next to him. I couldn't make out their voices. We did make out Julia's ringtone upstairs two of us ninja'd our way upstairs to her phone. Kyra, Melissa and Bill had followed. She had picked up- it was her parents of course.

"Hi, Dad," she said with a lying enthusiasm. "I'm out to dinner with my friends. ... For my birthday. ... No, I'm not at the Kaulitz household. ... I won't be home, I'll be over at Kyra's tonight. ... Yeah, I'm sleeping over there. ... Dad, it's Tom and Bill, not Ron and Phill. ... Because those aren't they're names! No they won't be there! Is that everything because it's rude to be talking on a phone in a restaurant. ... Yeah, bye." She sighed, hanging up. "They bought it."

Melissa sighed. She is obviously upset about that whole Stam-date thing. We went outside, and kicked everyone out. It was too much for us to handle all these crappy people. We had to kick Stam out. One, we all hated her. And that's it. The eight of us went into the living room.

"JJ," Kyra said. "I kinda told everyone it was our party. Like both of us."

"That's fine. I figured it when half of the birthday cards said "Kyra" or "Julia and Kyra" It's all good."

We took them down into the basement, which was also our recording studio. They didn't know what to expect. Well, we finished, finally the lyrics to By Your Side. And we wrote Don't Jump. So, of course we had to show them.

"By Your Side. The lyrics to your song," I whispered into Julia's ear, before we went into the "box." I heard Bill tell Kyra, the lyrics were for her too.

The four girls waited, and they were grinning from ear to ear when we played familiar chords.

"No one knows how you feel. No one there you'd like to see. The day was dark and full of pain," Bill sang.

He had this song memorized in English. It's not as easy as you think it is to translate German into English. That language is so confusing. I'm glad I didn't have to translate all of it. Oh shit! Concentrate on the song, Tom!

"I am by your side. Just for a little while. we'll make it if we try," Bill finished the song.

The girls were grinning. Jay was in tears, and you could see some in Kyra's eyes too.

"That was beautiful," Kyra said, the others agreeing with her.

"I love you guys!" Julia said. And I have to say, that was the end to a perfect night.

More lyrics: .com/lyrics/t/tokio_hotel/#share


End file.
